Bible Black: Resurgence!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: Reika Kitami, one of the many who used the Bible Black's powers for her own benefits, must find a way to stop an evil force of darkness from unleashing Hell on Earth. The only problem is, she's not the only one who's after the book! Can Kitami save the world from total destruction or give in to her inner demons? Rated M for graphic violence, strong sexual content, and language!
1. From the Ashes of Death!

***Hello everyone, Spawnzilla here! Today, I've got a special treat for you all! For this story, we will be looking back at the life, tragedies, and battles fought by Reika Kitami of the Bible Black series.**

 **And before you ask, no this will not be tied to my previous works. This will be a completely different story on it's own. I will say this though, Spawn will be an important part in this story. However, I really want to focus on Kitami, and try to get you, my audience, to know and relate to her a little more than usual.**

 **But make no mistake; this series is definitely not suitable for the kiddies, as this will contain a lot of violence, sex, and other stuff only for adults. So viewer discretion is advised!**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get this show started! Enjoy!***

* * *

 **Chapter 1: From the Ashes of Death!**

* * *

For as long and old as time itself, mankind has always struggled for power. But sometimes, with power, comes a heavy price. One such example of power is the unholy text, the Bible Black. Nobody knows who made this evil scripture or where it came from, but one thing is for certain. Many souls have fought and died for this book for it's power, and all those souls suffered the same exact result: Death! Here are just a few examples of those who desired that power and suffered the consequences for their selfish actions.

 ***10,000 BC, somewhere in Africa!***

A caveman was running through the forests while dodging spears and rocks. This caveman, (We'll call him Bob!) had been notorious for stealing food from other villages. Now it would have been understandable if this caveman were stealing food to provide for his family, but Bob was a loner and a troublemaker. All the other cavemen throughout the area were growing tired of Bob's trouble, so they decided to solve this problem like anyone else would; they would kill the bastard!

Bob grunted as he barely dodged a rock, and began climbing up a mountain to hide out in one of the caves. As he began climbing up, the other cavemen hooted and hollered angrily as they began climbing up after him. Bob tripped a few times, but as always, luck was on his side and he continued to climb. Finally, Bob reached the top and began venturing deep into the cave to hide.

Eventually, Bob found a suitable place to hide. As he huddled behind a rock, he grunted in confusion as he felt something strange with his hands. He looked down and saw what appeared to be a book. Books were extremely rare in this part of the area, as only the Men Who Could Speak could afford to make these things. The Men Who Could Speak lived far away in a hidden valley, safe from the dangers of the wildlife and the savage cavemen who dwelled in the mountains.

But being the curious caveman he was, Bob decided to take a quick look through the book. After all, what harm could that bring? As Bob opened the book, he looked at some of the pictures throughout. These pictures intrigued Bob, as they appeared to be symbols and shapes of an unknown origin. However, there was one picture that caught Bob's interest. It was a picture of a large reptilian beast, one that was thought to have been extinct since the Dawn of the Great Age.

Underneath of the picture were words of an ancient language, one that even the Men Who Could Speak could not understand. But Bob, being so curious, decided to try and read it. Now Bob couldn't speak, let alone read, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. As Bob read out loud the words in the book, the book started to glow an ominous dark purple. Bob gasped in amazement, when suddenly the book closed itself and a strange noise was heard.

Now little did Bob know, that what he read was an ancient spell that woke up the supposed beast. But he didn't find that out until it was almost too late, because while he was reading the spell, his enemy cavemen had spotted him and began swarming him from all sides. Bob gasped as he dropped the book and tried to make a break for it, but the other cavemen subdued him before they carried him away. But as they did that, they were unaware that a ghastly pair of eyes was watching them from the darkness.

Much later, Bob woke up tied up to a tall wooden pole. According to the ancient laws of these cavemen, the punishment for Bob's crimes were for him to be burned alive as a sacrifice to their gods. Bob screamed and hollered as the other cavemen clamored about, throwing rocks at him. Bob feared for his life, knowing that his end was soon to come.

As the village shaman arrived with a flaming torch in his hands, the other cavemen grew silent out of respect for their wise leader. The shaman approached Bob slowly, grunting angrily. As he shook his fist at him and made strange gestures with his fingers, Bob began to sweat. Finally, the shaman let out a shrilly shriek and the other cavemen went wild as they clamored about like monkeys.

The shaman was about to burn Bob, when suddenly a bloodcurdling roar filled the air. This roar had not been heard in over an age, as it did not belong to any of the known wildlife that lived today. The cavemen all began to panic as they heard this strange noise, but none were as frightened as the shaman. Suddenly, massive footsteps shook the very earth, causing the other cavemen scream and holler in fright.

Birds began to fly away in fear, and the other wildlife began to panic as they fled. Finally, the beast exploded out of the forest and exposed himself. He stood over 25 feet tall, measured over 50 feet long, and had a massive pair of jaws that could easily crush bones. His flesh was a sickly white color, his eyes were blood red, and his mouth was foaming with blood and venomous saliva. It was an Albino Tyrannosaurus Rex!

The horrific monster roared with ferocious hunger as he began rampaging his way through the village, devouring all the poor innocent villagers. Despite the best attempts of the cavemen fighting back, no spear or rock could damage this monster. As the evil beast hungrily devoured his prey, Bob could not help but laugh in excitement. His reading had paid off and his prayers had been answered at long last.

But his victory was to be short lived, as the monstrous dinosaur suddenly turned his sights towards Bob. As the Albino T-Rex lumbered his way towards Bob, the caveman hooted and grunted in excitement. Oh, how much fun Bob would have rampaging around with his new friend...or so he thought. Suddenly, the monster roared ferociously in Bob's face before he grabbed onto Bob's legs with his massive jaws.

Bob screamed in howling agony as the monster began thrashing him around like a rag doll, breaking every bone in his body. Finally, Bob's life was no more as the Albino T-Rex gobbled him up. And with that out of the way, the monster suddenly disappeared without a trace, just as quickly as he was brought back to life. From that day forward, that section of the valley was known as Devil's Peak.

 ***1176,** **Medieval France!***

A lone gypsy named Isabella was wandering through the darkened alleys on her way home, when she was suddenly cornered by several armed guards. "Halt! Where do you think you're going, lass?" one of the guards ordered. "I'm on my way home." Isabella replied calmly. "Home from where?" another guard demanded. "From work." Isabella replied nonchalantly.

This caused the guards to laugh. "Work?! Gypsies don't work; they either beg or they steal!" the first guard sneered. "Yeah...that's an awfully big sack of coin you got there! Let me see that!" another guard barked. "For your information, I actually earned this coin. Now if you'll be so kind to let me go-" Isabella began. One of the guards backhanded her, forcing her onto her back. "Silence! You should know better than to disrespect the royal guard, gypsy!" one of the guards snapped. "I have done no wrong to you people! Just let me go, please!" Isabella begged.

The guards all laughed at her. "Oh, we'll let you go all right. But before we do, we're going to have ourselves a little bit of fun!" the first guard smirked as he began unbuckling his pants. "What? NO!" Isabella screamed. "Hold her down, steady boys! You'll get your turn!" the leading guard sneered. After raping the poor gypsy, the guards robbed her of her well earned coin and dumped her into the sewer. As they left, Isabella swore to get revenge by any means necessary.

A few days went past, and Isabella was nowhere to be seen by any of the townsfolk. That's because Isabella was hiding out in the sewers in shame, while also planning on getting her revenge. But one day, as she was scrounging around for food, Isabella stumbled across a strange book. Curious of what the book was, she picked it up and opened it up.

Inside of the book was a strange set of pictures depicting a plague of rats, blood, fire, and a swarm of locusts. Isabella looked at the pictures and noticed that there were words underneath of these pictures. She suddenly got an idea...an awful idea. Isabella smiled wickedly as she knew exactly how she would get her revenge. "Time for you bastards to pay for what you've done to me!" Isabella sneered.

Meanwhile; the royal guards were having a hefty meal of mutton and mead at a local tavern. They were laughing out loudly as they told each other stories, when suddenly Isabella walked into the tavern, dressed in a very sultry looking black dress. "Oh-ho! Look at who it is, boys. If it ain't the gypsy! Why don't you come on over here and sit on my lap?" the leading royal guard cried out.

Isabella smirked deviously as she slowly sauntered over towards them; she couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces for what she had in store for them. "You boys seem to be enjoying yourselves. Perhaps I should entertain you with a little tale?" she said with an evil smile on her lips. "Oh, I love stories!" one of the guards replied. Isabella smiled an evil toothy grin as she sat crosslegged on a stool.

She took out her magical book, and began to read from some marked pages. "Oh, then I'm sure you'll enjoy this one. (ahem!) There once were a group of men; tall, proud, and full of greed. But one day as they sat down to feed, they found blood had replaced their mead. This brought out their ire, when suddenly their houses caught on fire. As they screamed in vain, their loved ones burned with great pain. In a rage, they tore off their hats, when suddenly came a swarm of rats. As they cried out with mighty groans, a swarm of locusts flew in and gnawed on their bones!" Isabella read out loud.

This made the royal guards quite uncomfortable, especially the leading guard. "Well...that was quite, um...a story. So what's the moral of this tale?" he asked. Isabella suddenly burst into evil laughter. "The moral of the story? Don't fuck with me!" she snarled. As she said that, several people cried out in disgust as they spat out their drinks. "GAH! What the devil is this?!" one of the guards exclaimed. "Bleh! This mead tastes terrible! Did this expire?!" another exclaimed. "Wait a minute...that's not mead! It's-" a third guard began in shock. "BLOOD!" a bartender exclaimed as barrels full of mead now began spurting out with fresh blood.

This caused several people to cry out in fear and disgust, when suddenly a fire erupted from the fireplace and began spreading around. "AUGH! My God; somebody put that out!" the owner of the tavern exclaimed. "I'm trying, I'm trying! It won't go out!" an employee cried. As the fire began to spread, it started to engulf people and burned them alive. "AAAIIIIEEEE! HELP ME!" a young man shrieked. "NOOO!" another man screamed.

As Isabella began to walk away, the leading royal guard grew very afraid. "What the hell is going on here? What did you do?!" he shouted. But as he said that, a loud explosion was heard from underground. "What the hell is that noise?!" the leading guard shouted as he left the burning tavern. "Look over there! It's a fire; over on the eastern side!" a civilian pointed out.

This caused the royal guard to panic, due to the fact that's where his home was. "NOOO! My wife and child are there!" the guard screamed. As he ran towards that section of town, he fell to his knees in despair as he listened to the dying screams of his wife and child. But as he mourned, Isabella was seen laughing in evil triumph as she leaned back against a stone wall.

This made the leading royal guard furious. "Witchcraft?! SIEZE HER!" the guard screamed as he pointed towards Isabella. The gypsy howled with evil laughter as rats suddenly came out of the sewers and started swarming the town. "RATS! Don't let them bite you!" a man shouted before he was engulfed by the vile beasts. "GRR! I'll kill you for this, you evil bitch!" the leading royal guard shouted as he ripped his helmet off in a rage.

As he attempted to charge towards the gypsy to kill her, a horrible noise was heard from up above. "What now?!" the leading royal guard demanded. But as he looked up, he nearly soiled himself. A huge swarm of locusts came flying down in rows directly towards him! "No...no...NO!" the leading royal guard shrieked as the locusts engulfed him and stripped his flesh clean off his bones.

Isabella let out a howling cackle of triumph; she finally got her revenge. But her triumph was to be short lived, as a priest watched from a safe distance. "You shall burn for this, evil whore!" he said to himself as he slowly crept away. He had to warn the church of this before things got out of hand. The priest approached the church, which was surprisingly untouched by all the chaos. As he entered inside the church, the deacon was seen sitting down on a chair reading his bible. "Father Tomas? I have news that you must be aware of! I know who is responsible for this unholy plague of madness; it is the will of a witch!" the priest said as he approached the deacon. "What is her name?" the deacon replied simply not taking his eyes of his bible. "Her name is Isabella!" the priest replied.

The deacon appeared to be shocked as he heard that name. "Isabella? As in the lost daughter of the sorcerer Sigurd?! Say no more, my dear boy...this insanity ends tonight! I want you to gather the Holy Knights of Majestic Order and bring them here at once!" the deacon ordered. "As you wish, Father Tomas!" the priest replied with a bow.

Much later that night, while Isabella slept peacefully at a gypsy camp, several knights armed with swords and shields were hiding in a nearby woods along with some priests and the leading church deacon. "Listen up, I want to get through with this quick and clean. Do I make myself clear? Quick...and...clean! We are here for one person only; Isabella von Sigurd! Now one of my priests has alerted me that she is responsible for all the chaos that happened in town earlier today. Your orders are to bring her to me alive and unharmed! God will be the ultimate judge for her sins! If anyone disobeys this order or attempts to help her escape...you shall tried for treason and burned at the stake along with her! Am I clear?" Father Tomas ordered sternly.

The knights saluted him before they snuck out of the forest and began sneaking their way into the gypsy village. To keep a long story short, the knights kidnapped the evil witch and brought her into the town center. As she was forced to stand trial before the Holy Church, the entire town, or whatever was left of it, watched the trial. "Isabella von Sigurd? You are hereby found guilty of the crimes of witchcraft and murder. How do you plead before the name of the Holy Lord?" Father Tomas announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

Now due to the evil book that had corrupted her once innocent soul, Isabella forgot that she loved the Lord. "To hell with your god! And to hell with you!" Isabella said as she spat at the deacon's feet. Several of the townsfolk gasped in shock as she did this unspeakable act of defiance. "How dare you?!" Father Tomas shouted with great anger. "Blasphemous witch!" a man shouted. "Burn her!" a woman screamed. "Make that evil bitch pay for all she did to us!" another man shouted. "Since you will not repent, then by the powers invested by me, I hereby sentence you to death! May God have mercy on your soul!" Father Tomas cried angrily.

As Isabella was tied to a wooden stake, people cried out with anger as they cursed her name. Isabella looked up at the sky and smiled grimly; she didn't care that she was going to die. Her vengeance was now complete. Her name would go down in history as one of the most notorious witches of all time. But that being said, the evil she unleashed would never be forgotten, let alone forgiven by the French People.

 ***1886, somewhere in Colorado, USA!***

It was a long, cold, and stormy night. A ruthless and bloodthirsty land baron was fast asleep in his cozy mansion in the woods, while all of his well armed and well trained henchmen guarded the place. However, all that peace and quiet would soon be disrupted by a lone cowboy named Jackson Slater fueled with a heart full of hate and vengeance. One of the guards was taking a piss by some bushes, when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and slit his throat with a knife. As Jackson hid his body, a few more guards came his way.

The guards were talking among themselves about politics and such, when Jackson threw his knife at one of the guards. The knife hit the back of the guard's head, immediately catching the attention of the other, but Jackson was able to stop him by stabbing another knife into his throat before he could call for help. Jackson quickly made his way towards the main gate entrance before he snuck his way through the gardens of the mansion grounds.

Back inside of the mansion, the land baron began tossing and turning as he began to have a nightmare. He woke up abruptly and gasped for breath before he grabbed some gin. But as he finished drinking it, the sounds of a gun cocking were heard. The land baron gasped in shock as he felt the barrel of a Colt 1873 Single Action Army pistol press against the back of his head. "You move...you utter one sound...I'll blow your fucking brains out without so much as blinking an eye, you understand me? Now, then...quietly move towards your office. We got some business to discuss!" Jackson snarled.

The land baron gulped nervously as did as he was told. As Jackson forced the land baron to sit down, he glared into his eyes with great menace. "Now then...I'm gonna ask you some questions, and you best answer them without lying. You lie once or if you avoid a single question, you're dead! Got it? Okay, first question...did you hire your men to kill me, even though I did everything you asked me?" Jackson demanded.

The land baron gulped nervously as he nodded his head. "Yes...yes, I did!" he replied with a stuttered. "Second question...were you aware that I had a wife and child?" Jackson growled. The land baron began to sweat, but he knew better than to lie. "Yes...yes, I was aware, Jackie. Is that what this is all about?" the land baron replied nervously.

Jackson pistol whipped him in the face, making him cry out in pain. "I'm asking the questions here, old man! Now sit down and shut up; don't make me warn you again!" Jackson snarled. "OW! I'm sorry...really, I am! I didn't mean to bring them into this, I swear it!" the land baron whimpered. "I said, shut your mouth! Last question, and this one's the most important one of all...did you really think that you were going to get away with this?" Jackson demanded. The land baron suddenly started to laugh at him, making Jackson very angry. "What the hell you laughin' at, old man?!" Jackson snapped. "Do you think you'll get away with killing me? I told you not to fuck me over and I told you that I would make an example of you! How the hell are you even here in one piece? My boys said they burned you alive!" the land baron sneered.

It was Jackson's turn to laugh. "Yeah...that they did. But guess what?" he said as he began removing his bandanna. The land baron gasped in horror as he saw the hideous disfigured and burned face of Jackson Slater. "Where you're going, you'll be burning for all of eternity! Be sure to tell em' that Slate-Eye Jackson sent ya!" the cowboy sneered before he shot the old man in the face several times.

The sounds of gunfire were heard from all the other guards outside. "Shit! It's the boss; get in there!" one of the guards shouted. As the armed guards quickly entered into the mansion to try and stop the intruder, Slate-Eye Jackson went all out and began shooting the guards full of holes with a pair of .357 magnum revolvers. The battle between the lone cowboy and army of guards was bloody and gruesome, but eventually Slate-Eye emerged the victor...or so it seemed.

As he began to leave the mansion grounds, he smirked devilishly as the mansion exploded into pieces, thanks to the timebomb he planted in the kitchen earlier. But just as he got on his warhorse and was about to ride off to freedom, a rifle's bullet shot him in the chest and forced him off his horse. His horse panicked and began running away, angering Jackson. "Get back here, you old nag!" he shouted through pain.

Suddenly, an evil laugh was heard. "Gotcha now, you son of a bitch! I waited a long time for this moment!" a voice cried out. Jackson growled as he turned over onto his back, struggling to get back up. There stood his nemesis, Marshal Johnson. Along with the marshal were the finest State Rangers, the most feared law enforcers of the west. They were all armed with trail carbine repeating rifles and .44 magnum revolver pistols. Jackson laughed as appeared to give up, knowing that this time he couldn't be beat. "Well, what are you waiting for? Some grand speech or something? Go ahead...kill me! My part of the bargain is done...I got my revenge!" Jackson sneered.

Marshal Johnson and his Rangers then shot down Jackson until there was hardly anything left of him; the once infamous outlaw was now dead and gone. "Check his body, see if he has any stolen valuables!" Johnson ordered. One of the rangers observed and searched Jackson's body, when he suddenly pulled out a strange looking book. "All I found was this book! What should we do with this?" the ranger announced as he handed Johnson the book.

Johnson observed the book, realizing that there was something evil about this book. "We'll take this over towards the library back in town; we'll have one of those professors look at it and see what he thinks!" Johnson said after a moment of silence. "Well, you're the boss. Come on, let's go!" one of the rangers replied. And with that, they were off.

 ***Present Day! Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan!***

A nurse was on break from her job at the local hospital. This nurse was a beautiful woman with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair white skin. She wore a sultry nurse's outfit, and she was known for having a bold, stubborn, and rebellious personality. Her name was Reika Kitami. But unknown to anyone else, she harbored some very dark secrets. And that, my dear friends, is where our story truly begins!


	2. Hurtful Memories!

**Chapter 2: Hurtful Memories!**

* * *

As Reika Kitami sat in her office for morning break, she sighed heavily and wearily while trying to drink some coffee. She had quite a busy morning at the hospital, tending to the sick. But that wasn't the reason why she felt exhausted. She actually enjoyed helping tend to the sick and the wounded, but most due to that being a way to compensate for all she had done in her past.

Reika took this nursing job as a way to redeem herself. She would never tell anyone what she did in the past, but she did some pretty bad things. She hurt people in ways that would make even the most forgiving person hate her guts. But everytime she started to think about those things, she'd feel like she was going in a downward spiral of depression. The pain of guilt was unbearable for Reika, as it would sometimes keep her up late at night. She would also suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder attacks while trying to sleep. So needless to say, taking up this nurse job seemed to be a way to help her escape from that hell.

But it didn't always work.

Sometimes, even after a good day at work, Reika would still have sleepless nights from her constant flashbacks of the evil things she did. And when that happened, Reika would resort to boozing herself to sleep. But even that had its consequences, as she would wake up with a nasty hangover that usually ended up with her puking her guts out for the better part of her morning. Reika tried taking sleeping pills, but those wore off quickly.

So the only thing Reika could do now was to keep on working at her job. It was the only thing to keep her sanity, but all that would soon go out the window. "REIKA KITAMI!" a voice thundered. Reika nearly fell out of her seat as she heard her boss's voice. Suddenly, an angry and stern looking old man burst into her office with a huge folder piled with paperwork. "You authorized the usage of morphine on a walk-in last Tuesday?!" the lead doctor shouted.

Reika sighed heavily as she shook her head in anger. "I told you already, boss! Somebody had mugged the poor bastard and then stabbed him repeatedly. I couldn't just say no!" Kitami began. "And I already told you, we cannot afford to keep wasting our precious morphine on a bunch of homeless deadbeats! We need that morphine for important operations, not to just give away to worthless bums on the street!" the doctor snarled. "So, what? They're not human now?! I thought that was our job, boss! We're supposed to help heal the sick and the wounded!" Reika snapped.

The lead doctor slammed the folder onto Kitami's desk before he opened it up. "What is this?" Reika demanded. "It's a well thought out and organized list of materiels you used without my permission from the past several days! Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost me?" the lead doctor cried. "So what the hell are we supposed to do? Let them all rot?! We're supposed to help people, boss!" Reika exclaimed. "We're supposed to help OUR people! We can't afford to lose our precious resources everytime you get some homeless deadbeat's whiny sobstory that costs us not only our resources, but YOUR paycheck!" the doctor screamed.

Reika's face turned red with anger; she was so fed up with putting up with this old tightwad's attitude. This wasn't the first time the old man yelled at her for something like this, but it was sure to be his last. "I was doing what a good doctor is supposed to do, old man! I'm helping the sick and the wounded! Isn't that what a doctor is supposed to do?!" Reika yelled back. "That's not your job! It's mine! You're not even a doctor; you're just a part time nurse who started working for us for only 3 weeks!" the doctor shouted. "Yeah, well at least I fucking tried! Unlike you, you selfish old pile of shit!" Reika screamed as she slapped his face.

Reika gasped as she realized her error, but it was too late now. "You know what, Kitami? I have had more than enough of this nonsense! I have no need for rebellious miscreants who refuse to follow orders. Pack your things; you're fired!" the doctor said fiercely. "You know what old man? Fuck you! You can't fire me, because I quit! Good luck trying to find someone else who can actually take pride in their work!" Reika snapped as she stormed out of her office.

As Reika left the hospital in a rush, hot tears of bitterness flowed down her face. She was sick of it all; even when she tried to do something right, everything always seemed to find a way to turn out wrong. "Fuck that old man! Fuck them all; I don't need them! I don't need anyone!" Reika cursed out loud as she stomped through the streets. As made her way to the metro station, Reika tried hard to not think about her past, but it began to creep back up into her mind.

Reika sighed as she approached a food stand. "Maybe some food will put me in a better mood." Reika said out loud. After she bought herself a light snack of smoked peanuts, Reika sat down on a bench and waited for her train to arrive. As she sat there, Reika began to cry as she realized how much trouble she was in. Not only did she just lose her job, but she may have also lost her home. To make matters worse, Reika knew that it would be nearly impossible for her to find another job.

Reika stopped crying as she heard her train arriving. As she boarded on, she sighed heavily as she shook her head. "What am I going to do? Where am I going to go?" she mumbled sadly. For the next 20 minutes, Kitami rode the train in silence. As she stood there silently, she began to remember some things from her dark and tragic past life.

 ***Gary Jules: Mad World plays!***

When the train finally stopped, Reika stepped out of the train and began to walk on her way home. As Reika walked home, it began to rain. But the rain didn't bother her. Reika's mind began racing with so many different emotions and feelings going on in her head. She felt so pissed off at her boss for treating her like trash, but that was nothing new. Almost all men treated Reika like trash in her entire life, which also explained her secret sexual preferences.

To tell the truth, Reika didn't know who she could get close to anymore. She didn't even want to think about sex anymore; now she had grown to hate it, all because of her own personal issue. The truth was, Reika Kitami was a hermaphrodite, or a futanari as some called it. And it was all because of that pact she had made with the demon of the Bible Black. In order to remain immortal, she had to continuously have sex with men and women, until she could find another possible host.

Reika finally made her way back to a safe and comforting suburban neighborhood before finally arriving at her house. She sighed as she removed her jacket and walked slowly up the stairs to take a hot shower. As she got inside of the bathroom and stripped down to her bare skin, she looked at herself in the mirror in self disgust. "I'm such an ugly witch! I wish I never made that stupid pact; I wish I would've just died back there. It would've been better than having to live with a dick and being labled a whore! God, what have I done?!" Reika sobbed.

She turned on the shower and stepped inside, shivering from the water touching her body. As she washed herself, she tried to remember any good things in her past life. But the only thing she could seem to remember was how many people she seduced and had sex with, along with being killed twice. She cringed in pain as she remembered being held captive as a live sacrifice by Nami Kozuno and her dreaded coven of witches.

Reika cried out in both pain and anger as she remembered being raped again and again before they slit her wrists, draining her of her own blood before they forced her to drink it. "You fucking little bitch! I trusted you with my life and you killed me!" Reika snarled as she clutched onto the shower railing. Her mind flashed back to the event where the demon was awakened and killed everyone in sight, except Reika and Nami.

Reika seethed with rage as she remembered using the last of her strength to take a nearby sword and stab Nami to death, cutting her into tiny bite sized pieces. Reika stopped seething and started crying as she remembered how utterly pathetic she was, practically begging to be possessed by that horrid creature. " _You fear death, don't you child? I shall grant you immortality...for a fair price. Offer your body and soul to me, and I shall let you live._ " she recalled the demon saying to her.

Like a fool, Reika accepted the pact and was given immortality...among other things. The first new thing she noticed about herself was when she was nearly gang raped by a bunch of hoodlums when she returned home to Tokyo. As if by pure instinct, she used her dark magic to blow off their limbs and splatter their skulls. Both shocked and amazed by her newfound powers, Reika vowed to use them to get revenge on those who mistreated her.

As she returned back home to seek revenge, she began to notice her developing taste for the same sex. She felt highly attracted to both male and females, but that was the least of her surprise when she first seduced a young girl after helping her getting out of trouble in class. She made sexual advances on her before she realized, to her own horror, she began growing a rather large and erect penis from her own body.

The girl thankfully fainted by pure shock, but Reika felt so humilated and embarassed that she tried to kill herself later that night. Once again, the demon reminded her of the pact and her concequences. " _If you wish to rid yourself of this minor setback, you must find another host. How you do it is entirely up to you...but don't forget that you still belong to me!_ " the demon warned.

Eventually, Reika grew to enjoy herself with her new sexual function. After many trials and errors, she began seducing as many young men and women as she could in hopes of finding a new host for this curse. She enjoyed it while doing it, of course. But everything seemed to change when she laid eyes on a particular group of young people.

Among the other young men and women in her control, Reika felt the most attached to a young man named Taki Minase. Reika began to cry as she remembered nearly succeeding in giving her own curse to another young woman named Kurumi Imari, Minase's girlfriend. If she hadn't been stabbed to death by Minase in a fit of rage, she could have possibly started over with him by her side.

But what really made Reika miserable was the fact that she had enjoyed using her newfound powers and sexual tastes to her own desires. She enjoyed sexually harassing and torturing others to do her bidding; she loved the attention and loved the sexual pleasure and satsifaction. She loved pleasuring herself with other people, male or female, as well as the powers of dark magic gifted by the demon of the book.

But as the years went by, Reika felt extremely guilty for all the evil things she did towards all those people under her control. She knew that deep down, what she did was wrong. But it was too late for her; she was beyond forgiveness, at least in her own mind. She deserved to suffer, she deserved to be left alone, and she clearly didn't deserve to be with another person; let alone a man.

Reika started sobbing as she slid down slowly to her knees, covering her face in shame as she wept. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Minase! I don't blame you for killing me...please don't hate me!" she wept bitterly. She remembered everything now; seducing and raping Mika Ito in the nurse's office, seducing and raping Minase and brain washing him, brain washing and engaging in a sexual orgy with Kaori Saeki and her own magic club members, getting revenge against Miss Takeshiro and putting her through many sexual torture sequences, and attempting to use Imari as her replacement for her transgender issues.

Reika burst out bawling and laid miserably on the shower floor in fetal position; she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm so sorry! Please, God...forgive me!" Reika sobbed. She cried for 10 more minutes before she finally got out of the shower. Too tired to even dry off with a towel and put some clothes on, she went to bed naked. As she began to fall asleep, she began to wonder if things would ever turn around for her. "Maybe tomorrow will be a better day for me." Reika mumbled before she finally went to sleep.

 ***Song ends!***


	3. A Better Day!

**Chapter 3: A Better Day!**

* * *

Reika Kitami woke up feeling really groggy. She was finally able to get a good night's sleep, but she had that feeling were you really didn't want to get out of bed that day. "Ugh...well, here goes another day to waste in my immortal life." Reika mumbled. As she begrudgingly got herself out of bed, she walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up.

Reika gasped as the cold water woke her up, and then stared in the mirror. She sighed heavily as she rubbed a hand through her hair. "God...look at yourself, Kitami. You're going to get yourself a grey hair at this point. Stop worrying so much! Just get out there and find another job, otherwise you won't have a roof over your head tomorrow." Reika encouraged herself. After giving herself a pep talk, Reika got dressed in a modest black dress and put on some makeup and lipstick. True, making yourself look attractive never hurt.

As she finally went downstairs to eat some breakfast, she put on the TV to watch the news. Reika liked to keep herself informed while trying to live a normal life. She wanted to know what the outside world was like, whether good or bad. So far, the only interesting thing on the news was that a private American company named Hartman Incorporated was soon to be opening a factory in Japan. They claimed to be offering jobs for building high tech gear such as computers and electronics used for recreational purposes. After finishing up her breakfast, Reika left her house and hailed a taxi to begin another day of applying for a job.

To keep a long and boring story short, Reika had at least 20 interviews for different job offerings. Some were as nurses, others were as a waiter, a bartender, and a teacher's aid. Unfortunately, neither of the people whom Reika had interviewed were interested in her. In fact, a few of them even called her out on her troublesome history with some of her previous co-workers and bosses. "Mrs. Kitami? I'm afraid we won't be able to hire you, due to your attitude towards authority." they would say. "We hire people who take orders and are willing to help people, not to babysit insubordinates." one particular interviewee stated angrily. "Either you accept the fact that you know your place in the hierarchy of the workplace, or you don't work for us at all!" another sharply stated.

Finally after a long and tiresome day, Reika Kitami appeared to give up and decided to drown her sorrows away at her favorite bar; the Jade Bar. As Reika arrived, one of the bartenders, a young woman named Erica, smiled as she recognized her. She was a very friendly and sweet young lady; she had beautiful long purplish/brown hair, green eyes, and a large pair of breasts. "Oh, hi Kitami! Long time, no see!" she announced cheerfully. Reika frowned as she sat at the bar, burying her hands in her face. "What's wrong? Tough day at work?" Erica asked kindly. "I don't have work, Erica. That's the problem; I just wasted another day of my life finding a menial job just so I can pay the rent!" Reika snapped. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry to hear that. Let me get you a tonic, that will cheer you up!" Erica offered.

Kitami groaned as she shooed the tonic away; she wanted something more bitter and heavy, something to match her mood. "I don't want that. I want a shot of whiskey!" Reika complained. "Oh...um, ok sure. Here you go." Erica said with worry. Truth be told, Erica worried about Reika due to the fact that she had developed a drinking problem recently. There were days when Reika wouldn't be able to leave the bar due to being drunk to the point she couldn't even sit straight. "Just try to go easy this time, all right? I don't want to have to call the ambulance again!" Erica warned as she poured Reika a small glass of whiskey.

Reika grumbled as she took a shot, sighing loudly after gulping down the bitter drink. "What's the fucking point anymore? I can't get a job anywhere, but mostly because this town is full of assholes!" Reika grouched. Erica frowned as she wiped up the counter. "Maybe you should consider doing some charity work. I hear that the soup kitchen needs some help. Or maybe-" Erica began. "Oh, forget it! Like even one of those self righteous assholes would want me, either! Hit me with another shot of whiskey, please." Reika retorted.

Erica sighed heavily as she poured Reika another glass. Reika took another sharp gulp of the bitter drink and sighed as she let it sink in; the poison quickly began to creep into her system, making her a bit sharper and on the edge. "I'll tell you this, though. At least I won't have to put up with stuck up tightwads who get their panties in a twist just because I help someone who actually needs help, not just because they claim they have a sore throat or some shit. I think that helping a helpless bum who got his ass shanked is far more important than helping some dumb bimbo who's bitching because she can't afford breast expansion surgery!" Reika rambled.

Erica took a deep breath before she finally spoke up again. "Kitami? Maybe you should consider going into the escort business." Erica said at last. Reika did a spit take on her third glass of whiskey as she said that. "Excuse me?!" she demanded. "Well there's not a lot of options left, now is there? I mean, what else are you capable of doing? If you really believe that there are no other jobs out there for you, then I guess you'll have to make a difficult choice." Erica said more boldly than ever before.

Reika stared at her in disbelief; did she drink too much already, or did this sweet, innocent looking young woman just suggest becoming a prostitute? "I'm just saying; that's what I had to do in order to pay off my debts to this joint. Sure, you deal with some assholes here and there, but it's actually not as bad as you think. You just have to-" Erica began. "No! I've already made enough mistakes in the past, there's no way in hell that I'm going back down that path! I'm desperate, but not stupid!" Reika exclaimed.

Erica sighed as she shook her head. As much as she hated it, but she was getting a little tired of hearing Reika's constant complaining. "Well, then no offense Kitami, but sitting here drinking yourself to death and complaining isn't going to pay those bills, now will it?" Erica said sharply. She suddenly reached into her cleavage and pulled out a card. "Here. Take this, tell Mr. Sanchez I sent you...and forget you were even there. Now get out; I've got other customers to tend to." Erica said finally losing patience. As Erica walked away, Reika stared at her in disbelief before she looked at the card. Reika sighed as she shook her head; maybe she really didn't have a choice after all. As she got up and left, she was unaware that someone was watching her from the other side of the bar and began to follow her.

Much later that evening, Reika finally arrived at the place where the card said to go. She was in the red light zone, the place were all kinds of bad folk go during the night. One of those places was especially notorious for it's escort service. It was known to be the place to go for the best kind of escorting services, and it was simply called the City of Sin. But as Reika looked up at the neon signs of the seedy hangout, she grew angry. Like she said, she was desperate for work, but she wasn't stupid enough to sell herself like a piece of meat. But then again, what other options did she have?

Reika looked around her and noticed that a bunch of hookers started to laugh as they pointed towards her. "Oh, look! We got some fresh new meat!" one of the hookers cackled. "Hey, baby! You came to the right place for some fun!" a second hooker giggled. As they taunted Reika, a few rough looking men noticed her and began to snicker. "Hey, girls? What's going on around here? You know we don't like having fun without you!" a douchey looking man sneered. "Oh, we're just talking to the new girl. Come here, baby! Let's give you a more proper welcome!" an older prostitute smirked. "Yeah, come on over here. A fine looking bitch like you shouldn't be wandering all alone around here!" a pimp laughed.

Reika felt her face turn red with anger. As much as she wanted to use her magical powers to obliterate these fools, she knew better. If she exposed herself, then she'd be in a world of trouble. She crumbled her card and threw it aside before she began stomping away, cursing under her breath. "Aw, come on! We don't bite...much!" the older prostitute teased. "Come back! We were just messin' around!" one of the younger hookers cried. "Nice going, asshole!" another one of the pervy men snapped as he pushed the pimp. "What?! What did I do?" the pimp complained.

Reika ignored them and continued to march her way through the crowded streets. But as she ventured deeper into the seedy territory, the smell of food from some of the vendors began to allure Reika. The smell of the food began to remind her that she hadn't eaten all day, but Reika was more upset to realize that she had no cash left. "Damn it! I spent the last of my cash at the Jade Bar! But I'm so hungry...fuck!" Reika cursed.

Reika's eyes widened and her mouth watered as she watched the vendors sell such delicious food like pork buns, noodles, and chicken on a stick. Even the more exotic stuff like spicy squid, fish balls, and roast duck looked appetizing enough to eat. Finally, Reika decided to try and sneak over towards one of the vendors and steal one of their goodies. Just one wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

As Reika approached a food stand, she grabbed a menu and pretended to look interested in it. Maybe it would buy her some time before she made her move. "Pork buns! Get your hot, steamy pork buns here! Fresh out of the oven!" a vendor cried out. Reika slowly began to reach for one of those delicious pork buns, until she finally snatched one and began to slowly walk away.

Suddenly, a firm hand grabbed her arm with a powerful grip. "HEY! You going to pay for this?!" the vendor shouted angrily. Reika felt like a child being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I'm sorry! I'm just so hungry-" she began. "Oh, you're sorry huh? Well, how about I call the cops? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" the vendor snapped. "Please, let me go! I just-" Reika began. "Hey, buddy! Lay off of her, will you?" a male voice said suddenly.

Reika and the vendor turned around to see a young man in a black leather jacket, some jeans, and white sneakers facing them. He had fair white skin, blazing blue eyes, and thick black hair with a distinct red streak in it. "Excuse me, lady? I believe you dropped this!" the young man said as he handed out a small wad of cash. Reika felt as if God had finally found her and saved her, while the vendor just looked annoyed. "Give me that! Now get outta here and scram; I've got mouths to feed...and not just my customers, mind you!" the vendor snapped as he snatched the cash away.

Reika almost fainted as the young man approached her with a warm smile on his face. Reika smiled back as she stood there, still holding the now smushed pork bun in her hand. "That's not something a good looking young lady like yourself should be eating. Come on; I'll treat you to something far more filling and appetizing. My treat!" the young man said kindly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She had to do her best to not giggle like a giddy little schoolgirl on her first crush, but Reika couldn't help but feel like melt in his arms. "Thank you! Thank you so much...I thought for sure that I was-" Reika began. "Don't mention it. I just don't like seeing a lady get in trouble, that's all." the young man replied.

Much later, the young man sat with Reika at a nice restaurant and watched her eat a nice plate full of rice, vegetables, and sautéed pork. The young man couldn't help but smile as he watched Reika shovel food in her mouth. "Slow down, hon. It's not going anywhere, I promise." he laughed. Reika blushed as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'm sorry...I just haven't eaten all day. In fact, this day has been pretty downright shitty if you ask me." Reika admitted with her mouth full. "I'm sorry to hear that." the young man replied seriously.

After Reika finished her meal, she sighed in satisfaction. "Thanks, again. I really appreciate this. You didn't have to help me, but you did anyway. That means a lot to me!" Reika said happily. "I'm glad I could help you out...but you haven't told me your name yet." the young man replied. "Oh! Stupid me; where are my manners? My name is Reika Kitami." Reika said as she stood up and bowed her head. "Reika Kitami? I like that name...it only seems logical that a pretty name like that goes to a pretty young woman like yourself." the young man said.

Reika's face turned bright red as he said that. "Uh...thanks. Wow, nobody ever said that to me before!" Reika admitted. She continued to blush as she sat back down. Truth be told, she couldn't even seem to remember a time when anyone ever told her she was pretty. "So, what's your name?" Reika asked after a long awkward moment of silence. "Raizo is the name I was given when I was born." the young man said. "Raizo? That's a...unique name. I like it! So, where are you from Raizo?" Reika said.

Raizo stopped smiling as she said that. "What's wrong?" Reika asked. "Oh, it's nothing...really, there's nothing interesting about me." Raizo said sadly. "What? No! Don't say that...I really want to know more about you. After all, you did save my life." Reika exclaimed. "It's nothing to brag about, really. I'm just some guy from America, we'll leave it at that." Raizo said half-truthfully. Reika frowned as he said that before she reached her hand across the table and touched his hand. "Hey. It's ok...you can tell me. Please? I mean, you do owe me after saving me." Reika said. "What, dinner wasn't enough for you?" Raizo joked.

Reika laughed as he said that. "Oh, so it's like that? Ok, how about this? I'll tell you a little bit about me, but then you need to tell me a little bit about you. Deal?" Reika suggested. "All right, fair enough." Raizo replied with a laugh. "Well...I'm a nurse. Or at least I used to be, until I got fired. Well, actually...I didn't get fired, I quit because I didn't like my boss." Reika began. "Ha! I know what that's like, trust me!" Raizo said. "Yeah...well, I've been spending the better part of my day trying to find another job. I guess you can see how well that turned out for me!" Reika continued. "So you're desperate?" Raizo asked.

Reika looked at him strangely as he said that, but she sighed as she shook her head. "Yeah...but I'm not that desperate." Reika sighed. "So...you were a, uh...you know? Before you were a nurse?" Raizo pressed. Reika frowned as he said that, and Raizo suddenly felt stupid for even suggesting such a thing. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. I won't judge you if you-" Raizo began. "No! No, it's not like that. Far from it, really...you see, the truth is...I was a bad girl back in the day. I can't tell you exactly what I did, but let's just say that I wasn't the same woman I am now back then." Reika said trying not to remember all the bad things she did.

Raizo nodded his head. "I understand. Really, I do. I know what it feels like, letting yourself go like that. Once you go down the path of darkness, there's no going back." Raizo said grimly. Reika sighed as she shook her head. "You know something, Raizo? You're the first person in forever who I feel comfortable with. To be honest with you, all the people who I called friends betrayed me and hurt me. After that, I couldn't trust anyone. So...if we were to become friends, how do I know if I can trust you? You wouldn't betray me, would you?" Reika asked seriously.

Raizo sighed as he grabbed Reika by the hands and held them softly, surprising her. "Hon...I barely know you, but I know that I would never want to do anything to hurt you. I've already hurt more than enough people in my lifetime." Raizo said. Reika seemed surprised to hear that, especially since Raizo looked far too kind to be that sort of a person. "What do you mean by that?" Reika asked seriously.

Raizo sighed as he let go of her hands. Raizo was now beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry! I won't push you if you don't feel comfortable talking about this sort of thing." Reika offered. "No! You told me something about you, and now it's only fair that I play by your rules." Raizo objected. "Um, ok then...so what do I need to know about you if we're going to become friends?" Reika asked playfully. Raizo laughed before he finally told Reika more about himself. "Um, ok...where do I even begin? Well, for starters I got a bit of a temper in me. I mean, if anyone pisses me off, I start swinging! You know what I mean?" Raizo began. "Mmm-hmm, go on tough guy!" Reika teased. "Yeah, well...I guess my temper got me into a lot more trouble than I could afford, you know? And, I uh...I kind of ran with a rough crowd, if you know what I mean." Raizo said suspiciously.

Reika looked at him funny as he said that. "You're not being honest with me!" Reika said with a laugh. "Ah...crap! Um, look Reika...I don't mean to sound rude when I say this, but...there's some things about me that you're better off not knowing about. Let's just say that I did some really bad things in my past and we'll leave it at that. Okay?" Raizo said a bit more honestly. Reika smirked deviously before she began to giggle. "Ok, tough guy...you win this round. But maybe you can still repay me by taking me home?" Reika said.

Raizo smiled as he stood up from his seat. "Now that, I can do without compromise. Come on; let's get you home!" Raizo said as he helped her up from her seat. As Raizo and Reika left the restaurant, it began to rain. "Oh, fuck! Just what I needed...more rain!" Reika grumbled. Raizo took Reika by the hand and they both ran for cover underneath of a pavilion. "Let's wait until the rain stops and then we can move on, ok?" Raizo suggested as he held her close. As Raizo's muscular body tightly held onto Reika's, she began to have second thoughts about going home. "Actually, you know what? I don't want to go home tonight!" Reika said as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

Raizo was surprised to hear that. "What?! Uh, I mean...you sure? What else is there to do? Besides standing here, avoiding the rain? Where else do you want to go?" Raizo stuttered. Reika looked up at into his eyes and smiled. "You can take me to a hotel...and we can share a room. Maybe we can even take a bath together!" Reika whispered with a seductive purr to her voice. Raizo smiled nervously as she said that. "I'm ok with the hotel and all, but I think I'll pass on that bath. Besides, the rain is enough for me!" Raizo replied.

Reika frowned but seemed to be ok with just having company. "Suit yourself, tough guy. But I think you'll change your mind, sooner or later." Reika teased. "Whatever you say, hon. Come on, I know the perfect place!" Raizo said as he grabbed Reika by the hand. As they both took off, the rain poured down harder and soaked the both of them.

By the time they finally arrived at a hotel, both Raizo and Reika were soaking wet and dripping. "Good God...it's freezing!" Reika shivered. "Shh...I'll get us a room in a minute." Raizo shushed. As Raizo approached the main counter, the owner of the hotel smiled. She was a young attractive woman who had white skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a tight red dress that exposed her massive cleavage. Her name was Reina Morimoto. "Well, hello there handsome! Room for you and your girlfriend?" she announced with a playfully seductive tone. "Um, yes...but she's not my girlfriend." Raizo insisted. "Sure, whatever you say handsome. You two will get a special room tonight; it's on me! It's room 69 on the top floor. Enjoy your stay now, you two!" Reina giggled with a wink.

Raizo sighed in annoyance before he took the room keys. "Come on, Reika. Let's go...you'll get that bath in no time!" Raizo promised as he led Reika to the elevator. "Thank you!" Reika shivered as she hugged Raizo for warmth. When they both finally arrived at their destination, poor Reika looked like she was a popsicle. "Hang on, hon. We're almost there!" Raizo reassured as he opened the door to their room.

As they entered inside of the room, Raizo let out a groan of annoyance as he looked at the theme of the room. The bed was in the shape of a heart, complete with red sheets and pillows. There was a stripper pole on the left side of the room, and a bathroom on the right side of the room. "I don't even want to know what kind of toys this room has!" Raizo muttered. "YES! Oh, hot shower, here I come!" Reika exclaimed as she took off her high heel shoes and raced to the bathroom.

Raizo chuckled as he approached the bed. As he sat down and took off his shoes, the sounds of the shower running filled the air. Raizo was starting to remove his shirt, when suddenly he heard a loud crash and the cries of Reika Kitami. "OW!" Reika screamed. "Reika! Hold on, I'm coming!" Raizo exclaimed as he rushed into the bathroom. He found poor Reika on the floor of the shower stall, appearing to have tripped over something. "Kitami? Are you all right?!" Raizo exclaimed as he entered the shower stall and helped her up to her feet.

Reika groaned as she started to look up into Raizo's blue eyes; they sparkled with passion as he showed genuine concern for her. "I'm fine now, babe. I just tripped on something." Reika replied softly. Raizo sighed in relief as he helped her stand up straight. "What was it you tripped on, anyway?" Raizo asked. Reika gasped and then laughed as she picked up what obviously looked like a dildo. "Looks like somebody forgot to clean up after themselves!" Reika laughed.

Raizo rolled his eyes in annoyance before he began to walk away, when suddenly Reika stopped him. "Hey, wait! Won't you join me?" Reika asked playfully. Raizo turned around and gasped as he suddenly forgot that Reika was naked. As Reika stood there with her naked body exposed, Raizo willed himself not to become attracted. "What's the matter, baby? You look like you've seen a ghost or something? Like what you see?" Reika teased as she grabbed her breasts and fondled them playfully.

Raizo cleared his throat before he spoke, ignoring the fact that he was blushing. "I, uh...ahem! I'm glad you're all right, Kitami. Just be sure to save some hot water for me, all right?" Raizo said before he attempted to leave. But again, Reika grabbed him and stopped him. But this time, Reika grabbed him a little too low for his comfort. And by too low, I mean she grabbed his crotch. "Hey! Don't do that to me, Raizo! Don't be cold and weird with me, please! It's been so long since I've ever had the comfort of a man. Please! Stay here with me, baby. I promise, I'll treat you real good...just like how good you've treated me." Reika begged as she began massaging his hardening package.

Raizo sighed as he shrugged himself away from Reika's grasp. "No! I'm sorry, Reika...but that's going too far. If you need me, I'll be sleeping on the couch." Raizo said seriously. Reika suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall. Raizo was very surprised by how strong she was, but was even more surprised by what Reika did to him next. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Stop it!" Raizo exclaimed angrily. "You still owe me, Raizo! Don't insult me by refusing my way of thanks. Besides...I mean it when I say that you're probably the most attractive man I've ever met. And don't even pretend that you don't like this...you're not made of stone. Or are you?" Reika teased with a sneaky grin as she unzipped Raizo's jeans and exposed his monstrous 10 inch cock.

Raizo gasped and grunted as Reika began to stroke his hardened length. "Reika...stop it, please. I'm not okay with this!" Raizo groaned. "Are you sure about that?" Reika sneered as she teased his long rod with her finger tips. "Gah! Reika...why are you doing this?" Raizo demanded. Reika slowed down, but didn't take her eyes off of him. "Raizo...I know that you won't admit it, but I know you're sad and alone. I know this because I feel the very same way. Look, maybe you don't like me that much and that's fine...but I have to be honest with you. You are the first person who has ever shown any true kindness and compassion towards me. Will you please let me do this? I need this really badly...I need you, baby. I...I...I think I love you!" Reika said softly before she kissed Raizo's lips passionately.

Raizo sighed as closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry Reika. I know that you've been through a lot, but I can't do this. It's just not right. It's far too early for this song and dance! Besides; I'm not the kind of a person you'd want to fall in love with. I'm just not capable of having a relationship with anyone, especially right now. I hope you can understand that!" Raizo said calmly as he gently pushed her away. He zipped himself back up and was about to leave, but Reika stopped him.

Reika looked at him with a deep sense of sadness in her eyes; here she was, offering herself to this wonderful man and yet he turned her down flat. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Raizo. But if you don't want to have sex with me, that's fine. But...but could you at least stay the night with me? I don't want to be alone." Reika said after a moment of silence. Raizo sighed but he nodded his head hesitantly. "Ok...but no funny business, all right?" Raizo replied.

Reika nodded her head as she opened the shower door and let Raizo out. After finishing up, she put on a pink bathrobe. Raizo couldn't help but think she looked cute in that outfit, and Reika couldn't help but smirk as she noticed. "You sure you don't want to change your mind, babe? I'm all yours if you want me!" Reika giggled flirtatiously. "Cute...but my answer is still no." Raizo laughed.

Reika playfully pouted as she got in bed. Raizo was about to make himself comfortable on the floor, when Reika grabbed his arm. "Hey, what are you doing? You're not sleeping on the floor like a dog! Get up here with me, where it's more comfortable!" Reika said. "You're very pushy, you know that? I'm fine where I am. I'm just being a gentleman and letting you take the bed." Raizo argued.

Reika smiled at him; this man was almost as stubborn as she was. "Well the hard floor won't be any good for your back, now will it? Come on; I'm just asking you to sleep up here with me. I promise I won't do anything bad...unless you want me to!" Reika argued back with a giggle. Raizo shook his head in defeat; he'd end up arguing with this woman all night if he didn't give in to her demands. "Fine. But I mean it; no tricks and no funny business!" Raizo said sternly as he got up in bed with her.

As he settled himself down and got comfortable, Reika smiled as she cuddled with him. "Hey, Raizo? Can I ask you a question?" Reika asked seriously. "What is it, woman?" Raizo snapped. Reika looked a bit hurt as he lost his cool. "Are you nervous being around women? Have you ever even done it with a woman before? Because there's no shame in this if this is your first time." Reika said sweetly. Raizo growled in irritation as he turned away from her. "Knock it off, all right? Just go to sleep!" Raizo grouched. Reika sighed heavily as she shook her head before turning away from Raizo. " _I'm being too pushy. Just relax, girl...another time! Right now, just get some sleep and enjoy his company!_ " Reika thought before she went to sleep.


	4. A New Job!

**Chapter 4: A New Job!**

* * *

Reika woke up the next day snuggled close to Raizo. She felt her heart warm up as she began to rub her fingers all over his muscular chest. "Good morning, babe. That sure was a fun night we had, wasn't it?" Reika purred. However, Raizo reacted in a way Reika wasn't expecting. "Huh? Oh, shit! I should go!" Raizo muttered as he bolted out of bed. "What? What do you mean, baby? Why are you leaving me so soon?" Reika asked as she sat up. At first, Raizo seemed to ignore her as he hurriedly put on his clothes. "Raizo, answer me! What's the rush?" Reika demanded as she got out of bed.

Raizo turned to face her and sighed. "Reika...I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you. Whatever happened last night will be our first and last time. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Raizo explained with a mournful look on his face. This upset Reika greatly. "I don't believe this! So you're just going to walk away from me after all that we've been through?!" Reika exclaimed angrily. "Kitami, we hardly know each other for God's sake!" Raizo argued. "But that didn't stop you from sleeping with me!" Reika countered. "You didn't leave me any other choice! Besides, the only reason I did sleep with you was so I could shut you the hell up!" Raizo snapped angrily.

Reika looked at him anger and confusion on her face; where did this sudden change in attitude come from all of a sudden, she wondered? "Oh, I get it! So the big scary tough guy's got better things to do than to stay here and care for someone who loves you? Is that it, asshole?!" Reika shouted. Raizo suddenly got in her face with a mean, cold expression on his face. "Lady...you don't know a damn thing about me, which in your case you should be fucking grateful for!" Raizo growled.

Reika scowled as she glared at him. "How dare you! Is this how you treat all the women you meet, asshole?!" Reika exclaimed. Raizo sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry...but it's very complicated for me, all right? I wish I could tell you more about my situation, but I can't." Raizo said more apologetically. Reika shook her head as she put her hands on her hips. "Don't even bother, asshole! I get it, all right? You're a big man in a big world, and you got better things to do and places to be! You know something, Raizo? I honestly thought that you were different from all the other assholes I've put up with in my life!" Reika said now choking up on tears.

Raizo felt really bad for her, but Reika angrily pushed him away when he tried to comfort her. "Get out! Just go away and leave me alone, like everyone else in my life!" Reika snapped before she burst into tears. Raizo shook his head sadly as he walked towards the door. "I'm sorry. Really, I am!" Raizo said sadly before he left. As Reika was left alone in her room, she sat on the bed and cried bitterly. She was such a fool to let her emotions get out control like that. Maybe she pushed him too far last night, and he didn't feel comfortable being with her. "What did I do wrong? Raizo, don't leave me...please!" Reika sobbed.

Much later that morning, Reika went downstairs to eat some breakfast. But as she sat down at a table, a young woman approached her. It was Reina Morimoto, the owner of the hotel. "Good morning, sweetheart. How was your visit here with us?" she asked politely. Reika looked up and frowned as she shook her head. "Everything was fine...until he left me!" Reika replied with a sigh. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Men, huh? Can't live with them or without them." Reina said with a laugh. Reika raised her eyebrows as she said that. "Excuse me?" she demanded. "Oh, come on. You know how men can be, don't you? They fuck you and then they dump you; you get used to it after the first couple of times." Reina explained.

Reika looked at her with disgust. "That's an appalling way to look at life!" Reika exclaimed. "It's true! I had about a dozen or so lovers in my lifetime, and it never really bothered me. Besides, you are your own woman...you should look at this as a good thing. There are so many other men out there in the world! All you gotta do is find the right one for you, and then you'll be happy!" Reina said happily.

Reika sighed as she hung her head low. "I thought that I did find the right one, but then he just walked right out the door!" Reika said sadly. "Well, if that's so, then find another man. Look, I'm hosting a bachelor's party tonight. You can come if you want; there will be plenty of fresh, young men waiting for you!" Reina said as she held out a card. Reika glared at her as she said that. "Thanks...but I think I've had my fair share of disappointment for one day!" Reika retorted. "Fine! Have it your way, then. Oh, by the way...somebody already paid for your stay. Oh, and they left you this!" Reina replied as she handed Reika a piece of paper.

Reika took the paper and read it; it was a note from Raizo. " _Dear Kitami, I'm sorry about our argument we had this morning. I should've told you this last night, but I can't stay in one place. I'd like to, but I cannot afford to do that due to my line of work. I can't tell you exactly what my work is, but let's just say it's a rather unpleasant sort of business. But if it's any consolation to you, you were...I mean, are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. And I'm grateful that I met you. It's nice to actually have something nice in my life for once, even if it was a one time thing only. To make it up to you, I got you a job as a nurse at this university for gifted students. I hope your life turns around for the better. Sincerely yours, Raizo!_ " the letter read.

Reika put the letter down before she let out a huge sigh. She didn't know what to think of all this at first; she was still very angry at Raizo for leaving her so suddenly, but at the same time she felt happy that she at least had a new job. Reika took a deep breath and sighed as she finally started to calm down. "Maybe I just need to move on with my life. When the time comes, maybe I'll find love...maybe. But until then, I've got to get my life back together again. It's the only way I can regain my humanity." Reika whispered.

After eating a light breakfast, Reika approached Reina again. "Hey, you." Reika said. "Oh, hi again! Did you change your mind about the bachelor's party?" Reina teased. "What? No! I was going to ask you about a university for gifted students!" Reika exclaimed. "University for gifted students, you say? Oh, yeah! There's St. Arcadia! I remember, I used to be the principal there. It's a great school, and most of the kids there are very well behaved. But only the most elite and well privileged are allowed there." Reina explained. "Well, that's good to know. Thank you. I guess I'll be on my way now!" Reika said as she began walking away.

But as Reika left, Reina Morimoto watched her walk away with a not so pleasant look on her face. "I ought to keep my eyes on you, Mrs. Kitami. I wouldn't want you to be poking around in something you shouldn't." Reina muttered with a frown on her face. She reached for her cellphone and dialed a number. "Hey, it's Reina. What do you mean, what now?! Look...I think we might have an issue. No, it's not too serious." Reina began.

Meanwhile; Reika went to the Jade Bar to tell Erica the good news. "Hey, girl." Reika said in a more cheerful tone. "Oh! Kitami? You seem to be in a good mood!" Erica exclaimed in surprise. "Give me a shot of tequila, will you? I'm feeling good today!" Reika said as she sat at the bar. "Well, that's good to know. Um...listen about what happened the other day-" Erica began. "Hey, don't worry about it. In fact, I just wanted to say thank you." Reika said as she gulped down her drink. Erica widened her eyes as she said that. "You're welcome, I guess?" Erica said.

Reika laughed as she shook her head. "I'm not a hooker if that's what you're thinking!" she joked. "Oh...ok, that's a relief. But seriously, I'm sorry that I even-" Erica said sadly. "Hey, I said that it's not a big deal. In fact, if you hadn't sent me there, I wouldn't have been able to-" Reika began before she stopped. Erica stared at her as she grew silent. "To what?" Erica pressed. Reika remembered bumping into Raizo back at the food market, among other things. "I met somebody. A man, who...helped me get a job." Reika said half-truthfully.

Erica smiled as she said that. "Did you now? Well, you have been busy, haven't you Mrs. Kitami? Well, good for you. So...what's his name?" Erica said with a wry grin as she poured Reika a shot of tonic. Reika sighed as she took a drink. "His name is Raizo; he's actually a real sweetheart if you ask me. Though, he's a bit of a mystery man, too!" Reika explained. "Oh, mysterious? Sounds pretty sexy if you ask me. What else is he like?" Erica wondered. Reika began to giggle as she took another drink of tonic. "He's good with his words and his hands, if you catch my drift." Reika giggled.

Erica burst into giggling as she heard that. "Ooh, I knew you still had it in you. So, uh...where is he now? Out buying you some flowers I bet?" Erica teased. Reika grew sad as she said that. "He left me. Though, I can't really say that it's his fault. He says that he has to work, but he won't tell me what kind of job it is." Reika explained. Erica nodded her head. "If you ask me, I think he might be an undercover cop or something. Men who behave that way usually are working undercover...that, or they're really some kind of psychopathic mass murderer." Erica suggested.

Reika gasped and glared at her as she said that. "How dare you!" she snapped. "Hey, I never said that he was! It's just my thought, that's all! I'm happy for you, really I am. Besides...he does seem like such a sweetheart. He didn't have to get you that job, but he did anyway. I sure wish that I had a boyfriend who'd treat me right." Erica said more seriously. Reika smiled as she nodded her head. "Yeah...you do have a point there." she said a bit more content.

Erica smiled as she poured herself a glass of tonic. "So, where did he get you a job at?" Erica asked. "He got me a nursing job at a university for gifted students." Reika replied. "Really? That's nice of him. Where at?" Erica asked as she took a drink. "Um, St. Arcadia I believe." Reika answered. Erica did a spit take on her tonic as she said that. "St. Arcadia?!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, apparently so. I hear that it's a place only the most elite or most privileged can afford to go to. I guess I'm pretty lucky, huh?" Reika said with a laugh.

Erica seemed to be frozen in a state of shock. "Uh, are you all right Erica?" Reika asked with worry. Erica finally seemed to snap out of her state when Reika shook her. "Hey! Are you all right? Erica!" Reika cried. "Oh! I'm fine, really." Erica lied. "Are you sure? You looked like you saw a ghost or something a minute ago!" Reika pointed out. Erica took a deep breath before she spoke up again. "Reika? Can I give you some advice?" Erica said gravely. "Um, sure." Reika replied with confusion. "You really need to be careful. St. Arcadia isn't exactly a paradise!" Erica warned. "Oh, I didn't think it would be. I mean, I'm just going to be nursing a bunch of little brats at a special school. How hard could that be?" Reika joked.

Erica grew grim. "No, I mean it. St. Arcadia has a bit of a reputation...and not a really good one." Erica continued. "What do you mean? The way I heard it was that it's a really good school." Reika said. "Sure, on the outside it seems that way. But once you go inside-" Erica began before she fell silent. "What?" Reika asked. "Nothing. Just be careful out there, all right?" Erica said with worry on her face. "Don't worry about me, honey. I can handle myself! Well, I guess I better get going. I'll see you later." Reika said as she got up from the bar.

Erica nodded as Reika left, but as soon as she was gone, Erica grew sick with fear for Kitami's life. "Oh, Reika! What have you gotten yourself into? You don't even know what kind of horrors await you in that hellhole! Me and my brother Yuuto barely escaped with our lives. Oh...Yuuto!" Erica whispered before she began to cry. She pulled out a locket from her pocket, which contained a picture of her brother Yuuto. Yuuto was an attractive young man. He had fair skin, green eyes, and brown hair. He and Erica were extremely close ever since their mom and dad died. But ever since their horrific ordeals at St. Arcadia, the both of them had been separated. As Erica sat alone in the bar and cried, she was unaware that she was being watched.

Much later that day, Reika Kitami arrived at St. Arcadia wearing her best dress. She wanted to give a good impression to her new boss and co-workers. "Well, here I go. The next phase in my life begins here!" Reika said out loud. She approached the main entrance of the school, and was immediately impressed by it's well tended gardens and lawns. "Wow...it sure looks like an elite school. I don't remember seeing a garden this nice in any school I've been to." Reika said to herself. As she finally entered inside of the main building, Reika was stunned by the sheer size and luxurious feel to the place.

The main lobby was huge and had a fountain in the center, right behind the main greeting desk. There were comfy looking couches and chairs, with freshly fluffed pillows and cushions. There were also massive crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling above, and on the ceiling were massive windows that showed off the beautiful skies. "Wow...this place is amazing!" Reika gasped. "Enjoying the view, are we?" a voice said.

Reika turned around and gasped as she saw a young blonde woman wearing a tight red dress that hugged her beautiful curves. She had fiercely passionate blue eyes, as well pale white skin and blood red lips. "I take it that you're our new nurse, yes?" the woman asked with a haughty tone. "Um, yes...ma'am. Forgive me, but have I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar!" Reika replied with a quick bow. "I beg your pardon?" the woman demanded. "You own a hotel, right?" Reika asked. The woman laughed at her as she shook her head. "No, silly...that would be my sister, Reina. I'm Leona Morimoto; I'm the new principal of this school now." the woman said.

Reika laughed nervously before Leona suddenly wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Come! Let me give you a tour of this fine establishment!" Leona beckoned. "Um, ok. Whatever you say, Mrs. Morimoto!" Reika replied with a nervous grin. "Relax, will you? We're all family, here! And please, call me Leona!" Leona giggled. "Oh! Um, ok then. So, where are all the students?" Reika wondered as she looked around the place. "They're in class right now, and they're soon about to be dismissed for lunch. Each grade has their own dorm and most of the students share an apartment within the school grounds." Leona explained.

As they went up a set of stairs, Leona showed Reika a view of the outside. Outside, there was a row of fancy looking apartment buildings. All of them were very neat and their front lawns were perfectly tended to. "Wow! How many students do you have in this place? It must be quite expensive to even live here!" Reika exclaimed. "We have about over 2000 students, and all of them are exceptionally intelligent. One of our main specialties in our teachings is the arts." Leona continued. "Really? So, I take it that you like paintings, huh?" Reika joked. "Not just paintings, silly! All forms of art are fully realized and appreciated here; literature, sculpture, filming, and my personal favorite...the theatre." Leona boasted.

Eventually, Leona led Reika to the nurse's office...or rather, a small hospital. There was one room that was mainly hospital beds, all neatly tucked. Another room was a medical examination room, complete with an operating table, cabinets full of medical supplies, and some computers. "This is the nurse's office. Here we tend to all of our students if they ever suffer from any kind of illness. We have all the finest kinds of medicine and healing technology available." Leona explained.

Reika was amazed by this and ogled at all the eye candy as she wandered around. "Wow...in all my years of nursing, I've never seen such things before. So, where are the other staff members? I mean, who in charge of all this?" Reika asked as she observed the place. "Counting you...one!" Leona pointed. Reika grew suspicious as she said that. "Just one? How can only one person be able to handle all of this?!" Reika exclaimed. "Relax...our students rarely get sick! If anything, the only major thing you'll have to do is a regular physical exam of all our students. Maybe you'll occasionally handle some sports injuries. Besides; I hear you're one of the best at what you do!" Leona replied.

Reika began to wonder what exactly it was that Raizo said and did to make sure she'd work here. "Well, thanks." she said at last. "Follow me; there's still more to see!" Leona said as she once again wrapped her arm around Reika's shoulder. Leona then showed Reika some of the classrooms, as well as the gym. The gym was enormous; it had it's own track and field, a swimming pool, a tennis court, and even a volleyball court. "Whoa! I suppose you like sports as well?" Reika said in surprise. "Yes, we love sports. We encourage our students to keep fit and to keep competitive. We're actually the best in terms of sports, as we've been undefeated in all our sports games for the past 50 years." Leona explained.

Leona then took Reika on a tour through the mess hall, which had a personal buffet and several fancy looking dinner tables. "Our kitchens serve only the best and most exquisite foods available. All of our food is fresh and locally farmed and raised to perfection. Not to mention that our chefs are also the best in their cooking and in their appearance!" Leona explained with a giggle. Finally, Leona took Reika outside and led her to an apartment building. "This is where you'll be staying. Your room number is 69. You'll have about 2 or 3 other people living with you, if that's ok." Leona explained as she handed Reika her keys. "Oh, that's not a problem at all! Thank you! Is there anything else I should know about?" Reika asked.

Leona suddenly grew serious. "As a matter of fact, yes. There are a few things you do need to know about. The first thing you need to know is that none of the students are allowed outside of their dorms during the night; they have a strict curfew to follow. Second, we do live right next door to a military base, so don't be alarmed if you happen to see or hear the sounds of soldiers or military vehicles. Lastly, most of the students here are female, although there are more males this year. The males and females are to remain separated from their dorms to prevent any incidents like sexual harassment. If you suspect that there's any suspicious behavior, feel more than free to contact me at once. Understood?" Leona explained.

Reika nodded her head in understandmant. "Excellent! Your first day of work will begin tomorrow, Mrs. Kitami. Get some rest, okay?" Leona said. "I will. Thank you again, for everything! I really appreciate this!" Reika said happily. "No. Thank you, for choosing us! See you tomorrow, nurse!" Leona said with a sneaky grin. As Reika went inside of her apartment, Leona smirked devilishly. "Yes...see you tomorrow indeed! I'll show my slut of a sister who can run this place; the boss will be so pleased!" Leona said with an evil giggle.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang. "Yes? Uh-huh, it's me! Yup...I gave her the tour and everything. Oh, trust me...she'll never want to leave! We'll just see about that, won't we? Yes, she'll start tomorrow. What? Yes...I told her about the base. Oh, come on now...she wouldn't be stupid enough to go anywhere near there! Trust me; this woman will do everything she's told, so there won't be any reasons to worry. Don't worry about that; I'll keep my eye on her. Yes, I understand! Ok, I'll keep in touch!" Leona said.

Inside of her apartment, Reika was amazed by how neat and clean everything was. "Wow...this looks way better than my own home. Everything is so well organized; I think I'm going to like it here!" Reika said out loud. As she walked up the stairs, she looked at the door numbers until she finally found her own. "Ok, here's my room." Reika said as she unlocked the door. After settling in, Reika decided to take a little nap. "Wow...I guess so far, my life is good!" Reika yawned. However, Reika was sure to have more than a few surprises tomorrow on her first day of work.

 ***Quick Author's Note: This story will be featuring characters and settings from a couple other hentai series called Discipline: Record of a Crusade and Cleavage. Just a little FYI, for those who were curious!***


	5. First Day is the Worst!

***Author's note: Hey guys, sorry that I've been gone for so long. I just got a PS4 for Christmas and I've been playing the hell out of Doom, Fallout 4, and Skyrim. So...yeah. I've been kinda busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!* ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: First Day is the Worst!**

* * *

Reika woke up early the next day to get herself ready for work. She had to make sure that she would give herself a good impression or she might as well kiss this new job and life goodbye. "Well, time to get ready." Reika said as she approached her bathroom. But much to her surprise, she noticed that there was a nurse's uniform already prepared for her. "Huh? That's strange...I don't remember getting this uniform before. I guess one of the staff must have left it here for me while I was sleeping last night. It looks nice." Reika said out loud as she observed it.

It was very neat and clean, and even smelled like it was brand new. Reika gasped as she noticed that there was a name tag with her name on it. "Ok...I guess that they must have put my name tag on for me, then." Reika said before she got undressed. After a quick shower, Reika freshened up and put on her uniform. It was a bit tight around the waist, and it seemed to show off more cleavage than for her own comfort. "Ugh...I look like a fucking hooker wearing this. But if this is the only uniform I have, then I guess I shouldn't complain." Reika said as she looked in the mirror.

As she stared into the mirror, Reika began to have flashbacks about her past life as a nurse in a certain school. She remembered certain events and certain people...and certain feelings. "No! No, don't you do that! Not now; you need to focus on what's going on right now." Reika reminded as she shook her head. As Reika left the bathroom and made her way downstairs, she caught sight of what had to be her roommates having breakfast at the kitchen counter.

As Reika entered the room, the young women grew silent. Reika noticed this and blushed before she cleared her throat; she really didn't want to give her roommates a bad first impression. "Um, hi there." she said plainly. "Oh, hello. You must be our new nurse. It's nice to meet you. My name is Saori Ottawa." a young lady with long blue hair and dark blue eyes replied kindly. The other students rose from their seats to greet Reika. "I'm Ruri Nonomiya. It's very nice to meet you." a young lady with green hair in twin pigtails and green eyes greeted. "What's up? I'm Yuuki Miyagashi!" a young lady with short blue hair and brown eyes said. "I'm Maiko Kaneda; welcome to St. Arcadia!" a young lady with long brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses announced.

Reika bowed her head in respect to greet the students. "Thank you. I'm sure we'll get along just fine. You can call me Mrs. Kitami." Reika said. "Hey, wait a second! Where the hell is Takuro Hayami?! Is he still asleep?" Yuuki exclaimed suddenly. "Yuuki, behave yourself!" Saori scolded. "Um, I think he said that he was going to leave a little early so that he could see his tutor again. He's been having trouble with his math lately." Maiko explained. Reika raised her eyebrows a bit. "Oh, so is he one of the male students?" Reika asked. "Oh, of course. He's our favorite; wait until you meet him! He's so cute, especially when he's naked!" Yuuki giggled. "YUUKI!" Saori practically screeched in embarrassment.

Reika blushed before she sighed and shook her head. "Look; just do me a favor and don't get into any trouble, all right? I gotta go!" Reika said in annoyance as she made herself a cup of coffee. "Wait, don't you want anything to eat? I made this omelet for you!" Ruri offered sweetly. Reika smiled as she took the omelet from her and put it in a little container. "I'll eat this on my break, sweetie. Thank you. Now get to class before you're late!" Reika said before she put on some high heels and left.

As she left, Saori glared at Yuuki. "What is wrong with you?! You could've gotten us into big trouble!" Saori said angrily. "What? I can't help myself sometimes, all right? Besides...you know it's true. I thought that after all that we've been through, that you'd be ok with Takuro having us included in his little harem." Yuuki teased as she playfully fondled her breasts. "But that doesn't make it ok for you to act like a slut in front of one of the adults! You know that she could report us to the principle if she ever found out about us!" Saori reminded.

Yuuki suddenly turned sour as she said that. "Yeah, well Leona can go fuck herself! I'm not scared of her one bit!" Yuuki boasted. This caused the other girls to gasp in shock. "Yuuki! You shouldn't say that out loud! What if one of her spies hears you?!" Ruri gasped. "Then let them! I might be stuck here forever as a student, but I sure as hell ain't one of her sex slaves!" Yuuki snapped. "You don't get it, do you?! We're all sex slaves in this fucking academy! We're never going to be free, and your reckless behavior is only going to make our lives even more miserable! Now knock it off!" Saori shouted now losing patience.

Yuuki started to become angry. It was very rare for Saori to lose her temper, but when Yuuki lost her temper, she damn well meant to show it. "Fine! But don't come crying to me the next time you get bullied and can't stand up for yourself. But then again, maybe that's why Takuro is starting to lose interest in you!" Yuuki snapped back. This made Kaori very angry. "What the hell did you just say to me?!" Kaori shouted as she tried to lunge towards her.

Luckily, Maiko and Ruri were able to hold them both back from going at each other's throats. "Take it easy! We're not enemies here; we're all in this struggle together!" Maiko reminded as she held onto Kaori. "Don't be mean to each other, please! You know that I can't stand it when you guys fight!" Ruri added as she hugged Yuuki. Yuuki and Kaori grew silent before they sadly looked at each other's faces. "God, I'm sorry Saori...I didn't mean any of that. It's just that I'm so sick and tired of this place! It's bad enough that we went through all of that shit before trying to escape. But now that more and more people are coming here and aren't able to leave without Leona's approval, I just can't take it anymore!" Yuuki apologized with bitter tears.

Kaori nodded her head slowly. "I know...this evil place is starting to take it's toll on me as well. But Maiko is right; we need to stay together if we're going to make it through. Come on, let's get going to class before we're late." Kaori said at last. But as they all left, they were unaware that a cold pair of eyes were watching them from their front window.

Meanwhile; Reika arrived at her new nurse's office and began to make preparations for her day. As Reika made herself comfortable, she was approached by a sultry looking woman about her own age. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and wore quite a skimpy looking tennis outfit. "Well, hello there. It's nice to see a new face around here. So, you come here for the action?" she said with a seductive grin on her face. Reika looked at her strangely as she said that. "Do I even know you, lady?" Reika demanded. "Oh! Of course, where did my manners go? I'm Miss Kumi Yamanaka; I'm the coach of our tennis team." the woman said with a laugh.

Just as she introduced herself, another woman arrived. She had short blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a very revealing red dress. "Well, aren't you a pretty thing? Nice to meet you; I'm Miss Saki Yamagata. I'm the coach of our swim team." the woman introduced.

Reika looked at them both with suspicion in her eyes. "Tell me something; are all teachers required to dress up like pinup models?" she demanded. This only made both women laugh, which slightly angered Reika. "Aren't you precious?! But seriously, the reason I came here was to let you know that we'll be having a special bachelor's party tonight. It's going to be spectacular; our very own Leona Morimoto will be hosting this party tonight and personally instructed us to make sure you that you get an invitation!" Miss Kumi explained as she handed Reika an envelope.

Reika widened her eyes as she took the envelope. "What is it with all these damn bachelor parties?! I already said that I wasn't going to attend one at that hotel, so I'm not interested in joining this one! Besides, don't you think it's a bit innappropriate to suggest such a thing in a school where there's young students around?!" Reika exclaimed. This obviously caught the other two women by surprise as she said this. "Why, surely you wouldn't dare refuse such an honor from Master Morimoto! She'd be devastated if you didn't come!" Miss Saki said in shock. "Yeah; she always works hard to make sure that her newest employees are more properly welcomed here with these parties. You'd be a fool not to come!" Miss Kumi added.

Reika sighed heavily as she shook her head. "Look, unless you have anything important relating to my own job, leave me alone and let me get to work!" Reika huffed. This made the other two women a bit more upset; they could tell that this woman was going to be quite a handful for them. "All right, nurse. We'll get into contact with you later." Miss Kumi replied simply. "But do at least think about Master Morimoto's invitation, will you? It's at least the courtious thing to do." Miss Saki added before she walked away with a sassy sway of her hips.

As the other woman left, Reika sighed as she sat back down at her desk; she had a long day of paperwork ahead of her. "Well, this day got off to a great start!" Reika muttered. For the next several hours, Reika filled out paperwork and went over several medical prodecures to refresh her memory. If she was going to keep this job, she had to make sure that she knew everything there was about being a nurse.

She went over everything in the books; from the simple applying of a bandage to the more complex surgical procedures. But as she went about her day, something kept bothering Reika. Why in the world did those women even want her to attend a bacholor's party to begin with? Come to think of it, the students from her own apartment dorm acted kind of strange. The way they looked at her made her feel like that the young students felt...threatened somehow. "There is something strange going on with this place. But I can't do anything about it...not now. I need to focus on my work!" Reika muttered to herself.

Finally, it was lunchtime. As Reika arrived at the cafeteria, she sat down at a table alone and began to eat her omelet that Ruri prepared for her earlier this morning. It was simple, but delicious. "Mmm...that's good." Reika mumbled with her mouthful. "Excuse me? Mind if I sit here with you?" a woman's voice asked. At first, Reika seemed too cranky to even notice. But as the woman sat by her, Reika gasped as she somehow recognized the woman. She was a very beautiful young woman, about 10 years younger than Reika. She had long turquoise hair, beautiful dark blue eyes that sparkled when she spoke, fair white skin, and wore a modest white shirt and black skirt. But the most distinctive thing about this woman was that she wore a beautiful diamond cross necklace around her neck.

As the woman smiled, Reika gasped as she suddenly remembered this young woman's name. "Junko?! Junko Mochida, is that you?" Reika gasped. The woman gasped as Reika spoke, when she suddenly recognized her. "Wait...Reika? Reika Kitami, is that you?!" Junko exclaimed. Both women stared at each other in awe and silence for a long time before they finally spoke up. "Reika! It's you; my God, it's been years! How have you been?" Junko exclaimed with passion as she embraced Reika. "Oh! Junko, I'd never think that I'd see you again. It's actually nice to see a familiar face around here!" Reika said trying to contain her excitement.

Junko smiled as she pulled back from their hug. "You look like you're doing well, Reika." Junko said kindly. "Um, well...I could be doing worse. I mean, at least I got a job now!" Reika stuttered. Junko giggled before she sighed. "It's actually quite a good thing that I met you here, of all places. What brings you to St. Arcadia?" Junko asked after a moment of silence. Reika fell silent as she said that. What on Earth could she possibly say to this woman after all the shit that had happened over the years?

Finally, Reika gave in and spoke up. "I'm not going to lie to you, Junko. I've had it pretty rough for the past several years." Reika began. Junko suddenly grew sad. "I hear you. Things were pretty tough for me too. In fact, after you left school, things went downhill for me. Even though you tried to comfort me after what Nami Kozuno and her coven did to me, I was still pretty depressed. But that all changed when I allowed God into my life. Now I teach young people the message of God's Forgiveness. It's funny, really. You'd think that I'd still hold a grudge against Nami after what she did to me, but now that I'm a child of God, I've learned to forgive her for what she's done to me." Junko explained as she showed off her cross necklace.

Reika looked at her with confusion. "Why? I mean, after all that you've been through...why on Earth would you forgive that cold-hearted bitch? She deserved to die!" Reika blurted out. "Reika Kitami! It's not our place to judge others, no matter what they do to us! God is in control of everything and who are we to challenge Him?" Junko scolded. Reika sighed as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm the type of a person God would want anything to do with. Besides, you have no clue about what I've done over these years." Reika began miserabally.

Junko surprised Reika by wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "You know something, Reika? You could have let me jump in front of that car and let me die. You could have just watched me suffer like Nami and her group did. But you didn't! You went out of your way to save my life and you comforted me, and you stood up against Nami and her group. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have accepted God's grace and forgiveness." Junko said gravely.

Reika felt her face turn red before she pulled away from her loving embrace. "I'm sorry, Junko. But I'm just not capable of God's forgiveness. Look, it's been nice to see you again. But I have to get back to work." Reika said sadly as she got up from her seat. "Wait, Reika. Would you at least consider coming over to my Bible Group later this week? It would mean a lot to me!" Junko said.

Reika sighed heavily, but then again...going to a Bible meeting would be way better than attending some shitty bacholer's party. "I'll think about it, ok?" Reika replied. "Well, that's ok by me. You're always welcome to come visit me, Reika." Junko said sweetly as she handed her a small Bible and a card. As Junko left, Reika looked at the card. "Hmm? They have a church in town? I don't recall seeing one before. Maybe I should pay her a visit sometime!" Reika said out loud.

Suddenly, a very cross looking Leona Morimoto approached Reika. "Nurse Kitami? I want to see you in my office at once!" she demanded. Reika did not like the look on her face. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked. "No time for stupid questions; my office! Now!" Leona snapped. As she spoke, a young male student with short brown hair was laughing as he spoke with a female student with short black hair.

To the shock of Reika, Leona pulled out a bullwhip and struck the poor male student, causing him to cry out in pain. This caused the other students and teachers to stop what they were doing, turning their attention to Leona. "You there! Sit up straight; back posture is everything!" Leona snapped before she struck the female student. "OW! What was that for?! OW!" the female student screeched as she struck again by the bullwhip. "Your assigment for math was due two days ago! I'll be seeing you in my office after school today!" Leona said with a sneer.

Reika began to feel her blood boil as she began to see what kind of a person Leona Morimoto really was. " _You god damn bitch!_ " she thought bitterly. "What are you waiting for, nurse? Get to my office now! The rest of you little brats get to class on the double!" Morimoto shouted as she cracked the whip in the air. The other students and teachers immediately left the cafeteria in fear for Leona's wrath.

As Reika arrived at Leona's office, she dreaded to know what she was about to face. But as she sat down in front of Leona, she did a double take as she noticed Leona's immediate change of clothing. Instead of wearing a curvy and revealing dress, Leona Morimoto was now wearing a freaking dominatrix outfit that showed nearly every inch of her skin!

Reika gasped and blushed as she saw this, and Leona took notice as she snickered evilly. "You like what you see, nurse?" Leona said as she licked her lips. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you wearing that in broad daylight? Have you no shame at all?! And what was with the way you treated those poor students at the cafeteria?" Reika demanded not even thinking about who she was speaking to.

Ordinarily, Leona would have lost her cool. But the way she responded terrified Reika even more. "Oh, come now...you're a smart woman, Mrs. Kitami. You should know by now that this is no ordinary school. Besides, I've come to take quite a liking to you...even in a more physcial way." Leona said with a purr as she crossed her legs. Reika's face was bright red as she said that. "Wait...are you hitting on me? Because I'm not like that, all right? The reason I took this job was so that I could turn my life around, not fuck it up even more!" Reika exclaimed.

Leona laughed at her. "Aw, lighten up! Why do you want to be so boring, anyway? It's ok if you want to express yourself to me...but only if I allow it. And right now, I feel like I want to express myself to you!" Leona said before she suddenly grabbed hold of Reika's wrists. "What the fuck are you doing?! Let go of me!" Reika exclaimed before Leona kissed her lips lustfully.

Reika gasped as Leona roughly made out with her, but it was when Leona grabbed her breasts and tried to reach for her privates that pushed her too far. "STOP IT!" Reika shouted as she shoved Leona off of her. "Ow! How dare you refuse me?! I gave you an invitation to my special bacholer's party and you refused! But when I try to show you my feelings towards you, you dare to treat me this way? You really must not want this job at all, do you!?" Leona said angrily.

It was Reika's turn to get angry. "You are a sick slut, you know that? I knew that there was something fucked up with this place, but I didn't think it was this bad! Just what the hell kind of a place are you running anyway?! And don't you lie to me; I want to know the truth!" Reika demanded. Leona smirked evilly as she sat back up on her comfy chair. "You want to know the truth? Fine! Then attend my bachelor's party tonight and you'll know. Oh, and a word to the wise...you need to lighten the fuck up! And get yourself some decent clothes, and not those rags you came in before." Leona replied with an evil smile.

Reika gritted her teeth in anger as she clenched her fists. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Like I said...attend my party and you'll find out! Now get out of my office; I've got some important business to attend to!" Leona sneered as she handed Reika an invitation. Reika reluctantly took the envelope before she left the office in a hurry. "Oh, and Reika? I'll let this little incident of ours slide, considering how you're the newblood here and all. But if this ever happens again, just know that I do not hesitate in my punishments." Leona called out.

Reika stopped and turned around to face her. At first, she didn't know how to respond. But after seeing her true colors, she knew that she had just made a new enemy. "Yeah? Well, that's good to know...because neither do I!" Reika retorted before she left. But as she left, Leona summoned her spies...Miss Kumi and Miss Saki. "Keep your eyes out on her; make sure she doesn't do anything stupid!" Leona instructed. "Yes, Master Morimoto!" the two women replied. As they left, Leona giggled evilly. "Oh, you'll see just what we're all about, Mrs. Kitami. You most definitely will see!" Leona smirked deviously.

Later, Reika was just finishing up her shift, when two young students arrived. "I'm sorry, guys. But my shift is almost over." Reika announced. However, she gasped as she turned around and changed her mind. They were the young students Leona abused earlier and they were both crying. "Nurse! I know that you're busy...but can you please give us something for the pain? Please!" the girl wept.

Reika felt overwhelmed with both anger and sadness as she saw the two students in suffering. "Oh, sweetie. It's all right. Come here on my examination table and I'll get you two patched up. Come on!" Reika said kindly. As both students sat on her table, they slowly removed their shirts and revealed terrible bloody markings on their backs; Leona had given them both a good beating.

This made Reika even angrier; how dare this cold bitch hurt these poor children! "Does this...does Miss Leona always punish her students like this?" Reika said trying her best to control her words. "No...we actually got it easy. From what I hear, she does worse things to other students." the male student replied as Reika applied some soothing ointment on his back. "What other kinds of things does she do? You can tell me!" Reika said trying not to sound angry. "Well...I heard one other girl say she was forced to do bad things or else Miss Morimoto would fail her." the female student explained as Reika gently rubbed the ointment on her back.

Reika grew grim as she listened to them; there was no doubt about it. Something was definitely fucked up with this place, and it all seemed to be the doings of Leona Morimoto. "You two listen to me, all right? Leona will not bother you anymore. Not while I have a say in it! If there's something going on here, then I intend to get to the bottom of it!" Reika said. "Don't even bother! I heard that Miss Morimoto has spies everywhere, and that she sends the ones who rebel against her over towards her dungeons. I don't even want to know what goes on down there!" the male student whimpered.

Reika now felt more deterimined than ever to confront Leona about all of this. "Well, like I said. Let me worry about this, all right? Now you two go on home and rest. If the pain flares up again, just come see me." Reika instructed. "Thanks, nurse. You know something? You're not as bad as most of the other adults here!" the female student said kindly.

Reika blushed as she said that; the last thing she wanted to be was a hero, which she clearly wasn't. "Um, thank you. I'm Kitami, by the way. Reika Kitami." Reika said. "It's nice to meet you, Nurse Kitami. I'm Yuri, and this is my boyfriend Kento. It's very nice to meet you!" the young lady said sweetly. Reika couldn't help but smile; her innocence seemed to remind Reika about herself as a child. "It's nice to meet you too. Now go home, ok?" Reika said kindly. Yuri nodded her head before she put her shirt back on. As Kento put his own shirt back on, the two young students walked away holding hands.

This brought a tear to Reika's eyes, and she finally made up her mind. She would attend to Leona's bacholer's party all right...but she wouldn't be coming to enjoy whatever sick festives were involved. She was going to make Leona answer for what she did to these two kids, as well as everyone else. "I'm coming for you, Morimoto! Just you wait and see! You'll be sorry you ever laid a hand on these children!" Reika vowed.

But as she left, she was unaware that a menacing figure watched her from the shadows the whole time!


	6. The Bachelor's Party!

**Chapter 6: The Bachelor's Party!**

* * *

Later that night, Reika took the time to try to make herself look presentable. She put on her best dress. It was a sultry black dress that revealed her cleavage and tightly hugged the rest of her curves. She also put on some makeup and a pair of cross earrings. But she made it clear to herself that she wasn't going to enjoy whatever sick indulgences that Leona was offering; she was on a mission. She needed to find out if this place even was a school to begin with, and if it wasn't she was going to take immediate action.

But then something occured to her. What would she do exactly? It wasn't like she could go to the police; who would believe such a crazy story about a sex slave academy posing as a private school? Who could she turn to for help? "Raizo!" Reika muttered as she looked in the mirror. That was it; perhaps Raizo could help her out with this! She'd have to get in contact with him again, but at the very least it was worth a shot. He did get her this job after all...and that's when it hit her.

Did Raizo even know what kind of a place this was? Was he in on all of this? Or was he innocently just trying to help out a lady in distress? "It doesn't matter now. What matters is that I have to get to the bottom of this. And the only way for me to start is if I attend this stupid party and confront Leona about this." Reika said to herself. As she left her room and headed down the stairs, she caught sight of Yuuki, Ruri, and Maiko watching television together. "Oh, hi Nurse Kitami. You look very pretty!" Ruri commented sweetly. "Yeah, you going on a date or something?" Yuuki teased.

Reika blushed before she cleared her throat. "I'm just going out for a little while. You girls behave yourselves while I'm away; no funny business!" Reika said sternly before she grabbed her purse and a jacket. "Ok. Well, you have a good time Miss Kitami!" Maiko said as she waved. Reika smiled as she nodded her head and then walked out the door. But as soon as she left, Yuuki giggled mischeiviously as she pulled out a bottle of sake. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Yuuki smirked. "Hey! I thought I hid that!" Maiko exclaimed. "You hid it in the washing machine, Maiko. Of course I'd look there!" Yuuki sneered.

Maiko rolled her eyes. "Ugh...just don't go too crazy, all right? I don't want to clean up your mess like I did last time!" Maiko groaned. "Yeah, she does have a point. You tend to go a little crazy when you're drunk!" Ruri pointed out. "Oh, stop it! Let me live a little, will ya?! Besides...I brought enough to share!" Yuuki said. The other girls sighed as they shook their heads, while Yuuki just laughed.

A few moments later, a young man with short brown hair and green eyes walked downstairs to get himself something to eat. "Hey, girls. I'm going to make myself something to eat. Did you want anything?" he announced as he approached the kitchen. "Oh, hi Takuro. What were you going to make?" Ruri asked. "I was going to make some noodles." Takuro replied. "Mmm...I can tell you what my favorite noodles are, you handsome devil you!" Yuuki slurred as she struggled to stand up. "Augh! Yuuki, are you drunk again?!" Takuro exclaimed. "I'm sorry; I tried hiding the sake, but you know how she gets!" Maiko apologized. "Ugh...fine, I'll start up some coffee." Takuro grumbled. "But why? I'm not tired...I'm horny!" Yuuki whined as she started stripping off her clothes.

Takuro ignored Yuuki and started up a fresh pot of coffee, while Maiko and Ruri fought with Yuuki to put her clothes back on. "God damn it, Yuuki! Stop fighting with me and just put your damn bra back on!" Maiko snapped. "No!" Yuuki pouted as she refused to get up off the couch. "Come on, Yuuki! We're not going to be able to eat if you're naked!" Ruri pleaded. "So what? I came out of my mother's womb naked, so I can stay naked as long as I want!" Yuuki snapped drunkenly. "Oh brother! The things I put up with in this place!" Takuro muttered as he took out some pots and pans to prepare their meal.

Meanwhile; Reika arrived at Leona Morimoto's bachelor's party, which was being hosted at the school's ballroom. At first, everything seemed to look normal. People were dressed up in fancy suits and pretty dresses, and the air smelled sweet of elegent fragrances of perfume. There were also several tables filled with many silver platters covered up in silver lids, as well as an endless bounty of champagne and wine. However, Reika couldn't help but find something awfully suspicious about this place. Everything seemed perfectly normal, yet something also seemed very off.

Reika sighed as she wandered around the ballroom in search of Leona Morimoto, but couldn't seem to find her anywhere. "I know you're here somewhere, Leona. I'll find you if it's the last thing I do!" Reika whispered fiercely. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. "Oh! Watch where you're going, mister!" Reika snapped. "Hmph! You'd think the wenches of this fine academy would have decent manners!" an older gentlemen snapped. "What did you just say, you perverted old shit stain?!" Reika shouted angrily.

This caused a few of the other bystanders to gasp in shock. "Mind your tone, Nurse Kitami! That gentlemen is Tony Bullock; one of our esteemed guests of honor!" Leona Morimoto called out. The old gangster laughed as he shook his head. "So, this one thinks she's tough, does she? Good...I like a dame with fire!" Tony laughed. Reika turned red in the face before she turned around to find Leona facing her wearing a sultry purple dress that tightly hugged her curvy body and exposed her cleavage.

Standing with her were her two hench-women, Miss Saki and Miss Kumi. Both of them were wearing tight curvy outfits as well. "Well, it's nice to see that you finally made it Nurse Kitami. Welcome!" Miss Kumi announced with a sly grin. Reika glared at them before she finally approached them. "It's about time I found you, you bitch! You have much to answer for!" Reika demanded brazenly. Leona grinned wickedly. "Oh, I do believe you are correct. You wanted to know what kind of a business I manage, right? Well, let me show you." Leona said as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed down and a spotlight shined directly at Reika. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome our newest employee; Reika Kitami, our new school nurse!" Leona announced proudly. There was a light applause, and Reika started to feel really nervous. "As our newest employee, it is demanded that you go through our initiation ceremony. I have no doubt that you'll pass our little test, Kitami." Leona continued as a devilish smile formed on her lips.

Reika felt her blood chill; what did this sadistic bitch have in store for her, she wondered? "If you'll be so kind, Mrs. Kitami...you can follow me to the stage!" Leona instructed. Reika sighed as she begrudgingly did as she was told. As she silently walked towards the stage with Leona, she felt a deep sense of dread. She did not like wherever this was going.

Finally, Reika arrived at the stage and stood by Leona Morimoto. "Ladies and gentlemen? Welcome to my 50th annual bachelor's party! As always, I thank my staff for always being so helpful in their dedication to helping this party. And I also thank you for your support. So without further ado, let's get started shall we?" Leona announced before she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly several young ladies wearing maids' outfits began to carry around trays full of champagne and wine. Reika noticed that these young ladies were actually students, immediately triggering an alarm. "What the fuck is this? What are these kids doing here?!" Reika exclaimed. "Ooh, you'll see sweetie. You'll see!" Miss Kumi giggled. As the young students passed around the drinks, Reika began to see that there was a change in the people who drank the wine and champagne. It wasn't that they were drunk, but rather they looked like they were drugged.

Leona had spiked the drinks, but that wasn't what startled Reika. "Slaves? Give our guests their real refreshments. Hurry now; we wouldn't want to keep them waiting, would we?" Leona smirked. The students then walked around the ballroom carrying the silver platters. Suddenly, Reika's eyes widened as she saw that these "refreshments" were condoms, lubricants, and sex toys. "What the fuck is going on here?!" Reika exclaimed. "The real fun is about to begin, Nurse Kitami!" Miss Saki laughed. "Ladies and gentlemen; please enjoy yourselves! St. Arcadia is now open for business!" Leona announced with an evil laugh.

Reika Kitami gasped in horror as she watched the drugged men and women engage in unspeakable sexual acts of sodomy and gang rape. Old or young, it didn't matter; everyone was fucking each other's brains out in the most disgusting and sinful ways you could imagine. "Oh my God! Stop it; stop this madness right now!" Reika shouted angrily. "Stop?! Now why would we want to do that, Miss Kitami? The fun is just beginning!" Leona sneered as she grabbed her breasts from behind. "AUGH! What the fuck are you doing?! Stop it, you lecherous bitch!" Reika shouted as she squirmed away in disgust.

But Miss Kumi and Miss Saki grabbed hold of Reika and refused to let go; their grip was surprisingly strong. "Relax...it's a little shocking the first time, but that's all part of the initiation. If you make it past tonight, you'll finally be one of us. And who knows? Maybe you'll actually get to join in on the fun. Doesn't that sound lovely?" Leona smirked as she stripped off her dress and exposed her nude body to Reika. "No! This is fucking disgusting! What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Reika shouted furiously.

Reika was shut up when Leona kissed her lips and began slowly stripping off her clothes. "You know you enjoy this, Kitami. Don't deny it! Besides...I've looked into your past, and you were quite a bad girl. I love bad girls!" Leona sneered as she snaked her tongue into Reika's mouth. "Gah! No...stop! Stop it, please! You don't know what you're talking about!" Reika cried as she tried to resist Leona. "Oh, but I believe that I do. You see, I know things Kitami. I make it my business to know these things, because my business is pleasure. Look at all those people; their pleasure is my business!" Leona said as she fondled Reika's breasts and fingered her pussy.

Reika groaned as she tried to move away, but the tight grip of Miss Kumi and Miss Saki would not allow her to do so. Leona nodded her head, giving her two hench-women the ok to strip nude and join the fun. As the three sadomasichistic women began to have rough sex with Reika, rage began to build up inside of her. How dare these foolish whores defile her body! How dare they force these poor children into slavery! And how dare they try to make her join them! "I'm going to kill you, Morimoto!" Reika growled. "Ooh, is that a challenge I sense from you? I like challenges!" Leona sneered as she stroked her tongue on Reika's chest.

Miss Saki and Miss Kumi giggled evilly as they each took turns playing with Reika's breasts, but Reika finally lost it when they attempted to play with her most sensitive spot; her clitoris. "I wonder what happens when I do this?" Miss Saki sneered as she rubbed Reika's clitoris. "NO!" Reika shouted as she kicked Miss Saki in the face, forcing her away onto her back. "OW! That hurt, you bitch!" Miss Saki shouted as she held her bloody nose. "Get off of me!" Reika shouted as she forced both Leona and Miss Kumi away from her with a burst of rage. "AUGH! What the hell is that?!" Miss Kumi exclaimed. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Leona exclaimed angrily.

Reika's eyes suddenly began to glow brightly with pure energy and rage. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Reika shouted furiously. But she didn't even get a chance to attack when a loud crashing noise was heard from up above. Several people gasped in horror as something was seen crashing through the large glass window in the ceiling. Reika gasped as she looked up and saw a menacing figure slowly hover down to the ballroom floor, brandishing a deadly machinegun in his hands. " _Abandon all hope, ye who enter!_ " the monstrous creature bellowed in a low, demonic voice.

And then, there were gunshots. Followed by screams of anguish and pain. And there were rivers of blood; so much blood. Reika would have seen more had she not been knocked out cold after being trampled by several fleeing people. Everything else seemed to fade to black after that. But when she woke up, it would only be the beginning of a downward spiraling nightmare into madness and hell itself!


	7. The Investigation Begins!

**Chapter 7: The Investigation Begins!**

* * *

Reika groaned as she woke up with a nasty headache. "Ugh...my head hurts! What the hell happened?" Reika muttered as she struggled to stand back up. She cursed as she realized that she was naked, but became even more shocked by what her surroundings looked like. There were dozens of dead bodies laying all around her, puddles of blood seeping all around them. There was also massive blood splatters on the walls, ceilings, and windows. There were also many, many bullet casings scattered all around the floor. Reika gasped as she looked around in horror; she didn't know how she was still alive, but she had just survived a freaking massacre. "My God...what happened here? Am I the only one left?!" Reika muttered.

Reika approached a slain woman and knelt down, touching her face. "I'm sorry, lady...I'm not trying to get fresh with you. But I need your clothes!" Reika said as she began taking off the woman's dress and shoes. After she got dressed, Reika continued to look all around her. "I can't be the only one left alive. HELLO! ANYONE?!" Reika called out. There was nothing but silence in the air. "Damn it! I've gotta get outta here and get help." Reika said out loud.

As Reika left the ballroom, she was given quite a shock to see that whoever was responsible for this rampage didn't stop at killing the partygoers. Reika was surprised to find that there were many dead soldiers laying around. "Oh, shit! Looks like even these guys didn't stand a chance! Who did all of this?" Reika said as she observed one of the dead bodies of the soldiers. She looked around and saw more bullet casings strewn about, as well as many bullet holes on the walls and ceilings. Whatever it was that attacked these men obviously caught these soldiers off guard, as shown by the display of carnage around here. "It's like...this guy is a ghost or something! They couldn't see him." Reika said to herself.

Suddenly, Reika heard a noise. "What was that? Who's there?!" Reika shouted. The noise didn't stop, and it made Reika very nervous. She grabbed an assault rifle from one of the dead soldiers and made her way towards the source of the noise. After climbing up a set of stairs, the noise stopped. "Damn...well, whatever that sound was, it's gone now." Reika said before she noticed something on the floor. There was a massive streak of blood that seemed to lead over towards a room. "Aha! Maybe if I follow this trail, it'll lead me to who or what caused all of this!" Reika said to herself.

She followed the blood trail up towards a door, where there were strange markings on the floor and the wall. Reika examined the marks and realized that they were caused by nails; whoever was being dragged away didn't want to be taken. "Ugh...I'm almost certain I don't want to go in there. But I don't have a choice; I have find out what happened here." Reika said.

After plucking up some courage, Reika kicked down the door. She nearly vomited at the immediate smell that choked the room. It was the obvious smell of a dead body. "UGH! Oh, fuck...that's foul!" Reika gagged as she keelhauled over on her knees. The feminine side of Reika told her to get the hell out of there, but the bold and adventurous side of her told her to keep going. "Ok...I gotta keep moving. It's so dark in here, though. And I don't see a light switch anywhere." Reika said out loud.

Reika then decided now would be the time to use her magic to help her out. She took a deep breath before she held out her hand. " _Et_ _erit lux!_ " Reika chanted. A bright orb of light suddenly appeared out of thin air and illuminated the dark room. Reika was appalled by the sight that lay before her; the entire room was covered in blood and gore. Blood splatters were all over the wall, piles of gore littered every corner, and there was even the ghastly remains of a body hanging by a thread from the ceiling. "Oh my God! Ok, girl...calm down. You've been through worse; this is nothing!" Reika said to herself.

As Reika continued to wander through the room, the orb of light followed her. Reika tried to find some clues, but couldn't seem to find anything. "Damn it; there's nothing in here but all this blood and shit! What the hell happened here?" Reika muttered. She stepped on something and it caught her attention. "What's this? A video tape? Hmm...let's see if I can find a tape player around here." Reika said as she picked up the tape.

As she left the room, she was surprised to find another blood trail leading up another set of stairs. "Ok, now I'm getting somewhere." Reika said a bit more happy. As she followed the blood trail, the strange noise she heard earlier began to appear again. "There it is again! What is that?" Reika whispered. She finally reached the top of the stairs and found the blood trail leading over towards another room. As Reika entered the room, she was surprised to see that a TV screen was still fully functional and buzzing with static. "Hmm...I wonder if this tape will play here?" Reika said to herself.

She placed the tape into the TV and almost immediately a video played. It was very grainy and dark, but the audio quality was still decipherable enough for it to make sense to Reika. " _I'm telling you, man! I don't know nothing! I'm just an old player who wanted some poon, all right? Don't kill me!_ " a panicked voice shouted. There was the sound of a vicious snarl before the sound of punches being thrown were heard, along with screams of pain. " _Stop it! Ok, ok...I'll talk! I haven't seen Hartman in forever, all right?! But I do know that he just bought St. Arcadia. OW!_ " the panicked voice exclaimed before the sound of a brutal beating was heard. " _That's all I know, ok?! If you want to know more about Hartman, you'll have to ask one of those crazy bitch sisters. The Morimotos! They're doing business with Hartman! I swear it's true! Don't kill me!_ " the panicked voice cried before the video ended with a blood curdling scream.

Reika shuddered in fear after she finished watching the video. "Jesus! I almost feel sorry for whoever it was that maniac killed. But if the Morimoto sisters are behind all of this, I've gotta get to the bottom of this. I'll put an end to their schemes once and for all!" Reika said out loud. As Reika began to leave, a menacing pair of eyes watched her from the shadows. Then a gentle whooshing sound was heard, catching Reika's attention. "What? Who goes there?!" Reika called out trying her best not to sound scared.

Suddenly, a door opened. Reika aimed her gun at the open door and slowly made her way towards the door. But she seemed to relax as she stepped out and found herself exiting the building. "Hmm...weird. I better not keep my guard down. From now on, I need to stay alert. Anyone could be lurking around the corner and I need to be ready for anything!" Reika said to herself. But while she said that, an eerie shadowy figure lurked in a dark corner above on a rooftop; he watched Reika's every move.

As Reika finally approached her dorm, she opened the door and switched on the lights. She was immediately greeted to the sight of Yuuki laying on top of Takuro naked on the couch. "What the hell are you doing?!" Reika snapped. Takuro cried out in shock as he was caught, though Yuuki seemed to react much more slowly due to the amount of alcohol still in her system. "It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Takuro exclaimed nervously as he jumped off the couch. "Mmm...what time is it? Did I miss math class again?" Yuuki slurred as she slowly sat up.

Reika sighed in annoyance as she shook her head. "Ok, look...I don't care what it was you were doing. I've got bigger problems to deal with!" Reika said sternly. "What's going on down here? Oh! Kitami...why do you have a gun?!" Saori cried out in shock. Takuro nearly pissed himself after he finished putting his pants on, though Yuuki just stared out into space. Reika almost forgot that she still had the gun. Then it hit her; what could she tell these kids without scaring them to death? She had to tell the truth eventually, but at the same time, she couldn't just say up front that a muderous psychopath was on the loose.

Reika sighed as she placed the gun down on the kitchen table. "Well, I guess I can't lie to you. Why don't you go get the others? I think it's time that we all had a talk." Reika said at last. "Um, ok. I'll go wake the others!" Saori replied nervously. "I'll start up another pot of coffee. Come on, Yuuki. Get up!" Takuro said as he grabbed the drunk girl by the arm and hoisted her up. "Ugh...my head hurts!" Yuuki grumbled. "That's what happens when you drink a whole bottle of sake, you idiot!" Takuro snapped. "I could use a bottle of sake myself!" Reika muttered.

After Saori rounded up Maiko and Ruri, Reika had them all sit down at the kitchen table. Yuuki was finally sobered up after Reika had them drink some more coffee and ate some donuts. After their little snack, Reika took a deep breath before she finally told them what had happened. "Kids...I think that there's something wrong with this school." Reika began. "Pfft! No offense lady, but we've been here a lot longer than you. Of course there's something wrong with this place!" Yuuki snapped. "Yuuki, don't be rude!" Ruri scolded.

Reika was a bit surprised by her comment. "Wait, you know that this place is a-" Reika began. "We've always known, lady. We've been sex slaves in this hellhole since day one!" Yuuki said angrily. "It all seemed so innocent at first, but then that crazy bitch Leona showed us her true colors!" Takruo explained more calmly. Reika grew angry as she heard this. "So how long have you been here?" she demanded.

The others fell silent as she said that. It had been so long since they've seen the outside, that they honestly did not know. Reika felt a sense of sorrow and compassion for the young students. She couldn't even begin to imagine what they had been through. She took a deep breath before she began to tell them what happened at the ballroom. As Reika explained to the young students what she went through, their faces said it all. They were all angry, shocked, and afraid.

There have been minor fights that have broken out between students and teachers before, but never has there actually been a life that was taken away, let alone in such a brutal manner like Reika explained to the others. "Oh my God...it's much worse than I thought!" Saori exclaimed after Reika finished telling them her story. "That's terrible! Who could have done such a horrible thing like that to all those people?" Ruri cried. "Oh, who cares? I say they got what they deserved!" Yuuki snapped. "YUUKI! That's terrible of you to say! Yeah, they may have been a bunch of perverted assholes, but they didn't deserve to die like the way Nurse Kitami told us they did!" Maiko shouted. "STOP IT! All of you!" Takuro said as he banged his fist on the table.

Everyone turned their attention to him as he spoke. "If what Nurse Kitami is saying is true, then we either have two choices. We can either pretend that nothing happened and continue living as sex slaves for the rest of our lives, or we can finally take this chance to fight back!" Takuro explained boldly. "What? Takuro, are you crazy?!" Saori exclaimed. "What did you have in mind, boy?" Reika asked after a minute of silence.

Takuro stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm assuming that after this attack that Leona will be on the edge. She'll be more focused on having her little cronies investigate this attack. That will give us the chance to rally up other people and take the chance to overthrow Leona once and for all!" Takuro suggested. "We've tried that before with Reina Morimoto and it didn't work!" Saori said. "Reina was more prepared than her idiot slut of a sister, Saori. This is Leona we're talking about. If somebody has the guts to attack her from the outside, then I'm pretty damn sure that we have a chance to take her on from the inside!" Yuuki snapped.

The outside; that was it. Somebody from the outside knew that something was fucked up with St. Arcadia. The question remained who it was that knew. "Ok...while you kids rally up others for your little rebellion, I'm going to do some more investagating of my own. Besides; I've got some questions that need answering from an old acquaintance of mine." Reika said at last. "Ok, then. Then we're all in agreement that we're in this together?" Takuro said.

The others nodded their heads in silence. "Good. I think this may finally be our chance to be free of this place for good. So let's stop fighting with each other and remain a team!" Takuro said. "You got it, Takuro! I can't wait to kick Leona where it hurts!" Yuuki said boldly. "But let's try to keep this quiet for now, all right? If Leona suspects anything of our little plans, then God knows what that bitch will do!" Reika warned. "Don't worry, we know how to lay low...well, most of us do anyway!" Saori said as she looked at Yuuki, who stuck her tongue out at her.

Reika sighed heavily as she stood up. "Ok, then. Let's all get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. Stay safe and be careful!" Reika said before she went upstairs to her room. As she plopped down on her bed, Reika sighed heavily as she buried her face into her pillow. "What the fuck did I just get myself into?" she muttered.


	8. Church of the Railroad!

***Hey, you guys! So sorry to keep you all waiting...Skyrim is addicting as hell! But that's no excuse to keep you all waiting, so I do apologize. But because you all have been patient (or not!) I gladly present to you a new chapter. If you like it, great. If not...too bad! Anyway, onto the show!***

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Church of the Railroad!**

* * *

After a rough night's of sleep, Reika woke up with a headache. Last night's ordeal at the ballroom put more damage than she realized. Physically she was fine, but the mental scars of all the horrific imagery of death and destruction left by...whatever the hell it was that attacked, still remained. "Oh, God...I can't get these images out of my head. I need a drink!" Reika muttered wearily. She went downstairs and rummaged through the kitchen in search of some booze, while being quiet enough not to wake anyone up. She finally found some hidden sake under the kitchen sink and poured herself a glass.

The drink was strong and bitter, but not enough to drown out the awful imagery of last night. As she took another drink, she began to remember being humilated by Leona Morimoto. Reika grew angry after her third drink as she remembered in explicit detail of Leona's evil colors unveiled from last night. "God damn you, you filthy whore! If it's the last thing I do, I'll make you suffer!" Reika cried out angrily as she smashed the now empty bottle against the kitchen bar. Unwittingly, she ended up cutting her hand from smashing it so hard. But Reika didn't care; she was far too angry and a bit too boozed up to even care.

Unfortunately, her actions woke up the students. "Nurse Kitami, is everything all right?" Saori asked kindly. "Oh! You're bleeding!" Maiko exclaimed in shock. Reika just looked at the children with a dazed look in her eyes before she looked at her own wound. "It's nothing, sweetheart. I've suffered worse!" Reika said plainly. "Here; let me get the first aid kit." Ruri said as she ran towards a closet.

After tending to her wound, Ruri looked up at her with a concerned look on her face. "Are you sure you're ok, Nurse Kitami? You don't look so good." she asked sweetly. "I'm fine! Really, I am." Reika insisted. "Are you sure?" Maiko pressed. " I said don't worry about me, all right?! Just remember what we talked about last night and try not to draw so much attention to yourselves." Reika snapped as she wrenched herself away from them. As she approached the door, she turned around and looked at their confused and upset faces.

If Reika weren't so buzzed now, she'd be concerned for the children. But after nearly getting killed last night and attempting to drown away the emotional turmoil with alcohol, Reika wasn't herself. Reika sighed as she shook her head and walked out the door, not even caring that she slammed it shut. "Geez! Somebody's cranky this morning!" Yuuki rudely snorted. "Shut up, Yuuki! You know exactly what she went through last night, so don't get an attitude!" Takuro snapped. "Stop it! Both of of you; we need to focus! Now do any of you guys remember where the old hideout is?" Saori cried. "Yeah, I remember. It's near the old warehouses just by the barracks!" Ruri pointed out. "Ok, good. Meet me there in 10 minutes; I've gotta show you something!" Saori explained.

Meanwhile; Reika wandered through the school grounds to try and ease her mind. " _Ugh...what's wrong with me? Come on, old girl! You're better than this...stop being a drunken jackass and get your head set straight! These kids need your help and you won't be able to do anything if you're too drunk to even think straight. Get ahold of yourself!_ " Reika thought to herself. Reika then sat down at a park bench to catch herself, when her head started to hurt again. " _Agh...damn it! Come on, you can do this. Think of the children!_ " Reika thought as she held her hand against her forehead.

After a few minutes of groaning in pain, Reika finally threw up the booze she poisoned herself with earlier. The taste was unbearable; sour bile wasn't even enough to describe how awful it was. It must have been quite embarassing to see herself like this, but Reika didn't care. "Ugh...I've really gotta stop drinking so much!" Reika muttered as she wiped her mouth dry. "Kitami? Are you all right?!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Reika gasped as she turned around to find Junko Mochida facing her. "Oh! Hi, Junko...don't mind me. I'm just puking my guts out over here. No big deal!" Reika slurred. "I can see that! You know, I never took you to be a drinker. Does it run in the family?" Junko asked curiously. Reika snickered as she said that, but Junko thought she was crying. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Junko began. "No, it's all right. Actually, you're right. My dad was a bit of a drunk. But I guess it had it's perks. I mean, there'd be days where he'd be too drunk to beat my ass!" Reika laughed.

Junko couldn't help but laugh as she sat next to her friend. "Listen...I'm holding a Bible meeting at my church later today. I was really hoping that you'd come over. It would mean a lot to me, you know!" Junko said kindly. Reika finally began to sober up as she suddenly remembered why she was even out here to begin with. "Actually, Junko...there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Reika began. "Oh, really? What is it?" she asked in surprise. "I can't talk to you here, but maybe I'll meet up with you at the church. Is that all right with you?" Reika said a bit more clearly.

Junko smiled as she said that. "Yes! I'd love that, Kitami. I'd be more than happy for you to join us. We'll be meeting at 8:00 this evening. The church is on the other side of the school building. Were there any other people you wanted to bring along?" Junko asked. "Um, no...not now. Just me!" Reika replied carefully. "Ok, that's fine. Thanks, Kitami! You won't regret this!" Junko said happily as she took off. "I sure hope not!" Reika muttered.

As she finally got up from the bench, Reika looked at her watch. "God damn it, I almost completely forgot I had to work today!" Reika exclaimed. "Don't even bother, bitch! We're onto you!" a harsh voice shouted. Reika gasped as she turned around to find both Miss Kumi and Miss Saki facing her cross looks on their faces. "Oh, great. You two again! What do you guys want?" Reika snapped not even caring who they were anymore. "You know damn well what we want! How the hell did you survive that attack last night?" Miss Kumi snarled. "Yeah, and how do we know that you didn't have anything to do with it?" Miss Saki added with a sneer. "Oh, please! If I wanted you all dead, your heads would be hanging over the school's entrance by now!" Reika snapped. "What the hell did you just say to me, bitch?!" Miss Saki shouted.

Reika showed no fear and got into her face. "I'm just as much of a victim as you two are! Besides, you two shouldn't even be complaining. You're alive right now, aren't you?!" Reika snarled. "That's beside the point, nurse. What we want to know is where exactly did you go after the attack last night? Because the minute our master is finished recovering, she'll want to speak with you directly. And she won't be as forgiving as we are!" Miss Kumi said a bit more calmly.

Reika couldn't help but laugh. "Aw, is that so? What, did she bump her head last night?" Reika taunted. "Guard your tongue, whore! We're onto you! The minute we find out that you had something to do with the attack last night-" Miss Saki began. "I said I had nothing to do with it, all right? Now fuck off; I'm sure you two have got better things to do, right?" Reika snapped. The two hench-women narrowed their eyes as they glared at her. "We're watching you, Kitami! We'll always be watching you! And the minute you fuck up, we'll be there to put an end to your schemes!" Miss Saki growled.

Reika scoffed at them as she turned her back to them and began walking away. "You won't stop us, nurse! You hear me?! We're watching you!" Miss Saki shouted. "Those two are such assholes! I can't wait to put them both down. But until then, I've gotta do everything I can to help these kids!" Reika muttered as she kept walking. But as she left, Miss Kumi got on a radio and contacted some hitmen. "Boys? I've gotta job for you. Under no circumstances do I want this woman dead, but I want you to make sure that she understands her situation. Just...rough her up a bit, will you? You think you meatheads can handle that?" Miss Kumi ordered harshly. "What can we do for you, boss?" a male voice responded.

For the rest of the morning, Reika acted as normal while working as a nurse in the dreaded school. While most of the injured people from the bachelor's party were taken away by local medics from the outside, there were some that remained on the school grounds, most of them being students. Reika did her best to hide her emotions as she tended to the wounded students. Not only did she feel bad for them getting hurt, but she also knew that whatever real comfort she gave them would be gone once they were forced back into working as sex slaves.

The more she witnessed their pain, the more angry she grew towards whoever attacked them last night. "Whoever did this is going to pay!" Reika kept telling herself. Finally, it was time for Reika to quit. But before she could leave her office, she was stopped by someone. "Hey, where you goin' sweetheart? I gotta talk to ya!" a man sneered. "Sorry, but I'm clocked out for the day." Reika replied annoyed. The man stepped in front of her, preventing her from leaving. "Baby, you gotta make time for this. It's kinda important!" the man sneered as he slowly leaned towards her. "Get away from me, asshole!" Reika snapped as she slapped his face.

As the man held his stinging face, he smiled wickedly as he stared at Reika. As Reika stared back, she got a better look at him and felt very uneasy. This man had cold grey eyes shielded by round glasses, short black hair, pale white skin, and wore a crimson red suit with black shoes. Everytime he smiled, you could feel the venom from his cold and soulless gaze. "What the fuck do you want with me, you creep?!" Reika demanded at last. "Consider this a friendly reminder, sweetheart. I'll be watching you, so don't even think of trying anything funny." the hitman sneered. "I'm not afraid of you, asshole! Now get out of my way!" Reika snarled. "Oh, but you should be afraid of me, baby. Because I tend to play rough!" the hitman grinned wickedly.

Reika could feel her dark magic powers surging up as she clenched her fists. "Who the hell do you think you are that you can threaten me, motherfucker?!" Reika snarled. "The name's Shin, and you'd better be on your best behavior till Master Morimoto gets well again. Otherwise, I'm gonna have to get real nasty with ya!" the hitman replied with a nasty smirk. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that you were another one of Leona's bitches!" Reika spat back. "Smart ass! I'll let that one slide just once, but the next time I hear you cause trouble, you're gonna be sorry!" Shin retorted with an evil grin.

Reika just rolled her eyes and pushed right past him, quickly making her way down a set of stairs. As she left, Shin giggled evilly as he lit up a cigarette. "This should be fun!" he muttered with an evil smile. But as he stood there and smoked, he was completely unaware of a dark and ominous shadowy figure lurking in the darkness, watching him.

Meanwhile, Reika finally made her way towards the church where Junko said to meet. It was a sad old thing, all withered up and beaten down. "Huh? This can't be the place; it's an old ruin. Well, better than nothing I suppose." Reika muttered. As she approached the church doors, she looked all around to make sure she wasn't followed. "Hmm...maybe I should knock?" Reika muttered. As she knocked on the door, footsteps were heard coming from the other side. "Yeah? Who is it and what do you want?" a gruff voice demanded. "Um, hi there! I'm here for the Bible meeting." Reika announced as she cleared her throat.

The door slowly opened up, making Reika a bit nervous. "Step inside and do everything I say!" the voice instructed sternly. Reika nodded her head and stepped into the church, when suddenly the door slammed behind her. Reika yelped at the sudden noise, but then a shotgun was aimed directly at her face. "Huh? Hey! What the hell is the big idea, asshole?!" Reika demanded. The man stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be a large, grizzly of a man. He stood over 6 feet tall, had a large brown beard, had fierce blue eyes, wore a Confederate hat, black leather jacket, and denim jeans complete with big brown boots. "Quiet! I'm gonna ask you some questions, ma'am. And you're gonna answer honestly. If you lie, even once...you're dead! Got it?" the man growled.

Reika scowled but nodded her head in obedience. "First question: Have you ever killed anyone in your life?" the man asked. The question startled Reika, but she knew that she had to answer honestly, lest she get her head blown off. "Yes. I have killed a lot of people in my lifetime, and then some." Reika said honestly. The man with the shotgun showed no emotion. "Second question: Do you take any drugs or drink alcohol?" the man asked. "I don't do any drugs, but I do... _did_ drink. I'm doing my best to stay dry." Reika replied carefully. "Last question: Do you accept Jesus Christ as your Lord and Savior?" the man asked more seriously than ever before.

Reika didn't know how to react to that question, and just stared at him in confusion. Suddenly the man laughed as he lowered his gun. "The correct answer is yes, sweetheart. If you want in, you gonna say yes!" the man said trying to collect himself. "Wait, so this is just some sort of test? I was told by Junko Mochido to come here for a Bible meeting, not some creepy country club!" Reika snapped. The man howled with laughter as she said that. "Relax, lady! I'm just fuckin' with ya! Come on in, they're expecting ya!" the man said as he bent down and opened up a large wooden cellar door.

 ***Jefferson Airplane: White Rabbit plays!***

As Reika stepped down into the cellar, she was quite surprised to see that this "church" was actually an underground headquarters of some sort. There were many rough looking men and women who were casually talking amongst themselves, chain smoking, playing pool, or repairing guns. "What the hell is this place?" Reika wondered. "Kitami! I knew that you'd make it; welcome to the Church of the Railroad!" Junko announced. Reika looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. "This is what you call a church? Funny, I was kinda expecting a little something more...orthadox." Reika commented. "Yeah, I guess I do owe you an explanation, don't I?" Junko replied with a sheepish grin. "You think?! You can first of all tell me what the fuck is going on here!" Reika snapped. "Hey! Watch your language, Kitami! It's still a church, you know. Now come on, I want you to meet some of my friends." Junko replied.

As Junko led Reika into another room, Reika was once again surprised by how large this underground bunker was. "What is this place, Junko?" Reika asked. "This is the place where we shelter those who are tired of living under Morimoto's regime. If any of our fellow rebels or runaway slaves need a place to lay low, this is it. If you want guns, food, supplies, or anything else your heart desires, we've got it. All that I ask is that you respect one another and don't fight. This is holy ground and I do not permit violence against our fellow brothers or sisters. We only use violence unless it's necessary." Junko explained.

As she sat down on a comfy chair, she beckoned Reika to sit with her. "Guys! I want to introduce you to a special friend of mine!" Junko announced. Suddenly, three people appeared. "Kitami, I want to introduce you to my team. This is Yuuto Toudou, he's our weapons specialist. He trains our new rebels on how to use weapons and he also builds and repairs them." Junko introduced. "Hello. It's nice to meet you!" Yuuto said as he politely bowed his head. "This is Yuhi Morikawa, she's our lead scout. If there's anyplace that needs to be scouted or if there's any information we need from enemy lines, she's our expert." Junko explained. "Hi! Pleasure to meet ya!" the young lady smiled. "And finally, this is our beloved caregiver, Miss Sayaka Ichinose! She helps tend to the wounded and inspires others to join our cause." Junko explained.

The busty redhead approached Reika and bowed her head. "It's always a pleasure to welcome our newest members. I think I'll enjoy your company here!" Ichinose said sweetly. "As for me, I am the leader of this resistance. You wanted to know why we call this the Church of the Railroad? Well, according to history, there was a movement called the Underground Railroad. It was a group of people who helped rescue slaves in secret. So we thought that if we couldn't save these young people by force, then we can save them in secret. What do you think, Kitami? Will you join us?" Junko said as she stood up.

 ***Song ends!***

Reika took a deep breath before she stood up and faced them. "Look...I'm thrilled that you've done all of this, really I am. But...this is all too much in such little time. Besides, I've got enough of my own problems to deal with right now." Reika said honestly. This upset Junko, but not as much as Morikawa. "Yeah? Like what?! Maybe if you help us, then we can help you!" Morikawa snapped. "Ok, first of all, I don't like your attitude! And second, I don't know if I can even help you people. I mean, you seem to have plenty of other men and women who are able to fight. Why do you want me?" Reika retorted. "You've been on the inside, Kitami. You know what goes on in there; we may have the numbers and guns, but we have no clue what it is we're dealing with exactly." Ichinose replied calmly.

Reika sighed as she shook her head. "I don't know...what do want from me exactly?" Reika wondered. "Well, we do know that both the Morimoto sisters have their own personal army of rent-a-thugs and enough guns to last an armageddon. We also know that this entire area is under surveillance 24/7 via satellite and radar. What we don't know is where their weakpoints are. If we can strike those down, then we might have a chance." Yuuto explained. "And what about the sex slaves? What's to become of them?" Reika asked. "We're working on creating an escape route for them. But we're not going to be able to use it if there are too many eyes and ears, you know? Well...that's where you come in!" Junko explained.

Reika stared at her as she said that. "So...you knew this entire time and said nothing to me?!" she seethed. "Hey, watch it! Show some respect to our leader!" Morikawa snapped. "It's ok, hon. She doesn't know. Listen to me, Kitami. I have seen the suffering of these poor people and endured it for far too long. All I wanted was to move on with my life and start over again as an art professor. Like you, I was tricked into coming into this place. But after everything I endured and witnessed, I knew that God wanted me to save these people. And now that you're here, you can help me. You can help us! Don't you see? God brought you here for a reason." Junko explained.

Reika scoffed as she shook her head. "Oh, please! Don't tell me you believe in that psycho-relgious bullshit! If God really is in control of all this, then he's one fucked up son of a bitch!" Reika snarled. Several people gasped as she said that, and Junko took great offense to her comment. "How dare you say such blasphemous things on holy ground! It's not God's fault that all these bad things happen! He doesn't cause war, pollution, corruption, or disease! We brought that upon ourselves! But it's up to us to own our mistakes and right what is wrong!" Junko scolded.

Reika was starting to lose her patience, and she showed it. "Well I'm sorry, Junko! But in case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm not the heroic God-fearing person like you are! Besides, this world is a cold, cruel, and evil place! There's no point preaching to others about what's right or wrong, especially since we're stuck in this god damn hellhole! If there really is a God, then he must be punishing us!" Reika said angrily.

Ordinarily, Junko Mochido never showed her anger. But this time, she had good reason to do so. "You think I'm unaware of that, Reika Kitami?! You really think that I'm just some perfect goodie-two-shoes who likes point her finger at others and judge them for their sins?! You have absolutely no idea what it was that I've been through these past several years! You don't have any clue about the things that I've seen...the things that I have done...the things I was forced to do against my own will!" Junko shouted with bitter tears.

Reika suddenly felt bad for hurting her feelings. "Junko...I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you went through so much!" Reika apologized. Junko dried her eyes and sniffled. "It's ok, Reika. That's all behind me, now! Besides...all I want to know from you is whether you're with us or against us. If you help us, then we'll stand by your side even unto death. But if you're against us-" Junko said seriously. "For God's sake, no! You think I want these fucking psychos to keep using kids as sex slaves?! I'll do whatever it takes to bring down Morimoto, even if I have to bring this whole fucking school down on top of my own head to do it! Just tell me what you want and I promise, I'll do my best!" Reika proclaimed as she held Junko by the shoulders.

Junko smiled as she said that. "You see? I knew it; I knew that there was good in you. You can't doubt yourself anymore, Kitami. These children need our help, and with you on our side, God will bring justice to these wicked people." Junko said kindly. Reika sighed as she hung her head. "Look, I told you that I'm not into your religious beliefs...but I will stand and fight for these people and their freedom. You can count on that!" Reika vowed. "That's all I ask, Kitami. That's all I ask. Now go home and get some rest. Meet me here again tomorrow at the end of your shift and your first mission will begin." Junko instructed. "Ok, Junko. Thank you!" Reika said as she bowed her head.

As she left, several people looked at her. "You really think she can help us?" a rough looking man asked. "I don't think...I'm very certain that she will." Junko replied. "If you say so, boss. If you say so!" a grungy looking woman sighed. "Hey! Since when has she ever been wrong?" Morikawa snapped. "All right, enough! Everyone go and get some rest; we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Yuuto announced. As everyone did as they were told, Junko took a moment to thank God for bringing Kitami into their team. " _Lord, thank you so much for bringing Reika Kitami on our side. Please give her the strength and courage to endure whatever challenges lie ahead for her._ " Junko silently prayed.

Little did she realize, that Kitami would need those prayers!


	9. Too Close for Comfort!

**Chapter 9: Too Close for Comfort!**

* * *

Reika Kitami was walking back to her dorm room for the night. As she walked through the dark cold of the night, her mind started to race with many thoughts. One of those thoughts was wondering if she made the right choice joining these people on their quest for saving the children. Deep down, Reika knew it was the right thing to do, but she was afraid. Of what, she couldn't really tell. Maybe she was afraid that the people she would try to save wouldn't like her. Maybe she was afraid of failing to save them. Or maybe she just didn't feel like she was capapble of being a hero. "I'm worried for the children, but I can't expose myself. If they ever found out what I did in the past, then they might be afraid of me. Although, I can't really say that I blame them." Reika muttered out loud.

When she finally made it to her dorm, she approached the door. She took a deep breath and told herself that everything would be okay. "It's all right. Maybe Junko is right; maybe this is for the best. What else have you got to lose at this point?" Reika said to herself. After another deep breath she tried to open the door, only to realize that it was locked. "Huh? Oh, shit...I forgot. I need to use the keys. Now which one was it?" Reika grumbled. But as she fumbled with her keys, she was unaware of someone lurking in the bushes armed with a powerful gun; a .44 magnum revolver to be precise.

Reika dropped her keys and she cursed as she bent down to pick them up. "God damn it! Ugh...if it's one thing, it's always another!" Reika groaned. But before she could reach out and grab her keys, a foot stomped onto the keys and prevented her from picking them up. The sound of a gun cocking immediately put Reika on the edge. "Having trouble with our keys, are we?" an all too familiar voice evilly sneered. Reika glared up at the sinister smiling man who aimed his gun at her face; it was the hitman that harrassed her earlier, Shin! "Did ya miss me, sweetheart?" the man grinned wickedly.

Reika felt her jaw tighten as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "What the fuck do you want with me?" she seethed. "Hey! I'm asking the questions here, bitch! Got it? Now tell me...where were you meeting your little friends just now?" Shin snarled. Reika slowly stood up to her feet, not taking her glaring eyes off the hitman. "You got stones in your ears? I said, where did you go?!" Shin snapped as he aimed the gun at her face. "Point that away from me, you little punk! Or I'm gonna shove it up your ass!" Reika threatened.

The hitman laughed at her, further angering the witch. "I don't think you understand the situation you're in, babe. You see, I'm the boss! And whatever I say goes, got it? Now I'm gonna ask you one last time, bitch! Where did you meet up with the rebels?" Shin demanded. Reika's eyes glowed a dim purple hue as she held one of her hands behind her back. "You really want to know, honey?" she asked in a condescending tone. "Yes, I want to know! Now tell me or else I'll blow your head off!" Shin practically screamed.

Reika smiled deviously as her hidden hand slowly created a dark ball of energy. "Two words, sweetheart. Fuck...you!" Reika said before she threw the dark energy ball at Shin's chest. The hitman cried out loudly in pain as he was struck by the forceful projectile, forcing him to keelhaul over to his knees. Reika took the chance to take off running, further angering the hitman. "You sneaky little bitch! GET BACK HERE!" Shin shouted with anger and pain in his voice.

Reika ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "It's not safe for me here; I gotta find a place to hide out in public. There's no way he'd be stupid enough to try to kill me with a bunch of people around." Reika said out loud as she ran. Reika was approaching the main gate, but to her disappointment, armed guards were on patrol. "Damn it! Now what?" Reika cursed.

She suddenly got the idea to use her magic to slip by them unnoticed, thanks to an invisibility spell. She closed her eyes and held her hands out, quietly and quickly chanting a latin spell. " _Deum audeamus mihi!_ " Reika chanted before she turned invisible. She was then able to slip past the guards unnoticed before she made her way through some woods. But as she ran off, Shin approached the main gate.

The guards saw him and approached him. "Hey! Where do you think you're going, pal? Nobody leaves without Master Morimoto's approval!" one of the guards demanded. "Shove a nightstick up your ass, pal! I'm one of her hitmen, and you just let one of the rebels escape!" Shin snarled. "What?! Well, what are you waiting for, then? Stop them before Master Morimoto finds out! She'll have our heads if they escape!" the guard panicked. "Then let me through, asswipe!" Shin snapped rudely before he pushed past him.

Meanwhile; Reika was able to make her way into town. She was no longer invisible, but thankfully knew of a place to hide out where she was sure the hitman wouldn't dare try to reach her. She arrived at the Jade Bar, and to her relief it was crowded due to Happy Hour. "I'll hide among the crowd until I'm sure that I'm not being followed anymore!" Reika said to herself.

As she went inside, she made herself at home at the bar. But to her surprise, Erica wasn't there. "Huh? Where did Erica go?" Reika wondered. She got the attention of an older looking gentleman, who was obviously the bartender for the time being. "Hey! Where's Erica? She's usually the bartender around here, isn't she?" Reika asked. "She doesn't work here anymore, lady. She quit about 3 days ago." the man replied rudely. "What?! Well, where is she then? I have to talk to her!" Reika demanded. "I don't know; she said something about mourning the loss of her brother or something like that. Now are you gonna buy something or just sit there? Because if you ain't buying, then shove off!" the man snapped.

Reika glared at him before she pulled out her wallet and handed him a $100 bill. "Maybe that will help you to remember!" Reika seethed. The man took the dollar bill and examined it before he put it into his pocket. "She's over at the town cemetery; she always seems to go there when she's depressed." the man said a bit more calmly. "Ok, thank you." Reika said as she bowed her head and left. But just as she left, Shin approached the same bar! "How can I help you, stranger?" the bartender asked. "I'll have the same thing she's having; the address!" Shin said. The bartender glared at him as he said that. "What makes you think I'll tell you a damn thing?" the bartender demanded.

Shin snickered evilly as he slowly and carefully showed off his gun, making the bartender gasp. "I wonder how expensive those bottles of rum are? Say...you ever been to a shooting gallery before?" he sneered. "No, wait! Don't!" the bartender cried. Suddenly, Shin fired his gun at the bar, destroying many bottles full of liquor and whiskey. Several people gasped at the hitman's action, but nobody dared to move as the hitman aimed his gun at the bartender. "Go on, then! Sing for me, little birdie!" Shin cackled maniacally.

Meanwhile; Reika arrived at the cemetery. And true to the bartender's word, Erica was sitting all alone on a bench. She appeared to be crying as she held something in her hands. "That looks like her, all right. I wonder what's gotten her so upset, though." Reika whispered. Erica wept bitterly as she sat alone, staring at a locket with a picture of her brother and herself. "Oh, Yuuto! Why did you have to go? Why?!" Erica sobbed. Reika took a deep breath before she slowly and carefully approached Erica. "Hey there! What are you doing here all by yourself?" Reika announced casually. "Huh? Oh, hi Kitami." Erica replied sadly as she wiped her eyes dry.

Reika smiled warmly as she sat next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Come on, talk to me. What's wrong? Why did you quit your job?" Reika asked kindly. Erica looked at her funny as she said that, but hung her head low as she shed some more tears. "I haven't been completely honest with you, Reika. To tell you the truth...I didn't really own that place. I was just trying to make ends meet for God knows how long...all while hoping that somehow my baby brother would come into my life again someday. Maybe then, things would be a little better. Maybe...it could've been like the old days." Erica explained as she showed Reika her locket.

Reika gasped as she looked at the picture; she recognized the boy, Yuuto. " _I've seen that kid before! Back at that Underground Railroad Church! Can it be?!_ " Reika thought as she got wide eyed. "I don't know how long it's been since I've seen Yuuto, but I miss him so bad! Oh, I'd give anything to see him again...just one last time, so I can tell him that I love him!" Erica said sadly before she cried on Reika's shoulder.

Reika held her head close as she shushed her. "It's ok, babe. You have nothing to worry about...not anymore!" Reika said after a minute of silent comforting. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Erica demanded as she sniffled. "Your brother is alive, Erica. I've seen him!" Reika said. Erica's eyes immediately lit up as she said that. "What?! Oh my God! Yuuto is alive?! Where is he, Kitami? Please, tell me! I must know!" Erica exclaimed in joy. "Ok, ok, calm down; it's complicated, though." Reika said. "So, where is he? Where is my brother?" Erica pressed. "Your brother? He's-" Reika began before she suddenly felt something pierce right through her side.

Reika screamed in pain as she was forced off the bench and landed on her back, holding her bleeding wound. "AAAUGGH! God damn it, that hurts!" Reika shouted through tears of pain. "Reika?! Oh my God!" Erica exclaimed. "Ha-ha-ha! Gotcha now, you little bitch!" Shin cackled as he appeared with a smoking gun in his hand. Reika growled with pain and anger as she struggled to stand back up. "You're fucking with the wrong woman, asshole!" Reika seethed viciously. "Who do you think you are, asshole? Get away from my friend or you're gonna be sorry!" Erica shouted angrily as she stood by Reika's side. "What'd you say to me, you little bitch? You looking for a new hole? I'll gladly give you one unless you fuck off!" Shin snarled as he aimed his gun at Erica.

Reika glared furiously at him. "Don't...you...fucking...touch her!" Reika snarled before used a burst of dark magic to push the hitman away. "Gah! You're gonna pay for that, you cunt!" Shin shouted as he got back up. This display of power from Reika Kitami shocked Erica greatly, because she never knew that she was a witch up until now. "What the hell was that, Reika?!" Erica demanded. "Run!" Reika cried as she grabbed Erica by the hand. As the two women took off running, Shin fired his gun at them, barely missing them by an inch. But while all of this was happening, a shadowy figure watched them from above a church steeple.

Reika and Erica ran as fast as they could through the graveyard, but Shin was gaining up on them. And he wasn't running low on ammo, either. He truly meant to kill them. "Come back here and take your death like a man!" the hitman shouted as he fired his gun again. "Augh! I'm a woman, asshole!" Reika snapped back, to which the psychotic hitman replied by laughing.

Eventually, both women ran into a dead-end and were trapped. "Damn it! We're trapped! What are we going to do now, Kitami?!" Erica exclaimed. "Get behind me!" Reika ordered sternly. Shin's evil laughter could be heard from a short distance away. "Come on out now. I'll finish you both nice and quick; you can trust me!" he snickered evilly. "What's your plan, Reika? I don't want to die!" Erica snapped. "Be quiet! When I say go, you run as fast as you can. Do you understand me?" Reika instructed. "And leave you here to this psychopath?" Erica retorted. "I'm not asking you, girl! You do as I say!" Reika ordered more harshly than ever before.

Reika and Erica cried out as a bullet nearly hit them. "Whoops! Sorry; I missed! Let me try that again." Shin cackled. "You better not miss this time, shithead!" Reika snapped. "Kitami!" Erica exclaimed in shock. "Then hold still so I can kill you, bitch!" Shin snarled as he fired again. This time, Reika was able to use her magic to stop the bullets before she pushed them back at Shin. Shin cried out in pain as the bullets hit him in the leg, causing him to fall down. "ARGH! You fucking bitch; that hurt!" Shin screamed angrily. "That's not even close to what you deserve!" Reika shouted before she created a magical portal 15 feet behind them. "Go, now!" Reika ordered Erica.

Erica looked quite afraid, but knew better than to argue with Reika at this point. She nodded her head and ran towards the portal; where she would be going, she'd be a lot safer. But after she stepped through, the portal disappeared. Now that Erica was safe and sound, Reika could finish off this crazy psychopath...but not before she got some answers from him. "Ok, fucker! Listen up; you're gonna tell me where Leona Morimoto is or else you're going to die screaming like a bitch. And I'm going to watch!" Reika growled.

Shin laughed at her psychotically, pissing off Reika. "What the fuck are you laughing at, asshole? You think this is funny!?" Reika snapped. "You...you can't threaten me, bitch! I own you!" Shin cackled as he stood back up, aiming his gun at Reika. "If I have to kill you, I will! Now tell me! Where...is...LEONA MORIMOTO?!" Reika shouted furiously. "Who fucking cares?! I only took this job so I could kill people! And right now...I'm really going to enjoy killing you!" Shin sneered as he shot Reika's shoulder. "OW! You piece of shit!" Reika shouted through tears of pain and anger.

Shin laughed evilly as attempted to shoot at her face, when suddenly a low growling noise was heard behind him. " _Let her go!"_ a low demonic voice growled. Shin gasped as he turned around to find a rather large, shadowy creature towering above him. His glowing green eyes glared deep into his wicked soul, terrifying him. "Aah! What the hell are you?!" Shin screamed as he shot his gun several times at the ghostly being.

However, the bullets didn't do any damage to the phantom. Instead, the phantom grabbed Shin by the throat and lifted him up into the air, choking the life out of him. In a last attempt to fight back, Shin aimed his gun at the phantom's face. But the ghostly demon simply grabbed Shin's arm and snapped it off his body with a loud sickening crunch before a high pitched shriek filled the air. " _Not a healthy idea to piss me off, fool!_ " the demon snarled before he used his chains to rip and tear Shin apart.

After a bloody execution, the monster disappeared just as quickly as he appeared, leaving poor Reika stunned out of her mind. It wasn't just the fact she witnessed this monster execute this loathsome bastard that shocked her, but it was the fact that she couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something familiar about him. "No...it can't be! Is it really you? The same one responsible for the attack from the other night?!" Reika exclaimed. After standing there in stunned silence for a long time, the wailing sound of siren caught her attention. "I gotta get back to the church and tell them what happened. Plus, I owe Erica an explanation!" Reika said before she teleported away from the scene.


	10. Prove Yourself!

**Chapter 10: Prove Yourself!**

* * *

As soon as Reika teleported back to her dorm at St. Arcadia, she immediately rushed to the bathroom. She rinsed her face off with cold water and shivered as she stared into the mirror. "What the hell is going on? When I got this job, nobody ever mentioned I'd be working in a sex slave factory with killer hitmen and creepy shadow monsters! I never signed up for any of this shit!" Reika seethed as she held the sink rim tightly. After taking a minute to cool down, Reika finally decided to try to get some sleep. After swallowing a couple of sleeping pills, Reika stripped down to her underwear and went straight to bed.

But as she slept, Reika began to hear angry voices in her head. Voices from her past that had come back to haunt her. " _You're a dangerous woman, Reika Kitami!"_ a stern male voice scolded. " _Maybe you don't understand, Miss Kitami. But we have rules to follow. If you can't understand that, then you'll never become a contributing member to our society!_ " another voice lectured. " _Well I hate to break it to you, but sitting here complaining isn't going to help pay for those bills, now will it?_ " Erica Toudo snapped angrily. " _Their pleasure is my business. And business is good!_ " Leona Morimoto sneered.

Reika Kitami finally woke up screaming angrily. "Fuck! Not again...why do I keep having these stupid dreams?!" Reika seethed. Reika panted feverishly as she got out of bed before she slowly paced around the room. This wasn't the first time she kept having these dreams, and it sure wouldn't be her last. "Ok, ok...calm down. Get it together, old girl. You've got work to do!" Reika said to herself after a moment of collecting herself.

She approached her bathroom and undressed herself before getting in the shower; she was covered with sweat from her bad dream. "Ugh...I've gotta try to relax. If Leona Morimoto won't be the death of me, it will be my own stress!" Reika said out loud as she washed her body. But as she touched herself, she suddenly began to think about a familiar face. A friendly face that somehow turned her life around. "Raizo!" Reika mumbled as she touched her breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned as she began fondling herself, trying to remember that special moment when she first met Raizo.

Reika groaned and moaned sensually as she leaned against the wall, squeezing and carressing her breasts while rubbing her hot womanhood. "Oh! What is wrong with me? I've gotta stop this! Why am I...OOHH!" Reika moaned as she began to masturbate. "Oh! Raizo...oh, baby. I wish you were here! Oh, ooh...ugh! Oh, God...I want you to fuck me, Raizo. Please! AH!" Reika cried out as she moved her fingers faster.

When Reika finally reached her climax, she screamed as she felt her hot, sticky woman juices spray out everywhere. But as soon as she finished, Reika looked at her sticky fingers and felt disgusted with herself. "God damn it! What the fuck is wrong with me? I've gotta get my act together! These children need me...but, then again...I feel so lonely." Reika said sadly. She sighed as she hung her head down low in shame; for all she knew, she'd probably never get to see Raizo again, let alone have sex with anyone again. But maybe she felt like she deserved that as punishment for her past sins.

After washing herself again, Reika got out of the shower and dressed herself in her typical nurse's outfit. But as she went down the stairs, she noticed that things were a lot quieter than usual. "Hmm...something's not right here. Where is everyone?" Reika asked. She explored around the dorm in search of the students, but couldn't seem to find them anywhere. "They're probably at their classes by now. I must've slept in this morning. Oh, well...I guess I better head to work and act casual. I'll see if I can find anything else out while I'm working. I just hope I don't run into too much trouble today!" Reika said out loud.

After a quick breakfast, Reika made her way towards the school and did her best to ignore everyone. But as she approached the nurse's office, she was surprised to see Takuro and Saori waiting for her. "Huh? You two! What are you doing here?" Reika asked trying not to sound irritated. "Kitami! We need your help! Our friends have been kidnapped!" Saori exclaimed. Reika's eyes widened as she said that. "What?! Well, do you know where they've been taken?" Reika said trying to keep her voice down in case someone was listening.

Takuro then explained that he and his group were meeting together at an old hideout of theirs, when they were suddenly ambushed by Leona's thugs. "Saori and I were able to escape, but Yuuki and the others weren't so lucky. If I know Leona, she's probably got her two hench-women Saki and Kumi doing her dirty work. Please, you've got to help us!" Takuro explained. Reika sighed as she rubbed her face; the last thing she wanted to do was attract more attention, but at the same time she couldn't say no to these kids. "Ok, I'll see what I can do. But right now, you guys need to lay low." Reika instructed carefully. "Well, where can we go? Our own dorms are being watched by Leona's security teams." Saori replied.

This shocked Reika greatly. "Wait, what?!" she exclaimed. "You haven't figured that out by now?! She's got eyes and ears everywhere; there's no privacy with Leona Morimoto!" Takuro said gravely. This angered Reika even more, as she suddenly realized that somebody must have been watching her in the shower earlier this morning. " _Motherfucker! I'm going to kill that bitch!_ " Reika thought with a vicious scowl on her face. She took a deep breath before she calmed herself. "I know of one place where she won't be able to find us. Wait for my shift to be over and I'll take you both there. But until then, keep quiet and act as casual as possible. And whatever you do, don't say a damn thing to anyone about this. Got it?" Reika explained.

The two students nodded their heads before Reika beckoned them to leave. For the rest of the day, Reika was quiet and did her job as normally as possible. When her shift finally ended, she met up with Takuro and Saori at a quiet spot in one of the school parks. "Ok, listen up you two. I'm only going to explain this once." Reika began. "Ok, what is it?" Saori replied. Reika explained where Junko's hidden church was and told them of the secret underground bunker, which deeply surprised Saori and Takuro. "My God...Yuuki was right all along! The resistance still exists!" Saori gasped.

Reika nodded her head and went on to explain what the Church of the Underground Railroad was all about. "They help rescue sex slaves and help them to escape into the outside world. If anyone can help us find your friends, it'll be these guys. But to get there is a bit of a challenge. There's only one way to get there, and that's through the main gate, because this church is outside of town. Just stick with me and do as I say, and I think we should be ok. Got it?" Reika explained. "Got it!" both students replied. "Ok, let's go!" Reika said.

As she led both Saori and Takuro towards the main gate, she motioned them to remain quiet. Reika approached one of the guards, who looked at her with suspicion. "Hey, where do you think you're going? Nobody's allowed outside of the school grounds unless they have a pass or Master Morimoto's approval." the guard snapped. Reika smirked as she put her hands on her hips. "Oh, is that so? Well, it just so happens that I have an important message from her that I need to deliver to one of her friends from outside of town. You care to tell her that you sent me away?" Reika lied.

This made the guards very upset and afraid. "Oh! My apologies, ma'am. Here...let me get the gate open for you!" one of the guards said nervously. "Hold up! Why are those kids going with you?!" another guard cautiously countered. "They're here to help me run a few errands while I'm in town. Are there any other stupid questions you have for me? Or shall I report to your master that you've been busy sneaking off from work to go peeping at the women's locker room?" Reika smirked. This made the poor guard immediately regret his descicion to speak out against her. "No! Please...don't tell her, I'm begging you!" the guard cried. "Then shut up and mind your own fucking business!" Reika snarled.

After the guards let them through, Takuro and Saori couldn't help but giggle as they walked down a path through the woods. "Nice one, Reika!" Takuro laughed. "I didn't think you were so good at lying, nurse!" Saori added with a giggle. "I never said that I lied, sweetheart." Reika smartly countered with a wry grin. Eventually, Reika brought the two students to the old abandoned church. "Wait, that's the secret hideout? It's a complete dump!" Takuro exclaimed. "Takuro! Don't say that; it's a holy place!" Saori scolded.

Reika just smirked as she approached the door and knocked. "Who's there?" a gruff voice growled. "Pizza delivery! Who do you think it is?" Reika joked. The door opened up and the same grizzly man that Reika met before welcomed her in. "Come on in, darlin'! Boss lady is expectin' ya!" the man said. "Of course she is!" Reika said as she rolled her eyes. But as the two students walked in, they began to feel nervous. The bouncer playfully growled at them before he burst out laughing. "Don't worry...I ain't gonna bite ya! You're safe as houses here!" he said kindly. "Um, thanks?" Takuro managed to say with a nervous laugh.

 ***The Doors: Break on Through plays!***

The bouncer then opened up the secret entrance, helping Reika and the kids inside of the Resistance HQ. Both Saori and Takuro were at a loss of words as they observed this place. "Whoa...so this is the Church of the Underground Railroad, huh?" Takuro exclaimed. "Oh my...this place is quite...unorthadox, to say the least!" Saori said as she observed the rough, rugged men and women. "You get used to it, babe. Make yourselves at home; I'm going to talk to a friend of mine!" Reika instructed.

Reika approached the main office of Junko, who was sitting in a chair reading a Bible to a bunch of tough looking dudes who were smoking pot. "Oh, hi there Kitami! Glad you could make it. You care to join us?" Junko announced happily. "Uh, I actually needed to speak with you on a private matter." Reika said with a raised eyebrow. "Ok, if you'll just give me a minute!" Junko said. After closing her session with a prayer, she beckoned Reika to follow her into a more quiet area. "So, what's going on?" Junko asked. "I need your help with something, Junko. It's very important!" Reika began. "Ah, say no more. I was hoping that this day would come soon!" Junko said kindly. "Huh?" Reika replied in confusion.

Junko grabbed her by the hands, smiling. "I would love to baptize you!" Junko said. "What? No! I don't want that; I need your help finding some children who have been kidnapped by Leona's thugs!" Reika snapped as she wrenched her hands away. "Oh! I'm sorry...but I'm not the kind of a person for that sort of thing. You'll have to speak with Morikawa on that matter!" Junko replied calmly. Reika stared at her in confusion as she said that. "Didn't you just hear a word that I said to you? There are children who have been kidnapped!" Reika snapped.

Junko bowed her head. "I understand that! But my part in this battle is not to fight with physical violence; I'm here to spread the Word of God as inspiration for my troops." Junko explained. Reika shook her head in annoyance. "Whatever you say, Junko. Where is Morikawa?" Reika asked trying not to lose her temper. "She's over at the mess hall with one of our newcomers. Erica Toudou, I believe her name is!" Junko explained. "Thank you!" Reika said before she left. But as she walked away, Junko watched her with anticipation. "You'll get your chance of redemption yet, Kitami. I know it; it's the Lord's will!" Junko whispered passionately.

Reika made her way towards the mess hall, and to her relief found Erica happily conversing with Morikawa. "I know, right? It does feel like yesterday!" Erica said with a laugh. "Oh, I wish you could've found us sooner, Erica. It's so good to see you again!" Morikawa said sweetly as she hugged her friend. Reika smiled as she approached them. "Hey, there. You two old friends?" Reika said kindly.

Erica's smiling face suddenly turned sour as she glared at Reika, making her feel uneasy. "Uh, is there something wrong?" Reika asked even though she obviously knew the answer. "You go on ahead, Morikawa. I'll catch you later!" Erica said while not taking her eyes off Kitami. Morikawa nodded her head before she joined a group of younger men and women.

 ***Song ends!***

Reika sighed heavily as she sat down at a table with Erica, knowing that she was about to vent out her anger on her. "Ok, sweetie. Go ahead...let it all out. I can take it!" Reika began sadly. Erica still glared at her. "Maybe you can start off by telling me what the hell it was you did back there!" Erica began angrily. Reika sighed as she nodded her head. "Yeah! I figured you'd want to know about that. Well, where do I even begin?" Reika said. To keep a long story short, Reika carefully explained to Erica how she became a witch after being betrayed by her childhood friends. She didn't go into exact detail what she did with her powers, but she gave a fairly truthful explanation on why she got her powers. When she finished, Erica's glare softened up a bit. "So, why didn't you tell me? After all these years...I'm really the only one you told me about this?" Erica said in shock.

Reika nodded her head slowly. "I'm sorry that I lied to you. But I did it to protect you. I know I may not look good, but I'm not a bad girl...at least, that's what I keep telling myself. I hope you can understand." Reika said sadly. "Oh, Kitami! Don't blame yourself; I was the one who overreacted! It's just that, I'm not used to seeing that kind of thing, you know? I hope you can forgive me!" Erica said with remorse. "Don't be sorry. I understand if you're afraid of me...I just wanted you to know, that's all!" Reika said as she hugged her.

Erica closed her eyes as she held Reika in a tight embrace. She wouldn't admit it, but Reika was a lot like a motherly figure to her after losing Yuuto. "So...did you get reacquainted with your brother yet?" Reika asked sweetly. Erica looked at her sadly as she said that. This surprised Reika greatly. "What?! You mean to tell me that you didn't even say hi to your own brother yet? Well, let's go see if we can find him!" Reika said. "Oh, Kitami. I appreciate that...but, I think it's best if we not rush things." Erica began.

Reika looked at her with a stern look on her face, but Erica remained sad. "You two have been seperated for God knows how long, and yet you don't even want to talk to each other? What's up with that?!" Reika demaded. "It's complicated, Reika. Let's just say that the last time we spoke to each other wasn't really the greatest conversation we've had and leave it at that!" Erica said half-truthfully. Reika looked at her with suspicion in her eyes, but decided to let it go. "Ok, whatever you say. I gotta go, but you should really think about talking to your brother again. I'm sure he missed you after all these years, you know. After all...you are family." Reika said before she got up and walked away.

Erica nodded her head as she said that; deep down, she knew that what Kitami said was right. As Reika approached Morikawa, there were some suspicious looks from her and her group. "What do you want, outsider?" a young man snapped. "Watch yourself, punk! Morikawa? I need to speak with you." Reika replied sternly. "Well, I'm right here, aren't I? What do you want with me?" Morikawa rudely retorted as she sipped a beer. Reika's face turned red, but she chose to ignore her attitude. "Junko said you're the person to go to if there are kidnapped people, right? Well, a couple of students from St. Arcadia have been kidnapped. One of those kids is named Yuuki Miyagashi! Does that name mean anything to you?" Reika explained.

Morikawa's eyes widened as she said that. "Yuuki?! I can't believe this; you swear you're not lying to me?!" Morikawa exclaimed as she did a spit take on her beer. "Would I be wasting my time talking to you if I was? Cut it out with the childish attitude and help me already! Or would you like me to tell your friend Erica that you just sat here with your friends and let another sex slave die?! Either way, you need to grow up or shut up!" Reika challenged.

This caused many of Morikawa's friends to gasp in awe; nobody dared to talk to her that way, especially not an outsider. "(Whistles) You got some nerve talking to our lead scout like that, outsider!" one of the young men said. "I don't remember asking you a goddamn thing, punk!" Reika snarled. "Stop! All right, Kitami! I believe you. Tell you what, give us a minute to get ready and we'll go find them! Come on, you guys! We got work to do!" Morikawa announced as she stood up.

A few of Morikawa's followers gave Reika some dirty looks before they geared up. As they did that, Reika went off to find Takuro and Saori. She found them sitting on a couch together. "Hey, you guys? I got some help; we're going to get your friends back!" Reika said. "Really? That's wonderful news! When do we start looking for them?" Saori exclaimed happily. "Right now. Let's go!" Reika replied.

A few minutes later, Reika met up with Morikawa and her group of scouts at a secret exit. It was a large stone door that rolled over a hole in the wall. The stone was enormous, and could only be moved by a secret button that was known only to Morikawa. "Glad you could make it, Kitami. These your friends who told you about Yuuki?" Morikawa announced. "Yes. Go on, you two. Tell her what you told me!" Reika said. After a quick introduction, Saori and Takuro explained to Morikawa the situation about Yuuki and the others. "I see; so you weren't lying after all, Kitami. Well, if I know Leona and her thugs, Yuuki and her group must be in the Dungeon!" Morikawa said after a moment of thought.

Takuro and Saori shuddered at the mentioning of that word. "Is that where Leona keeps her victims?" Reika asked. "No...it's where she tortures them to near death before she mind rapes them and turns them into her own personal sexual playthings! So let's not waste anymore time and get going; who knows how much pain they're already enduring even as we speak!" Morikawa said grimly. She pressed her secret button on the wall, opening the stone door.

After walking a few minutes, Reika was surprised to find themselves in a large garage. "Get in!" Morikawa ordered as she opened up the doors to a large offroad SUV. As Reika and the others got onboard, Morikawa put some wrap-around goggles and smirked. "It's time to get dangerous, boys and girls! Hold on tight!" Morikawa laughed as she fired up the SUV.

They soon took off into the night and drove through a dirt path towards their destination; an old abandoned warehouse that Leona turned into the Dungeon. "Hey, Kitami? I just remembered something; we're short a gun. You seem to be a tough lady, so let's see if you can actually fight without any iron!" Morikawa announced. "Wait, hold on! I thought we were rescuing Yuuki and the others; we shouldn't go in guns ablazing!" Reika exclaimed. "Oh, we're going in shooting. Did I forget to mention that Leona makes it a business to film her torture sessions? She makes and sells torture porn and snuff films in the Dungeon." Morikawa explained.

Reika grew very angry as she said that. "That fucking sick, little bitch!" Reika growled. "Mm-hmm! It's one of her many favorite hobbies, as well as most successful business venues. Once we shoot this place to shit, we're definitely going to send her a message she won't soon forget! And I want you to help me send that message. But to do that, you'll need to earn my trust. As far as I'm concerned, there's only one test that matters. Once you go in there, find your own weapon and use it! Believe me; by the time this night is done, I want to see blood on your hands! I want proof that you're not one of Leona's spies!" Morikawa challenged.

Reika grew grim as she said that. "So let me get this straight; you want me to prove myself by killing a bunch of Morimoto's thugs and blowing up one of her freaky bondage dungeons? All right, then...it'd be my fucking pleasure!" Reika said smugly. "We'll just see about that, won't we?" Morikawa replied just as smug. "Hey, boss! There it is; the Dungeon!" one of her comrades pointed out. As they approached the large warehouse, Reika smiled. She honestly couldn't wait to kill more of Leona's evil henchmen. Maybe now she could finally show these fools just what she was really made of. But while they made their approach to the warehouse, they were unaware that someone was already there ahead of time with his own agenda!


	11. Warehouse Warfare!

**Chapter 11: Warehouse Warfare!**

* * *

Reika and her new allies finally arrived at the warehouse where Leona's creepy sex dungeon was located. "Ok, you know the drill! Sneak in, but wait until I give you the order to shoot! We don't want the whole fucking place on alert just yet! Kitami...you go in through the North. We'll meet up later. The rest of you, with me through the East entrance. Let's go, people!" Morikawa announced as she took out an AK-47. Reika was admittedly a bit shocked to see these young men and women armed with assault rifles and pistols, but at the same time realized that they had spent their entire lives waiting for this moment. "Hey! You guys be careful out there!" Reika said before she took off. "You too!" Morikawa replied with a nod of respect.

But as they separated, a lone shadowy figure lurked up above on the rooftops with a glare on his face. He watched them all separate before he slowly moved in after Reika Kitami. As Reika used her magic to tear a hole into a ventilation shaft, she crawled in and made her way inside. After a few minutes, she eventually found herself inside of a storage room. It was dark and dusty inside, crowded with many crates and boxes. "Hmm...doesn't seem to be like any dungeon I've ever seen before." Reika muttered to herself.

But as she said that, she heard footsteps approaching her direction. "Shit! Better hide!" Reika said as she took cover behind one of the crates. Several masked thugs arrived in her direction, but were completely oblivious to her presence. "Hey! Did you hear the news? That crazy bitch Leona just got out of the hospital!" one of the thugs said. "Aw, that's it? She don't need anymore therapy? What a fuckin' cunt; I lost several of my friends to that crazy psychopath back at the ballroom, and yet she got the nerve to act victimized?!" another thug snarled. "Yeah, fuck that shit! You know, if it were up to me, I'd just nuke this whole fuckin' place and be done with it!" a third thug added. "Patience! Boss says we'll get our chance, but for now just keep doing as we're told. Trust me; he got something special planned for Leona Morimoto!" the first thug insisted. "Yeah? Better be good, cuz I'm tired of takin' shit from that stinkin' whore!" the second thug snapped.

As the thugs left the area, Reika was stunned by what she heard. "Well...I guess I'm not the only one who hates her fucking guts. Can't say I blame them!" Reika muttered. As she snuck through the warehouse, she found that this place had a lot more to it than meets the eye. There were several crates filled with guns, ammo, and explosives. "Jeez...you have enough weapons, you guys? This is enough to start a revolution!" Reika said to herself as she snatched a pistol. But then it hit her; what if the Church of the Underground Railroad wasn't the only group that wanted to revolt against the regime of the Morimoto sisters? After hearing what those thugs said triggered something in her mind, but after seeing how much weapons this place had, there were alarms going off in Reika's head. "Something definitely doesn't feel right with this place." Reika said to herself as she loaded up her gun.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from behind Reika. She cried out as she quickly took cover underneath of a platform. But as she peeked out to see what was going on, she was surprised to see a rather large elevator coming up from the ground. Several heavily armed gunmen were seen leaving the elevator and approached the large cache of weapons and ammo. "Let's move! Boss says we got 20 minutes to ship this stuff out; better not keep him waiting!" one of the thugs hollered. Just then, huge steel doors opened up and many cargo trucks were seen entering inside of the warehouse. "Better move while I have the chance; the noise will keep me hidden!" Reika said out loud.

As the thugs loaded up the guns and ammo onto the trucks, Reika entered the elevator and began to make her way down below. She dreaded to see what would happen next, but knew that this is what she agreed to help out with. "Come on; you got this! This is nothing compared to what you've been through! Think of the children!" Reika kept encouraging herself. Finally, she arrived at the bottom and slowly made her way out. It was dark and Reika could barely see a thing, but knew just what to do to fix that. She held out her right hand and chanted a spell in Latin. " _Fiat lux!_ " she whispered before a bright orb of energy appeared and acted as a lamp to light her way.

As she continued to march her way through the dark dungeon, a deep sense of dread and unease filled her heart and soul. "There's something wrong with this place...and I don't mean that it's just a dark, abandoned hellhole! What does Leona Morimoto see in this place anyway?" Reika wondered out loud. She finally arrived at a large iron door, but to her dismay it was locked. "Damn it! Now what? I guess I could use my magic to unlock it." Reika cursed. Suddenly, footsteps were heard approaching her direction. "Huh? It must be the others." Reika thought before she realized something. The footsteps sounded heavy and the sounds of chains jingling brought a sense of terror to Kitami. "No...it can't be!" Reika gasped.

She quickly turned off her light and hid against the wall, hoping that she wouldn't be found. Soon enough, the mysterious phantom that attacked Leona's ballroom was seen slowly marching towards her direction! Reika got a closer look at this strange monster as he stopped by the iron door. He stood quite tall, had jet black skin with a strange white V-shaped marking on his chest, wore red spiky gauntlets on his wrists and ankles, chains wrapped around his waist, a large red cape, and glowing green eyes. Reika gasped as she stared at this monstrous creature from the dark. "Just...who or what the hell are you?" she muttered.

Luckily, this monster didn't appear to see Kitami. Instead, he used a burst of glowing green energy to melt a huge hole in the iron door and stepped through. Reika snuck after him as quietly as she could, wondering if this was even a good idea. Eventually, she found herself approaching what appeared to be a laboratory of some sort. But to her confusion, there was no sign of the mysterious monster anyhwere. However, Leona's cronies Miss Saki and Miss Kumi were there, pleasuring themselves to Yuuki and several other young men and women. "Yeah! I bet you like that, don't you?" Kumi sneered as she roughly groped Yuuki's breasts. Poor Yuuki was tied up tighter than a Christmas present, so she had no way of physically resisting. "Stop it! Get your damn hands off of me!" Yuuki snapped angrily.

Saki giggled evilly as she raped Maiko with a strap-on, while Ruri was forced to fondle her breasts from behind. The other students were tied up with tight ropes and had vibrators attached to their privates at full force. "AUGH! Make it stop, please!" one of the male students whimpered. "Shut up! You know you like it, so don't be a pussy!" Kumi snarled as she slapped the boy. She then sucked his cock and groaned in pleasure as he released his seed all over her face and tits. "Mmm...that's good, baby! Clean me up, bitch!" Kumi demanded as she grabbed Yuuki by the hair. "OW! Ok, stop! Jeez!" Yuuki complained as she was forced to lick Kumi's body clean. "Ugh! Ow...cut it out! You're being too rough, damn it!" Maiko cried as Saki squeezed her breasts too hard. "I thought you liked this sort of thing, dear!" Saki sneered as she slapped Maiko's behind. Maiko cried out as she was spanked, while Ruri whimpered as she was forced to pleasure Saki. "Don't be mean to her, please!" she complained.

Saki glared at her before she shoved her off and grabbed a bullwhip. "What'd you say, little bitch?! Did you just back sass me?" Saki snarled as she whipped Ruri into submission. "OW! Stop it, you're hurting me!" Ruri screamed. "Leave her alone, you old hag!" Maiko shouted as she pushed her away from her friend. "Oh, now you're gonna be sorry!" Saki sneered as she grabbed a remote and pressed a big red button. Both Maiko and Ruri screamed as they were violently electrocuted by their shock collars.

Saki cackled maniacally while Kumi forced Yuuki to watch their suffering. This brought tears of rage to Reika's eyes and she finally couldn't take anymore. She slowly stepped out of the shadows and aimed her gun at Saki. "Get the fuck away from them, you bitch!" she roared. Both Saki and Kumi gasped in shock at her sudden appearance, though the young students seemed happy to see her. "How in the hell did you get here?!" Saki exclaimed in shock. "You don't need to know! Now I'm only going to warn you once; back off!" Reika warned.

Saki and Kumi begrudgingly did as they were told, while Kitami moved in and freed the young students. "It's ok; you guys are all right now. Go! Get out of here!" Reika whispered as she freed them of their bondage. "Thank you so much, Kitami-sama!" Ruri wept. "Yeah, thanks!" Yuuki smiled. Reika smiled back at them, when suddenly her neck was snagged by Saki's bullwhip. "Ruin our fun, will you?!" Saki roared as she yanked Reika away. Reika cried out as she flew into the air and crashed into a table, forcing her to drop her gun. Saki and Kumi cackled evilly as they approached Kitami, but they foolish underestimated her rage.

Reika jumped back up and savagely slashed at Kumi's face with her nails, causing blood to spray on the wall and even on Saki. "AUGH! That fucking hurt, you bitch!" Kumi screeched. "Are you out of your mind?!" Saki exclaimed. "I am not going to hold back on you two this time! You hear me?! You are going to fucking die!" Reika shouted angrily. "GAH! Fuck you, you piece of shit! Nobody gets away from us and lives! You hear me?! NO ONE!" Kumi snarled as she held her bleeding face.

As Reika engaged in a bloody brawl against the two deranged women, Yuuki led the others away to safety. "Come on; let's get out of here!" Yuuki cried out. "Where are we going?" Ruri asked as she shivered. "Away from here, that's where!" Yuuki smartly countered. As they escaped, Reika let her fury be known to Saki and Kumi. She wildly slashed her nails at them while also delivering vicious kicks, punches, and slaps to their faces. "You will never lay your hands on another child again!" Reika shouted as she grabbed Saki by the throat and slammed into the wall. "OW! We'll put you through much worse pain than we did to those worthless little brats!" Saki snarled as she grabbed Reika's breasts and violently twisted them.

Reika shouted in pain from Saki's dirty move, but the sadomasochistic women were not done yet. Kumi grabbed Reika from behind and rammed her elbow into her stomach before flipping her over onto her back. Reika grunted as she felt the wind knocked out of her, but Kumi wanted her to suffer. She kicked and stomped Reika viciously into submission before Saki grabbed a taser and began zapping her. Reika screamed in anguish while both women just laughed at her suffering. "You're not so tough now, are you bitch? Scream my name; beg for mercy!" Saki howled with evil laughter. "Fuck you!" Reika snarled in between pants.

She grabbed Saki's left leg and flipped her over onto her stomach before Reika finally unleashed her fury. With a ruthless cry, Reika stomped her foot into Saki's leg and snapped her bones. Saki screeched loudly in agony as her leg was completely broken. Not even finished, Reika then stomped on Saki's back and crushed her spine. She was now completely immobilized! The sickening sound of her bones being snapped broken scared Kumi away, but Reika had only just begun. "That was nothing compared to what I'm truly capable of, you cunt! Now it's my turn to play rough!" Reika snarled as she used her dark magic to choke Kumi with a steel grip.

Kumi gasped and wheezed as she tried to catch her breath, but the dark magic that was choking her refused to let her breath. Reika then pinned her to the wall and grabbed her gun. "What are you going to do to me?" Kumi whimpered. "I'm going to blow the shit out of your skull, that's what! But before I do...you will tell me everything that I want to know!" Reika snarled as she got in her face. "Ok, ok...you win! What do you want to know?" Kumi whined. "I want to know what kind of plans Leona has! What is she up to? Why is she running a fucking sex slave factory and posing it as a school? Why are there a fuck ton of weapons laying around in these warehouses?" Reika demanded.

Kumi gulped nervously as she shook her head. "I don't know!" Kumi said with tears filling her eyes. Reika grimaced as she said that. "You don't know?" she mocked. "No!" Kumi whimpered. Reika suddenly fired her gun at Saki's still body, killing her with a single shot to the back of her head. Kumi screamed in horror at the sudden act of violence, when Kitami shut her up by pressing the barrel of the gun against her vagina. "Maybe if I fuck you with a bullet, you'll remember!" Reika snarled as she fingered the trigger. Kumi stared wide eyed at Reika in horror. "You're...you're fucking insane, you know that?! You wouldn't dare!" Kumi exclaimed not even caring who she was speaking to anymore.

Reika smiled evilly as her eyes began to glow white. "Just you try me!" she snickered as she began digging the barrel deeper into Kumi's tight hole. Kumi's eyes nearly popped out of her skull and she cried out in shock at this feeling. "N-no! No! Stop it; I'm begging you, please stop!" Kumi squealed in horror. "Why? Your body doesn't seem to mind, does it?" Reika mocked. "I'm telling you the truth, I don't know what Leona is up to! Nobody knows exactly what she has planned; she just gives us orders and we follow them! Please, let me go!" Kumi sobbed.

Reika scowled as she pushed the gun even deeper, making poor Kumi scream even louder. "I'm giving you 3 seconds to tell me the truth, or I'm going to fucking blow your uterus and your brains out from your fucking skull! One...two-" Reika threatened. "STOP IT! PLEASE, STOP IT! I'll tell you, all right?! Just take it out, please!" Kumi shrieked.

Reika smirked evilly as she finally pulled the gun out of Kumi's vagina; it was wet and sticky with her disgusting woman juices. "Go on!" Reika demanded. "There's a man who goes by the name of Eikichi Ogiwara. He's Reina Morimoto's lover...or he was, until Leona convinced him to join forces with her. He's the only one who truly knows Leona's plans. Get him to talk and he'll tell you anything you want to know! Now will you let me go?" Kumi sobbed.

Reika laughed evilly, unaware that a dark magic had now controlled her. Her eyes glowed bright white with a strange energy, further terrifying Kumi. "Oh, of course I'll let you go...you can join your other little friends...IN HELL!" Reika shouted as she shoved the gun right back up Kumi's cunt and pulled the trigger! After the violent act of murder, Kitami cackled evilly like she hadn't done in a long time. But her evil laughter was cut short when a bright flash of green light blinded her. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Reika screamed before she felt something consume her. After that, everything went black.

Meanwhile; Morikawa and her group waited impatiently in a weapons cache up above. "Damn it! Where the hell is Kitami?! She should be here by now!" Morikawa cursed. "Maybe she got lost?" Takuro suggested. "Or maybe she got hurt!" Saori said with worry. Suddenly, the sound of an elevator was heard from behind them. "AH! What was that?" one of the female students cried out. "Shh...it's just the elevator!" Morikawa shushed. But to her surprise, Yuuki and the other prisoners were seen leaving the elevator. "We did it, guys! We made it this far!" Yuuki whispered. "I'm so cold!" Ruri complained.

Morikawa was excited to see that they were safe and sound, and ordered her group to come out and greet them. "Guys! You're alive!" Saori exclaimed in joy. "Oh my God! Saori? Takuro! You've come for us!" Yuuki exclaimed as she ran towards her friends and smothered them with hugs and kisses. "Good to see you're alive, comrades!" Morikawa said happily as she handed Yuuki and the others some clothes. "Thanks! So...how did you find us?" Maiko said as she put on her clothes. "We had some help from Reika Kitami. Is she with you guys by any chance?" Takuro explained. "No...she's still down in the dungeon fighting against Saki and Kumi; I hope those two burn in hell by the time she's done with them!" Yuuki replied.

Suddenly, the elevator was heard and everyone turned around to see Reika Kitami. "Oh! There you are, Kitami...you're still alive!" Morikawa said in relief. At first she didn't seem to hear her, due to the fact that she was holding her head as if she were in pain. "Uh, Kitami? Are you all right?" Saori asked. "Mmm...ugh, my head hurts! What the fuck just happened to me?" Reika mumbled hoarsely. "You were kicking Kumi and Saki's asses, that's what! So...where are they now? Are they in a corner crying in shame after you beat them up?" Yuuki teased.

Reika looked up at her with a weary expression on her face. "I...I...I killed them!" she managed to say at last. The others were quite surprised to hear her say this, even Yuuki. "Wait...you like, actually took their lives?" Yuuki gasped. "Yeah. I did...and I think I enjoyed it, too!" Reika said sadly. There was an awkward silence that filled the air before Morikawa finally spoke up. "It doesn't matter. We need to get out of here, now!" she said. "Lead the way, boss!" one of her male comrades replied.

But just as they began to escape the warehouse, an explosion was heard. "What the hell was that?!" Takuro exclaimed. Reika gasped as she looked behind them; there were several guards heard screaming and cursing along with the sounds of gunfire. "We need to move, now!" Reika said much more alert. "Let's pick up the pace, people!" Morikawa ordered. As they kept running, Reika could have sworn she saw flashes of green light from behind them.

Eventually, everyone made it out of the warehouses and escaped in their SUVs. And it was a good thing too, because the warehouse suddenly became engulfed with massive explosions and came crumbling down with a mighty crash. "Holy shit! Did you do that, Kitami?!" Morikawa cried in awe. "I don't think so!" Reika managed to say. "Well, whatever then...that's one less part of Leona's business we have to worry about. Good job, people! Let's get back to base and give everyone the good news!" Morikawa said.

As they drove off into the night, the strange phantom marched out of the smoldering ruins of the warehouse completely unscathed. He watched Kitami and the others escape to safety, letting out a low growl as he stood there with flames surrounding him. Sooner or later, he would come face to face with Reika Kitami directly. " _We will meet face to face, soon enough...Reika!_ " the phantom growled.


	12. An Uneasy Relationship!

***Author's note: I made some changes to chapters 3 and 4. There were some things I wanted to change, as well as some errors to fix. Just an FYI! Now, onto the show!***

* * *

 **Chapter 12: An Uneasy Relationship!**

* * *

Reika immediately headed back to her dorm after all that had happened that night. She couldn't remember exactly what the others had said to her after they barely escaped the exploding warehouse, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was exhausted. So much so that she didn't even bother to take a shower. She just washed her face off in the bathroom sink before she stripped down to her skin and practically plopped down onto her bed. "God! I'm so tired...I'm just gonna...go to sleep." Reika groaned before she dozed off.

But while she slept, Reika had another nightmare. But unlike the others she had, this one was different. In a dark endless void, Reika Kitami stood in front of the dead body of Miss Kumi with a gun in her hand. Reika's eyes were glowing white and she was laughing evilly. She could feel her powers starting to spiral out of control, her emotions completely gone. All that was left was the will to live...and the will to destroy those who stood in her way.

Reika began cackling even louder as her eyes suddenly began glowing an ominous purple hue, and her hands started surging with dark energy. But as she laughed, another giggle was heard. Suddenly, Miss Kumi came back to life and laughed with Kitami. But Reika didn't notice that Miss Kumi was _very_ different. To make matters worse, the dark void that Kitami stood in was no longer pitch black, but now a raging inferno. " _Welcome home, my child!_ " a deep demonic voice announced from the lips of Miss Kumi.

Suddenly, as a pair of blazing yellow eyes and a nasty set of tentacles appeared, Reika woke up screaming in fear. "AUGH! No...no...no, goddammit, no!" Reika gasped with ragged breaths. As she sat up on her bed, she began to weep. "What have I done?! I can't let my powers get out of control like that! What was I thinking?!" Reika sobbed. Reika sat there with her hands buried in her face crying for several minutes, until she finally got out of bed. She took several deep breaths and paced around her room, trying to calm herself. "Oh...I never should have come here in the first place. It's only making things worse for me." Reika said out loud as she paced around.

But as she paced around, she couldn't help stop thinking about Erica Toudo, Morikawa, Junko, Takuro, Saori, and the others. "No! They need me...and I can't just leave them. Get it together, girl! Think! What was the name of that guy Kumi told me about? Eikichi Ogiwara; that was his name! I've gotta tell the others!" Reika said before she heard her cellphone ping. Reika approached her cellphone and was surprised to see the following text message.

 _Meet me behind the Jade Bar as soon as you can. We need to talk. A Friend._

Reika grew very suspicious as she put her cellphone away. "Who are you and how did you get this number?" Reika seethed. But something inside of her told her not to ignore this and decided to go along with it. She'd just have to be more careful from this point on. After washing her face and putting on a modest dress, Reika walked down the stairs to leave. But she was stopped by some familiar faces before she could leave. "Nurse Kitami! Where are you going?" Ruri asked innocently.

Reika turned around to see the tired eyed girl facing her, along with Maiko and Yuuki. "I'm going out to meet a friend. You guys need to stay put and keep a low profile for a while. I'll be back as soon as I can." Reika instructed trying her best not to lose her patience. "All right, all right! No need to get all worked up over anything! We were just worried about you, that's all!" Yuuki complained. "Don't give me an attitude!" Reika snapped before she took off.

As she slammed the door shut behind her, the other girls glared at her. "What?" Yuuki demanded. "Why do you always have to do that? You have any idea what she went through just to save our asses?!" Maiko cried. "Hey, don't get mad at me! Kitami's the one who acted all-" Yuuki began. "Stop it! Both of you; this isn't helping anyone. Nurse Kitami is right; we should take it easy for a little while." Ruri said more seriously.

Yuuki grew angry as she said that. "I've been taking it easy and I'm sick of it! I'm not going to laze around on my ass while there are other people fighting against Morimoto's forces! It's time to take action, damn it! And you're not going to stop me!" Yuuki snapped before she stomped up to her room. "Agh...where's Takuro and Saori? They should be back by now!" Maiko grumbled as she sat on the couch. "I think they said that Morikawa needed to talk to them." Ruri replied as she went to the kitchen and got a couple of drinks.

As Ruri sat down next to Maiko, she handed her a bottle of soda. Maiko smiled as she took it and turned on the TV. But as the TV played, both girls were shocked to see what was on. "Breaking news! A gruesome murder has taken place at a local cemetery in a small town near St. Arcadia. Local police forces cannot confirm if this grisly attack is connected with the horrific terrorist attack that occurred at St. Arcadia just a couple days earlier. But there are those that speculate that there is foul play involved within the controversial academy. The Chief of Police Ken Roland said this in an earlier public announcement, regarding the vicious attacks that have plagued this town." a female reporter announced.

Suddenly, the TV showed the face of a stern middle aged man with short blonde hair and blue eyes speaking to a crowd of people. "What's going on here is that there is an internal power struggle within this academy. Thanks to the valuable information given to me by an anonymous source, I now have proof that there is in fact criminal activity going on within St. Arcadia." the man began. "What kind of proof do you have?" a reporter demanded. The man pressed a button on a remote and showed grainy video footage of a convoy of trucks going in and out of several abandoned warehouses, making several others gasp; including the girls watching this.

Roland cleared his throat before he spoke up again. "I am aware that there is the speculation of an illegal prostitution ring going on within this school. However, until I have clear evidence of this, my main focus is to find out which criminal organization is responsible for the distribution of illegal guns and drugs within the property of St. Arcadia. But I promise you this; I will not rest until there is justice brought to these criminals!" Roland said boldly.

Maiko and Ruri stared at each other mouth agape after they watched this. "This is bad! There's no telling what Leona will do now that she's been exposed!" Ruri gasped. "Well...this is kinda a good thing, right? I mean...these people could help us!" Maiko suggested. "Yeah, until Leona finds a way to stop them! Maybe Yuuki was right...we can't just sit here and hope for a miracle. We've gotta do something!" Ruri exclaimed. "Well, what can we do?" Maiko wondered. "I have an idea!" Yuuki said suddenly as she appeared dressed up in a flashy outfit. "What did you have in mind?" Maiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Meanwhile; Reika arrived at the Jade Bar and began making her to the back. The back of the Jade Bar was in a dark alley, surrounded by brick walls from other buildings. As Reika stepped into the dark alleyways, she looked around her with caution. Just in case, she brought her gun with her. "All right, I'm here! What do you want with me? You better not try anything with me, I mean it!" Reika cried out.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming from a darkened corner. Reika reached for her gun, when she saw who it was. "You weren't followed, were you hon?" a familiar voice asked. Reika felt her eyes widen as she stared at the man approaching her; it was Raizo! "No...it's just me." Reika responded after trying to get her words out. She and Raizo stood a few feet apart from each other, staring each other in the eye in total silence for what seemed like an eternity. What in the world could they say to each other after all this?

Finally, Raizo cleared his throat and spoke up. "How are you doing, Reika?" Raizo asked at last. Reika clenched her jaw and fists in anger as he said that. "What?" she snarled. "How are you doing?" Raizo repeated. "What, that's it? That's all you're worried about is how I'm doing?! Well, gee...I guess I'm doing pretty damn all right, considering the situation I'm in because of you!" Reika snapped angrily. Raizo took a deep breath; he knew this was coming. "Ok...I know you have a lot of questions and you want answers-" Raizo began.

Reika didn't let him finish; she slapped his face as hard as she could, nearly knocking Raizo down to the ground. "Ok, I deserved that!" Raizo said calmly. Reika slapped his face again, forcefully enough to cause him to stagger. "And I deserved that, too!" Raizo said before Reika tried to kick him in the groin. "Ok, ok...stop it! Get ahold of yourself, Reika! I know you've had it rough, but-" Raizo snapped as he grabbed her in an attempt to calm her down. "ROUGH?! IS THAT WHAT YOU FUCKING CALL IT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!? DO YOU HAVE ANY GOD DAMN IDEA WHAT THE FUCK I'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU ASSHOLE?!" Reika shrieked with tears of rage running down her face.

Raizo stared at Reika with genuine sadness on his face, while Reika looked like she wanted to rip his head off. "I'm so sorry, Reika Kitami. I really am...but I didn't have a choice." Raizo began. "Bullshit! You fucking lied to me, you bastard! How could you do this to me?! Why would you do this to me?! Please, just fucking tell me why!" Reika sobbed angrily. Raizo took a deep breath and sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "You want the truth? Fine...but you're not going to like it. I'll get to the point; I needed somebody to get on the inside and help me get information." Raizo said sternly. "Information? What kind of information, and what the fuck for?!" Reika snapped. "Names! I wanted names of places and people. Look, you've been on the inside so you know more than I do!" Raizo replied.

Reika crossed her arms and glared at Raizo, though Raizo didn't seem too fazed about it. "What is it that you really want, Raizo? If that even is your real fucking name!" Reika demanded. "I want the men who betrayed me and left me for dead to pay for what they've done! That's all I ever really wanted, Reika! It's the only thing that matters to me right now!" Raizo answered now getting angry. Reika scoffed at him. "So that's what this is all about; revenge? I don't believe this shit! You mean to tell me that you sent me here with knowledge that this place was a sex slave factory just so you could get revenge on a couple of assholes who betrayed you?" Reika demanded. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Reika. Now have you heard anything regarding a man named Michael Hartman or Darrel?" Raizo urged.

Reika scowled viciously at him as she clenched her fists. "Go to hell!" she seethed. "I've already been there, you fucking idiot! Why else do you think I'm risking my neck out here?!" Raizo snarled. "Risking your neck? You're not the one who was fucking humiliated and paraded around like a fucking sex doll in front of a live audience! You're not the one who has to tend to the young men and women who suffer physical and mental abuse from these fuckers! So don't you dare tell me that you've risked your fucking neck! You didn't risk shit! For all I know, you could be one of them! For all I know you're probably getting off on this, aren't you?!" Reika shouted.

Raizo slapped Reika's face, making her cry out in shock. As she held her stinging face, she stared at Raizo's face. It was completely different from the face she first met. It wasn't the kind, warm, and friendly face she knew. But rather, it was a cold, bitter, and angry looking face. But despite that, there was something else in his eyes that Reika didn't notice up until now. It looked like...desperation. "Reika Kitami...I'm sorry about all of this. But you don't know what it's like being betrayed by the people you once called friends. You have no idea what loss truly is. I need this! Do you understand that? I fucking need this! It's the only way I can find my peace. It's the only way I can redeem myself for all the evil I've done in the past! Please...help me, and I will repay you in any way I can! I want my humanity back." Raizo explained with such bitterness in his voice.

Reika should have felt angry at this point, but after hearing what Raizo said, she couldn't help but somehow understand him more. In fact, she could even say that she respected him a little more as well. After a moment of silence, Reika spoke up. "You're wrong, you know. I do know what it's like to be betrayed; I know that feeling more than you'll ever know. And I do know what it feels like to lose something; I've lost my humanity too." Reika said gravely. Raizo looked at her with a puzzled look as she said that. "How?" he simply demanded. Reika sighed as she leaned up against the wall. "When I was a little girl, me and my best friends made a terrible mistake. We found this book of occult spells. Takashiro called it the Bible Black. Anyway, we played around with this damn thing...until one of us decided to take a step too far." Reika explained.

Raizo stood next to her while he began lighting up a cigarette. "What happened?" Raizo asked as he smoked. Reika sighed as she knew she would have to reveal some rather painful information. "Well, one of us wanted to see what this book was truly capable of...but in order to do that, it required a sacrifice. Guess who the lucky girl was?" Reika said. Raizo could tell this was getting painful for her. "After they slit my wrists and ankles, they brought a bunch of boys over! They all took their time with me...they defiled my body...and they laughed at me!" Reika explained now beginning to cry. "I'm so sorry!" Raizo said sadly.

Reika hung her head low. "However, something went wrong. The demon of the book was summoned all right...but he killed everyone in the room except for me and one other girl. In a burst of rage, I was able to kill that fucking bitch! But I had used up so much of my energy...and I was slowly dying...the demon gave me an offer I couldn't refuse!" Reika continued with bitter tears. "In exchange for your soul, he'd give you life." Raizo said plainly. Reika looked at him with shock. "How did you know?" she asked. "Just a wild guess!" Raizo said quickly. "Right. Anyway...I was more alive and more powerful than ever before. And I used my powers to get revenge against the one who betrayed me. But I did many terrible things to get my revenge. I hurt a lot of good people, made them do bad things." Reika said sadly.

Raizo tossed away his cigarette before he crossed his arms. "What kind of things did you do, Reika?" Raizo demanded. Reika looked at him angrily as he said that, but then again she had a feeling she couldn't hide her secrets away forever. "When the demon gave me life, he turned me into a witch. But that wasn't the only thing he gave me! He...he...he turned me into a futanari!" Reika said as she choked on the last word. "What?" Raizo replied in confusion. "A god damn transvestite! He gave me a fucking dick! And to make matters worse, the only way I could stay alive was to have constant sex with as much young men and women as I possibly could! And you know what? I enjoyed it; I enjoyed seducing, mind controlling, and raping those people to my heart's desire! But not as much as I enjoyed making Hiroko Takashiro suffer for all the shit she put me through!" Reika explained with seething anger.

Reika then explained to Raizo the whole ordeal of mind controlling a group of young students to become part of her coven. Among that group was Taki Minase and Saori Saeki, two of her favorite lovers. She went into explicit detail on how she seduced and gained control of them, and then used them for whatever sexual favor she desired. Reika went on to explain how she got her revenge against Takashiro, and she did not hold back on the details either. Raizo was admittedly quite shocked to hear just how much cruelty and hatred she showed towards her enemy, as well as how much lust she had for Minase and Saeki. "I was untouchable...nothing could stop me...that is, until the demon returned and told me that I was going to die unless I could find another host. And that's when things really went to shit!" Reika said now growing sad again.

Reika then explained to Raizo the ritual of sexually dominating Minase's would-be girlfriend Kurumi Imari before her attempt to seal her own soul into hers, thus gaining a new vessel or host. But again, something went wrong. Minase was freed of Kitami's mind control spell and in a fit of rage, he killed Kitami and saved Imari. "I honestly thought that was the end for me. I was finally going to die and suffer for my sins...but then he came back...and he made me immortal. And you know what? He laughed at me! He laughed at me and told me that all that he put me through was just for laughs! He said that he owns me...and that I'll never be free! Do you know what that's like, Raizo? Do you know what it feels like to be a slave to your own evil doing?! You're not the only one who wants their humanity back!" Reika explained with bitter emotion before she burst into tears.

Reika grabbed onto Raizo and wept bitterly into his chest, not caring if he'd push her away. But Raizo held onto her and comforted her, shushing her as he rubbed the back of her head. "Shh...it's ok. I'm here. You don't have to be alone!" Raizo whispered. "I'll always be alone, Raizo! Even if I want to do good, I'll always be stuck as this fucking ugly futa witch! I just want to die!" Reika sobbed. "Honey...don't say that! You're not ugly...you're very beautiful!" Raizo said softly. Reika looked up at him in surprise as he said that. "Do you really mean it? After all I just told you, you truly think I'm beautiful?! How could you even think or say such a thing?!" Reika exclaimed as she broke away from him.

Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "Because all of my life I've done nothing. Nothing but kill people! It was...it _is_ the only thing I know. I wasn't lying to when I said that I worked with bad people. Ever since I was a child, I've lived out on the streets hurting people just to stay alive. But it wasn't until I was 14 years old when I killed somebody for the first time. After that, it just became too easy for me. For the next 18 years, I was a mercenary, a hitman, an assassin, or whatever you wanna call it. If you wanted somebody dead, you came to me. And I was good at it; real damn good! So good, that I caught the attention of some pretty shady people." Raizo explained. " You mean Hartman?" Reika stated.

Raizo nodded his head. "He treated me like a son; gave me everything I could ever want and more. He gave me a home, he gave me money, and he gave me work. I was at my prime, Kitami. Nothing could stop me...until-" Raizo began. "He betrayed you?! But why...after all you've done for him?" Reika exclaimed. "I don't know why he betrayed me. Maybe I just outlived my usefulness, I suppose. But one thing is for sure; I intend to make him pay for what he did to me. I want to make him suffer for what he put me through...what he took from me!" Raizo said sounding more angry than ever before.

Reika placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Raizo...I understand your reason for vengeance. I really do! But there are hundreds if not thousands of other young people who are suffering in the hands of all these sick twisted psychos. And they need our help!" Reika said. Raizo wrenched himself away from Reika, offending her. "I'm sorry, Reika...but that's not important to me. What's important, is that I make Hartman pay for taking away my humanity! And you're going to help me get my revenge one way or the other." Raizo said bitterly.

Reika frowned as he said that. "What?! So you're telling me that you'd just leave these poor kids here to die?!" Reika shouted angrily. "I told you why I'm here, woman. And I do not intend to leave until I get what I came here for!" Raizo snapped back. Reika glared at him for a solid minute until she spoke up again. "Ok...fine! I'll help you get your revenge, Raizo. But you OWE me for this! I'm not going to help you unless you pay me!" Reika demanded. "What?! I...oh, ok! Fine! What do you want?" Raizo snapped. "You want information? You help me get these sex slaves out of this hellhole!" Reika stated as she crossed her arms.

Raizo sighed as he held his hand against his face, but he reluctantly nodded his head. "Ok...I'll do it." Raizo said. "Swear on it; I want your word that you'll help me with this! Help me see through it to the end!" Reika demanded. Raizo placed his hand above his heart. "You have my word, Reika. I will help you if you help me!" Raizo vowed. "Ok, Raizo. We have a deal then!" Reika said as she held out her hand. Raizo and Reika then shook hands. "So...what do you want to know?" Reika said after they shook hands. "I want to know if you've heard anything on Michael Hartman." Raizo replied. "I'm sorry, Raizo. But I haven't heard anything about him." Reika apologized. "Well, there must be something! Come on, think!" Raizo urged. "I'm sorry, Raizo...but I'm not sure if I know anything relating to your problems right now!" Reika snapped. "You're going to have to do a lot better than I don't know!" Raizo snapped back.

Reika was deep in thought for a minute until she remembered something. "Actually...I think I do have something." Reika said at last. "Well, let's hear it!" Raizo encouraged. "When I was in one of Leona Morimoto's warehouses, I overheard some armed thugs saying something about an uprising against Morimoto. They said something about their boss having something special planned for her, but that was all that I could make of it. Oh, and there were enough guns and explosives in there to take out the whole fucking town!" Reika explained.

Raizo seemed very interested in what she said. "Hmm...well, that's something all right. Is there anything else you can remember?" Raizo said. "There is one other thing; Eikichi Ogiwara!" Reika said as she snapped her fingers. "What about him?" Raizo asked. "He's apparently Leona Morimoto's lover now, and he seems to be the only one who knows what that crazy bitch is up to, since she probably pillow talks her plans to him. Hey...do you think this guy might know anything about Hartman?" Reika explained. "Maybe. It's not exactly what I was hoping to hear, but it'll have to do." Raizo replied. "Well...like you said; it's something. Now, about those sex slaves-" Reika began. "Don't worry, I'll help out with that in time." Raizo assured. "What? What do you mean, in time?" Reika demanded. "You should go, Kitami. Find out what this Ogiwara knows, and then come find me here." Raizo said before he looked at the sky and saw how late it was getting. "Fine; sounds good to me!" Reika replied as she checked her watch.

But as they began leaving, Raizo stopped Reika one last time. "Hey, Reika!" Raizo called out. "Yes?" Reika replied. "Be careful out there!" Raizo warned. Reika smiled at him as he said that; his loving, soft side was starting to show again. "You too, hon. Maybe...if things calm down a bit, you and I can get something to eat? It's on me, this time!" Reika suggested with a giggle. Raizo smiled as she said that. "Yeah...I'd like that!" Raizo replied as he nodded. Both of them smiled at each other before they made their separate ways; their relationship was a strange one, if not uneasy. But given the circumstances, it was understandable. But who knows? In time, maybe things could change...


	13. Aggressive Persuasion!

**Chapter 13: Aggressive Persuasion!**

* * *

Reika made her way towards the Church of the Underground Railroad to tell Junko what she talked about with Raizo. She wouldn't mention him by name out of respect, of course. But Reika was sure that either Junko or someone else knew something about Ogiwara. "Mornin' darling! Nice sunny day, eh?" the redneck bouncer greeted. "It's always a nice day to see you around. I got something for Junko, is she around?" Reika asked. "Yeah, she's downstairs." the bouncer said as he opened the secret door. As Reika entered inside, she was greeted by Erica Toudo. "Hey, Kitami!" she announced cheerfully. "Hello. You seem to be in a good mood today." Reika replied with a raised eyebrow. "You better believe it. I got something very important to tell you!" she said excitedly. "Later, honey. I've got important business to attend to!" Reika said as she politely shooed her off.

Erica felt a bit sad as she said that, but then again given the circumstances, she understood. "Oh, ok. I'll talk to you later." Erica said as she walked off towards the mess hall. Reika sighed as she entered Junko's office. Junko was sitting on a comfy pillow while she was reading a bible. "Oh, hello Kitami. Nice to see you again. So how can I help you?" Junko said not taking her eyes off her bible. "I've got some news for you, Junko." Reika replied as she sat down across from Junko. "That doesn't sound like a good thing to me." Junko replied as she closed her bible. "Well...it's something. Tell me, do you know anything about a guy named Eikichi Ogiwara?" Reika began. Junko appeared deep in thought as she mentioned his name. "Yeah, I do actually! I met him once; he's as much of a wolf in sheep's clothing as Leona and her other friends. Why do you ask?" Junko answered. "I think he might know what Leona is up to next. Do you know where I might be able to find him?" Reika pressed.

Junko stood up from her pillow and approached a cupboard, grabbing a flask of wine. "I do, actually. He owns a dance club downtown called Club 69." Junko replied. Reika scoffed at the name. "Oh, how original!" Reika said as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah...it's funny, you know? One day you're one of the most popular pole dancers in this crazy town. But the next thing you know, you're the leader of a band of rebels. Funny how life works out, isn't it?" Junko said glumly as she poured herself a glass of wine. Reika looked at her with concern; this didn't seem like Junko at all. "Um, are you feeling all right?" Reika asked with worry.

Junko raised the glass of wine up and closed her eyes. "This is my blood. Drink it in remembrance of me!" Junko said out loud before she gulped down the wine. As she placed the glass down, she sighed loudly as she shook her head. "If Ogiwara does know what Leona is planning for us, then we ought to keep him alive." Junko said slowly. "Um, don't you think that's a bad idea? He might tell Leona or whatever other friends he has about our location!" Reika replied in confusion. "Then force him into silence! If we kill him, then we'll never know what other kinds of tricks Leona has up her sleeve. I want to know everything that Leona knows, and the only way we can do that is if we keep Ogiwara alive." Junko snapped.

Reika stared at her with worry; was Junko getting drunk? "Well...if that's what you think is best, then I won't argue with you. I think I should bring some friends with me, though. Just in case something goes wrong!" Reika said at last. "Yeah...you go do that. I need to rest!" Junko replied hazily as she plopped down on her bed. Reika carefully approached her and covered her with a blanket before she left. "I guess all this shit is getting to you too, huh? I can't blame you!" Reika muttered. Reika went over towards an entertainment room where Morikawa was playing pool with Yuuto and Ichinose. "Hey, guys. Got a minute?" Reika announced. "Oh, Kitami! Sure; come play some pool with us!" Morikawa replied with a smile.

Reika shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed a pool cue. "We have another job to do. Eikichi Ogiwara has important information regarding Leona's plans for her next attack...I think." Reika explained as she prepared her cue. "You think? What does that mean?" Yuuto demanded. "It means I don't really know what her plans are, you little smartass! That's why we gotta go find him and get him to tell us what he knows!" Reika snapped as she hit the cue ball. As the pool balls danced around the pool table, the others stared at her with questioning looks. "What do we do with him afterwards?" Yuuto asked. "We keep him alive, in case there are other secrets Leona has!" Reika answered. "Why would you want to do that?! That'd be dangerous!" Ichinose pointed out. "That's what Junko said she wanted done, so that's what we're doing!" Reika retorted.

Morikawa nodded her head as she prepared to take her turn. "Well, if that's what she wants, then that's what she'll get. So where is this Ogiwara anyway?" Morikawa said. "He owns a dance club downtown; Club 69 to be exact." Reika answered. "Ha! Seriously? Could that name be a little more cliche?" Morikawa laughed. "So how are we going to handle this? Now that the cops are aware of what's going on-" Ichinose began. "Wait, what?! There are cops in this town, now? Why the hell didn't they help any of us when we needed them?!" Reika exclaimed angrily. "Most of them are in Morimoto's pockets!" Yuuto replied. "Oh...that explains a lot!" Reika groaned. "That one guy obviously isn't on her side; Ken Roland I think his name is! He's kinda cute if you ask me!" Ichinose giggled.

The others looked at her in puzzlement, to which Ichinose blushed. "Well, it doesn't matter. We need to be careful how we handle this. Does anyone have any ideas?" Reika asked. "I thought you knew what to do!" Morikawa said. "Hey, guys? I have an idea!" a voice announced suddenly. Everyone turned to find Yuuki, Maiko, and Ruri dressed up in flashy outfits that bared most of their skin. "What the hell are you wearing?!" Reika demanded with shock and anger in her voice. "Think about it! They're looking for rebels, not ordinary girls who want to have a good time." Yuuki giggled. "If we go in disguise, there's no way Leona's men will be able to catch us!" Maiko added.

Reika hated to admit it, but that did seem like a good idea. "Ok...anyone else object to that?" Reika asked. "Seems like a good idea to me." Morikawa replied with a shrug. "I've got just the thing for this situation." Ichinose announced as she left. In less than a minute, she returned with shopping bags full of clothes. "Put these on. We're going out dancing tonight!" Ichinose announced. "Woo-hoo! Now we're talking!" Yuuki cheered. "Oh, brother!" both Yuuto and Reika grumbled.

 ***The Pump Panel: Confusion Dub plays!***

Much later that night, Reika and her team arrived at Club 69. Everyone but Reika and Yuuto seemed to be excited as they approached the club's entrance. Reika wore a bright red dress that exposed most of her cleavage along with high heel shoes that were nearly impossible to walk in. Ichinose wore a bright purple dress that revealed her massive cleavage and curves. Yuuki, Maiko, Ruri, and Morikawa all wore matching skirts that exposed a good bit of their skin. And poor Yuuto wore a tight t-shirt and skinny jeans that hugged his "boys" a bit too hard. "Damn it! I can feel the circulation of my balls being cut off!" Yuuto complained. "Shut up; you're not the one who has to wear these fucking high heels!" Reika seethed.

Ichinose saw them arguing and giggled. "Relax, you guys! We're undercover, so we have to play the part. Just have fun!" she said with a wink. "Easy for you to say!" Reika snapped. As they walked through the doors, everyone was immediately greeted by loud, pulsing club music and crowds of barely dressed people dancing to the beat. "Ok, here's the plan. You guys stay here on the ground floor, while Ichinose and I head upstairs to the manager's office to find Ogiwara. If anything happens, do not wait for us. Get out of here as soon as possible. Got that?" Reika yelled over the loud music. "Yeah, yeah! We got this! Come on, girls! Let's go!" Yuuki cried as she wrapped her arms around her friends and headed towards the dance floor.

Yuuto sighed as he nodded at Reika before heading towards the bar. "I'll keep my eye out on them." he said. "They'll be fine, sweetheart. But do let us know if there is danger, all right?" Ichinose replied. And with that, Reika and Ichinose began pushing and squirming their way through the crowded club to find their way towards the manager's office. But while this was happening, they were unaware that a dark figure was lurking up above on the roof, watching their every move through a glass window pane.

Eventually, Reika and Ichinose were able to find a bouncer blocking the way for a set of stairs that led up to the VIP lounge and manager's office. "Hey! Where the hell do you two think you're going? This area's off limits!" the bouncer snapped. "We need to get through. Will you let us pass?" Ichinose said in an innocent tone. "No, I will not." the bouncer growled. "Look buddy, we need to have a word with your manager. It's important that he hears what we have to say. So are you going to let us through or not?!" Reika snapped. "You want in? You either get a pass or go talk to the VIP hostess. Otherwise, back off!" the bouncer warned as he slowly revealed a gun in his pocket.

Reika cursed as she left with Ichinose. "Now what?" Reika snapped. "You heard him; we gotta find that hostess." Ichinose replied. "But where the hell can we find her?" Reika argued. "Simple; you go that way and I'll go this way." Ichinose said as she made her way towards the dance floor. Reika sighed as she rolled her eyes before heading towards the bar. "Damn it; this isn't going to be easy like I thought it would be. I need a drink!" Reika grumbled.

She motioned the bartender to come bring her a shot of vodka, when she suddenly recognized the young lady. She was a beautiful young blonde with violet eyes and a gorgeous figure. "Hello. Need a drink?" she asked in a friendly tone. Reika couldn't help but stare at her as she swore she saw her from somewhere before. "Uh, is there a problem lady?" the bartender asked nervously. "Saeki? Kaori Saeki?!" Reika exclaimed at last. "Uh, yeah...that's my name. So...did you want a drink or what?" the bartender replied now getting impatient.

How was this possible? All these years, and Saeki ended up being a bartender in this place of all things? And how is it that she didn't recognize Reika, especially with their controversial history? "Um...I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm a bit surprised to see you here." Reika admitted after a long moment of silence. "What is that supposed to mean?" Saeki demanded. "You may not remember, but I was a school nurse at your college. I'm Kitami; Reika Kitami. Do you remember me?" Reika explained carefully.

It took Saeki a minute, but she did seem to finally recognize this strange woman. "Oh! Yeah, I remember you...every boy at our school always pretended to be sick just so they could hang out with you." Saeki laughed. Reika couldn't help but laugh as she said that; that was definitely an understatement. "Ha-ha-ha! Yeah...those were quite the days, huh? Actually, there is something you can help me with now that you're here." Reika said after collecting herself. "Oh, and what's that?" Saeki wondered. "I need to get up in the VIP lounge. Is there a way I can get in?" Reika asked.

Saeki smiled as she handed Reika a pass. "Here you are. Did you want a drink to go with that?" Saeki said. Reika smiled as she said that; perhaps it was a good thing she didn't remember what happened between them...for now, anyway. "Actually, I'm trying to stay dry. Maybe you can hand me a soda or something?" Reika asked. Saeki grinned as she handed Reika a bottle of cola. "Here you go, Kitami. If there's anything else you need, you just let me know." Saeki said kindly. "Thanks. Oh, and Saeki? It's good to see you!" Reika said. Saeki smiled before she moved over towards a bunch of other people to help them.

After drinking her cola, Reika approached the bouncer blocking the stairs. "Hey! I thought I told you to beat it!" the bouncer snapped. "Keep your jock straps on, asshole! I've got a pass with me. Now let me through!" Reika snapped back. But before she could move another inch, the bouncer grabbed her. "HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" Reika shouted as the bouncer began to touch her body. The bouncer soon removed a gun from Reika. Reika had almost completely forgotten that she brought it with her, but maybe that was because she was becoming too cautious after all the crazy shit she's been through.

The bouncer smirked as he put the gun in a case next to him. "You get it back when you leave. Now go on!" the bouncer said. Reika glared at him before she moved up the stairs. "Asshole!" Reika grumbled. As she entered the VIP lounge, she was disgusted to see several women having sex with some shady looking men. "Ugh...why am I not surprised?" Reika groaned. "Hey, baby! You want to join the fun?" one of the slutty bimbos asked as she teased Reika with her breasts. "Get off of me, slut!" Reika snapped as she pushed her away.

This caught the attention of another bouncer. "Hey! Is there a problem over here?" he demanded. "Yeah; I need to talk with your manager! Is Ogiwara around?" Reika replied. The bouncer motioned for Reika to stay put before he approached a young man wearing an all white suit. "Hey, boss? This lady wants to speak with you!" the bouncer announced. Reika could see why Junko felt contempt for Ogiwara; he truly was a piece of work. He walked in a way that even a slimy drug dealer from the 80s would disapprove of and he spoke in a manner that even a queer would make fun of. "Hey there, beautiful. How can I help you?" he announced with a shit-eating grin.

Reika blushed from the way he talked, but knew she had to keep her cool. "Ahem! Well, I just wanted to meet the man who owns this...fine establishment. And I must say; you really don't disappoint." Reika said in as best of a deceitful tone as possible. "Oh, is that so? Well, I'm not one to brag...but this club is only the best dance club in all of Japan, if not the world. But surely there must be more to it than that!" Ogiwara boasted. Reika smiled on the outside, but on the inside she felt sick to her stomach. She knew where this was going to lead. "You better believe it, baby. How about you and I find a more quiet spot so that we can get to know each other better?" Reika suggested in a seductive tone.

Ogiwara laughed gleefully as he suddenly approached Reika and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I know just the place; follow me my dear!" Ogiwara announced as he began walking Reika towards his office. " _I can't wait to wring this fucker's neck!_ " Reika thought bitterly behind her false smile. As Ogiwara and Reika entered the manager's office, things outside of the club were beginning to unfold in a dark and unexpected manner.

A couple of body guards were smoking on the rooftop, unaware that they were being watched. "Hey, man. Did you hear the news? Ken Roland is onto us!" one of the guards said nervously. "Roland? As in the Police Commissioner? No way! All the cops are in Morimoto's pockets!" the other guard exclaimed. "Not this guy! He's been trying to shut down the Morimoto sisters for years. But what I want to know is why now does he decide to try and make a direct move against us now?" the first guard explained. "Who cares? As long as our boss keeps paying us, I'm happy. I'm only in this for the money, you know?" the second guard shrugged. "Yeah, you do have a point. Besides; the new boss is way better than those stupid slut sisters in every way! Man, I can't wait to see the looks on those bitches faces when the boss lets them have it!" the first guard sneered.

Suddenly, one of the walkie-talkies crackled to life. "Yeah, what is it? What?! Again with those trouble makers? Fine...I'm on it!" the first guard said. "Let me guess; those punk kids keep slashing tires in the parking lot?" the second guard asked. "Yup! Come on, let's go deal with them!" the first guard groaned. "I'm this close to just bashing their heads in!" the second guard complained. " _How about I bash yours in?_ " a deep, demonic voice growled. "What the fuck? Who said that?!" the first guard panicked.

A chain suddenly snagged onto the legs of the first guard and tripped him onto his back before he was dragged away into a dark corner. "AAAIIIEEEE! HELP ME!" the guard screamed in horror. "Hey! Boys, we gotta problem over here!" the second guard shouted on his radio. "What's going on out there?" a voice replied. But before the guard could respond, a hand grabbed onto his face with a steel grip. As the guard was crushed by the hand of the shadowy phantom, blood pooled on the ground and the radio was dropped. "Hello? Hello! What's going on up there? I'm sending backup!" the panicked voice alerted.

A few minutes later, some armed goons arrived at the rooftops. "Damn it! You see them?" one of the gunmen announced. "Not a fucking thing, man! I don't like this!" another replied. "You don't think that it's him, do you?" a third whimpered. "Him? What are you talking about?" the first goon snapped. "You know...Spawn! The one who blew up one of our warehouses?" the third thug replied nervously. "Oh, brother! Not this shit again! Listen to me; there's no such thing as phantoms, ghosts, goblins, or demons! What happened at the warehouse was a freak accident!" the first thug snapped.

Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from the shadows. "What the hell? Who's there?!" the first thug shouted. " _So...you don't believe in ghosts, do you?_ " a deep voice sneered. "Oh my God! It's him; the Hellspawn!" the third thug cried. "Don't be a bitch! It's probably just some dope playing tricks on us! Ain't that right, motherfucker?!" the second thug said as he fired his gun at the shadows.

But as he did that, he was horrified to see a couple of dead bodies hit the ground. And by dead, I mean their limbs were torn off and their heads were missing! "Holy mother of God!" the second thug whispered in fear. " _No...not even close!_ " the demonic voice snarled viciously. "What the-HOLY SHIT!" one of the thugs screamed before a chain grabbed him by the neck and tore off his head before tossing him aside.

Soon enough, the Hellspawn himself appeared in all his terrifying glory. "Oh my God! What the hell is that thing?!" one of the other thugs shouted as he fired his gun at the Hellspawn. The monster appeared to laugh as the bullets had no effect on him. " _You should have stayed home tonight, fools!_ _Because now this party is over!_ " Spawn sneered with evil laughter.

 ***Song ends!***

Back in the club, Reika was getting very uncomfortable as Ogiwara kept trying to make a move on her. "So...is this private enough for you, my dear?" he asked as he slowly slipped off his tie. "Uh, private enough. Listen...do you work for Leona Morimoto?" Reika laughed nervously. "Maybe! Would you like me to get you a drink?" Ogiwara purred as he sat next to Reika WAY too close for her comfort. "Uh...no thank you. So, listen...I-" Reika began before Ogiwara placed a finger on her lips and shushed her. "It's all right, babe. You don't need to say anything to me...let my actions do the talking!" Ogiwara said in a seductive tone as he gently began to reach his fingers to her thighs.

Reika gasped at his movement and slapped his face. "Bastard! What do you think you're doing?!" Reika snapped. "Oh, you like it rough? Ok, then...let's play rough!" Ogiwara laughed evilly. He roughly grabbed Reika by the neck and proceeded to choke Reika, much to her horror. "Stop it...you piece of...shit!" Reika gasped. "Why? You asked for it!" Ogiwara snickered evilly. "No...I said...stop it!" Reika choked as she found herself at a loss for air.

Eventually, Reika was able to break free of his grip by grabbing hold of a vodka bottle and smashed it against Ogiwara's face. "OW! My face; my beautiful face!" Ogiwara groaned as he held his bleeding face. "Now it's my turn, motherfucker!" Reika shouted angrily as she grabbed hold of Ogiwara by the collar. She slammed Ogiwara onto his desk before she slapped his face hard. "You like that, huh?! What other shit does Leona teach you?" Reika shouted angrily. "Wait, what are you going on about, you bitch?!" Ogiwara snapped.

Reika ignored his comment and she grabbed him by the neck before slamming him into a bookcase. Ogiwara's bodyguards could hear the ruckus from outside of the manager's office and grew worried. "Hey, boss? Everything all right in there?" one of the bodyguards asked. There was no answer, but there were sounds of a struggle. "That ain't good! Ok, hold on boss...we're coming in!" another bodyguard cried as he pulled out a gun. As the bodyguards kicked down the door, they were shocked to find their boss being strangled by Reika. "Don't just stand there, you morons! Get this fucking bitch away from me!" Ogiwara gasped as he being choked.

Reika turned him around and used him as a human shield while holding a shard of glass against his throat. "Back off! This is your only warning!" Reika threatened. "You crazy bitch! Let him go!" one of the bodyguards screamed as he aimed his gun at Kitami. "I swear to God, I'll slash this fucker's throat!" Reika roared. Ogiwara motioned his men to back down, to which they reluctantly obeyed. "You're coming with me, you son of a bitch!" Reika growled. "You have no idea what it is you've just done!" Ogiwara sneered as he felt Reika's grip get stronger.

But just as Reika left the office with Ogiwara, the sounds of screaming and glass shattering were heard. "Huh? What the hell is that?!" Reika wondered. She gasped as she saw a shadowy figure come crashing through the roof with a submachine gun in one hand and a sawn off shotgun in the other. "No...not again!" Reika exclaimed. "The fuck is that?!" Ogiwara demanded.

Spawn began blasting his submachine gun at a group of bouncers, causing the crowds of dancers and partygoers to stampede away in terror. "Shoot that son of a bitch!" one of the bodyguards shouted before Spawn blasted him away with a shotgun blast. Spawn caused collateral damage with his gunfire, as well as a lot of dead bodies from both Ogiwara's bodyguards and some unlucky bystanders. Eventually, Spawn ran out of ammo and he slithered his way out of the club without a single scratch.

Reika was so shocked at this display, she didn't expect Ogiwara to break free of her grasp and escape. "HIYA! I hope that fucking psycho takes you to hell, you goddamn bitch!" Ogiwara snarled as he smashed his elbow into her stomach and took off running. "OW! Get back here, you piece of shit!" Reika shouted as she tore off her high heels and began chasing after him.

While Spawn rampaged his way through the dance club, Reika chased after Ogiwara. Several times Reika had to fight off the survivors from Spawn's attack. Eventually, Reika was able to escape the club and continued chasing after Ogiwara. "Stop goddamn chasing me, bitch!" Ogiwara screamed as he ran through the streets in his bloody clothes. "You better hope I don't kill you when I catch you, Ogiwara!" Reika roared as she began catching up to him.

Both of them ran through a crowded night market. Reika and Ogiwara ran and hopped through the market in parkour style for several minutes, until Ogiwara finally found himself trapped in a dark alley. Reika approached the cowering Ogiwara with venom in her eyes, though she had to do her best not to kill him when she grabbed him by the throat. "What the hell do you want from me, you fucking psycho?! Leave me alone!" Ogiwara whined.

Reika punched him in the face before she slammed him into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. As she picked him back up, she dragged his ass towards parked car near a parking meter. She opened up the passenger's door and slammed the door onto Ogiwara's face once before forcing him to sit down in the car. Poor Ogiwara was busted up and bleeding bad, but he was alive enough to cry and complain while Reika got in the driver's seat and took off into the busy night streets. "Do you have any idea what it is you've just done, you crazy bitch?" Ogiwara groaned as he spat blood.

Reika slapped his face in response. "Shut up!" she snarled. "You're dead and you don't even know it yet!" Ogiwara sneered through tears of pain. "I said shut up, you miserable pile of shit!" Reika shouted as she slapped him again. "OW! Go ahead then; kill me! It'll be the last mistake you ever make!" Ogiwara shouted back while crying like a baby. "I want to kill you, but I've been instructed not to do so. So don't you dare tempt me into breaking that promise! Now tell me what Leona Morimoto is up to next, before I get even more violent!" Reika snapped.

Suddenly, Ogiwara burst into laughter. "What the fuck is so funny, asshole?!" Reika shouted. "Is that what you think? You dumb bitch; I get paid by the Morimoto Sisters! But it's their boss you need to worry about! When Darrel finds out that you were the one who blew up his warehouse, you can bet your sorry ass you're going to die slowly!" Ogiwara cackled.

Reika was admittedly shocked to hear this, but she had to do her best not to show it. "Bullshit! Kumi told me that you work for Leona Morimoto and that you're the only one who knows what kind of plans she has! So start talking or else I'm liable to forget that I promised to bring you in alive!" Reika said angrily. "And you believed her? Just do me a favor and kill me now; that way I won't have to put up with this shit! You know, back when Reina Morimoto ran this show, people knew what they were doing and people had respect. Now, everyone is just a goddamn psychopath!" Ogiwara ranted.

Reika growled in frustration as she slapped him again. "Ask me if I cared, you fucker! And for the record, I ain't scared of Morimoto! And I sure as hell ain't scared of this Darrel guy either! But I will say this; one way or another, I will get you to talk!" Reika snarled. "Oh please! You say you aren't scared, but you will be! When you're locked up in a dark room and Darrel sends his friend Razor to fuck you up, you will be scared. You can count on that! You don't fuck with a guy like Darrel and get away with it!" Ogiwara sneered. "Oh yeah? Well guess what, asshole? I just did! Now shut the fuck up!" Reika snapped back.

Finally, Reika arrived at an abandoned gas station. This looked like a perfect place to lie low for a while, as well as good place to interrogate Ogiwara. But as she parked her car inside, she was very surprised to see Morikawa and several others were waiting for her. "There she is! She's alive!" Ruri exclaimed happily. "Kitami? Are you all right?" Yuuto cried. Reika looked at them with shock. "How did you guys escape from the club?!" Reika demanded as she got out of the car. "We were able to escape just before the shooting started. Are you all right?" Morikawa explained.

Reika smiled as she dragged Ogiwara out before forcing him to sit on a wooden chair. "I'm better now that this asshole is out of my hair!" Reika smirked as she tied Ogiwara to the chair with a rope. "So...this is Leona's little male bitch, huh? Finally; I've been looking forward to this!" Morikawa sneered as she cracked her knuckles.

Ogiwara gulped nervously as Yuuki approached him. "You're ours now, you son of a bitch! We're gonna get you to talk one way or the other, and we're gonna take our time with you. Oh, Yuuto? Go get my toolbox will ya? I'm going to see if I can fix up our new friend here!" Morikawa announced. "You got it, Morikawa!" Yuuto replied with a grin. "No...no! You can't do this to me? Do you know what will happen if you kill me?!" Ogiwara screamed. "Hey, who said anything about killing you? You have valuable information and we're going to need it. So there's no need to worry; we'll keep you alive for a long time!" Morikawa said with an evil smile.

Reika couldn't help but smile as she said that. "Have fun, you guys! I'm out of here!" Reika said as she began leaving. "Huh? Hey, wait a second Kitami!" Morikawa said as she stopped her. "What is it?" Reika wondered. Suddenly, Morikawa pulled out a large wad of cash and handed it to Reika, much to her surprise. "Here; a little token of our respect. We all pitched in and we think you've earned this. You keep it up, and there will be a lot more where that came from." Morikawa said kindly.

Reika was baffled; she didn't know how to react to this. "Thank you! That's very kind of you, sweetheart." Reika said as she took the money and put it in her pocket. "You're welcome. I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that things are going to look up for us. I can tell that very soon, we'll finally put a stop to Leona's sex slave operations and we'll free everyone from this hellhole. And with you by our side, nothing is going to stop us!" Morikawa said proudly as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

Reika smiled as she said that. "I'm glad you think so, honey. Well, I'm going back home and I'm going to go to bed; I'm exhausted." Reika yawned. "Uh, yeah about that...I really don't think it's a great idea for you to sleep at that dorm anymore. You should stay at the church with the others. It'll be much safer, I promise." Morikawa warned. Reika thought about that and agreed with her; at least she knew that Leona wouldn't be spying on her from inside the church. "You make a good point. I'll head on over there. I'll see you tomorrow, Morikawa." Reika said as she walked away into the night. Little did she realize that this was just the beginning of the end!


	14. Coming Clean!

**Chapter 14: Coming Clean!**

* * *

As Reika slept in a bunk bed in the Church of the Underground Railroad, she had another nightmare. In her dream, everything was pitch black and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of multiple voices. At first, the voices seemed friendly. " _You need to relax, Kitami. Just have fun!_ " Ichinose giggled. " _Oh, I remember you now! You were a nurse at my university, weren't you?_ " Kaori Saeki said cheerfully. _"You showed your true colors tonight, Kitami!"_ Morikawa said kindly. Suddenly, things turned around for the worst when evil laughter filled the air. " _The fuck are you laughing at, asshole?!_ " Reika's voice shouted. " _I work for the Morimoto sisters, you dumb bitch! It's their boss, Darrel you need to worry about!_ " Ogiwara's voice sneered.

Gunfire suddenly erupted and pierced the silence, along with the screams of anguish and agony of many people. " _Somebody! Help us!_ " a young male voice cried out. " _I don't wanna die!_ " a young girl screamed in horror. A deep snarling noise was heard before a pair of glowing green eyes glared into Reika's soul, causing her to scream in terror. _"I've come to take you to Hell!_ " the Hellspawn growled. " _NOOOO!"_ Reika screamed.

Reika woke up from her nightmare panting and sweating heavily. "Fuck! These nightmares are going to be the end of me one day!" Reika muttered as she got out of bed. As she trudged her way to the bathroom, she bumped into Erica Toudo. "Oh, good morning Ktiami. How are you?" Erica asked politely. Reika growled in irritation as she entered the bathroom. "What's wrong with you? Tough night?" Erica said with a raised eyebrow. "You have no idea, sweetheart." Reika mumbled before she washed her face.

Erica looked at her with concern. "You've been having nightmares, haven't you? I've been having some pretty bad dreams myself lately." Erica said kindly as she touched her shoulder. "That's good to know." Reika griped as she wrenched herself away and dried her face off with a towel. "What's your problem, Kitami?! I'm just trying to have a decent conversation with you, that's all!" Erica snapped. "Why don't you just leave me alone?!" Reika practically shouted.

Erica looked hurt by Reika's mean comment, and a few others witnessed this. "Fine! I'll just leave you to it, then. I'll talk to you later when you're in a better mood!" Erica said sadly before she walked away. As Erica left, a few of the other young men and women glared at Kitami, immediately making her regret her decision to lose her temper. "What the hell is the matter with you, lady?!" a young man snapped. "Why'd you have to be so mean to her like that?" a young lady added.

Reika felt embarrassed for losing her cool like that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that, it's just-" Reika began. "You're not the only one with problems, bitch!" an older, tougher lady snapped as she got in her face. "I'm well aware of that, thanks for pointing that out!" Reika snapped back. "Listen to me! I don't give a fuck who you are or where you're from, but we have one rule in this place. Show respect and consideration for others; especially the refugees! If you can't even be nice to your own teammates, then why the hell should we trust you to even help save the other kids?" a gruff looking gentleman growled.

Suddenly, Junko walked into the room with a stern look on her face. "ENOUGH! All of you! You all know the rules; no fighting with each other!" Junko shouted. Everyone, including Reika, shut up as she spoke up. "All of you get out of my sight; I wish to speak with Reika alone!" Junko instructed. The others left, while Reika stayed behind. Junko really surprised Reika as she approached her with an angry look on her face. "I don't know what your problem is, Kitami! But if you keep this up, then you're not welcome to stay here anymore." Junko scolded. Reika sighed as she nodded her head in embarrassment before sitting on a chair. "I'm sorry! It's just that...I didn't get much sleep last night. But how could I? After what happened at that stupid dance club, I don't think anyone could just sit here and rest!" Reika admitted.

Junko was immediately interested in what she said. "Ok, so what happened? Did you capture Ogiwara?" Junko asked. "Oh, we got him all right. But not after some goddamn psychopath crashed through the roof and tried gunning us down! A lot of people were killed and we were almost among the dead. We were very lucky to get out of that place alive!" Reika explained. Junko was quite surprised to hear all of this. "My God...I apologize, Kitami. I had no idea that you went through so much just to get Ogiwara!" Junko said sadly.

Reika sighed as she stood up from her seat. "It's not the first time this happened, Junko! This guy was the same one who blew up Morimoto's warehouse; he killed a lot of her men, too! For all I know, he may be after Leona himself. For what reason, that's beyond me! I just have a bad feeling about all of this. What do you think?" Reika continued. Junko sat down on the chair, deep in thought for several minutes. "Did you get a good look at this guy?" she finally asked.

Reika had to think for a moment before she could answer. "Honestly, it all happened so fast. I guess the only thing I can say is that he had glowing green eyes. It sounds crazy, but that's exactly what I saw. He moved so fast...like a shadow, even." Reika answered. Junko did not look happy as she heard this. "Then I guess things just got a whole lot worse for us, I'm afraid." Junko said gravely. "What do you mean by that?" Reika demanded. "Isn't it obvious? If this thing really is as you say it is, then it's not human. We might be dealing with a demon!" Junko said cautiously.

Reika looked at her with a surprised look, though deep down she knew that she was right. "A demon? You really believe that a demon is involved in all of this?" Reika asked. "Unless you're lying, which I know you're not, then yes! We're dealing with a demon that seems to have a connection to all of this. If he's killed a lot of Leona's men, then this demon obviously has a good reason to hold a grudge against her." Junko said seriously.

Suddenly, something dawned on Reika. "Wait a minute! What if this demon isn't after Leona? What if he's after someone...or something else?" Reika suggested. Junko nodded her head as she sighed. "Well, nonetheless...we should be much more careful from this point on. The last thing you need is to make this demon angry! So don't be foolish enough to approach it or challenge it." Junko warned. "Oh, trust me...that's the last damn thing on my mind!" Reika retorted. "Just be more careful, all right? Now...about Ogiwara? Did he tell you anything important?" Junko pressed.

Reika then explained to Junko everything that Ogiwara told her last night. "Damn...things are a lot more complicated than I thought. You sure that he didn't tell you anything else?" Junko cursed. "I'm sorry, but that asshole wouldn't cooperate with us." Reika admitted. "Well...it's something, that's all that matters. Why don't you take it easy for a while? I'll call you if I need your help again!" Junko suggested. "Ugh, I really don't want to go back to that fucking place! Can't I stay here with you guys?" Reika groaned.

Junko thought about that and suddenly had an idea. "Actually, there is something you can do for me. We could use some help getting more people to help us with our cause. Maybe you could help me find some able people to join us?" Junko suggested. Reika smiled as she thought of someone who could help. "I'd be happy to help!" Reika said. "Good! Just bring them over here and I'll be waiting to greet them." Junko said happily. "I'll see about bringing a friend with me to help!" Reika said before she left to go find Erica.

A few moments later, Reika and Erica were walking through the park. "Hey, Reika?" Erica asked. "Yes, what is it?" Reika replied. "What happened to you this morning? Why were you so angry with me? Did I say something to offend you?" Erica wondered. Reika sighed as she shook her head. "No, babe. You didn't do anything wrong; I was the one who overreacted. I'm sorry!" Reika apologized. "That's okay, Kitami. I can understand; this place brings out the worst in you. Believe me, I'd know!" Erica said kindly. "Wait, you were a student here?" Reika asked in surprise. "Yeah, me and my brother were students here for a while. At first, things seemed pretty normal as far schools go. But then...well, I guess you can assume what happened next." Erica explained.

Reika stopped walking and put her hand on her shoulder, surprising Erica. "The important thing is you're alive and well, honey. Things could have been a lot worse!" Reika said comfortingly. Erica sighed as she nodded her head. "Yeah...I guess you're right. But that still doesn't change the things that happened between me and my brother." Erica said sadly. Reika frowned as she said that. "So...what did happen between you and your brother?" Reika wondered.

Erica groaned as she sat down on a park bench. Reika sat down with her while wrapping her arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner. "I really don't want to talk about it right now, Kitami." Erica said sadly. "Honey...sooner or later you're going to have to get it off your chest. If you keep this bottled up inside, it will only make things worse. I should know, because I've made that same mistake." Reika said seriously.

Erica remained silent as she leaned her head against Reika's shoulder. Reika sighed as she finally decided to reveal her most intimate secrets to her; it was time for her to come clean with this girl. "Honey...look at me. I've done some pretty bad things in my life. One of the things I regret the most was giving in to my lust. I hurt a lot of young people, people your age. All I wanted was to give in to my desires and enjoy the pleasures of sex...but I ended up destroying people's lives because of my lust and greed for power. So whatever it is you've done can't be any worse than what I've done. Please! Tell me...I promise to understand!" Reika said with tears in her eyes.

Erica stared at Kitami for a solid minute before she started crying. "Oh, Reika...ever since Mom died, Yuuto always seemed to ignore me. You see, when he was young, Yuuto's biological mother died. But when his dad met my mother, they got married. Things were all right between us for awhile. We were a happy family! But when my mom died of cancer, Yuuto's dad got depressed and he left us. So it was just me and Yuuto. Yuuto really loved my mother, but it got to the point it was obsessive!" Erica began with bitter emotion.

Reika felt immense sorrow for the poor girl. "Oh, honey!" Reika said. "I guess I shouldn't have been so mean to him, but...but I was so jealous. I...I...I loved him, a lot. I've always really loved Yuuto, but he just seemed too interested in my mother. So I got angry with him and started to pick on him and tease him. But I guess as the years went on, Yuuto and I grew more cold and more distant from each other. One day, Yuuto and I got into a fight. It was way worse than any other fight we got into." Erica said before she fell silent.

Reika touched her hand, looking at her intensely. "Go on. Tell me what happened next!" Reika urged. Erica sighed as she grew more upset. "I said some really nasty things to him. I said that...that...the only reason he seemed to love my mom was because of her breasts. I told him that he had on oedipus complex and that it was getting out of control. I didn't mean to say that, really I didn't. I was just so mad at him for not paying any attention to me, I just lost my temper. But Yuuto took it personally and said that he hated me. He told me that I was too self absorbed in my school studies and that I was no good at household chores, and the only thing I was good at was being a bitch to him. I guess he was right, because one day when I came home...Yuuto wasn't there anymore. He was gone!" Erica finally admitted.

Reika nodded her head as she closed her eyes. "I see! So what happened after that?" Reika asked. "I spent days looking for him, until one day I found out that he was having an affair with his art teacher, Miss Ichinose. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to believe or say at that point. The last time I saw him, he was boarding a plane with her to leave for St. Arcadia. I worked for a long time to try to save up enough money to go there and try to find him...but when I arrived at the school, I couldn't find him. I just sort of gave up after that. For all I know, Yuuto still hates me. And I don't blame him one bit!" Erica continued before she burst into tears.

Reika felt sorry for Erica as she held her in a loving embrace; she didn't know that this poor girl went through so much because of her brother. "Baby, that's horrible! How could he do that to you?!" Reika exclaimed bitterly. "I pushed him too hard and now he wants nothing to do with me anymore! What am I going to do, Kitami?! I miss him so much!" Erica sobbed. Reika shushed her as she comforted her. "Honey, look at me. Everything is going to be all right, I promise! I'll see if I can talk some sense into him for you, ok?" Reika offered. "What's the point? He said that he never wanted to see me again! Even when I finally got here and I saw him, he was too attached to Ichinose! He'll want nothing to do with me!" Erica wept. "He has to! He's your brother; you're the only family he has left! I'll make sure he understands that, I promise!" Reika vowed.

Erica stopped crying as she said that. "You...you'd do that for me? Oh, thank you Reika Kitami! Thank you so much! That means so much to me, you have no idea!" Erica exclaimed as she embraced her. "I promise...I'll bring your brother back to you." Reika said as she held her close. "I know you won't let me down, Kitami. Who knows? Maybe when all of this is over-" Erica said before she stopped herself. "What?" Reika asked. "Nothing!" Erica lied. "Don't do that to me, girl. What is it you were going to say?" Reika pressed. "Well, it's just that...you've been looking out for me all this time. And if we make it out of here alive...maybe...maybe you could be our mother?" Erica suggested.

Reika got wide eyed as she said that; that was probably the last thing on earth Reika could possibly afford to do. "Honey! I, uh...I'm flattered that you'd even suggest such a thing, but...I couldn't possibly do that!" Reika exclaimed in shock. "Well, why not? You're a loving, kind-hearted woman who cares deeply for others. You're perfect for us! Who wouldn't want you as a mother?" Erica said with a smile.

The last thing Reika wanted to do was further upset this poor girl, but she knew she couldn't afford to do that to her...or any other person for that matter. "I don't know, baby. We'll see!" Reika said at last. "Okay then, let's go find some recruits!" Erica said cheerfully as she got off the park bench. As Reika walked with Erica, her mind began racing. " _Me? A mother?! No...just...just no! I can't; not like this!_ " Reika thought. But while the two young women walked through the park, they were completey unaware that they were being followed by a dark shadowy figure.


	15. Meeting Familiar Faces!

**Chapter 15: Meeting Familiar Faces!**

* * *

When Reika and Erica finally left the park, they took a bus to town. As they sat in the bus, Reika's mind was racing as she kept thinking about what Erica said earlier. " _Why on Earth would this girl want me as her mother?! That's the last thing that I am capable of!_ " Reika thought. "Hey, Kitami. Are you ok? You don't look so good!" Erica pointed out. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine!" Reika lied. "Ok...we're getting close to our stop!" Erica said as she looked out the window. When they arrived at the bus station, Reika and Erica stayed close together as they left the bus. "So, where exactly are we going?" Reika asked. "To the one place where I'm sure everyone spends their Saturdays; the mall!" Erica replied. "Of course!" Reika said as she rolled her eyes.

To keep a long and boring story short, Reika and Erica walked around the mall in search of people who would join their cause. But to keep their cover intact, they posed as people handing out pamphlets for their church. "Hi, would you like to join our church group today?" they would ask. They did this for several hours, but everytime they asked someone if they were interested in joining their church, the person they asked either got annoyed or simply ignored them.

Finally, they both decided to take a break and have some lunch. "Damn it! Everyone in this town seems to be a complete asshole!" Erica cursed as she sat down with a plate full of chicken and veggies. "Hmph...that ain't too far from the truth, honey!" Reika snorted as she sprinkled some soy sauce on her rice. "What are we going to do? We've asked countless people and nobody seems interested in what we have to say!" Erica complained. "Maybe we need to be more aggressive in our approach!" Reika suggested with a grin. "We're trying to get people to join us, not run away from us!" Erica snapped. "Well, a little bit of intimidation never hurt anyone. Well, me anyway!" Reika laughed. Erica couldn't help but laugh with her as she said that.

After they ate, they decided to do a little window shopping. "Oh, this kind of reminds me of when Yuuto and I did this sort of thing back at home." Erica sighed as she stared at a window display of clothes. "Who knows? Maybe when this is all over, you and your brother will be able to do this." Reika suggested. "Yeah...maybe." Erica said sadly. Suddenly, Reika did a double take as she saw a young man who looked quite familiar. He wore jeans and a white t-shirt, but his face looked familiar somehow. "Hey, Erica? You stay here for a minute; I'll be right back!" Reika instructed. "Actually, I was going to do a little bit of shopping anyway. I'll meet you over at the food court; is that ok with you?" Erica replied. "Um...sure! Just be careful, all right?" Reika said while keeping her eyes on the strange young man.

As she seperated from Erica, Reika followed the young man into a flower shop. The young man stared at a bunch of flowers in silence for what seemed like two whole minutes, as if wondering which kind to buy. Finally, he reached out and touched one of them. "Hmm...maybe these will win her over. Maybe...just maybe-" he mumbled sadly. As Reika got closer to the young man, she was able to get a better look at him. He was fairly handsome, had green eyes, and short brown hair. "No...it couldn't be! Could it?" Reika muttered with wide eyes.

She finally plucked up enough courage to approach the young man. "Um, excuse me?" Reika asked. The young man didn't seem to hear her, as he kept mumbling under his breath as he observed the flowers. "Hey, excuse me. I just need to-" Reika began. The young man still didn't hear her, but he continued to talk to himself. "Are lavender flowers her favorite? Or was it purple mountain flowers? Damn it...what kind of flowers are these anyway?" the young man muttered as he observed them.

Reika giggled as she approached his side. "Those are nightshade flowers, sweetheart. I see you're trying to win a girl's heart, huh? Need some help with that?" Reika said in a teasing voice. The young man turned around and gasped. "Huh? Oh, uh...I'm fine. Thank you, though!" he said nervously. "Sure. Um, do you remember me?" Reika asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Uh, no...why? Should I?" the young man replied with curiousity.

As Reika looked at him, she couldn't help but smile. "I used to be your school nurse, remember? I'm Reika Kitami!" Reika explained. "Kitami? Oh, yeah...I remember you. You gave me a physical exam, right?" the young man replied. Reika raised her eyebrows as he said that. "Um...yeah, something like that. Do you want to tell me your name?" Reika said cautiously. "Oh, uh...I'm Taki Minase. It's nice to meet you again, Kitami. Now, was there something you needed? I'm kinda busy!" the young man responded.

Reika frowned as he said that. " _How is this possible? How could he have possibly forgotten about me?! It's like his mind has been completely erased somehow!_ " Reika thought. "I, uh...I actually wanted to know if you were interested in joining our little church group. We're having a meeting later this evening. Maybe you could bring a couple of friends over?" Reika said carefully as she handed a pamphlet to Minase. "Oh, I...uh, I don't know. I actually had plans this evening with my cousin." Minase replied. "Your cousin?" Reika repeated. "Yeah, Yukiko Minase. She's kinda like my mom now, ever since my parents left me. I don't know when they're coming back, but until then...it's just me and her." Minase explained.

Reika nodded her head as he said that. "Well, at least you have someone looking out for you. By the way, how's your girlfriend doing?" Reika asked. "Huh? Who told you I had a girlfriend?!" Minase demanded. "Um, I'm pretty sure you had one when you were in school. Kurumi Imari! That was her name, right?" Reika reminded. "Oh, her! Yeah...well, we don't see each other anymore." Minase explained. "What?! Um, I mean...why don't you see each other anymore?" Reika exclaimed trying to control herself.

Minase grew sad as he hung his head low. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that we got into a fight and that she said that she never wanted to see me again and kicked me out of the house. That's why I live with my cousin now." Minase explained sadly. Reika suddenly felt bad for him after she heard him say that. "Oh! I see...well, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope things go well for you." Reika apologized. "Yeah, me too!" Minase replied glumly. "Oh, Minase!" a feminine voice announced in a sing-songy tone.

Reika and Minase turned around to find Yukiko Minase approaching them in a flashy outfit. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Were you sneaking off at the lingerie store again?" Yukiko teased. "What?! No! How could you say something like that?!" Minase snapped. "And who's this, Minase? You weren't planning on dating her dressed like that, were you?" Yukiko teased with a flirty giggle. "Stop it!" Minase snapped. Reika blushed as she said that. "Oh, it's nothing like that honey. I'm just-" Reika began.

Yukiko gasped as she recognized her. "Hey, I know you! You're the school nurse, aren't you? Kitami, right?" Yukiko said as she snapped her fingers. "Um, yes...well, I was. Not anymore!" Reika stuttered. "So, what are you doing nowadays? I bet you work at a hospital now, right?" Yukiko asked. Reika sighed as she shook her head. "Well, I did...for a while. But I got fired!" Reika began. "What? Oh, that's horrible! But don't you worry, honey. Things will only get better from here on, I'm sure of it!" Yukiko cried as she hugged her.

Reika was surprised by the hug, but didn't hesitate to accept it. "Yeah, well...that's what everyone keeps telling me. Oh, by the way...if you're not too busy, maybe you could drop by my church. We're having a group meeting and we'd like it if you'd come by." Reika said as she handed Yukiko a pamphlet. "Oh! I'd love to, Kitami! In fact, maybe I'll take Minase with me. That way, we could all reacquaint with each other!" Yukiko cheerfully said. "What?! Yukiko, I-" Minase objected. "Yeah...that would be a good idea! I'd like that!" Reika replied with a smile. "Excellent! Come on, Minase...we better find some decent clothes if we're going to this church meeting." Yukiko said as she took him by the hand. "But, Yukiko I had plans tonight!" Minase complained. "Nonsense! This is far more important! Now let's not waste anymore time!" Yukiko scolded.

As they left, Reika couldn't help but smile. "I hope that she can steer him in the right direction!" Reika whispered. As she left the flower shop, she was making her way back into the food court, when she suddenly bumped into someone. "Oof! Watch where you're going!" Reika snapped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" the young lady began. "Wait, Saeki?! I'm so sorry, honey! I didn't realize that was you!" Reika apologized. "Huh? Oh, Kitami! Fancy bumping into you here!" Saeki replied with a laugh. "What are you doing here?" Reika asked. "Oh, I usually come hang out here on my days off. What are you doing here?" Saeki replied.

Reika sighed as she handed her a pamphlet. "I don't know if you're interested or not, but I'd appreciate it if you'd come to our church group tonight. What do you say?" Reika said. "Oh, Kitami! I'm flattered you'd even ask me such a thing. I'm not sure if I could-" Saeki began. "Please, Saeki? It would mean a lot to me. Besides...Minase will be attending." Reika pressed. "Minase? As in Taki Minase?! I haven't seen him in years!" Saeki exclaimed. "Really? Well, it's funny you should say that." Reika said as she smiled wryly. "Really? How so, Kitami?" Saeki asked curiously. "Because when I invited Minase, he told me that the only reason he'd go is if you would be there." Reika lied.

Saeki smiled as she said that. "He said that? Really?! Wow...I'm so shocked. Well, if he said that about me, then I guess I have to go! Thank you, Reika Kitami!" Saeki said happily as she hugged her. "Um, sure thing sweetie. Oh, one more thing! You wouldn't happen to know where a girl named Kurumi Imari would be, would you?" Reika asked. "Um, I'm not sure about that one...but if I do hear anything, you'll be the first to know." Saeki answered. "Good to know! Thanks, honey...now you go on home and get yourself ready. I'll see you later tonight!" Reika said. "Ok, Kitami. Thanks again!" Saeki said as she took off.

As she left, Reika sighed in content as she made her way towards the food court to wait for Erica Toudou. Things were finally starting to look up for her. "Maybe things will actually be all right for me for once. But I still can't help but wonder something; what is up with Minase? He sure didn't look like himself when I met him. Maybe-" Reika said to herself.

But while Reika was sitting alone in the food court, she was unaware that a dark and ominous force was approaching her direction. It was an unseen force by the naked eye, but it was all too real. Suddenly, Reika felt a terrible cold sensation run down her spine. "Ugh...did it get cold all of a sudden? What the hell?!" Reika shivered. " _Reika!_ " a cold eerie voice whispered. Reika gasped as she heard the voice. "What? Who's there?!" Reika called out. " _Reika...I know you can hear me._ " the voice replied softly.

Reika looked all around her to see who was speaking to her, but she couldn't seem to find anything or anyone. To make matters worse, her whole entire world seem to turn pitch black. She suddenly realized that she was dealing with a spirit of some sort. "Who are you? What the hell do you want with me?" Reika demanded. " _From now on, I will be watching you. When you hear my voice calling your name, you will listen and obey! Your life depends on it!_ " the voice sternly instructed. Reika felt very uneasy as she heard this voice. "Listen, I don't know who you think you are-" Reika began. " _That's where you're wrong! You do know me, because we've met before!_ " the voice interrupted. "What?!" Reika exclaimed. " _I will meet you face to face soon enough. Until then, be on your guard. The enemy knows who you are and they will stop at nothing to destroy you! When the time comes, you will have to make a choice._ " the voice warned.

Reika didn't know what to say after hearing that, but she didn't get to say another word when Erica Toudou approached her with a concerned look on her face. "Reika! Are you all right? You don't look so good!" Erica cried. Reika shook her head as she found herself back to her own reality. "I'm fine!" Reika said plainly. "Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!" Erica said. "It's nothing; really! Come on, let's get going! We gotta prepare for our guests!" Reika said as she stood up from her seat. "You actually got people to join us?! Oh, that's great news! Junko will be so pleased!" Erica said excitedly. "Well, she better be!" Reika grumbled as she glanced around her surroundings.

As they left, a dark shadowy figure lurked in the ceiling above. He watched Reika Kitami's every move with his glowing green eyes. He knew that Reika would react differently when they would finally meet, but that was to be expected. " _I hope you realize what's at stake here, Reika._ " the figure growled before he slipped away into the darkness.

Later that night, Reika prepared herself for the greeting of the newcomers. She wore a modest black dress and some high heel shoes, but she didn't mind applying a modest bit of make-up as well. "Hey, Kitami!" Junko announced. Reika turned to face her friend, who looked quite presentable herself. Junko wore a modest white dress and even wore a bit of perfume. "You look beautiful!" Junko commented. Reika blushed as she said that. "Um, thanks...so do you." Reika replied. "Thank you. Come here; I have something I want to show you." Junko said.

Junko led Reika into her room before she made her sit down on her bed. "What is it you wanted to show me?" Reika asked. Junko smiled as she reached into her desk and pulled out a small box. "I talked with the others, and I think we all agree that you earned this. I want you to take this as a sign of our appreciation for all that you've done for us." Junko began. "What?! Oh, Junko! Please...no gifts! That's really not necessary!" Reika objected. "Don't argue with me! Besides...you'll insult us all if you refuse! Please...we all pitched in! Go on; take it!" Junko replied.

Reika nodded her head as she took the gift. As she opened the small box, Reika gasped in amazement. It was a small pair of cross earrings made of pure silver. "Oh! Junko...I don't know what to say! I-" Reika exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "Here, let me help you put those on!" Junko said as she helped Reika stand up. After helping Kitami put on her new earrings, they both stared into a mirror. "They suit you perfectly, you know. It matches your eyes!" Junko said as she hugged Reika from behind.

Reika couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth, due to her fighting so hard to keep herself from crying. But as she turned around to face Junko's smiling face, she finally couldn't hold her emotions back anymore. "Oh, Junko! Thank you so much!" Reika sobbed as she embraced her friend. "You're welcome, Reika. I'm so glad to have met you!" Junko replied with a passionate whisper.

After their moment, Reika and Junko made their way upstairs with the others. To Reika's surprise, the upstairs looked far more presentable than when she first saw it. "Whoa! You guys sure gave this place a make-over!" Reika commented. "We have to make it look presentable for our guests!" Erica replied. "I see! So, when are they supposed to be here?" Reika asked. Suddenly, the front door was heard knocking. "Ah! They've arrived; come on, let's greet them!" Morikawa said happily. "Reika...you should have the honors of welcoming them into our home." Junko said.

Reika smiled as she nodded her head. "Well, here comes a whole new chapter into my life." Reika said to herself. As she approached the door, time seemed to slow down for her as she looked at all the smiling faces surrounding her. " _Maybe this was meant for me after all!_ " Reika thought with a smile. As she finally approached the door, she took a deep breath and sighed in content.

But as she opened the door, she was not greeted by Minase, Saeki, or Yukiko. Instead, Reika was greeted by a cold, menacing glare from a man in a dark blue suit...and a .45 caliber pistol. Reika couldn't even scream as the man shot her in the chest, forcing her onto the ground and lying in a pool of her own blood. Everything else went black after that, but the nightmare had barely just begun!


	16. Enter the Cutter!

**Chapter 16: Enter the Cutter!**

* * *

Reika woke up inside of a cold, dark room somewhere. She was naked and tied up to a chair as well. "Ugh...where am I?" Reika groaned. Sinister laughter was heard from the shadows. "Well, well, well! Looks like you're finally awake. I hope you got plenty of rest, because now we can get started!" a man in a blue suit sneered. This man was an intimidating sight; 6 feet tall, pale white skin, jet black hair in a ponytail, and lifeless grey eyes. Reika glared at the stranger as he slowly approached her with a briefcase. "Who the hell are you, asshole? And where are me friends?!" Reika shouted. "Perhaps you've dealt with my idiot excuse of a brother, Shin! My name is Kiryu, but my victims refer to me as the Cutter!" the man said as he placed his briefcase on a table.

Reika's eyes narrowed as she saw him open up the briefcase, revealing it to be full of vicious instruments of torture. "To answer your first question, I was informed of your situation from an anonymous source. It would appear that you have a traitor in your midst!" Kiryu snickered as he sharpened up a knife. Reika was appalled to hear this; who on earth could have betrayed her like this? From her own group, no less!

Kiryu approached Reika with the knife in his hands, smiling evilly. "As for your friends, you needn't worry about them. They're safe...for now!" Kiryu said as he gently lifted up Reika's chin. Reika gritted her teeth as she glared into the soulless eyes of this madman. "What the fuck do you want with me, asshole?!" she seethed. "You get right to the point, I admire that! Very well...you are going to tell me everything that your little group of rebels has planned. You will give me names, addresses, and dates. There are rumors that you will confirm are true. And then...you will die!" Kiryu said before he slashed his knife on Reika's left breast.

Reika screamed in howling pain as her breast was slashed. "FUCK YOU! I won't tell you anything, you son of a bitch!" Reika shouted through tears of pain. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong. You will talk...because my victims always talk!" Kiryu sneered as he slashed Reika's abdomen. Reika screamed and cursed as she felt the intense pain of the blade cutting deep into her skin. "MOTHERFUCKER, I'LL KILL YOU!" Reika roared. "Oh! Please...save your energy, my dear. You will need it, I assure you!" Kiryu replied in a calm but condescending tone.

Kiryu slowly cut his way across Reika's chest before sharply slashing at her right eye. He didn't cut deep enough to remove her eye, but it was enough to make her screech in pain, which is exactly what he wanted. "So tell me...how does it feel? Knowing that you were betrayed by one of your own friends?" Kiryu taunted. "You're going to feel pain when I break out of this chair, you piece of shit!" Reika snarled as she spat at him. "Ah, a fighter! I always appreciate a challenge! Let me see if I have the proper tools for this special occassion, shall we?" Kiryu said with evil glee.

Kiryu then took out a hammer and a drill. "You think you're tough, huh?! You won't be so tough when I kick your ass!" Reika shouted angrily. "Ha! That would be amusing...unfortunately, that is highly unlikely to happen. And besides...what is the point of escape, if you can't even use your own two feet?" Kiryu replied as he took the hammer and smashed Reika's feet. Reika screamed as she felt her feet broken, but her screaming only got louder as Kiryu used the drill to pierce her kneecaps.

Kiryu smiled with evil delight as he enjoyed torturing Kitami; he hadn't been able to enjoy this for a while. And Reika did not fail to disappoint as he heard her screams of pain and anguish. Finally, Reika seemed to be losing consciousness after losing so much blood. "Ah, there we are...that's better. It's good to know your place, isn't it my dear?" Kiryu sneered. "Fuck...you!" Reika groaned as she coughed up blood. "You know something? The last person who sat in this chair lasted about 10 minutes before he died. You, my dear, just surivived for about an hour...that's a new record! I am most impressed!" Kiryu said with evil glee.

Reika gave him one last glare before she passed out. "Boys?!" Kiryu called out. Suddenly, two henchmen arrived. "Yes, boss?" they responded. "Keep your eyes out on her. Notify me at once when she recovers. But do take your time; there is no rush!" Kiryu instructed before he put his tools into his briefcase and walked away. As Kiryu left, he got on his cellphone and contacted his boss. "It's been taken care of, ma'am. Her will has been broken; she will talk!" Kiryu said. "Excellent work, Kiryu! I knew you could do it! Come drop by my office and I'll give you your reward!" an evil feminine voice replied.

A few hours later, Reika woke up with pain wracking her entire body. "Ugh...son of a-" Reika groaned before she coughed violently. Her coughing unfortunately alerted one of Kiryu's henchmen. "Huh? Hey, check it out...the bitch is awake!" he sneered. "You deal with her; I gotta go take a piss!" the other henchman snapped. As one henchman left to relieve himself, the other approached Reika. "You are one tough lady, I'll give ya that much! But you ain't ever leavin' this place alive!" the henchman taunted as he smacked Reika.

Reika cried out as she was forced off the chair and ended up on the floor. But before the henchman could do anymore damage, his cellphone rang. "Huh? Gah...hold on, bitch!" the henchman growled in irritation. As he answered his phone, Reika took the opportunity to look around for something to help cut her loose from her bonds. She was able to find a toolbox and ever so slowly began crawling her way towards it. Luckily for her, the henchman was too busy arguing with someone on his cellphone to even notice. "What?! What is it now, mom? No, I am not at the strip club again! Yes, I'm actually working now! Yeah; I'm makin' money! No, I ain't married yet. What? NO! Hell no; I ain't marrying the woman that waxes your upper lip!" the henchman argued.

Reika finally reached the toolbox and was able to cut herself loose with the razor edge of a saw. After cutting herself loose, Reika quietly and quickly grabbed a switchblade before she snuck up behind the henchman, who was still arguing on his cellphone. "Yeah? Well I got news for you, you old hag! I'm a grown man and I don't need to take this shit from you no more! Yeah? Yeah?! Well, you're a bigger one!" the henchman snapped.

Reika finally made her move; she grabbed the man from behind and slit his throat. After killing him, Reika carefully carried his body towards a pile of boxes and hid his body. After taking his clothes and dressing herself in jeans and an undershirt, Reika began to sneak her way down towards a bathroom, which seemed to be the only way out of this place.

As she limped her way towards the bathroom, Reika felt her head spin. "Gah! Damn it; my head! That son of a bitch did more damage to me than I thought!" Reika groaned softly. She was able to open the door and caught sight of the other henchman urinating. She snuck up behind the man before she took her switchblade and stabbed it into the man's back, making him cry out in pain.

But to ensure that he was dead, Reika grabbed his head and began drowning him in the toilet. The henchman put up quite a fight, but in the end, Reika was able to kill him and finally let go as the man stopped moving. Reika fell onto her rear from losing her balance, and to make matters worse, she began seeing bright flashing lights. "AUGH! Fuck...I need some painkillers or I'm never going to get out of here!" Reika cried out. She struggled to stand back up on her feet, but when she did she was able to grab onto the bathroom counter.

After she searched around the counter for a few minutes, Reika finally found a bottle of painkillers. She opened it up, popped a few pills in her mouth and swallowed. It was uncomfortable at first, but after she turned on the faucet and gulped down some water, she was able to get the bitter taste out of her mouth and let out a huge sigh of reiief. "AH! Oh! Ugh...ok, girl. You're good now! Come on; think! There has to be a way out of this place!" Reika said out loud after catching her breath.

Reika opened another door and began sneaking her way down a set of stairs. It was dark and cold, but there seemed to be something else about this place that was really unsettling. She kept tripping on something and the ground was sticky with something. The smell in the air was the worst, though. It was indescribably bad. "Argh...I can't see! I need some light!" Reika mumbled. She chanted a spell and created a glowing orb of light, allowing her to get a better view in the dark. But she immediately regretted that decision when saw what was in the room.

The entire room was piled high with corpses and splattered with blood. "Oh my God!" Reika screamed as she nearly fell down in shock. Most of these people looked like they had been here for days, though a few of the corpses looked rather fresh. Reika nearly vomitted from the stench and sight of death, but she knew better than to behave like a frightened child. If anything, she was going to make damn sure that Kiryu would never be able to kill anyone ever again. "I'm gonna find that son of a bitch and I'm gonna make him pay!" Reika snarled.

 ***Ja Rule: Furious plays!***

As Reika finally made her way out of the death room, she found herself approaching a wide open area where a bunch of Kiryu's men were hanging out. There was a small kitchen, a bar, a TV playing a shitty porno, and a stereo system playing loud music. "Hey! Did you hear about the recent raid on that old shitty church on the outskirts of town? Turns out, that's where those rebels were hidin' out. Imagine that!" one of the thugs said. "What did they do to them? Were there any survivors?" another asked. "Well, after they burned the place to the ground, they took the runaway slaves and locked them up in a warehouse down south. I hear they're gonna be slaving over a silver mine down in Angola for the rest of their lives!" the first thug explained. "Damn! So, what about the guys who aided them?" a third thug asked.

The first thug laughed as he opened up a can of beer. "Let's just say that I hope the leader of this group ain't claustrophobic. Last I heard, she was buried somewhere on one of those small desert islands a dozen miles away from the coast. If she ain't suffocating to death now, she will be soon enough once she wakes up!" the first thug cackled. The other thugs laughed along with him. But as Reika heard this, she grew furious as she realized who they were talking about. "Junko?! No! YOU MURDEROUS BASTARDS!" Reika roared as she lunged out of the shadows with her eyes blazing with fury.

The thugs weren't expecting company, let alone an angry witch. "Huh? What the fuck?! The crazy bitch has escaped! Somebody call the boss before-" the first thug exclaimed before Reika punched him into a wall. With her dark magic now consuming her body, Reika unleashed her fury on the thugs. "I'm going down hard on you, you assholes!" Reika shouted as she fired a bolt of lightning on one of the thugs.

The poor soul screamed to death as he was zapped to death, but that didn't stop the other thugs from fighting back. "Cast a spell on this, bitch!" a thug sneered as he attempted to stab Reika with a kitchen knife. Reika's enhanced speed and strength overwhelmed the fool, as she blocked his attacks before sweeping her foot underneath of him and tripping him onto his back.

She then grabbed the knife out of his hands and stabbed it into his throat, spilling blood everywhere. "Who's next?!" Reika challenged. "Shit! That bitch is fucking crazy! I'm outta here!" a thug whimpered as he ran off. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, FOOL!" Reika shouted as she threw the knife at his back, killing him. Another thug grabbed her from behind and attempted to choke her out, but Reika was able to force them both against the wall before she faced him and began beating the living daylights out of him.

Reika finally grabbed the thug by the throat and threw him across the room, causing him to crash into the TV and destroying it in the process. The last remaining thugs weren't going to go down without a fight, so they resorted to dirty tactics. One of them grabbed a pot full of boiling hot oil and splashed Reika, causing her to scream in agony. Another thug tackled her to the ground and began choking her, while another grabbed a meat cleaver to finish her off. "You still feeling tough, bitch?!" the armed thug snarled. "AUGH! I'll send you all straight to hell!" Reika shouted as she used her legs to push off the thug who was choking her.

As Reika got back up on her feet, she used a burst of dark magic to push them away before she charged towards them to finish them off. She pummeled the armed thug into submission before taking his meat cleaver and hacked his face into a bloody pulp. Then, Reika grabbed another thug by the legs and threw him across the room. She approached him and grabbed hold of him before dragging him towards a large steel pole sticking from the floor. Reika smiled evilly before she picked up the thug and slammed him into the pole, impaling him to death.

The last thug cried out in horror as he witnessed this, but Reika wasn't going to let him die any slower. She ominously approached him and grabbed the last thug by the collar before she dragged him towards the kitchen. She used her magic to cause the stove top to catch on fire before she slammed the poor thug's face down into the stove top, burning his head to a crisp. The man screamed in howling agony as he was burned alive, but that didn't faze Reika in the slightest. "Is that the best you assholes have got? You're pathetic and weak!" Reika cried.

She left the room and continued making her way down the stairs. She finally made her way to the ground floor and wound up in a steamy sauna of some sort. Reika ended up bumping into two large men who trying to relax. Judging by the ugly tattoos on their bodies, Reika correctly guessed that these guys were higher ranking thugs. "You! You're that bitch the boss nabbed earlier! How the fuck did you get all the way down here?" one of them asked. Reika smirked as she charged her hands up with flames. "I got bored! So you two gonna stand there mouth agape or are you too afraid to fight a woman who's more than capable of handling herself?" Reika sneered.

This angered the thugs greatly. They charged towards Reika to attack, but Reika slammed both hands into the ground causing a massive explosion of flames that sent both thugs flying into the air. The explosion killed them instantly and caused massive damage to the sauna. As Reika stood triumphant over her fallen enemies, her powers were beginning to fade from using them too much and too soon. But she didn't care; she wasn't going to hold herself back anymore. "Nobody fucks with me and lives!" Reika sneered with an evil laugh.

 ***Song ends!***

Suddenly, the sound of slow footsteps was heard from behind her. Reika gasped as she turned around to find a man in a blue suit facing her. It was Kiryu! "I should be impressed with you, woman. You escaping and killing off my men like that." Kiryu said in an eerily calm tone. Kiryu placed his briefcase on a slab of concrete debris before he opened it. "Alas! I...am...not!" Kiryu said as he took out a katana sword. Reika glared at him as she clenched her fists. She might not have the use of her powers at this moment, but she was still going to make him suffer nonetheless. "Now, where were we?" Kiryu said as he held his katana sword in a defensive manner.

Reika screamed with fury as she charged towards him to attack; it was a big mistake. Kiryu fended Reika off by slashing at her viciously with his katana, causing her to fall on her back writhing in pain. "Hmph! How pathetic...and to think, I thought of you as a challenge!" Kiryu sneered. Reika groaned as she slowly got back up. "I'm not scared of you, asshole! I'll kill you just like I killed your thug friends! I'm gonna make you suffer for all those innocent people you murdered! Every...single...one!" Reika growled angrily. "Fuck you, woman! They got what they deserved. But I promise that your death will ten times as slow and agonizing as theirs were!" Kiryu snarled as he lunged forward.

Reika was able to dodge some of his attacks, but she underestimated his skills with the katana and was eventually forced back down on the ground after being slashed and cut up some more. "AUGH! You...fucking...animal! That hurt!" Reika screamed as she laid on her back. "You know nothing of pain, foolish whore! Pain is not a feeling. Pain has a face...allow me to show it to you!" Kiryu sneered as he raised his sword up for another strike. Reika was able to roll away before the blade hit her, and struggled to get back up as Kiryu paced around her like a vulture.

Kiryu began to laugh as he continued pacing around his prey. "You should be on your knees thanking me for putting you out of your misery! Because your little friend Junko Mochido will know what true suffering is...if she hasn't died already!" Kiryu taunted. This made Kitami really mad as he said that. "FUCK YOU!" Reika roared as she found herself gaining a burst of magic. She grabbed Kiryu with a dark telekinetic power before she threw him up into the air, slamming him into the ceiling. She slammed him back down into the ground before she used her magic to slam him into the wall, shattering it in the process.

Kiryu had dropped his sword from Reika's sudden burst of magical rage, so she was able to pick it up and would now use it to finish him off. "You might be able to hurt me, but nobody lays a hand on my friends and gets away with it!" Reika shouted as her eyes glowed bright white with rage. Kiryu burst into evil laughter, making Reika even angrier. "You don't know anything, foolish woman! This is bigger than you and me; you're in way over your head more than you can imagine!" Kiryu cackled.

Reika stabbed the katana into his chest, making Kiryu cry out as blood spewed from his mouth. "Ask me if I fucking care! All I want to know is where Junko and the others are! You tell me exactly where they are and I promise to finish you off quickly...which is more than you deserve!" Reika snarled. Kiryu laughed maniacally as she said that. "DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME, FOOL!" Reika roared. "You really think that I'm going to tell you anything?! They're fucking dead...and they don't even know it yet" Kiryu laughed through wincing pain.

Reika shouted with great fury as she tore the katana out of Kiryu's chest, disembowling him in the process. As blood erupted all over Kitami, rage continued to fill her heart and mind. As Kiryu fell to the floor dead, Reika walked away with the sword still in her hands. But her blind rage was interrupted when she heard Kiryu's cellphone ringing. She approached the phone and saw a text message.

 _Glad you took care of Reika and those other fools for me! Come meet me back at my office in St. Arcadia once you're finished! We have more business to attend to! ~ Leo-Sama_

Reika growled with anger as she knew who the text was from. "Leona! You're going to fucking pay! Mark my words, you're going to fucking pay...but not before you help me find the others first!" Reika seethed as she tossed the cellphone aside and began making her way towards the exit. If it was the last thing she did, Reika was going to save her friends and make Leona Morimoto pay for each and every one of their demises. "I'm coming for you, you bitch!" Reika snarled viciously.


	17. Leona Morimoto's Last Stand!

**Chapter 17: Leona Morimoto's Last Stand!**

* * *

After trudging her way out of the warehouse that she was trapped in, Reika Kitami finally found herself in a parking lot. She approached a fancy looking sports car, which was undoubtedly Kiryu's. She smashed the window to the door before unlocking the car and getting inside. As she hotwired the car, her mind was racing full of mixed emotions. She was furious at Leona for everything that had happened, but at the same time she was terrified for what was happening to Junko Mochido and the others. "Come on, goddamit! START!" Reika cursed as she struggled to get the engine to start.

Finally, the car engine roared to life and brought satisfaction to Kitami's face. "Finally! Now to find Leona Morimoto and to make her pay. And you will be quite useful to me!" Reika said as she placed Kiryu's katana sword on the passenger's seat. She turned on the radio as she pulled out of the parking lot before she took off on the highway.

 ***Machine Head: Be Still and Know plays!***

As Reika raced through the surprisingly empty highway, her mind became clouded with past memories. Everything that had happened to her up until this point was all that she could see or hear as she drove the sports car at blistering speed. " _You're a dangerous woman, Reika Kitami!_ " a stern male voice reprimanded. " _There are rules that everyone needs to follow, Miss Kitami. If you cannot follow them, then you are not welcome to work here!_ " another voice scolded. " _Sitting here drinking your sorrows away isn't going to pay those bills, now will it?_ " a female voice berated.

Reika scowled as she kept driving, not even caring about the voices in her head. All that mattered is that she wanted to kill Leona. And she remembered exactly why. " _Their pleasure is my business. And business is good!_ " Leona's voice cackled. " _You should join our cause and help save these people!_ " Junko's voice said kindly. " _You're the only adult who seems to care about us, Nurse._ " a young girl's voice said sadly. " _You're a fine looking woman, you know that?_ " Ogiwara's voice sneered.

But while Kitami was speeding through the highway, she unfortunately caught the attention of a police officer. "What the hell?! Oh, looks like I've got a speeder here!" the officer said as he looked at his speed radar detector. He turned on his sirens and began tailing Reika, but she was too busy listening to all of the voices in her head to even notice or care. "Pull over now! This is your only warning!" the police officer shouted on a megaphone.

Reika ignored him and continued to pick up the pace, angering the officer. "HQ, this is Officer Mike! I'm gonna need some backup; I've gotta runner right in front of me. Send in a chopper and start up some roadblocks!" the officer said on his radio. "Copy that, trooper! We're on our way, out!" HQ responded.

Back with Kitami, she grew angrier as she remembered more of the shit she went through at St. Arcadia. Reika remembered Shin, the psychopath who nearly killed her. " _Ha-ha-ha! I'm gonna finish you off nice and slowly; you can trust me!_ " Shin's voice sneered. Reika's grip on the wheel tightened as she remembered killing Saki and Kumi, but not before witnessing the horrible things they did to Yuuki and her friends. " _Please! Don't kill me; I don't wanna die!_ " Kumi screamed as a furious Reika held her by the throat.

Reika's anger seemed to simmer down slightly as she remembered the kind words exchanged by her friends, but she grew angry again as she remembered the horrific torture by the hands of Kiryu. " _I know that there is good in you, Kitami. You went out of your way to save my life and you comforted me, and you stood up against Nami and her group. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have accepted God's grace and forgiveness._ " Junko's voice said sweetly. " _Who wouldn't want you as their mother, Reika? You're a kind-hearted woman!"_ Erika said happily. " _You will tell me everything you know, and then you will die!_ " Kiryu's cold voice snarled. " _Fuck you! I'm gonna make you pay!_ " Reika's voice shouted.

Reika's anger turned into fear as she also remembered the mysterious Hellspawn that kept appearing during her whole ordeal at the school. " _Abandon all hope, ye who enter!_ " the Hellspawn snarled before opening fire at a crowd of Leona's business associates. Reika grimaced as she remembered this Hellspawn speaking to her. " _From now on, I will be watching you. When you hear my voice calling your name, you will listen and obey! Your life depends on it!_ " the Hellspawn spoke.

Suddenly, Reika was rudely interrupted from her thoughts as a bright light blinded her. "AUGH! What the fuck?!" Reika exclaimed. "For the last time! PULL OVER!" a police officer shouted on a megaphone from a helicopter. "What? Damn it; fucking cops! I can't let them stop me!" Reika cursed as she picked up the speed. "She's not slowing down! Boys, get those roadblocks ready!" Officer Mike alerted on his radio.

Reika gasped as she saw a roadblock 100 feet in front of her; several armed police officers were standing behind some concrete blocks and police cruisers. Reika growled as she began to surge her magic into her vehicle. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this shit! It's nothing personal!" Reika said out loud. "What the hell?! She's not stopping!" a police officer cried. "Open fire!" another officer shouted.

The cops fired their guns at Reika's car, but her magic protected her from harm. To make matters worse, Reika burst through the blockade without any problem and sent the poor officers flying away from such a forceful impact. Reika glanced back and winced as she saw the flaming remains of the blockade. "I'm sorry!" Reika whispered plainly.

As Reika kept speeding through the town, the helicopter from above kept chasing after her. "She's not stopping, HQ! Do you authorize the use of lethal force?" an officer requested on his radio. " _Negative! Orders are to remain on suspect's trail until further notice._ " HQ responded. "Roger that! We'll stay on the suspect, out!" the officer said. "Man this is bullshit! Our boys are dead because of this asshole! I say we sweep in and fry this son of a bitch!" another officer cursed. "You heard our orders; no lethal force!" the first officer snapped. "Hey! Look at that; it looks like our suspect is heading towards St. Arcadia!" the pilot pointed out.

He was right; Kitami was seen crashing through the main gates of St. Arcadia before coming to a screeching halt. As Reika left her vehicle, the cops from the chopper took a good look at her from a pair of binoculars. "Damn...so she's the one we're after?" the first cop exclaimed in surprise. "If she weren't responsible for causing so much trouble, I'd probably bang her!" a second cop sneered. "Shut the fuck up!" a third cop snarled. "Wait...what's that in her hands?" the first cop exclaimed as he saw something shiny. "Oh, fuck...she's armed! HQ, this is Eye in the Sky! Our suspect is armed; I repeat, our suspect is armed! Request permission to land and pursue suspect, over!" the apparent leader of the police group announced.

Almost immediately, HQ replied back. " _Negative! We've already got SWAT teams on the way; report back to HQ! Out!_ " HQ replied. "Roger that, HQ! We're coming back to base, over!" the leading cop responded. "I hope SWAT doesn't do too much damage to our suspect." one of the cops joked. "What the hell is wrong with you?! She just murdered several of our boys, remember?!" another angrily shouted. "Can it, both of you! We'll get her and she'll answer for what she's done! Pilot, take us out of here!" the leader snapped. "You got it!" the pilot replied before he steered the chopper away.

 ***Song ends!***

Back below, Kitami slowly marched her way through the empty halls of St. Arcadia towards Leona's office. Gripping the katana in her hands, she visualized how she was going to punish her for her evil deeds. "I'm coming for you, you bitch!" Reika snarled. Suddenly, the school's PA system came online. " _Well, well, well! Looks like you aren't as easy to contain as I thought after all, Miss Kitami!_ " Leona's voice taunted.

As Leona spoke, several men in gimp suits jumped out of nowhere armed with clubs and knives. Reika growled with anger as she began to hack and slash them to pieces. "Outta my way, fools!" Reika shouted furiously. The gimp suits screamed as they were cut down, but this didn't seem to bother Leona at all. " _Oh-ho! So you do like it rough, don't you? It's such a shame, though...you and I could have been inseparable partners._ " Leona's voice sneered.

Reika kicked down a door before she began running up a set of stairs. " _Look, you're pissed off. I get it; I really do! But this is so much bigger than you can possibly imagine. So I'm only going to ask you politely once; leave!_ " Leona's voice said coldly. Reika finally got to the top of the stairs and began marching her way down the hall towards Leona's office. " _Kitami! You have the option to turn around and leave! Not a lot of people can say that they have that choice; you should consider yourself lucky that you're even alive up to this point!_ " Leona said a bit more seriously. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Reika shrieked furiously as she sprinted towards Leona's office.

She approached the door and began pounding and kicking at it to try and open it up, but it wouldn't budge. "Get out of there, now! I know you can hear me, you fucking bitch! You let me inside and let's finish this off; once and for all!" Reika roared. A loud sigh from the PA system was heard before Leona's voice spoke up again. " _All right; I'll open the door and let you in my office. Let's...talk!_ " Leona said in a defeated tone.

The door finally opened and Kitami stepped through, only to find herself being faced with a group of heavily armed mercenaries! They surrounded Leona Morimoto, who was surprisingly calm as she sat at her desk with an evil smile on her face. "And here she is; the most resilient woman in the world! That's kinda funny, you know? Because last I checked, I had that honorable title to myself!" Leona snickered as she slowly stood up from her desk.

Reika glared furiously at Leona as she slowly approached her. "Well, you're here. So let's ask ourselves the million dollar question, shall we? What is on your mind, Reika Kitami?" Leona teased as she stood a few feet from her with her hands on her hips. Reika shook with quivering fury as she said that; how dare she taunt her like this even though she knew exactly why she was here! "You tried to have me killed! You took my friends away from me! You are a dead woman, Leona Morimoto!" Reika seethed with anger.

Leona laughed lightly as she said that. "Yes, about Kiryu and Shin...I really didn't want to have to send them over to deal with you. Really, I didn't! But you left me no choice! You know too much about what's going on here, so my boss wants me to silence you. But seeing how you're still alive, maybe I can convince him to spare you. But as for your little friends from the resistance group...you'll have to forget about them. Because they're dead...or else they'll wish they were!" Leona explained gravely.

Reika clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she said that. "Fuck you, Morimoto!" Reika snarled. "You need to let it go, Kitami. You had your chance to try and live a normal life and you fucked that up. And besides; what could you possibly hope to accomplish with those common low-life peasants? You really think that their intentions are any better than mine? Even if they succeeded in overthrowing me, what do you think would happen next? You think they'd just let all of those guns and explosives sit there and collect dust? They're barbarians!" Leona retorted.

Reika had to do everything in her power not to kill her then and there; she still needed her alive for finding out where her friends were. "Those barbarians are my friends! And you took them from me! You will tell me where they are...or I will tear this place down piece by piece to find them. Do you understand me, bitch? It doesn't matter where they are; nothing will stop me!" Reika growled. Leona burst into laughter as she said that, further angering the witch. "God, you are a persistent bitch! I really do admire that, even if it is utterly pointless! I'll admit...I like to think that's what I'd do if I lost somebody I really liked. But the thing is, business is business!" Leona replied. "Fuck your business, you loathsome cunt! Just tell me where my goddamn friends are!" Reika shouted.

Leona sighed as she shook her head. "You just don't get it, do you? This is bigger than you or your friends! My boss has big plans for the future of St. Arcadia, and you won't be able to stop it." Leona said. "Hey, ask me if I care about your fucking business! You will tell me where Junko Mochido is or else I will make you suffer! Which is it going to be?" Reika snarled losing her patience. Leona finally had enough of this nonsense. "Boys, kill this bitch!" Leona shouted.

The mercenaries fired their guns at Kitami, but the witch used her dark magic to protect her from harm. In a flashing speed of light, she killed all the mercenaries with her katana sword. A shocked and horrified Leona Morimoto stood in the gore splattered room with Kitami standing before her with a strange purple glow to her eyes. For the first time in her life, Leona Morimoto was scared. "To hell with this!" Leona exclaimed as she took off running. "Get back here, you scrawny little bitch!" Reika shouted.

Leona ran towards another office, but Reika used a burst of dark magic to create a hole in the floor, causing the entire room to cave in. Leona barely missed it and began making her way towards towards an emergency exit. But Kitami saw this and blasted a bolt of electric energy at her before she could escape. Leona screamed as she was blasted away and crashed through a wall. Reika began laughing evilly as she entered the hole in the wall with her katana sword in hand. "Wait, what are you doing? Stop it! You can't kill me!" Leona sputtered and coughed as she struggled to crawl away. "I can and I will! You did terrible things, Leo-Sama! And I intend to punish you for your crimes!" Reika said with evil laughter.

Leona's eyes widened as she said that. "What did you just call me?! Nobody calls me that anymore!" Leona exclaimed as she used a table to stand back up. "You think you're so smart and so powerful, don't you? Owning a fucking sex slave factory like this?! After I kill you, I'm personally going to tear down this fucking hellhole and bury you with it!" Reika shouted. Leona groaned as she struggled to limp away, but Kitami grabbed her with a burst of dark magic and pinned her to the ground.

As Reika approached her with her katana in hand, ready for the kill, Leona began panting nervously. "Wait! If this is about what I did to you at the ballroom, you can't let stuff like that get to you! It was just business!" Leona panicked. "Not to me, it wasn't!" Reika snarled as she stabbed the katana into Leona's chest. Leona screamed in agony as she felt the katana blade pierce through her chest. As Leona coughed up blood and cried out in pain, Reika laughed as she enjoyed her suffering. "How does that feel? Knowing that you're about to die and burn in hell for all the evil you've done?!" Reika cackled.

Leona gasped as she struggled to take the blade out, but she was too weak. Reika kept ramming the blade deeper into Leona's chest, with more blood gushing out as she did so. "AUGH! Listen to me...you kill me, and you'll never find out where your friends are! Only I know where they are...let me live and I'll tell you anything you want to know!" Leona gasped. "Then talk! Where are my friends?!" Reika shouted as she pushed the blade even deeper.

Leona gasped and groaned in pain as the katana nearly pierced her heart. "Junko...is...buried...in a desert island a few miles away from the coast. I specifically gave orders to Ogiwara to bury her on the islands. There are three in total! But I don't know where your other friends are!" Leona cried. "Don't you fucking lie to me! I'll tear out your fucking heart if you don't tell me everything!" Reika snarled as she lifted her fist above her head, glowing with purple flames. "NO! Don't kill me!" Leona screamed. "THEN FUCKING TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!" Reika roared.

Leona had a coughing fit before she finally gave Reika the answer she wanted. "They were supposed to be boarded on a ship called the _Iron Maiden_. They were going to be shipped off to Angola to work at a silver mine for the rest of their lives...but somebody got to them and killed off their captors, allowing them to escape! I don't know where they are, but they're safe for now! That's why the boss wants me to kill you; because he thinks you're responsible! I swear that's the truth; now let me go! PLEASE!" Leona practically screamed.

Reika's eyes stopped glowing purple after she heard her say that. "What? They're alive! But...but how? Who saved them?!" Reika demanded. "I don't know...but I heard rumors it was some sort of a phantom...I could have sworn that it was you or a friend of yours!" Leona gasped as she began losing too much blood. Reika's eyes widened as she heard this. "No...it can't be! It's impossible!" Reika muttered. Leona began gasping and wheezing for dear life, as she began to feel it leaving her body. "Oh, don't you dare! Tell me where Ogiwara is; he's the only one who can help me find Junko! Where is he?!" Reika snarled as she pressed her foot against Leona's neck.

Leona spit blood all over the place before letting out a loud gasp for air. "Tell me or I will crush the fuck out of your skull!" Reika warned as her eyes began glowing again. "Ogiwara...is in...police custody! He escaped from captivity, but was arrested when he just got back from finishing his job with Junko. That's everything that I know; now please, let me go!" Leona cried out as she began choking.

Reika smirked evilly as she slowly removed her foot from Leona's throat. "Thanks, bitch...now be sure to tell them that Reika Kitami sent you!" Reika smirked. "Wait, what are you-" Leona began. She didn't even get to finish when Reika yanked the katana sword out of Leona's chest and chopped off her head with a fierce cry of anger. As she stood over the decapitated body of Leona Morimoto, Reika began to laugh evilly. "Burn in hell, you fucking piece of shit!" Reika cackled as she suddenly shot flames from her hands and burnt Leona's body to a crisp.

As Reika began to walk away from the scene of the crime, sirens were heard from outside. Reika looked out the window and saw a huge squad of SWAT cops down below armed with submachine guns. "Damn fools! I'll kill them all!" Reika cried. " _You don't want to do that!_ " a demonic voice said suddenly. Reika gasped as she turned around to see who said that. It was the Hellspawn!

They both stood there staring at each other for several minutes, until Reika finally spoke up. "YOU!? Why are you here, demon?!" Reika demanded angrily. " _I am not your enemy, but neither are those humans! You heard what she said; the man you're looking for is in police custody. If you turn yourself in, then perhaps you can get more information out of him and you'll have a better chance of saving your friends!_ " the Hellspawn said.

Reika's eyes stopped glowing again as he said that. "You're...you're right! They're my friends and I have to save them. But what if these cops won't help me? They'll probably just get in my way!" Reika replied. " _Let me worry about them...you just focus on saving your friends!_ " the Hellspawn replied. Reika nodded her head before she began walking away. "Wait...why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" Reika wondered. But as she turned around, the Hellspawn was gone. Reika sighed as she shook her head. "Of course!" she muttered.

Reika eventually stepped out of the school, with the SWAT cops surrounding her. "FREEZE! Drop your weapon and get down on the ground!" a SWAT officer shouted. Reika tossed her katana to the ground with a blank expression on her face. "Get down on your knees! You're under arrest!" another SWAT officer shouted as he pointed his gun at Reika. Reika sighed heavily as she got on her knees and put her hands up. She hoped that this would work, for her friends' sake. But as this happened, the Hellspawn watched this from the rooftop of St. Arcadia. " _Hold on, Kitami! I'll be there as soon as I can!_ " the Hellspawn whispered.


	18. Jailhouse Blues!

**Chapter 18: Jailhouse Blues!**

* * *

When she arrived at the police department, Reika was immediately sent over towards the interrogation room for questioning. But she was going to have to wait for the police commissioner to show up, so they left her inside of the room. An hour later, Reika Kitami was getting sick and tired of sitting the dark while handcuffed to the table. "Augh! How much longer do they plan on keeping me in this damn place?" Reika grumbled. Finally, the door jiggled open and a man in a black suit approached her. He was fairly tall, had short blonde hair, and fierce blue eyes. It was Commissioner Roland, the lead law enforcer of this strange town.

At first he said nothing, but he sat in front of Reika and put down a large folder full of confidential files. Reika sighed as she stared at this man's cold stern eyes; she could already tell what this man was going to say to her and accuse her of. She might as well let him vent everything out on her and get it over with. "You seem to have quite a bad reputation, Miss Kitami!" Roland finally said. Reika smirked as he said that. "Tell me something that I don't know!" she joked. Roland ignored her remark and opened up the files.

There were documents and photographs about certain incidents that occurred inside and outside of St. Arcadia. "You've caused quite a stir here in St. Arcadia, you know. A lot of people have died, and a whole lot others are not happy about what you've done." Roland pointed out. Reika huffed and looked away in resentment, but Roland continued. "Not to mention the fact that you've caused hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of damage to our town. And don't even get me started on what you did to my boys out on the highway!" Roland said sounding more angry than before.

Reika scoffed at him, making Roland angrier. "Well I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice. They were in my way!" Reika said as a matter of factly. "You think this is a game, you fool?! Those police officers had families, and they're in mourning now because of you! It's bad enough that you worked for one of the worst criminals in modern history, but to sit here and act all indignant about this is unacceptable! Now what have you got to say for yourself?" Roland reprimanded.

Reika suddenly started laughing at him, further angering the commissioner. "You know something? You're absolutely right! I shouldn't have dropped out of nursing school; thank you so much for helping me to see the light. I could have made something out of my life, but I foolishly threw it away by working for a bunch of nymphomaniacs. Thank you, sir!" Reika taunted.

Roland lost his temper and slammed his fist on the table, startling Kitami. "You think this is funny? You think this is all a game?! Well guess what, my dear? You just lost! Now unless you want to go to prison for life, you're going to cooperate with me!" Roland snarled. "No, you listen to me! I've been through hell for the past several days all because of that bitch Leona! Do you have any idea what that fucking bitch put me through? You have any idea what I've seen and done?! No, you don't! And I hope for your sake nobody here ever has to go through the things I have!" Reika snapped back.

This surprised Roland a bit. He wasn't expecting Reika to say that. "Wait...you're telling me that you're against what Leona has been doing?" Roland asked in surprise. "What do you think, mister? You really have to ask that? That bitch took everything away from me; including my friends! And I'm not just going to sit here and waste my time talking to you when I could be out there helping them right now! Now I'm sorry about what happened to those cops back at the highway, I really am...but you have to let me go." Reika explained.

Roland crossed his arms as he said that. "And why in God's name would I do that? After all that you've done? You really believe I should just let you go after you murdered my men and caused hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of damage to my town?!" Roland cried angrily. "I told you, I didn't have a choice. I was trying to find my friends, but your men got in my way! Besides...that's not what's important to me right now. My friends are in danger and if I don't find them soon, they'll die!" Reika shot back.

Roland rubbed his chin in frustration, but he chose to listen to what this strange woman had to say. Despite all that she did, he was still a man of honor and respect. "Very well...you may speak! Now please tell me why you are here. Give me one good reason why I should even believe what you have to say!" Roland challenged. "I'm not asking you to believe me, asshole! I'm just asking you to listen! Leona Morimoto has been keeping a sex slave operation going on within St. Arcadia for a long time. I was trying to help some of my friends escape, when Leona sent in some hitmen to try and kill me." Reika explained a bit more calmly.

Roland nodded his head. "I see...and what's your friend's name?" Roland questioned. "Her name is Junko Mochido. She's one of the few who are fighting back and helping the sex slaves escape from St. Arcadia. She runs an underground resistance called the Church of the Underground Railroad. There were others, but I don't know where they are now. They must have scattered after Leona's hitmen kidnapped me and tried to kill me." Reika continued.

Roland nodded his head. "Go on!" Roland insisted. Reika took a deep breath and sighed before she continued her story. "Well, long story short...I confronted Leona about this and she told me that she was just a pawn in a much bigger game. I didn't really believe her, because all I wanted to know was where my friends were. The kids are safe somewhere, but Junko is buried alive on an island just off the coast of here. Now the only person who knows where exactly she's buried is here in your custody, and I have to talk to him before it's too late. Please...let me talk to him!" Reika finished.

Roland sighed as he took out a cigarette. "Where is Leona now?" Roland asked as he lit up his cigarette. "I, uh...I killed her." Reika admitted. "I see. And why did you kill her?" Roland asked. "Because! She's the one who ran the fucking sex slave operations in St. Arcadia! Plus...she did terrible things to me and my friends! Don't you understand?! She needed to die!" Reika snapped. "And who is the one who you think knows where your friend is buried?" Roland pressed. "Some guy named Ogiwara. He's a fucking little douchebag, is what he is!" Reika snorted. "Well, now that you mention it...we do have a man named Ogiwara in our custody." Roland replied. "So, you'll let me speak to him then?" Reika asked hopefully.

Roland stood from his seat and sighed as he took a drag from his cigarette. "No, I will not." Roland replied simply. "What?! Why the hell not?! I told you everything that happened to me! Everything I've said is true!" Reika exclaimed angrily. "I believe you...but you also just admitted to the crime of murdering several people, including some of my best men! Not to mention the fact that you were one of her employees. You think that just because you had a sudden change of heart, that I should just let you go? You killed innocent people in cold blood, not to mention that you destroyed half of my town! And let's not forget the fact that you were working for St. Arcadia! Tell me that I'm wrong about that!" Roland scolded.

Reika sighed heavily as she clenched her fists. "Yes, I did work for St. Arcadia as a nurse. But I didn't know that it was a sex slave factory until it was too late! I wanted nothing to do with that shit. In fact; I was trying to help the slaves escape! Don't you remember what I just told you? Or do you not even care?!" Reika seethed. "It doesn't matter what you tell me. You're still a criminal in my eyes and I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else under the employment of St. Arcadia walk the streets ever again." Roland said in a grave tone. "You son of a bitch! How can you say that to me?! After all I did to try and help those people-" Reika shouted as she tried to stand up from her seat.

She wasn't able to get up due to the fact she was cuffed to the table. "Please! You have to let me go; Junko will die if I don't do something to save her! Please...she's the only friend I have left in this world. I don't want to lose her!" Reika cried with bitter tears. "You should've thought about that before you killed my men! Now you'll know exactly how their families feel once you rot in prison!" Roland retorted as he began walking away. "You can't do this to me! HEY!" Reika shouted. "Take this woman over to cell C5. We'll hold her there until we can figure out our next move!" Roland instructed a jail warden. "Yes, sir!" the warden replied with a salute. "God damn it! Raizo...I don't know where you are, but I could really use your help!" Reika whispered as she was escorted away from the interrogation room.

 ***The Animals: House of the Rising Sun plays!***

After being forced to strip naked and take a cold shower, Reika was given an orange jail uniform. As she put on the tight uniform, she was escorted to her jail cell. Reika was surprised by the size of the jail; there were many levels of cells. All jail cells had unbreakable steel walls surrounding them, as well as one window with iron bars. Each cell also had two concrete beds and a toilet, and they were all fed 3 hot meals a day. For those who misbehaved, they would be forced to undergo harsh punishment, such as manual labor outside or be locked up in solitary confinement.

The lower cells, section A, was general population. This was the place were drunk drivers, reckless drivers, and drug addicts stayed. Section B was somewhere around the middle, and this is where drug dealers stayed, as well as people who committed armed robbery, assault, and vandalism. Section C was the most severe level, and this is where the murderers, rapists, and psychos were forced to stay. Unfortunately for Kitami, she was forced to stay here in Section C.

Several other prisoners made leering comments or wolf-whistled as they saw their new inmate. "Hey, lookie here boys! We got ourselves some fresh meat!" a large bald man hollered. "Ow! She fine looking, ain't she?" a black man with dreadlocks sneered. "Welcome to your new home, baby doll!" an older woman with tattoos cackled. Reika ignored them as she was forced to march through the jail; she hadn't been this humiliated in a long time, but she knew that this was all temporary...at least, she kept hoping it was.

When she was finally brought to her cell, she was forced to sit down on a concrete bed. As she was left alone in her cell, Reika sighed as she hung her head low. "Well, at least things couldn't possibly get any worse." Reika mumbled. As she laid down on her concrete bed, she saw that she had a cell mate laying in his own bed. He was a large black man with a tattoos on his back. Reika wasn't afraid to defend herself, but she just hoped it wouldn't come to that point. "Just ignore them, girl. The last damn thing you want is to cause more trouble. Just wait it out!" Reika said out loud. "You know something? You keep talking to yourself like that, everybody gonna think you crazy!" the man said suddenly.

Reika groaned in annoyance. "Thanks for the tip, buddy!" Reika snapped. "Eh? I wasn't talking to you!" the man replied. Reika sighed as she tried to take a nap. "Something tells me I'm in for a long night!" Reika whispered before she closed her eyes. As she finally drifted off to an uneasy sleep, she was unaware that things were only going to get worse for her that night.

 ***Song ends!***

A few hours later, Kitami was woken up by loud banging on her cell door. "Get up you two! It's time for supper!" a jail warden announced. "Ugh...I'm not even hungry, though!" Reika grumbled. As she and her large cell mate were forced out of their cells, they saw that everyone else was forced to eat in a large cafeteria under the strict supervision of some armed guards. "Come on, keep moving!" a guard snapped. "Ow! Take it easy there, hotshot!" Reika snapped. Finally, after a long march down a set of stairs, Reika arrived at the cafeteria. "Well, I might as well make the best of this. Maybe some food will put me in a better mood." Reika muttered. "Keep moving!" a guard snapped.

Reika was served hot soup and bread, as well as a cup of milk and a cookie. She hated to admit it, but the food did look good. At least, good enough to fill her up. "Mm...I guess even jail food does look good when you haven't eaten anything in a long time!" Reika muttered to herself before she began to eat her meal. But as she ate, she was approached by a few other inmates. One of them was bald, had a scar across his left eye, and had a large brown beard. Another was a skinny white guy with long grey hair. The third was a woman with short red hair and piercings on her lower lip. "So...you're the new girl, eh?" the grey haired guy asked.

Reika glared at him as he said that. "What's it to you?" Reika growled. "Word travels fast around here, hon! But don't you worry; everyone round here usually keeps to themselves. The only thing you gotta worry about are those guards and the Gunheads!" the redhead woman said with a chuckle. "The Gunheads? Who are they?" Reika wondered after she swallowed some milk. "They're mercenaries who work for the Hartman Corporation. Them rich politicians will tell ya they're just bodyguards, but don't believe that shit! They're brutal motherfuckers who could break your neck in seconds. But you ain't gotta worry about theml They won't bother you unless you got something they want!" the bearded man explained.

Reika nodded her head as she resumed eating her meal. "Did you guys want something from me?" Reika asked as they stared at her. "Correct me if I'm wrong...but didn't you use to work at St. Arcadia?" the grey haired guy asked. "How did you know that?" Reika demanded. "No need to get defensive; it's pretty obvious, actually! Everyone who's here either got busted for gang activity or worked at St. Arcadia. I myself used to be a janitor at that place; they had the nicest restrooms I've ever seen! Much better than the ones in this filthy hellhole!" the grey haired guy explained. "I'm sorry, but you never told me your name!" Reika pointed out. "Oh! But of course; where are my manners? I'm Terrence! And these are my friends, Kerry and Rey!" the grey haired guy said. Kerry was the bearded man and Rey was the redhead woman. "Reika Kitami." Reika introduced half-heartedly.

As Reika finished up her meal, the other inmates continued to stare at her. Finally, Reika became impatient. "What is it?" Reika demanded. "So...you did it, huh? You killed someone. I can tell; you got that look. So what was it like?" Kerry asked. Reika's glare softened up as he said that. "I...I really don't feel like talking about that. It's not something I take pride in." Reika said sadly. "Hmph! I find that hard to believe, my dear. You see, when I was still a member of the Angels of Sodom Bike Gang, I was a pretty ruthless killer myself. And let me tell ya; the first kill I made was probably the best. Once that rush of adrenaline hits you after you see that blood, you never want to go back. Unfortunately, I got a little too good at killing...so I ended up here." Kerry explained.

Rey laughed as she lit up a cigarette. "I ain't too keen on killing myself honey. You see, I'm more of a lover than a killer...that is if you make me mad!" Rey began. Reika raised her eyebrows as she said that. "Oh, so you were a, uh...an escort huh?" Reika asked trying to be careful with her words. Rey smiled as she said that. "Yeah, you could say that. I was pretty good at at, too. But this one guy thought he could take advantage of me; last mistake he ever made in his life. I fed that motherfucker his balls in a brown bag. It would've been the end of it, had he not pushed me to go further." Rey said as she smoked. "What happened?" Reika asked. "He called his friends later to try and rough me up. They took turns beating me up before they...they-" Rey began before she grew silent. "It's ok! You don't need to say anything more!" Reika said compassionately as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Rey sighed as she shook her head. "Yeah, well anyway...after they were done, I was left naked and alone in an alley somewhere. Luckily some handsome little devil found me and nursed me back to health. I never knew who he was or ever got his name. Anyways, I saw the little shit who called his bitches to fuck me up. There they were, sitting and laughing as they sipped beer at that bar. So you wanna know what I did to them?" Rey continued. "What did you do?" Reika asked. Kerry started laughing. "Wait for it; this is the best part!" Kerry laughed. "I took a trucker's 18 wheeler, and I smashed them the fuck up as I drove it into that bar! I swear that they must still be cleaning up that mess right about now!" Rey said with a laugh.

Reika couldn't help but hold back a grin as she said; she could actually relate to this woman a bit. "Well, they certainly got what they deserved!" Reika said. "Damn right they did!" Rey laughed. "Well, what about you? What's your story?" Reika asked. "Well, if you must know...I happen to be quite the artist, if I say so myself." Terrence began. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Reika demanded. "I'm not talking paintings, if that's what you mean. I like to light things on fire; there's just something about flames that I find strangely...arousing! I mean, don't you get the strange feeling of euphoria when you stare into the heart of a fireball?" Terrence explained.

Reika raised her eyebrows as he said that. "Uh, not really...no!" Reika said. "Oh! Well that's too bad, but then again...neither did those ungrateful dykes back at St. Arcadia! You see, being a janitor can be so damn boring. So in my spare time, I would light small and rather useless things on fire to keep me entertained." Terrence continued. "What kind of things?" Reika asked now really worried. "Oh, you know...things that nobody would care if they went missing. Things like books, dead flowers, twigs, and small containers. That sort of thing!" Terrence replied. "Ok?" Reika said with a tone confusion.

The others just laughed at her. "Anyway, one of those little bratty students told one of the teachers about my little hobby and I lost my job. So, as an act of vengeance, I left them a little gift in one of their vehicles in the parking lot. Oh, I can't even begin to tell you how marvelous it was to watch that beautiful display of flames and explosions. But the looks on their faces was truly the icing on the cake, if you know what I mean!" Terrence explained with a mischievous grin.

Reika's jaw dropped as he said that. "You bombed their cars? Are you crazy?!" Reika exclaimed. "Hey, it was the least I could do after all the hard work I put in for them. Unfortunately, my present did a little too much damage. As in, one of the teachers was stupid enough to be too close to enjoy the fireworks. She sadly didn't make it when they brought her to the hospital. I felt pretty bad about that poor woman, but it was her own fault for not following the basic rules of fire safety! Anyway; when they found out I was responsible, they brought me here. I had a beautiful lighter that was a gift from my wife, but alas...they confiscated it when they brought me to this joint. But enough about me...please, tell us more about you, Miss Kitami! What brings you here?" Terrence explained.

Reika took a deep breath and sighed before she spoke. "Where do I even begin?" she began. As Reika told her own story, Terrence and the others looked at her in bewilderment. Compared to their own stories, Reika seemed to have it much worse than they did. When Kitami finally finished, Terrence and the others looked quite concerned. "Now that's fucked up right there; what they did you! I'd have ripped their throats out if I was in your place!" Kerry growled. "I guess I should be happy I no longer work at that place!" Terrence agreed. "I hope that bitch got what was coming to her!" Rey added. "Oh, trust me...we won't ever have to worry about Leona again." Reika said with a light laugh. "Ha! I knew it!" Kerry chuckled. "But what about your girlfriend, Mocha?" Rey asked. "It's Mochido...and she's not my girlfriend! But she's like family to me...and she maybe the only one I have left if I don't find her soon. If only I could get to Ogiwara! He knows where she is, but I don't think I can get to him. What do I do?" Reika said sadly.

Terrence whispered something to both Rey and Kerry, who both smiled. "Oh, Kitami! We might be able to help you out...if you could help us with something in return." Terrence offered. "What could you possibly want from me?" Reika demanded. "There is a way that you could get to this Ogiwara character. It's risky, but it might be the only way." Terrence continued. "Go on! What do you want?" Reika snapped. "Temper, now! You want to get to Ogiwara, you'll have to create a distraction. And I have the perfect solution. You find my lighter, and I'll create the perfect distraction while you have your little talk with this Ogiwara character. Simplicity itself!" Terrence suggested.

Reika cringed as he said that. "Uh...you aren't planning on blowing yourself up, are you?" she asked nervously. Terrence just laughed at her. "Oh, don't be ridiculous! Of course not...but it will be a marvelous distraction, I assure you. You get me my lighter and we'll help you!" Terrence said. "All right; I'll see what I can do!" Reika replied at last. "Excellent! Now the confiscated goods are usually in the evidence room, just up there by the surveillance office. If you could somehow gain access over there-" Terrence began.

Suddenly, a bell rang. "Ah! Looks like it's time for work! Hope you like digging rocks for the next 10 to 12 hours, because that's what our job is here!" Rey said. "Well, maybe that will give me some time to think on how I'll pull this off!" Reika said as she stood from her seat. "All right, prisoners! Everyone line up; you know the drill!" the jail warden shouted. Soon enough, all the prisoners were forced outside to work on digging at a rock quarry. While digging for rocks, Reika took the time to very carefully plan on how she would obtain Terrence's lighter. Little did she realize that fate had other plans for her means of escape!


	19. Attack of the Shadow Demons!

**Chapter 19: Attack of the Shadow Demons!**

* * *

While Reika worked at the stone quarry, Comissioner Roland was at his office looking through his files. He sighed heavily as he shook his head after looking through the files. "We're not getting anywhere! Leona Morimoto was our only lead in finding any hard evidence of her involvement in all these recent murders." Roland muttered. He sipped his coffee before looking through some more files. As he continued looking through the files, he couldn't help but think about what Kitami had said to him earlier. He had a hard time believing what she said was true, but at the same time she seemed pretty straightforward with him as she told her side of the story. "Maybe what she said to me earlier isn't complete bullshit. Maybe-" Roland began.

Suddenly, a young woman in a police outfit approached him. She was roughly Roland's age, had short blue hair, green eyes, and a size D bust. "Sir? We have a situation. It's critical!" she said. "What is it, Officer Miku? I'm busy here!" Roland snapped. "The coroner's been trying to contact you for hours. He says it's urgent!" Miku replied. "All right. Let me see if I can get him on the line." Roland began as he reached for his phone. "Sir, he said he wished to speak with you in person." Miku said. "What? Oh, why does that crazy old man have to be so difficult? Fine! Where did he say to meet him?" Roland demanded. "He said he'd meet you at Fujin's Diner. He also wished to speak with you alone." Miku explained. "All right. I'll be there as soon as I can. In the meantime, I want you to stay here and look over these files for me. I want you to notify me at once if you find anything useful I might have missed." Roland instructed.

Miku saluted him. "Yes sir!" Miku replied. As Roland left his office, he dialed his phone. "Yes, it's me. I'm going to need you to take me to Fujin's Diner. Yes, I'm aware that you're not a taxi service, but my car is in the garage getting fixed. You know why, smartass! Now get over here; I'm expected!" Roland said on the phone. In a few minutes, a small black car arrived. "Get in, hotshot!" a large man with greasy black hair teased. "Nice to see you too, Gardner! Hurry up; the coroner is expecting me." Roland said as he got in the car. "Wait, what? Why the hell does the coroner want to meet you at Fujin's? It's a little late for a snack, wouldn't you say?" Gardner joked. "That's a little hard to believe, coming from you!" Roland joked back. "Ha-ha-ha! Very funny, wise ass!" Gardner snapped.

In less than 20 minutes, Roland arrived at Fujin's Diner. "You want me to go in with you?" Gardner offered. "We're not here for food, Gardner. Just keep the car running; I won't be too long." Roland said as he got out of the vehicle. "Pfft! And they call me the class clown!" Gardner said as he rolled his eyes and lit up a cigarette. As Roland stepped into the diner, he asked a waitress where the coroner was. "Excuse me, ma'am? Have you seen the coroner? He's expecting me!" Roland asked. "Uh, yeah...he's over there at table 3. He looks pretty shaken up, though...so try to use small words!" the waitress replied.

Roland approached the coroner; he looked paler than usual. "Hey...hey, Hal! Are you all right? What's wrong, what happened to you?" Roland asked as he sat down at the table with him. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you! It's tragic; simply, terribly tragic!" Hal said in a shaky voice. "All right, calm down. Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened!" Roland said calmly.

The coroner took a deep breath and sighed. "Whew! Where do I even begin? Well, I was checking through the bodies of the victims from the mass shooting at the St. Arcadia Ballroom. But when I left this morning to deliver my paperwork and came back, all of the bodies were gone!" Hal explained. "What?! Gone, gone where Hal?!" Roland exclaimed. "Exactly! I have no idea where the bodies are! I asked the boys who were in charge of moving the bodies to the graveyard, cuz that's their job. And they didn't know! I searched everywhere and I can't find a bloody trace of them; it's as if they just got up and walked away! What does this mean? Who is responsible for this travesty?!" Hal explained frantically.

Roland was deep in thought for a moment. "Are you sure you looked everywhere, Hal?" Roland asked at last. "Yes, I'm sure! I even checked the tombs where they were going to be buried, and they weren't there! Do you think somebody stole the bodies?" Hal replied. "It's possible that somebody did, yeah. Well, if I find out anything, I'll let you know. Thank you for your time, Hal." Roland said before his cellphone rang. "Yes? Wait, what?! Are you kidding me?! Ok, hold on...I'll be there right away!" Roland cried. "What's wrong now?" Hal asked. "I think I just found one of your missing bodies." Roland replied. "What a night this is turning out to be!" Hal mumbled as he rubbed his chin.

Meanwhile back at the prison, Reika Kitami was able to excuse herself to her cell by pretending to be sick. She started off by moaning in an overly exaggerated fashion before she forced herself to vomit. The guards quickly took her away to the prison medical center where the prison doctor said she'd have to rest 24 hours in her cell before she could return to work. As she was escorted back to her cell, quickly observed her environment and realized that there was only one way into the evidence room. She would also need a key card to open it's automatic doors. "All right; I've got one chance to do this right. I better not mess this up." Reika whispered to herself as she was marched to her cell.

As the guards were preparing to open up the cell door, Kitami made her next move. "Oh...boys, do you think you could let me visit the restroom? I think I'm gonna hurl again!" Reika moaned. "You have your own toilet in your cell, lady. Now knock it off before I-" one of the guards snapped. "Oh, God! I don't think I can hold it in!" Reika groaned as she keelhauled over on her knees. "Hey! Cut that out, you-" another guard snapped.

Both guards didn't even know what hit them; Reika grabbed both guards by the heads and smashed them together, knocking them both out cold. Reika quickly searched their bodies and found a key card. "Yes!" Reika whispered as she put the card in her pocket. She quickly dragged the guard's unconcious bodies into her cell and locked them up before she snuck off towards the evidence room.

As she snuck around the evidence room, Reika kept wondering just exactly what it was Terrence was planning once he had his lighter. "I hope that this guy knows what it is he's doing." Reika muttered. She finally found the lighter sitting next to a pile of useless junk; it was a vintage style gold plated lighter. "Hmm...this guy sure has taste, I'll give him that!" Reika said as she picked up the lighter and put it in her pocket.

As Reika snuck out of the evidence room and went off to find Terrence, Roland met up with Miku back at his office. "I'm here, Miku! Give me the details!" Roland said as he approached her. "According to these files, one of our prisoners are appear to be one of your missing bodies." she said simply. "What? That doesn't make sense, Miku!" Roland replied. "I know it doesn't make sense, but the facts are right here! One of our prisoners is has been identified as one of the missing dead bodies. Take a look!" Miku insisted as she handed him a file.

Roland took it and looked through it for a minute to see if what she was saying was right. By the time he finished reading it, Roland looked paler than usual and nearly dropped the file to the floor. "My God...it's impossible!" Roland whispered in disbelief. Roland grabbed a phone and dialed a number. "Yes, I want you to connect me to the coroner please. Yes, Hal!" Roland said. A moment passed and Roland was able to speak to Hal. "Hal, I found one of your bodies. Does the name Terrence Finnigan mean anything to you? Yes, well apparently one of our prisoners perfectly matches the description of this man's missing body. Yes; long grey hair, white skin, and in his mid 40s." Roland began.

Roland looked angry as Hal appeared to shout from the other end of the phone. "No, I'm not overexaggerating, that's exactly what he looks like. Wait, what?! You mean you couldn't even tell what he looked like when his body was brought into your lab? Oh...I see! Well, ok then. Yes, I understand. Thank you, Hal!" Roland said more calmly.

As Roland hung up the phone, he looked very shaken up. "Sir, what's wrong?" Miku asked. "One of our missing bodies appears to have risen from the dead, Miku. I know that sounds insane, but Hal told me that Terrence Finnigan's body was unrecognizable when he was brought over to his lab for examination." Roland explained. "What?! That's crazy! You really think that one of our own prisoners is a zombie?!" Miku exclaimed. "I...I...I don't know!" Roland admitted.

Suddenly, a guard approached them with a very frightened look on his face. "Sir! It's urgent; two of our guards have been knocked out and two of our prisoners are on the loose!" the guard exclaimed. "What?! Oh, this just keeps getting better by the minute! Miku, I want you to assemble a team of security guards to locate those prisoners. I want them taken alive if possible; lethal force is authorized only as a last result!" Roland instructed. "Yes sir; I'm on it!" Miku replied with a salute. "What's the situation with those guards? Are they alive?" Roland asked the guard. "They're in the medical bay right now sir; you can try to speak with one of them!" the guard replied. "Very well! Let's get moving, people!" Roland announced.

Meanwhile, Reika bumped into Terrence in a dark hallway in Section B of the prison. "Oh! Terrence...there you are! Perfect timing!" Reika exclaimed in surprise. "Do you have what I need?" Terrence asked plainly. "Yeah...right here. Hope all of this was worth it!" Reika said as she handed him his lighter. Terrence smiled wickedly as he held his precious lighter in his hands. "Oh, I can assure you that it is, my dear!" Terrence said with a chuckle. "Um, ok then...so, what's next?" Reika asked with a raised eyebrow. "Now, my dear girl, I can take my revenge! And it's all thanks to you!" Terrence said as he put the lighter in his pocket. "Wait, what are you talking about? That's not part of the deal we made, Terrence!" Reika snapped angrily.

Suddenly, Miku and several heavily armed security guards caught them off guard as they swarmed them. "HALT! Stop right where you are you two!" Miku cried harshly as she aimed a Beretta pistol at them. "Oh, goodie...they're here; just like I predicted!" Terrence chuckled evilly. "Terrence...what is the meaning of this? What's going on here?" Reika demanded. "Quiet! Get on your knees; both of you!" an armed guard shouted as he aimed an MP5 submachine gun at them. "If you insist!" Terrence sneered as he did as he was told. Reika also got on her knees, but didn't take her glaring eyes off of Terrence.

But she and the others were completely unprepared for what Terrence did next. "Put your hands behind your head!" a guard demanded. "But of course!" Terrence sneered with an evil smile. Suddenly, Terrence sprouted four large nasty looking tendrils from his back! "What the fuck?!" one of the guards exclaimed in shock. "What the hell is that?!" another screamed in horror.

Terrence suddenly emitted an inhuman piercing shriek from his mouth, before spikes poked out of his back and his eyes flashed blood red. His fingers also grew into nasty razor sharp claws, and horns shot up from his head. Reika gasped in horror as she realized that Terrence was not who or what he said he was after all. "My God! You're a demon!" Reika exclaimed in horror. "Terrence" then stood up on his feet and began attacking the guards with his tendrils. The demon cackled with delight as he ripped their limbs apart and stabbed them through their skulls. "Keep shooting; don't let this thing escape!" Miku screamed as she blasted her pistol.

The demon screeched as it leapt up into the air and began crawling away on the ceiling. Realizing her fatal mistake, Reika knew that she had to stop this monster before he ended up killing more innocent people. "I've gotta stop that bastard before he kills anyone else!" Reika said out loud as she stood up to her feet. As she began running after the demon, Miku and the surviving officers chased after her. "HEY! Get back here; stop!" Miku shouted.

Reika turned around and fired a bright pink ball of energy at them, paralyzing them. "AUGH! What the hell did you do to me?!" Miku exclaimed. "Damn it; we're stuck!" an officer cursed. "I can't move!" another officer screamed. "I'm sorry about this, you guys. But I'm only doing this because I care; you don't need to die today! Let me handle this!" Reika said calmly before she took off. "HEY! Get back here!" Miku shouted angrily.

As Reika chased after the demon, he left a path of bloody carnage and destruction in his wake. "I should've known that creep couldn't be trusted! What was I thinking?!" Reika said out loud as she witnessed the bloody dissected bodies of some unlucky prisoners and guards. She suddenly flinched as she heard high pitched screaming from the lower level of the prison. "Oh God! I've gotta hurry!" Reika cried.

She ran as fast as she could to Section A, and was horrified to find several other prisoners, including Kerry, were dead. To make matters worse, the demon was seen towering over Rey with his bloody tendrils wrapped around her legs. "Terrence! What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go!" Rey screamed. " _Fret not, my dear...your loyalty to me will be rewarded._ " the demon snickered as he licked his lips with his abnormally long tongue. "HEY! Get the fuck away from her, you asshole!" Reika shouted as she fired a bolt of lightning at the demon.

The demon growled in anger as he was hit, and he let go of Rey before he lashed out at Kitami with his tendrils. " _Back off, foolish witch! This doesn't concern you!_ " the demon snarled. "The hell it doesn't, asshole! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Reika cried angrily. " _I am but a mere soldier to the Army of Hell! You are but an insignificant insect compared to my power!_ " the demon roared as he struck Reika with his tendrils. "Ow! That's it; you want to play rough with me? Show me what you've got!" Reika cried out as she was struck.

Reika and the demon fought each other for several minutes, with neither of them able to best the other. Reika was able to hurt the demon by attacking him with several lightning attacks, while the demon was able to hurt Reika with his vicious tendril attacks. However, the demon was able to gain the upperhand as he tackled Reika to the wall and trapped him with his tendrils. " _Now you're mine! I shall enjoy sucking the life out of you!_ " the demon growled as he wrapped his massive tongue around Reika's neck. "Augh! Let me go, you disgusting piece of shit!" Reika gagged as she was choked.

But before the demon could do anymore damage, Rey stabbed the beast from behind with a shiv she hid in her pants. "Leave her alone, you tentacled freak!" Rey screamed. The demon screeched in anger as he was stabbed, but he would not allow anyone to ruin his fun. He let go of Reika and slashed at Rey with his clawed hands before he grabbed her by the throat and choked the life out of her. "NO! REY!" Reika screamed. "Get out of hon...go! Save your friend while you still can!" Rey gasped before the demon snapped her neck.

Reika felt rage build up inside of her soul after witnessing the brutal death of her would-be friend. "You son of a bitch! How dare you?!" Reika roared as her eyes began glowing bright white. The demon cackled as he whipped his tongue around and flexed his tendrils, but Reika showed no fear. "Now you're going to pay!" Reika furiously shouted as her body began glowing purple. " _I like it when my prey fights back!_ " the demon cackled.

The demon attempted to strike Reika again, but Reika's wrath kicked in. Her magic protected her from most of his attacks and she dealed great damage to the demon as she punched and kicked him with magic fused attacks. "I won't let you hurt anyone, anymore! You hear me?! You're going back to Hell where you belong!" Reika shouted as she kept hitting him. " _You know nothing of Hell, foolish whore!_ " the demon snarled as he attempted to fight back.

Reika finally blasted him away with a burst of thunder magic, causing the demon to crash through a wall. The force was so powerful that it sent the demon flying out of the prison and into the prison's front yard. Reika flew out of the hole in the wall and rushed towards the demon to continue fighting. But as they fought, several prisoners began to make their escape. "Hey! Look, guys! We're free!" one of them cried. "JAILBREAK!" another shouted. As the prisoners escaped, an enraged Roland witnessed the chaos that was happening alongside his friend Miku, who was no longer paraylized due to the spell wearing off. "NO! Stop them; don't let them escape!" Roland shouted. "Sir, with all due respect, they're not our priority! They are!" Miku cried as she pointed to Reika and the demon brawling.

Reika and the demon were grappling each other, with none of them able to best the other. " _You're getting soft, Kitami! Have the humans been leading you astray? You should be fighting by our side; not theirs!_ " the demon snarled. "Fuck you! I'm never going to join your kind; not ever again!" Reika shouted. " _If you won't join us, then you'll die along with the humans!_ " the demon growled as his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, the demon blew a gust of flames at Reika, forcing her away from his grip.

Reika cried out in pain as she was burned, while the demon cackled with evil delight. But Reika had no intentions of going down to this creep. With a burst of super strength and a ruthless cry, Reika grabbed the demon by the face and rammed her thumbs into the demon's eyes. "AAAUUUGGHH! MY EYES!" the demon screamed. "Go to Hell, and stay there!" Reika shouted as she snapped his neck. The demon fell back dead and disintegrated into ashes, while Reika stood over his remains panting feverishly to catch her breath. "Burn, you piece of shit!" Reika snarled before she spat in his ashes.

As she held her bleeding wounds, Reika attempted to run away to try and find her friend Junko. But before she could escape, she was stopped by Roland. "Stop! Now!" Roland ordered as he aimed a .38 revolver pistol at her. "God damn it...get out of my way!" Reika seethed with pain. "The hell I will; do you have any idea what you've just done?! More people are dead because of you! Not to mention that several more criminals that I spent years tracking down have escaped!" Roland growled.

Reika gave him the death stare as she stood up right, slightly scaring the police commissioner. "Look...I haven't got the time to listen to your fucking lectures! I had one chance to try to talk to Ogiwara, and for all I know he's dead! Now if you don't let me go, I'll have no chance of ever saving my friends! Please...let me go! Junko is the only family I have left and if I don't save her-" Reika began before she cried out in pain due to her wounds.

Reika fell to her knees and began sobbing. She was so hurt from the physical damage, but she was also hurting from all the emotional turmoil she was in. "Please! You have to let me go...I love them! I can't lose them, I just can't! I'm...I'm not strong enough! Just please...let me go!" Reika wept. Roland stared at her in disbelief as he shook his head and sighed, but he finally helped her up to her feet. "Kitami, look at me!" he said in a stern tone.

Reika dried her eyes as she waited for him to speak. "As far as I'm concerned, you're dead! You were killed during the ensuing chaos that occured back at the prison. Should you ever consider even showing your face around here again, I will have my men shoot you on sight! Do I make myself clear?" Roland warned. Reika smiled weakly as she nodded her head. "Yes. Thank you!" Reika whispered. "Don't mistake this mercy for acceptance, woman! Now go...get out of here before I change my mind." Roland replied with a growl.

Reika nodded her head before she began walking away, when Roland stopped her again. "Reika? Be careful out there, all right? I...I hope you find your friends. Really, I do!" Roland said a bit more calmly. "Thank you. I appreciate that!" Reika said before she left. As she was gone out of his sight, Roland sighed as he pulled out his cellphone. "Yeah, it's me! You better get some choppers ready; we had a riot and several prisoners have escaped!" Roland began.

A few hours later, Reika finally reached the docks at the edge of town. She approached a boat, when she suddenly heard a whooshing sound. She turned around and couldn't seem to find anything, when suddenly a voice spoke to her. _"Kitami? Are you all right?_ " Spawn called out. Reika grew angry as he said that. "Am I all right? Well, I'm not dead if that's what you mean! Where the fuck where you?!" Reika shouted furiously. " _I ran into a some trouble while I was trying to get to the prison where you were held out. Did you find out what you needed to know from Ogiwara?_ " Spawn said as he slowly walked out of the shadows.

Reika calmed down as she sighed, realizing that things were possibly becoming more complicated than even she realized. "No. I wasn't able to talk to him...I was attacked by a monster. A lot of people died; I think Ogiwara was one of that thing's victims!" Reika said. " _I see! You're lucky to be alive!_ " Spawn said softly. "No shit! What the hell was that thing that attacked me?" Reika said half-way to herself. " _That was a Shadow Demon; a horrible creature of pure hatred, darkness, and evil! I should know, because I've been fighting against these things for days!_ " Spawn explained grimly.

Reika's eyes widened as he said that. "Wait! You mean to tell me there's more of those things out there!? So that's why you've been gone away all this time; those things are after you, aren't they?" Reika exclaimed. " _I don't know what it is these monsters want, but I do know this. Someone has been summoning these abominations and things are only going to get worse from this point! You must be careful!_ " Spawn warned. "Thanks for the tip! So are you coming with me or am I going alone?" Reika said. " _It's suicide to wander alone with the Shadow Demons out and about. From now on, I shall accompany you!_ " Spawn answered.

Reika didn't know how to feel about this. On one hand, she was very happy to have the company. But on the other, she didn't feel comfortable having a Hellspawn traveling with her. Who knows what kinds of trouble they would be find themselves in? "All right...but you owe me a lot of answers!" Reika said at last. " _Fair enough! Now let's get moving; your friend requires immediate assistance!_ " Spawn replied. "No shit! Ok, hold on!" Reika said as she got on a motorboat.

After spending a few minutes trying to fire up the engine, it roared to life. "Yes! Come on; let's go! We don't have much time left!" Reika insisted. Suddenly, a horrible noise was heard from the shadows. " _Shit! They're onto us; quickly! Get out us out of here!_ " Spawn warned as he got onboard the boat with Kitami. Reika was able to drive the boat out of the docks before a swarm of hideous Shadow Demons appeared. Reika shuddered as she caught sight of the beasts; Spawn wasn't kidding after all. "Who the hell is summoning these monsters?" Reika wondered.

As Spawn and Reika escaped, the Shadow Demons talked amongst themselves. " _What now?_ " one of them asked. " _We have no time to chase after them!_ " another said. " _Let us return to the Master; he needs us!_ " a third suggested. As the Shadow Demons teleported away, one of them in particular smirked wickedly as she chuckled. " _Run, my little pets...I shall play with you next time!_ " she whispered ominously.


	20. A Terrible Truth!

**Chapter 20: A Terrible Truth!**

* * *

Reika and Spawn finally arrived at the islands in their boat. All that was left was to try and find out which island poor Junko was buried in. "Okay, so we made it...but which island is Junko buried in? Any ideas, Spawn?" Reika asked. Spawn stood up and his eyes suddenly started to glow brighter than usual. " _My Necro-Vision tells me she's buried on the far left island. But we must hurry; she doesn't have much time left!_ " Spawn warned. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Reika exclaimed.

As they moved over towards the far left island, Reika's heart began to race. "What if she doesn't make it?" Reika wondered out loud. " _Don't do that to yourself, fool! You came this far, it's too late to think that way now!_ " Spawn harshly cried. Reika would have been angry or hurt, but she knew that Spawn was right. "You're right; I'm sorry. It's just that-" Reika began. Suddenly, the boat stopped in mid-water. "AUGH! What the hell?! Why have we stopped moving?" Reika exclaimed. " _We're stuck! It looks like there's a bunch of coral around here. You'll have to swim up to the island from here._ " Spawn instructed. "Me? Well, what about you?" Reika demanded. " _I'll remain here and keep watch in case any of those Shadow Demons sneak up on us! Don't worry; you'll be fine! Now go!_ " Spawn instructed firmly.

Reika nodded her head and sighed before she removed her orange prison jumpsuit, exposing her nude body, and jumped into the water. The water was so cold that it nearly sent Reika into a frozen state of shock, but the thought of losing her only best friend kept her going. "Hold on, Junko! I'm coming!" Reika said out loud as she kept swimming. She finally made it onto the island and layed on her back to catch her breath. "Oh! Oh my God...that was cold! Oh, God...ok, girl! Get up! Get up and start looking for Junko. She's gotta be around here somewhere!" Reika said to herself as she gasped for breath.

Reika calmed herself and used her powers to try and find Junko; she immediately picked up life underneath of a palm tree. "Junko!? Hang on, girl! I'm here for you!" Reika exclaimed as she ran towards the palm tree. She noticed that a spot of dirt was darker than the usual ground around her. This was the spot where Junko was buried. Seeing no tools around her, Reika resorted to using her own two hands to dig her friend out of the ground. "Hang on! I'm coming, Junko! Just hold on; I'm getting you out of there!" Reika called out.

It took her about 5 minutes, but Reika was finally able to dig her way towards a coffin made of wood. Reika opened up the coffin and was both relieved and horrified to see Junko's body in one piece, though it seemed lifeless. "Junko! Junko, wake up! I'm here; look at me, I'm right here! Junko!" Reika shouted as she picked up her friend and pulled her out of the coffin. She laid Junko on the solid ground and placed her ear on her chest; she wasn't breathing. "No! No, goddammit! NO! Don't you dare do this to me, Junko Mochido! WAKE UP!" Reika shouted as she started giving her CPR.

Reika kept applying pressure to her chest to try and revive her for several minutes, until she finally got the result she wanted. Junko's eyes suddenly opened wide and she gasped loudly for air. "Junko! It's ok, girl...look at me! I'm right here for you! It's ok...it's ok, breathe!" Reika said with deep concern for her friend. "Reika? Is that you? I thought...I thought I was dead!" Junko gasped. "Yes! Yes, it's me...your friend. I'm here now. It's ok now! Everything is going to be all right, I promise!" Reika said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her friend.

Reika and Junko cried together as they held onto each other for comfort; all the shit they went through didn't matter anymore, now that they were together again. "Oh, Reika! It was horrible...these...these wicked men! They...they buried me alive and left me to die! Like...like I was some kind of wild animal! I've never been so scared in my entire life!" Junko sobbed. "Hush now! It's all over, Junko. You're safe now. I'm right here, look at me." Reika said as she gently grabbed her face. Junko stared into Reika's compassionate eyes, smiling slowly as her vision started to clear up. "Reika..." Junko began. "Yes, hon. It's me; your friend." Reika smiled.

Junko suddenly started to blush as she realized Reika was naked. "Oh! Kitami, why are you naked?" Junko exclaimed. Reika gasped as she forgot that she had nothing underneath her prison jumpsuit. "Oh, uh...it's complicated. But that doesn't matter anymore. Come on; we gotta get out of here and find the others!" Reika said as she helped Junko up to her feet. "No, Kitami. It's too late for that!" Junko said sadly.

Reika looked at her as she said that. "What do you mean, Junko? They're fine; we just need to find them, that's all!" Reika pointed out. "They're alive?! Well, I guess that only makes things worse." Junko replied as she hung her head low. "Stop it! We don't have time for a pity party, all right? Now let's go; we have to find those kids before the enemy does!" Reika snapped now losing her patience. "You don't get it, do you Reika? I can't go with you and face them...not after what I've done!" Junko snapped before she burst into tears.

Reika stared at her as she said that. "What on Earth are you talking about, Junko? What did you do?" Reika demanded as she put her hands on her hips. "It's all my fault, Kitami! I'm so sorry!" Junko sobbed. "Junko, look at me! What did you do?" Reika cried as she grabbed her hands. Junko stared at Reika with a deep sadness and regretful look on her face. Kitami didn't even need to hear the words as she figured it out, much to her dismay. "It was you? You're the betrayer?!" Reika exclaimed in shock. "I swear to God, Reika...he didn't leave me any other choice. He knew about our operations and he threatened to kill the others if I didn't follow his orders." Junko blurted out.

Reika stepped back from Junko and stared at her in complete disbelief; what the Cutter told Reika earlier was true, though she didn't want to believe it. "No. No, I don't believe you...you're lying!" Reika shouted angrily. "It's true; he came to my house just after you arrived with the others who were kidnapped earlier. He...he...he said he'd make me watch them suffer a horrible, painful death if I didn't hand you over to Kiryu. But even when I did do as I was told...he burned my church down and took them away from me anyway! That's when he ordered his thugs to take me away and bury me here on this island! I swear, everything I'm telling you is the truth! You've got to believe me!" Junko explained with a heavy voice.

Reika glared at her with quivering fury; she trusted this woman with her life, but once again she was reminded of the price to pay for trusting someone too much. She fell for this once with Takashiro, and yet she was foolish enough to trust Junko. "How dare you! After everything I've done for you...after I risked my fucking life to help save you and your little friends...this is how you repay me?" Reika snarled. "I didn't want to betray you, really I didn't! But he was going to kill the others if I didn't do what he told me to do! Please, don't be angry with me! I'm sorry!" Junko wept.

Reika finally had enough; she suffered more than enough betrayal and heartbreak for one lifetime. "You deserved what happened to you, you treacherous bitch! I can't believe that I actually thought that I could trust you! I shared with you my deepest, darkest secrets...and you threw it all away! And for what?!" Reika shouted with bitter tears. "Reika, listen to me!" Junko began. Reika silenced her by slapping her face, forcing her onto the ground. "You stay the fuck away from me, you treacherous bitch! Just stay here and rot for all I care! I hate you!" Reika screamed.

As Reika began to stomp towards the beach, Junko chased after her. "Reika, come back! Don't leave me here, please!" Junko wailed. Reika ignored her cries and swam towards the boat where Spawn stood. "Reika, come back! Please...I'm sorry! I don't want to die alone on this island! Please, give me another chance! Please!" Junko sobbed as she fell to her knees in despair.

Reika finally got back on the boat with Spawn, who looked at her with a grim face. " _After all you went through, you just want to leave that poor woman here to die?_ " Spawn growled. Reika glared at him, not even caring who he was. "It's none of your goddamn business! Just get me the fuck out of here, now!" Reika snarled as her eyes began to glow white. Spawn growled softly as he fired up the boat, not taking his eyes off of Reika. " _Fine! But you are one cruel woman, Kitami! You know that?_ " Spawn scolded.

Reika didn't even respond to him, but she sat huddled in the corner after she grabbed a blanket and covered herself. As the boat left the islands, Junko wept bitterly as she was left alone to die. "God...hear my prayers! Please, forgive Reika Kitami! She's just angry and confused. She doesn't know what she's doing! Give her peace, Lord. Give her comfort and give her the strength she needs to battle her own demons. And please...don't let _him_ find her!" Junko prayed as she knelt facedown to the ground.

Meanwhile, Spawn and Reika finally made it back to land. As Spawn and Reika got off the boat, a dreadful silence filled the air. Even as they both walked through the empty streets, both Spawn and Kitami refused to talk to each other. As they walked, it began to rain. Spawn and Reika made their way towards a shady part of town in hopes to find shelter.

They knew that if they went into one of the hotels, then they'd be easily spotted by Reina Morimoto's thugs...or worse, the Shadow Demons. So they decided it was best to seek shelter in the darkened alleys of the city streets. Spawn and Reika eventually found shelter underneath of a shed with a large wooden roof, complete with a small fire lit in a barrel. Reika scrounged around the dumpster to find some clothes, and she eventually found a tattered, raggy skirt. As she put it on, a few homeless people caught a quick glimpse of her. But Reika glared at them, and they immediately stopped.

Finally, after a while of sitting in front of the fire, Spawn spoke up. " _Why did you do it? Why did you leave her on the island to die?_ " Spawn asked seriously. Reika took a deep breath and sighed. "Because all my life I've known nothing but betrayal from the ones I once called friends! It feels like it's my curse! If I grow attached to someone, then something bad happens...usually ending up with them betraying me so that they can save their own hide!" Reika replied with a bitter tone. Spawn nodded his head slowly. " _I understand! Believe me, I know that kind of pain. More than you know!_ " Spawn said.

Reika glared at him. "You know, I really don't get you! You hardly know who I am, yet you stick around to help me! Who are you and what is it that you want from me?" Reika demanded. Spawn sighed as he shook his head. " _You told me that I owed you answers. Well, now it's time for me to uphold my end of the deal...but you may not like what you hear or see._ " Spawn said sadly. "What are you going on about?" Reika demanded.

Spawn suddenly removed his mask, revealing a hideously scarred face that frightened Reika. "AUGH! What the hell are you?!" Reika exclaimed. " _Reika...it's me! I didn't want you to see this...but I can't hide this from you forever!_ " Spawn whispered. Reika stared at him as he said that. "Who are you?" she demanded. Spawn's face began to change. Reika gasped in absolute shock as Spawn's withered up face changed into that of a human being; a very familiar human being.

Reika's jaw dropped as she stared at the face of the man. "Raizo?! Oh my God...is that...is that you?!" Reika managed to say in total shock. " _Yes...it's me...or what's left of me, anyway!_ " he said with his eyes still glowing bright green. Reika backed away from Spawn with many different emotions rushing through her body. "You're one of them? Aren't you?!" Reika demanded angrily. " _Reika, I-_ " Spawn began. "No. No! You stay away from me, you fucking psycho!" Reika shouted. " _Reika, please! Listen to me-_ " Spawn began. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" Reika screamed hysterically as she took off running. Spawn didn't even bother to stop her. "Y _ou still have no idea what we're up, do you? Fine! You can learn the hard way!_ " Spawn grumbled.

As Reika ran away, her mind raced with many different thoughts and emotions. She felt so hurt and betrayed by everyone she once called friends, but at the same time she felt like she may have deserved it for her past sins. "No! This can't be happening to me!" Reika sobbed as she kept running. As she closed her eyes, she remembered all the time she spent with Junko. She remembered bumping into her at St. Arcadia, as well as meeting up with her at the park before being talked into joining her church. Reika stopped running and fell to her knees, crying in despair.

Reika looked up at the sky, which was pouring down rain like pitchforks. "Junko, why? Why did you betray me?! Why?" she whispered. She hung her head low and continued to cry as she remembered all the talks she had with her. She remembered laughing, crying, arguing, and understanding. Reika also remembered the gift that Junko gave her just before Kiryu attacked her and took her away.

Reika grimaced as she removed her cross earrings. She glared at them as she meant to crush them, but she softened up as she remembered something that Junko told her. " _I know that there's good in you, Kitami._ _You can't doubt yourself anymore, Kitami. These children need our help, and with you on our side, God will bring justice to these wicked people._ " Junko said.

Reika sighed as she relaxed. She put the earrings in her pocket before she stood up on her feet. "I'm sorry, Junko. But you're wrong...there's no good left in me. Not anymore!" Reika said sadly as she began walking away. She looked behind her to see if Spawn was chasing after her, but there was nothing. "I was such a fool! What was I thinking...me, falling in love with you?" Reika said bitterly.

As she continued to walk, she remembered the first time she met Raizo. She tried to forget everything, but for some reason she couldn't seem to get Raizo out of her mind. Reika stopped walking and leaned back against the wall. She remembered something that Raizo once said to her, which brought her to tears. " _You're not ugly...you're very beautiful!_ " Raizo proclaimed. Reika turned around and leaned her head against the wall, crying as she remembered how genuine he sounded when he said that. "Oh, Raizo!" Reika sobbed.

She turned back around and sat down with her back to the wall. It finally stopped raining and the moon shined brightly as it peeked out of the clouds. A ray of light shined on Kitami, easing her anger and pain. Reika took a deep breath and sighed as she began to stand up. "What the hell am I doing?! I gotta find the children before it's too late! Maybe there's still hope!" Reika said before she took off running again. Perhaps there still was some good left in Kitami after all!


	21. The Shadow Demons Strike Back!

**Chapter 21: The Shadow Demons Strike Back!**

* * *

Reika ran out of the dark alleys and made her way out on the streets. She whistled for a cab before one pulled over and let Reika inside. "Where to, lady?" the cabbie asked. "Take me to Club 69!" Reika said. "You got it!" the cabbie replied. As Reika was driven through the busy city streets, she closed her eyes and tried to ease her mind. "Please, God...help me through all of this." she whispered. After about 15 minutes, Reika finally arrived at her destination. As she stepped inside the nightclub, she made her towards the bar. "Hey! Excuse me? Do you know where Kaori Saeki is? I'm a friend of hers; I need to speak with her!" Reika asked a bartender. "Uh, yeah...she's in the back. Wait here!" the bartender replied.

A few minutes later, Saeki approached Reika with a very shocked expression on her face. "Reika?! Oh my God! You're alive!" Saeki exclaimed as she embraced Kitami. "Oof! Hey, easy there...it's good to see you too!" Reika said with a light chuckle as she gently pushed her away. "I heard the news that you were attacked by a couple of psychos at the church. I was running late for the meeting, but as soon as I saw those sirens, I knew that something was wrong. It's just horrible; how could they do such a wicked thing to you and the others?! Are they...are they with you?" Saeki said with a worried look on her face.

Reika sighed as she shook her head. "We got separated. I need your help finding them!" Reika said simply. "Oh! Of course; I'd be happy to help you out, Reika. Let me just clock out and I'll-" Saeki began. Suddenly, a clamor was heard at the entrance. "Hey! You can't get in here without paying; get back here!" a bouncer shouted as he tried to stop a man in a black tuxedo. Reika gasped as she realized that there was something suspicious about this man; his demeanor wasn't human. He looked so emotionless, yet something sinister seemed to stand out. "Uhh, I'll meet you around the back of the club. Please hurry, all right?" Reika said as she rushed away from the bar. "Reika, wait!" Saeki exclaimed.

As Reika rushed to the back exit of the club, the man in the black suit was able to catch a good view of her before he was forced to leave the club. "I've got you now, Reika Kitami!" the man muttered with an evil smile. As Reika finally burst through the back door, she panted heavily as she ran away towards an open spot. Reika looked all around her to make sure that she was safe and alone, and when nothing happened she sighed in relief. "Ok...take it easy, girl. You're safe...for now!" Reika said as she leaned back against a chain-link fence.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cross earrings. As she looked at them, Reika began to cry. "Oh, Junko...what have I done? I'm so sorry!" she wept bitterly. She stopped crying after a minute and wiped her eyes dry before she put the earrings back on. She felt terrible about what she said and did to Junko, but she knew that she couldn't let that hold her back. Not anymore, at least. "I promise, I'll find the others and protect them with my life!" Reika vowed.

But just as she was about to leave, Reika gasped as she heard footsteps from the shadows. Reika clenched her fists and prepared herself. "Who's there? Show yourself this instant! You think I'm afraid of you?!" Reika called out bravely. Suddenly, something grabbed Reika's ankles and wrists from behind the chain-link fence. "AUGH! What the fuck?! Let go of me you son of a-" Reika cried out before she felt something wrap around her neck.

Reika found it very hard to breathe as a nasty pair of tendrils began to choke her. Her arms and legs were also being tightly constricted by tendrils, trapping her like a rat. Reika gasped and wheezed as she tried to break free, but the tendrils were too strong. Reika's eyes widened as she saw the man in the black suit approach her with a wicked grin on his face. His skin was pale white and his hair was long and black. Everytime he smiled, he looked like a viper waiting to strike its prey. "Hello there, Kitami. You're a difficult woman to keep up with, you know that?" the man sneered as he removed his sunglasses.

His eyes were steely grey and his grin widened, revealing his pearly white teeth. "But then again...you're worth it. Because I must admit, you are a lovely looking woman!" the man said as he licked his lips. He dropped his sunglasses to the ground before he stepped on them, crushing them to dust. "Fuck you! You assholes will not-" Reika gasped before the man in the black suit grabbed hold of her face. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We were given orders not to kill you...but that doesn't mean that we can't have a little bit of fun, now does it?" the man smirked as he snaked his tongue into Reika's mouth.

Reika's face turned red with anger and embarrassment as the man sloshed his tongue around the inside of her mouth while groping her breasts. "You fuckers! I'll kill you!" Reika groaned as she felt the air from her lungs being squeezed out from the tight grip of the tendrils. Reika cried out in anger as the man began to tear away her clothes and copping a feel. "You my dear, have a magnificent body! You'll do quite well in satisfying our needs." the man said with an evil chuckle.

As the perv continued to grope her body, Reika felt it harder to breathe due to being choked. But at the same time, she felt rage for being put through with this. "Let's start on the main course now, shall we?" the man snickered as he fingered Reika's pussy. Reika's eyes narrowed before they glowed bright white with fury. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she roared as she finally gained a burst of strength and broke free of the tendrils that were holding her down.

Reika then charged towards the man before she punched him in the face with all her might, causing his head to fall off his shoulders. Blood squirted in every direction, including all over Kitami herself. "Nobody fucking touches my body and lives!" Reika snarled. Suddenly, a loud growling noise was heard along with the sound of something squishy. To Reika's horror, the man's body underwent a horrific transformation.

His chest burst wide open and revealed a terrible set of snapping jaws and his head sprouted nasty tentacles that had heads full of razor sharp teeth. At the same time, the man's head sprouted spider-like legs and his eyes popped out before they too formed a set of jaws full of razor sharp teeth. "Oh, you gotta fucking kidding me!" Reika muttered in both disgust and disbelief. The monstrous creature began to lash out at Reika with his tentacles, but Reika was able to fight him back by using her magic to form a bound sword.

With the magic energy sword she created with her hands, Reika was able to hack and slash off several of the shadow demon's tentacles. "Yeah? Is that the best you can do, motherfucker?! COME ON!" Reika cried fiercely as she lit her free hand on fire. The shadow demon screeched with anger as it began charging towards Reika with its jaws, but Kitami fired a streak of flames at the monster's mouth before she chopped off its arms and legs. "Back to Hell with you, you piece of shit!" Reika shouted as she stomped her foot into the beast.

She stomped the shadow demon into a bloody pulp, laughing in triumph. However, she wasn't expecting the shadow demon's head to suddenly throw itself onto her and grab her face with its spider legs. "GAAAHHH! GET OFF OF ME, YOU UGLY FUCKER!" Reika screeched as the monster began to tightly squeeze her face. " _We'll swallow your soul, foolish woman!_ " the shadow demon snarled in a demonic guttural voice. "NO!" Reika cried as she tried to vainly pry the demon off of her face.

It seemed things were about to get really grim, when suddenly a bolt of lightning forced the shadow demon off of Reika's face. "Gah! Huh? Who did that?" Reika gasped. She turned to see Saeki facing her direction with an angry expression on her face. "Step back, Kitami!" Saeki cried before she fired a streak of lightning from both her hands. She fried the shadow demon's head to a crisp, satisfying Reika as she reveled in its dying screams of agony. "Well! Nice to see that you haven't completely forgotten everything!" Reika said with a laugh. "What are you talking about, Reika? What the hell was that thing?!" Saeki demanded angrily.

Reika glared at her, but sighed as she remembered that Saeki didn't exactly remember everything. "Look, it's really complicated. And I don't have time to explain everything to you-" Reika began. "You better make time, Kitami! I'm freaking out here and I don't know what the hell is going on!" Saeki exclaimed. "Don't you yell at me, girl! I've been through hell the past several days and the last thing I need is your sassy attitude!" Reika snapped. "Well excuse me for overreacting after watching...whatever the hell that thing was nearly kill you!" Saeki snapped back.

Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps were heard coming their way. "Oh, fuck! We'll argue about this later; come on!" Reika cried as she grabbed Saeki's hand. As they ran away, several shadow demons snarled viciously as they appeared to chase after their direction, until a sultry woman in a red dress teleported in front of them. She had long wavy black hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, blood red lips, and large size C bust. " _Remember...the witch is no good to us dead! Bring her back alive, but kill anyone else who gets in the way!_ " the woman hissed in a demonic voice. " _What are you going to do?_ " one of the shadow demons demanded. " _I have important business to attend to!_ " the woman said as she giggled with evil glee. She approached a wall and began to climb up on it without any effort, but she stopped and turned her head all the way around to face her comrades to speak. " _If you're good, I might consider leaving a piece of my fresh kill left for you to feed on!_ " the woman sneered.

The other shadow demons shook their heads in disgust. " _That's not necessary, madam! Just report back to the master before time runs out!_ " one of the shadow demons growled. " _Oh, goodness me! I wouldn't dare miss the real party for the world!_ " the woman cackled as she spun her head back into place and crawled away. The shadow demons all growled and snarled before they teleported away to continue their search for Reika.

Meanwhile; Reika and Saeki made their way to a tea house and were able to catch their breath. "Ok, I think we lost them! Let's settle down and have some tea...then we can talk!" Reika panted. After a quick tea break, Reika began to explain to Saeki everything that had been going on the past few days. At first, Saeki found it very hard to believe what Reika was saying was true. "So let me get this straight! You're telling me that you were given a job to work as a nurse for a school that's secretly a criminal organization that houses sex slaves and a bunch of hitmen tried to kill you because you wanted out? And then you tell me that there's this group of rebels who want to overthrow this organization, but now they're scattered? And there's also this crazy armed psychopath who's been killing people on both sides? Well if that's true, then why the hell didn't you go to the police?!" Saeki exclaimed in confusion.

Reika then explained to Saeki a bit more in depth about all the crazy shit she went through to get to Leona Morimoto, as well as all that happened after she killed her. Saeki's eyes widened in shock as Reika finished explaining everything. "So you see...I'm in a lot of trouble here. I need your help to find the others before it's too late! Whoever is behind all of this has to pay, but at the same time...I made a promise that I would protect these people." Reika concluded.

Saeki sighed as she rubbed her hands through her hair. "Do you have any idea how insane this all sounds, Kitami?" Saeki said at last. "You think I'm unaware of that?! I've told you the truth, I swear it! Look...I'm not asking you to believe me. I just want to know if you trust me enough to help me find the others. Please; I'm begging you, they're my only friends that I have left in this world...I can't bear the though of losing them! Will you help me?" Reika begged.

Saeki took a deep breath before she spoke up again. "Ok, so tell me...do you have any idea where these guys might be? Where did you see them last?" Saeki asked carefully. "I remember seeing them all at the church before I was captured. But that's all I remember!" Reika stated. "You'll have to try harder than that if you want to save them, Kitami! Think harder...wasn't there any other place they could've gone to when all this crazy shit happened?" Saeki pressed.

Reika thought long and hard about it, until she had an idea. "Wait...I think I know one other place they might be hiding in." Reika said at last. "Really? Where?!" Saeki asked. "It might sound totally crazy...but there might be a chance I'm right." Reika began. "Well, what is it?" Saeki demanded. "One of those abandoned warehouses by St. Arcadia. We destroyed one of them, and I haven't heard or seen anything going on around there since then. They must be hiding in there!" Reika suggested. "That seems pretty far fetched, Kitami. They're real close to the place they swore they would escape from!" Saeki pointed out.

Reika knew she had a point, but then something else occurred to her. "That's why they're hiding there! Because it's the last place the bad guys would think to look! It's the perfect hiding spot!" Reika exclaimed. "When you put it that way, that must make sense. But what exactly do you plan to do if you even managed to find them?" Saeki replied. "Let me worry about that, ok? Besides...I need to talk to them. I have some things I needed to set straight with them." Reika answered. "Well, I hope for your sake things work out between you guys. And to be perfectly honest...I've got nothing better to do with my life anyway, so I guess I can tag along with you. If you don't mind!" Saeki said sadly.

Reika looked at her strangely as she said that. "Hey! Is everything all right with you? Do you want to talk about it?" Reika asked kindly as she touched her hands. Saeki looked up at her with a blush on her face. "Kitami...I have a confession to make. I, uh...I'm not really as innocent as I look." Saeki began nervously. "What do you mean?" Reika asked seriously. Saeki fell silent. "It's ok. If you don't want to talk about it, then don't. I won't force you. Come on; we need to get going!" Reika said as she stood up from her seat. "Reika...I hope we find your friends. I really do!" Saeki said sadly. "We will! Now come on; let's get moving. And watch your back; they could be anywhere, watching our every move!" Reika warned.

Saeki grew worried as she said that. "That's another thing I meant to ask you about. What in the hell were those things that were attacking you earlier?" Saeki asked seriously. "They're called shadow demons. I don't know exactly what they are, but someone is summoning them. You used your magic before, haven't you? Don't hesitate to use your powers again if we come across them!" Reika instructed. "Ok...if you say so!" Saeki said sadly. Reika noticed something was wrong, but she chose not to bother Saeki about it...not now, anyway.

But while they made their way over towards their destination, they were unaware that Spawn wasn't far behind. He growled as he kept a glaring eye out Reika's trail; he knew that the enemy wasn't too far behind them. " _I hope you know what you're doing, Reika! I don't know if I can keep protecting you like this. Besides...I still have my own revenge to achieve!_ " Spawn muttered as he chased after them from the rooftops.

A few hours later, Reika and Saeki arrived at their destination. The warehouses that were used by Leona's thugs looked completely abandoned now, but they knew that there was still the possibility of a threat. "There it is. Keep your eyes open, all right? I'm going in!" Reika said. "Kitami...be careful, all right? I have a bad feeling about all of this!" Saeki warned.

Reika nodded her head before she approached a warehouse. The door was shut, but Reika was able to use her magic to unlock it before she carefully stepped inside. It was dark and Reika could barely see anything, but after she created a ball of light from her hands, she could see that there was nothing special. "Look at this place; it's empty! There's nothing here; no bodies, no clutter! Nothing!" Reika announced. "Something must have scared them off...and I highly doubt it had anything to do with your friends. No offense!" Saeki said. "None taken! Now where are they?" Reika muttered.

As they ventured deeper into the abandoned warehouse, evil eyes from the shadows watched their every move. Eventually, Reika and Saeki left the warehouse and began to search in another. "Damn it! We're wandering around in the dark here, and there's nothing! Where else could they be?!" Reika cursed. "Don't get discouraged, Kitami. I'm pretty sure they're not too far away!" Saeki encouraged.

Suddenly, they were startled as they heard the sounds of gunshots in the distance. "What's that?!" Saeki exclaimed. "Oh God...it must be them! Come on; we gotta hurry!" Reika said as she started running. "They sound like they're in trouble!" Saeki pointed out. "No kidding; now let's go!" Reika snapped. As they ran towards the sounds of a battle, the evil eyes that watched them began to slowly creep after them without a sound.

Finally, Reika and Saeki found the source of the gunfire. They were shocked to see not only Yuuto and a small group of his friends, but also a group of shadow demons trying to swarm them as Yuuto and his friends were fighting for their lives while trapped inside of a warehouse. "Oh God! You weren't kidding after all; come on, we gotta save your friends!" Saeki cried.

Reika nodded her head before she lit her hands on fire and began throwing fireballs at the shadow demons, catching them off guard. "Huh? Who is that?" Yuuto exclaimed as he saw the shadow demons freaking out. "It's Reika! She's still alive; thank God!" Yuuki cried happily. "REIKA-SAMA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ruri screamed happily. "Hold on! I'm coming to get you guys!" Reika shouted as she decapitated a shadow demon with a bound sword. " _Don't let her escape!_ " a shadow demon snarled. He grabbed Reika from behind with a set of nasty tentacles, trapping her. "AUGH! Let go of me, damn it!" Reika shouted as she struggled to escape.

The shadow demon cried out as its head was blown off by a sniper's bullet. "Gotcha! Come on, Reika! Get in here; quickly!" Morikawa cried. Reika ran towards the entrance of the warehouse, with Saeki not too far behind. "Hold on! We're gonna make it!" Reika cried as she grabbed Saeki's hand. The two women finally made their way inside of the warehouse, only to find it infested with even more shadow demons.

Reika and Saeki cut their way through the monsters as they made their way up to the second floor, where Yuuto and the others were located. "Die, you savage beasts!" Saeki cried angrily as she fried them with her lightning attacks. "That's it; show them no mercy! Send those abominations back to Hell where they belong!" Reika shouted as she hacked and slashed several more shadow demons to death with her bound sword.

Finally, both women were able to make their way towards a barricaded room where Yuuto and the others were hiding. "Quickly! Get in before more of those things show up!" Morikawa cried as she waved her arm to get their attention. Reika and Saeki rushed into the room, and then Morikawa closed the door and barricaded it with some heavy furniture. "Whew! Talk about perfect timing; those monsters have been harassing us for days!" Morikawa said out of breath. "Kitami-sama! I'm so happy to see you!" Ruri exclaimed as she nearly tackled Reika to the ground with a hug. "Oh! It's so good to see you guys; thank God you're all still alive!" Reika wept as she hugged and kissed her friends.

After a quick reunion, Yuuto had everyone sit around a makeshift campfire. "I'm glad you're here, Reika. We have a lot to discuss!" Yuuto said gravely. "I'm not so sure if that's a good thing. But go ahead; tell me everything!" Reika replied. Yuuto took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Where to even begin?" Yuuto said sadly.


	22. The Escape Plan!

**Chapter 22: The Escape Plan!**

* * *

Yuuto took a deep breath before he spoke up. He had a very grim expression on his face while he spoke. "A few days ago, there were hundreds of us. Then there were only 20, because most of the others ran off or got killed. Now, there's only us left. Hmph! As if things weren't bad enough with these crazy mercs, now we got this mess to deal with!" Yuuto began bitterly. "You mean those shadow demons? I had a feeling they were involved!" Reika said. "Wait, you know what those things are?!" Morikawa exclaimed angrily. "What do you think I've been going up against the past several days?!" Reika snapped back. "Stop it! Both of you, just stop it...we can't fight each other. We're all that's left of the resistance!" Yuuki shouted. "She's right! It's no use arguing with each other; that won't get anything done! Anyway, we thought it would be a good idea to lay low here in this abandoned warehouse, and you can see how well that turned out for us. But we do have one idea that could help us escape for good! Are you intrested?" Yuuto continued.

Reika nodded her head. "Let's hear it!" Reika stated. "Takuro? Explain the plan to Kitami!" Yuuto instructed. "There's a weapons cache down in the basement that Leona's goons left behind untouched. They must have been in a hurry to leave this place, so that leaves plenty of goodies for us." Takuro began. "Ok, so how does that help us exactly?" Reika wondered. "It helps us because there's something down there that we really need. It's an atomic battery, or a fusion core as some would call it." Takuro explained. "Why would we need that?" Reika demanded growing confused. "Because...Leona left us a seriously sweet toy! It's a prototype aircraft carrier; a VTOL to be precise! It's in a hangar not too far from here. You get that atomic battery for us, and we'll power up that VTOL in no time!" Takuro said.

Reika rubbed her chin as he said that. "Huh...that actually could work!" Reika said out loud. "It'll work! Provided we can get that atomic battery. But we're a bit stuck, in case you haven't noticed." Takuro said. "There's two main problems, Reika. There's more of those...things down in the basement, and we don't have enough firepower to take them out. But then there's the issue of acquiring the atomic battery." Maiko explained. "The damn thing is locked behind an impenetrable door, and to make matters worse, the only way to open it is through a computer terminal. Look, I'm more of a hands on person. I fix things; tinker with stuff. Computers aren't exactly my thing...but you could probably give it a shot!" Takuro added.

Reika shook her head. "I'm not so sure if I can help you with that! I'm no computer whiz, either!" Reika admitted. "I'm good with computers! If you take me with you, I could hack into that terminal no problem!" Maiko offered. "Ok, then it's settled. You two go down into the basement and clear out those monsters. After you killed them all, get that atomic battery and bring it back up here as soon as you can!" Yuuto instructed. "Whoa! Hold on; I never said that I was in on this! How do we even know if this will work? Even if I get that battery, what if it doesn't work?" Reika objected. "Kitami! You have to have a little more faith than that!" Saeki scolded. "She's right. I mean, unless you have any other ideas...this is all we've got! Are you really going to just give up when we need you the most?" Yuuto added.

Reika grew upset as he said that. His statement reminded her of what she did to Junko, and she immediately felt regret. "You're right. I'm sorry...you have my word, I'll find that battery and I'll get us the fuck out of this hellhole!" Reika apologized. "No need to apologize, Reika. We're all scared. But we can't give up yet; we're this close to escaping! I can feel it!" Yuuto said. "We better get moving. Come on, let's go!" Maiko said as she grabbed a pistol.

As Reika left with Maiko, the two continued to speak to each other. "So, I have a question for you." Reika began. "All right, shoot!" Maiko said. "Where did you kids even learn to shoot? Or better yet, how did you learn all of your survival skills? I mean, no disrespect...but you all seem a little young for this whole mess! How do you do it?" Reika wondered. Maiko smiled as she said that. "Well, we learned all of our survival skills from books that Junko provided for us. As for the shooting, there was an old firing range that we'd all go to in order to practice. At first, it seemed kind of scary. Using guns and all that, but after everything we went through here in St. Arcadia, we had to learn to do everything we could in order to survive. We owe everything to Junko for that. Say...where is she by the way? You haven't seen her, have you?" Maiko explained.

Reika fell very silent as she said that; what in the world was she going to say to her? On one hand, she couldn't tell the truth in fear that the others would despise her. But on the other hand, she couldn't lie to them either. "She...she didn't make it." Reika said at last. "What?! Oh, damn it...now I'm mad! I swear, if I ever find out who killed her, I'll make them pay! You wouldn't happen to know who killed her, do you?" Maiko said angrily. "Uh, no. I don't...I'm sorry!" Reika lied. "Well, we'll find out soon enough. But enough small talk; we got a job to do. The basement isn't too much further now!" Maiko said after a moment of thought. "Ok. Keep your eyes out; they could be anywhere!" Reika warned.

Reika and Maiko finally made their way into the basement. It was dark and empty, giving an ominous, foreboding feeling. "It's quiet...too quiet!" Reika muttered. "I see it; there's the weapon's cache. And there's the terminal!" Maiko pointed out. "Wait...listen! Do you hear that?" Reika shushed as she grabbed Maiko. There was a nasty set of growling noises coming from the dark, slightly startling the two women. "I hear them! Kitami-" Maiko began. "Get ready; when I say go, you run as fast as you can towards that terminal. I'll cover you. Ready?" Reika instructed.

Several shadow demons appeared slowly out of the dark, taking the form of zombies with hideous tentacles coming out of their arms, backs, and mouths. "GO!" Reika shouted as she fired a streak of lightning at the shadow demons. Maiko sprinted towards the terminal while Reika fought off the waves of shadow demons. "Stay back, you vile cretins!" Reika shouted as she kept zapping the beasts.

As Reika fought against the swarm of shadow demons, Maiko began hacking into the terminal. "Come on, come on! Which one is it? Think!" Maiko muttered as she kept typing on the keyboard. She kept attempting to hack through the terminal while Reika began to become overwhelmed by the shadow demons. "Any time now, honey!" Reika shouted as she forced the shadow demons away with a burst of dark magic. "I'm trying! This encryption is a lot more difficult than I thought!" Maiko snapped. "Well you better hurry it up, because these guys aren't slowing down!" Reika snapped back as she slashed off several shadow demons' heads.

After another minute of struggle, Maiko finally broke through the security of the terminal and was able to hack through. "I've got it! I'm opening the door right now, Kitami! Get ready!" Maiko announced. "About damn time, girl! I've been ready!" Reika retorted as she curb stomped a shadow demon to death. As the door to the weapons cache finally opened, Maiko and Reika ran inside before they began searching for the atomic battery. "Where is this damn thing?" Reika growled as she rummaged through a crate full of scrap. "It's gotta be here somewhere! Look for anything that's shaped like a football and has a glowing red core." Maiko replied as she looked through a metal shelf. "Wait...you mean like this thing?" Reika said as she found something inside of a generator.

Maiko gasped as she ran towards Reika. "You found it! The atomic battery! Oh, and it's great shape too! Come on; let's grab it and get out of here!" Maiko exclaimed happily. Reika nodded as she grabbed the battery and pulled it out of the generator, causing it to shut down. "All right; I got it. Let's go!" Reika said. "Not before we grab some more ammo; you never know if we need it!" Maiko suggested. Reika smiled as she said that. "Hey, you can never go wrong!" she smirked.

After they grabbed some more ammo, the two women left the weapons cache and quickly returned to the others. "Guys! You're back; and you've got more ammo! Sweet!" Morikawa exclaimed. "More importantly, we've got this." Reika said as she showed off the atomic battery. "You found the atomic battery? Perfect! Now all that's left is find that VTOL aircraft and get the hell out of here!" Yuuto cried happily. "Wait a minute! Where's Erica? Is your sister here with us?" Reika wondered suddenly as she looked around the room.

Everyone fell silent as she said that, making Reika very nervous. "Wait...don't tell me! Is she-" Reika began. "I don't know! We got separated after we were taken to this large cargo ship. But mark my words, we will find her...and anyone else who might still be alive!" Yuuto said gravely. Reika nodded her head before she placed her hand on his shoulder. "She's proud of you, you know!" Reika said softly. Yuuto blushed as she said that. "I hope you're right!" Yuuto grumbled. "I am right! She's your sister, and she loves you very much...and I know you feel the same way." Reika said seriously.

Yuuto smiled as she said that before he walked towards a window. "This may be our last shot at escaping this place. So everyone pitch in and do your part! This is it...we're going to find our friends and we're leaving St. Arcadia!" Yuuto announced after a moment of silence. Everyone seemed happy as he said that, even Reika. However, there was one person in the room who didn't seem too happy. And that was Yuuki. "Why bother with running away when we can go a step further?" Yuuki stated. Reika looked at her with confusion, though a few others looked angry or annoyed. "What? Oh, God...not this again! Yuuki, we talked about this!" Takuro said seriously. "Well, we're going to talk about it again. Why are we running away when we have exactly what we need to strike back now?" Yuuki stated.

Yuuto shook his head as he approached Yuuki. "I know you're angry about the loss of your friends, Yuuki. But we can't let our emotions get the better of us. We've lost enough people, we don't need to lose anymore!" Yuuto said seriously. "Well, what's gonna happen if your sister is still alive and you're not there to save her when it's too late?" Yuuki argued. "Hey, don't bring Erica into this!" Morikawa cried angrily. "Well, what about Miss Ichinose? Or Junko? Fucking Junko is gone because we were not strong enough to fight back! Look at what's become of us due to our incompetence!" Yuuki cried angrily.

Several people, including Reika, became angry at Yuuki as she said that. "How dare you say such a thing! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Junko!" Maiko said angrily. "After all that we've been through, how can you possibly say that?" Ruri agreed. "What? I'm hurting your feelings because I'm telling you the truth?! Who knows what they were planning on doing with all those weapons to begin with! I say, we take these weapons and use them against our enemies! Let's destroy St. Arcadia once and for all!" Yuuki shouted.

Finally, Reika had enough of Yuuki's attitude. "You know what? Shut your mouth, you little bitch!" Reika snarled. "What the fuck did you just say to me?!" Yuuki growled. "I said shut up!" Reika shouted as she got in her face. "Stop it! Just stop it, both of you! We've got the battery, so let's take it to the aircraft carrier and go find our friends. We're leaving!" Yuuto cried as he broke them apart from each other. "Grr! Fine...but don't you dare say that I didn't warn you about this! Sooner or later, we're gonna have to make an important decision. We either die fighting or we die running! And I for one am not going to die running away like a scared little girl!" Yuuki said bitterly.

As everyone packed their things, Saeki approached Reika to comfort her. "You ok?" Saeki asked. "I'm fine...but I'm worried about these guys. They're scared!" Reika replied. "Don't worry about it...we'll be fine!" Saeki encouraged. "Well, what if she's right? What if we can't keep running?" Reika asked seriously. "Then we fight together as one! And I for one am glad that you are on our side!" Saeki said sweetly. Reika smiled as she said that before she hugged her. "Thanks, babe...that really means a lot to me." Reika whispered.

Soon enough, everyone was off to find the VTOL aircraft and make their escape. But they were unaware that things were about to get a whole lot uglier soon enough!


	23. Fly to Freedom!

**Chapter 23: Fly to Freedom!**

* * *

As Reika and the others carefully made their way towards the abandoned aircraft carrier, they were all a bit surprised to see the state it was in. It was a small jet with helicopter blades on each wing, as well as a jet propulsion engine in the back. It was also built with army-grade steel armor and was even armed with a minigun on the passenger's side. So basically, it was a helicopter that had the build of a fighter jet and the firepower of a small tank. "Well, here she is. What do you guys think?" Yuuto announced. "Wow! I mean, despite it being here for so long...it looks to be in great shape!" Morikawa said. "It's pretty impressive all right!" Saeki admitted. "Eh, a couple reperations and a new coat of paint, and it ought to be good as new!" Yuuki shrugged. "You have that atomic battery, right?" Maiko asked Reika. "Yeah, here you go. Let's see if this works!" Reika said.

Maiko and Takuro approached the back of the aircraft. "Argh...it looks like we'll need a toolbox to get the hood of the engine compartment opened. Spread out and see if you can find anything!" Takuro said. Everyone looked around the place for a toolbox, and eventually Reika found one. "Here! This should help!" Reika called out as she tossed the toolbox to Takuro. The boy grinned as he used the tools to open up the hood of the engine compartment. "All right! Now for the moment of truth. Keep your fingers crossed!" Takuro announced.

He took the atomic battery and placed it inside of a slot of the engine compartment. Much to everyone's delight, the loud humming sound of the jet engine was heard. "HA! It works!" Takuro laughed. "Oh my God! We're finally getting somewhere!" Maiko said happily. Reika smiled as she saw how happy these young people were. "Ok, we're not out of here yet, people. We still gotta get this thing in shape. Come on; let's get busy!" Yuuto instructed.

 ***Power Glove: Blood Dragon Theme plays!***

Everyone pitched in as they made reperations to the helicarrier. "Pass me the blow-torch!" Takuro cried as he finished climbing on top of the helicarrier. "Here, catch!" Yuuki said as she tossed it up. As Takuro began repairing the top, Reika helped Maiko and Ruri clean out the inside of the helicarrier. "Come on, let's get this crap out of here!" Reika encouraged as she picked up some scrap metal laying around. Yuuto and Saeki began fixing up the wings of the aircraft while Reika continued to clean up the cabin of the helicarrier. "I've honestly never done this before!" Saeki admitted as she held down a piece of metal for Yuuto to hammer down. "Neither have we. But it's a good thing we read all of those books while we were in hiding!" Yuuto replied as he hammered down the metal.

Maiko and Ruri finished cleaning up the windows, while Reika helped polish the rest of the cabin. "Huh! Of all things I never thought I'd do, I never thought I'd be a Wendy Welder!" Reika joked half-way to herself. "I like it! I mean, I've always kind of enjoyed getting my hands dirty." Yuuki said. "You are referring to building things, right Yuuki?" Ruri joked. Yuuki laughed at her joke, while Reika rolled her eyes. "Everything's been taken care of down here. How are things up there?" Reika called out.

Takuro was heard cursing, catching the attention of the others. "Takuro! Are you ok?!" Maiko cried. "I'm fine, it's just that this metal won't bend back into shape!" Takuro replied. "Here, let me help you with that!" Yuuto said as he climbed up. Yuuto and Takuro worked together to finish up the repairs of the top, while Reika worked to clean up the helicopter blades. "Pass me some of that oil, will you?" Reika instructed. "Sure thing!" Ruri replied as she handed Reika an oil can.

After cleaning the blades, Reika and the others got to work on cleaning the minigun. "Wouldn't want this baby to jam up in the heat of battle, would we?" Yuuki said as she polished the barrel. "No kidding! It's some serious firepower!" Reika replied. "We're done up here!" Takuro announced. "Good! We're almost done here! Let's see if we can get a fresh coat of paint on this thing!" Reika called back.

After everyone got some cans of paint, they worked together to give the helicarrier a fresh coat of paint. They even gave their own personal little touch by painting a symbol of hope on the side of the helicarrier. They painted a rose cross with angel wings and wrote _Fly to_ _Freedom_ underneath of it. After they finished up, everyone took a step back and admired their work. The helicarrier looked brand new, with a fresh coat of platinum paint and their new logo on it. "Now that's more like it!" Yuuto announced happily. "Yeah...that's a job well done!" Reika agreed. "It's beautiful!" Saeki added.

 ***Song ends!***

As everyone took a rest and ate some lunch, they all wondered what to do next. "So what's next?" Reika asked with her mouthful of sandwich. "Well, we're going to have to give this thing a test run. Just to play it safe!" Yuuto replied after gulping down a bite of his food. "Ok, so...does anyone know how to fly this thing? Because I sure as hell don't!" Reika said.

Everyone suddenly fell silent as she said that. "Wait...are you fucking kidding me?!" Reika snapped. "Hey, easy...we actually didn't think we'd get this far!" Takuro admitted. Reika sighed in irritation. "I admire your bravery and your will to escape this shithole, but unless by some miracle any of you kids know how to fly this damn thing, we're not going anyhwere!" Reika exclaimed angrily. "I read a book on how to fly planes...but this isn't exactly a plane." Ruri said. "It's more of a helicopter. I mean, I read a book on how to fly helicopters. I could give it a shot!" Maiko offered.

Everyone seemed to think that was a good idea. "Ok, that's a good start. We'll need a gunner, too!" Reika stated. "I have the most experience with weapons, so I guess I could-" Yuuto began. "Oh, no! If anyone's going to be using that minigun, it's gonna be me!" Yuuki boasted. "Don't get any ideas, Yuuki! We're trying to save our friends, not blow them up!" Ruri scolded. "Of course we're going to save them! I'm just saying you'll need someone to watch their backs while we're in the air!" Yuuki retorted. "Sounds like to me you just want to use that gun to kill Morimoto and blow up St. Arcadia!" Takuro grumbled. "Hmph! Well, nobody asked you! And yes, that was my intention!" Yuuki sneered.

Reika wanted to snap at her, but Yuuto stopped her. "Yuuki! Look at me. I know you have you have your own personal reasons for wanting Reina dead, but we can't afford to attack St. Arcadia. Not yet, anyway. Once we have our numbers back, then we'll talk about a plan of attack. Until then, let's try to keep it low key for a while, all right?" Yuuto suggested. Yuuki sighed as she shook her head, but she reluctantly agreed. "Ok, fine! I'll hold back...for now!" Yuuki pouted. "Thank you! So, Maiko...you sure you're ready for this? This is a very big and important step up! You sure you can handle this?" Yuuto questioned.

Maiko stood up and bowed her head. "I can handle it!" she assured. "Ok, good. Let's go take this baby for a ride!" Yuuto replied. As Yuuto and Maiko approached the helicarrier, everyone else stood watch. "Well, let's hope this works!" Saeki said with a sigh. "It'll work! It has to!" Yuuki insisted. As Maiko and Yuuto stepped inside of the helicarrier, Reika closed her eyes and said a prayer. " _God, I don't know if you're listening or if you even care. But I'm begging you; please don't let this thing crash or blow up! Make this work, please!_ _Not for my sake, but for theirs...let them fly!_ " Reika prayed.

Maiko took a seat in the pilot's chair and Yuuto sat in the passenger's seat next to her. Yuuto held her hand to comfort her, with Maiko blushing at his move. "Come on, Maiko. Let's fly!" he whispered. She nodded her head before she turned on the ignition, causing the aircraft to roar to life. "Ok...you got this, girl. Just take it nice and easy!" Maiko muttered as she grabbed the controls.

As she lifted the helicarrier slowly up off from the ground, everyone else held their breath. "Don't crash, don't crash!" Reika whispered. The helicarrier slowly hovered out of the hangar and turned around to face the others. "Ok, so far...so good!" Maiko gasped. "Take us up and let's see what this baby can do!" Yuuto instructed. Maiko nodded her head and did as she was told.

She slowly pulled the control stick towards her, causing the helicarrier to hover up into the air. Everyone back below rushed outside to get a good view. They cheered for their comrades as the helicarrier flew high above the hangar. "They did it! They did it!" Saeki cheered. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Reika whispered in relief with tears in her eyes. "I did it! We did it!" Maiko exclaimed excitedly. "Good job! Now let's do a lap around the hangar so you can get used to the controls!" Yuuto said with a smile. "You got it!" Maiko replied.

As they flew around the hangar, Yuuto and Maiko began to form a strong bond together. Maiko looked into Yuuto's eyes, and she couldn't help but take a serious liking to him. Out of all the boys she met and dealt with, Yuuto seemed to be the most serious in terms of companionship. Despite all they went through together, Yuuto focused on her safety and looked at her as an independent and strong young woman, and not just a mindless sex object.

As much as she loved Takuro, Maiko couldn't help but feel such strong feelings for Yuuto. Yuuto felt the same way towards Maiko. He spent so much of his time trying to protect everyone, that he forgot what it was like to have feelings for others. He really did like Maiko, but at the same time...he couldn't help but wonder if this would conflict things with his sister, Erica. "Hey, Yuuto?" Maiko asked finally. "Uh, yeah?" Yuuto replied as he shook himself out of his daze. "I was wondering something. Do you think maybe when all of this is over, you and I could...you know, hang out together sometime?" Maiko asked.

Yuuto blushed as she said that, and Maiko couldn't help but blush as well. "Um, what did you have in mind?" Yuuto replied. "Maybe you and I could go for a walk together?" Maiko suggested. "Uh, yeah...sounds like fun!" Yuuto said. Maiko smiled as he said that. She had hoped that one day something like this would happen to her. She also hoped that Takuro wouldn't mind. Despite all they went through, Maiko knew that deep down she was only giving in to her own lust and used Takuro to relieve herself of sexual tension or stress. But with Yuuto, it was completely different. She actually liked him as a person. "I hope Takuro won't mind!" Maiko muttered.

After a while, Maiko and Yuuto finally landed the helicarrier safely on the ground. "You guys were amazing! At this rate, we'll defintely be able to save the others in no time!" Morikawa exclaimed happily. "Well, that's our plan! Hey, do you think that there's anymore supplies around this place? We'll definitely need it!" Yuuto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Um, we can look." Ruri suggested. "Ok! Let's get to it. Find whatever you can and bring it here. We'll leave in the helicarrier in about an hour. Let's go!" Yuuto instructed.

As everyone did as they were told, Reika took the time to make small talk with Saeki as they looked for food in an abandoned mess hall. "Hey, Saeki? There's something I wanted to ask you." Reika began. "Ok, sure. Ask away!" Saeki replied. "What did you mean by what you said earlier? About you not being so innocent?" Reika wondered as she looked through a cupboard.

Saeki frowned as she said that, but sighed as she knew she was going to have to confess sooner or later. "Ok, Kitami. I'm not going to pretend that I'm just some innocent little girl...not anymore. The truth is, I dropped out of school a while ago and ran away from home. You see, my parents died when I was really young, and I've been all alone ever since. To make matters worse, I turned to the occult as a way to try and cope with my loss. I became a tarot card reader and fortune teller for a little while...but then I started to form other kinds of hobbies." Saeki began sadly.

Reika frowned as she said that, already knowing where this was going. "I see!" Reika said with a slow nod. "Yeah. I, uh...I needed to be able to pay my bills and make ends meet, so I ended up having sex with people for money. At first, I really enjoyed it. But when I started mixing sex with magic, things really got out of hand. One night, I made a terrible mistake. I, uh-" Saeki began before she fell silent.

Reika saw the look of hurt and guilt in her eyes, knowing that this was difficult and painful for Saeki. "Hey! It's ok; I won't judge you, I promise!" Reika said as she touched her shoulder in a comforting manner. Saeki began to cry as Reika sat her down on a bench. "I was so stupid! I brought a group of friends over to the basement of a church and we spent the entire night having an orgy! I used magic to try and make things a bit more exciting, you know? But when morning came, the priest found us and he called the cops. You should have seen the looks on their faces when they caught me! The priest said I was going to hell for what I've done! And I think he's right; I'm such a stupid slut, Kitami! My parents would be ashamed of me!" Saeki wept bitterly.

Reika closed her eyes and sighed as she held the weeping girl in her arms. She knew exactly what she was going through and how she felt. "Honey, you don't need to be so hard on yourself. I've made a lot of mistakes too, and it's not worth it to beat yourself up about it. Hey, look at me! Everything will be fine, ok?" Reika said kindly as she held her face. "No it won't! I can't ever go back there; they'll kill me! What do I do?!" Saeki sobbed. "Saeki! Don't do this to yourself! It's not worth it, ok? Look at me! I'll help you, all right? When this is all over, I'll help you sort this out. I promise!" Reika exclaimed with tears of her own. "Wait, what?! You'd do that for me? But why?! Why would you do something like that for me? You're the first person I've ever told you about these bad things, so why would you help me?" Saeki cried in shock.

Reika wiped Saeki's tears away before she gently kissed her lips, surprising the young woman. "Because that's what friends do, sweetheart. They look out for each other. Plus, I've already made too many mistakes of my own in the past. So I know what it's like, what you're going through." Reika said sadly. "You do?" Saeki replied in a surprised tone. "Yes, I do. I promise, I'll help you sort this mess out." Reika vowed. "You will? Oh, thank you, Kitami! This means so much to me, you know! It's so good to have you as a friend!" Saeki exclaimed with tears of joy.

As they held each other, Reika and Saeki's friendship grew stronger. Reika finally felt like she was doing something right again, while Saeki felt more confident in herself and felt like she was genuinely loved by someone. "Come on, girl. Let's go. We've still got to find the others!" Reika said after a moment of silence. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go!" Saeki replied as she let go of Reika. They grabbed as much food as they could before they put it in a duffle bag.

As they left the mess hall, Reika and Saeki held hands until they arrived back at the helipad hangar where everyone else was waiting. "There you guys are! Did you find anything useful?" Yuuto announced. "Yeah, we found a whole bunch of food. This should be enough for all of us, don't you think?" Saeki replied as she showed the duffle bag full of food. "Wow! That's enough food to last us for a whole month! Good job, guys!" Morikawa exclaimed. Reika and Saeki smiled before they all got onboard the helicarrier. "Ok, Maiko! Do your thing! Get us out of here!" Yuuto instructed. "You got it. Hold on tight, you guys!" Maiko announced.

But as they left in the helicarrier, they were all unaware that they were being watched by a sinister pair of eyes from the shadows. " _You won't be going anywhere for long, my pretties. Soon, your delicate flesh shall be mine!_ " a shadow demon snickered evilly as she licked her lips. She got on a cell phone and called her boss. " _I've found them, boss! Shall I dispose of them now?_ " she called. " _No. Not yet; let them gather up more of their little friends, first. I want them all together before we take them by surprise. And keep them alive, if you can. I have plans for them!_ " a deep, dark menacing voice responded. " _As you wish, boss!_ " the shadow demon replied before she hung up.

But as she teleported away, another pair of eyes caught sight of her. " _Damn it! I won't let you fools get away from me!_ " Spawn growled before he took off to try and chase after Kitami. He was able to find a motorcycle locked up inside of a weapons cache, as well as a lot of guns and ammunition. " _This should be enough to last me for a while! Just you wait, Darrel! I'm coming for you and anyone else who gets in my way!_ " Spawn growled as he used a burst of Necroplasm to melt through the lock. As he entered the cache, he grabbed as much guns and ammo as he could carry before he got on the motorcycle. Now things were going to get loud and busy!


	24. Shock and Awe!

**Chapter 24: Shock and Awe!**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the police headquarters, Commissoner Roland was sitting at his desk trying to relax. It took quite a long time to find all the runaway criminals, but they eventually found them and rounded them back up before putting them back in maximum lockdown. The damage to the jails was quite extensive, but luckily there were construction crews working on the reparations. Roland's boss was more than angry with him for what happened, as if an hour long lecture wasn't enough to prove that.

After getting nearly fired, Roland was put on probation and had to go back to base. He would still be able to help out on cases, but he wasn't allowed to leave the base. But as Roland sat at his desk, he couldn't help but wonder how Reika Kitami was doing. Despite all the trouble she put him through, Roland did worry for her safety. He also hoped that she was able to find her friend, Junko Mochido. But while he was sitting at his desk pondering, a knock was heard on his door. "Come in!" he called.

His partner Miku came into his office with a worried look on her face. "Sir? There's a situation that requires your attention." she began. "What is it, Miku?" Roland asked tiredly as he drank some coffee. "A few hours ago, the coast guard picked up a woman from one of the deserted islands off the coast. Her name is Junko Mochido." Miku explained. Roland nearly did a spit take on his coffee. "What?! I mean, is she all right?" Roland exclaimed. "Her health is fine, but she's waiting in the lobby for you. She says she wants to speak with you directly." Miku continued.

Roland sighed as he shook his head, but then he realized that now would be a good time to try and get a better understanding of what the hell was going on. "All right. Send her up here to my office. I'll speak with her in a moment!" Roland instructed. "Yes sir!" Miku replied with a salute. As she left, Roland sat back down at his desk. "Well, looks like I'm about to have another case on my hands!" Roland muttered. In a few moments, Miku brought Junko to Roland's office. She looked very weary and sad. "Sir, she's here just like you requested." Miku announced. "Thank you, Miku. That'll be all!" Roland said as he shooed her off.

Miku nodded before she left the office. "Junko Mochido! I've heard a lot about you; please, sit down. Take some time to clear your head." Roland said as he beckoned her to sit down. Junko nodded silently as she sat down on a comfy chair in front of his desk. "So, let's start with the obvious. Apparently, Kitami didn't save you from that island. What happened between you two?" Roland asked. At first Junko didn't answer, because she seemed too upset. "Miss Mochido, I know that you've been through a lot. But I need to know what exactly is going on here. If you know anything, you must tell me. It's very important!" Roland said calmly.

Junko took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know where she went. And to be honest with you, I'm not so sure I even care anymore." she said sadly. "Why is that? Did you get into a fight or something?" Roland pressed. "It wasn't a fight so much as it was she got angry with me and just left me there to die...but I can't say that I blame her!" Junko explained. Roland was admittedly surprised to hear that. "She left you on that island?! Why would she do that to you, especially after how hard she tried to convince me that she needed to save you?" Roland exclaimed.

Junko took another deep breath before she spoke up. "She was angry at me. She claimed that I betrayed her, and she was right. You see...some bad men were going to kill me and my friends if I didn't do as they asked." Junko revealed. "I see...so Kitami wasn't happy to hear that, was she? You don't happen to know where she went, do you?" Roland asked. "No...it all happened so fast. I just hope and pray to God that Reika isn't still angry with me. I hope she's all right. I forgive her for what she did to me...I couldn't possibly live with myself if she got hurt again because of me!" Junko wept.

Roland put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Hey! It's all right; if I know Kitami, she can handle herself. But we'll worry about her later. Because right now, I want to know more about these bad men who hurt you and Kitami. I know it's painful, but I need you to remember who these men are. Can you tell me anything about them?" Roland asked.

Junko suddenly turned sour as he said that. "How can I possibly forget? They just came to my house and burst through the door, armed with guns. They looked very intimidating and so...evil!" Junko said bitterly. "Hmm, I see. So it's obvious that we're dealing with a bunch of cold-hearted killers; I've been dealing with cases about these types of men for a while. People around here call them the Gunheads!" Roland stated.

Junko was a bit confused as he said that. "The Gunheads? Who are they exactly?" Junko asked. "They're high end mercenaries, honey. No job is too brutal or grisly for these people. For the right price, they'll kill just about anything that moves or breathes. But they wouldn't be the kinds of people to pull strings from the shadows. And by the looks of it, somebody wanted to try and silence you. Am I right?" Roland explained.

Junko nodded her head. "Yeah, that's one way of putting it. Those men said they would kill me and my friends if I didn't hand Reika over to them. Why would they want to kill her? And why use me?!" Junko exclaimed bitterly. "That's a good question. And why use you in particular? If you ask me, I believe that one of the crime lords of this area might have a thing for you and your friend." Roland said. "You mean like Reina Morimoto? She runs a sex slave operation in St. Arcadia. Maybe she's the one who wanted to silence me and Kitami!" Junko said. "That is a high possibilty. But let's talk more about these men who muscled you. Can you remember what any of them looked like?" Roland pressed.

Junko grew very serious as he said that. "As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I do! One of them grabbed me by the throat and pointed a gun at my head. I got a very good look at his face. He was white, had these fierce blue eyes, a short blonde mohawk and a blonde beard. He even had a scar across his left eye!" Junko explained bitterly. Roland nearly dropped his coffee cup as she said that. "What?! No...it couldn't be! Did you happen to hear the name Darrel at all?" Roland exclaimed.

Junko was so angry from remembering what these evil men made her do, that she forgot who she was speaking to. "Oh, yeah. I remember hearing their names, their phone numbers, their addresses, and where they keep their damn car keys!" Junko snapped. "All right, all right. Calm down!" Roland said as he held his hand up. Junko realized her error and felt bad about it. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" Junko began. "It's fine. Hold on a second, will you? MIKU! Come here, please!" Roland called out.

Miku almost immediately came into his office. "Yes?" she asked. "Do you still have that file on a Shelby Diamondback Darrel? Our friend here may have helped us find something big!" Roland stated. Miku's eyes widened as he said that. "As a matter of fact, yes! I do, actually. I was just looking over the cold case file on Darrel." Miku replied. "Tell Miku what he looked like, so we can make sure that it's the same person we're looking for." Roland instructed. "He's big, muscular, white, blue eyes, short blonde mohawk and beard, and a scar across his left eye." Junko explained.

Miku looked at her files as she said that and gasped. "My God! That's a perfect match; it's Darrel all right! He's been wanted all across the world for violent acts of murder, mayhem, and a notorious reputation for doing dangerous mercenary work with criminal organizations like the Yakuza, Italian Mob, and some private contractor companies." Miku exclaimed.

Roland stood up and lit up a cigarette. "And there just so happens to be a private company who just started opening up some factories here in Japan. Hartman Incorporated, if I'm not mistaken! I think we may have just won the lottery!" Roland stated. But as he said that, a knock was heard on his door. "Come in!" Roland said. "Sir, it's urgent! There's been a murder at a hotel downtown!" a young police officer cried. "What?! Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. Excuse me one moment, will you?" Roland said as he picked up the phone.

As he dialed the phone, Junko held her breath. " _Oh, God...Reika, wherever you are, please be careful. I think he might be after you!_ " Junko thought. After a few minutes of talking on the phone, Hartman hung up and tossed away his cigarette. "Well, I guess I'm allowed to step foot outside of base now. Miku, I want you to get Officer Gardener to help you assemble a team. We got ourselves a case to solve!" Roland instructed. "Yes sir! I'm on it!" Miku replied with a salute. "Junko, why don't you and I take a walk? There's some things I need to discuss with you." Roland said. "Ok." Junko replied.

As they walked out of the office and made their way to the garage, Roland revealed some disturbing information with Junko. "Ok, Junko. I really didn't want to have to say this in front of Miku and the others, but all of the digging I did on Darrel's background is nothing but bad news. I mean, I've dealt with some serious killers before, but this guy...well, let's just say that none of his victims are left alive to tell me all that you've revealed to me. And if that's the case, I'm afraid you'll have to stick with me for your own protection." Roland said seriously.

Junko did not like that. "What do you mean? Are you saying that he left me alive on purpose? Will he come back for me?!" she panicked. "I'm afraid so, sweetheart. If there's one thing I can say about Darrel, it's that he's more than a professional when it comes to hunting and killing his prey. He's a perfectionist! For someone like him to leave you alive, especially knowing that you know things, that tells me he's got plans for using you again to get what he wants. Now I don't have a clue what exactly he wants, but I can tell you this. He's not going to get away with it; not while I'm still on this case!" Roland said gravely.

Junko felt a little better as he said that. "Thank you. I'm sure glad you're here to help me, but I really want to be able to help my friend Kitami!" Junko said seriously. "Don't worry! If we can, we'll find her. But right now, my main focus is on finding out what Darrel is up to next!" Roland said as he finally approached his car. It was a 1967 Ford Mustang muscle car, completely black with white stripes starting from the hood going all the way to the back of the trunk. "Get in. We gotta get to this hotel and find out why Darrel killed Reina Morimoto." Roland instructed. "Wait, what makes you think it's him responsible for killing her?" Junko wondered.

Roland started up the sports car, causing the roaring engine to nearly deafen poor Junko. "Isn't it obvious? He's trying to sever off some loose ends! I don't know what he's up to, but I intend to find out before he kills someone else!" Roland said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Junko said as she got inside the car. As they took off, Roland turned on the radio.

 ***Betamaxx: Take Off plays!***

As they drove through the streets, Roland and Junko continued to make small talk. "You know something, Junko? I'm kind of surprised that you're still here. In Japan, I mean!" Roland began. "What? What do you mean by that? This is my home; I don't want to leave!" Junko retorted. "Well forgive me for saying this, but...most other people would consider running away and go into hiding after going through what you've been through. I have to know; why did you come to me?" Roland asked.

Junko sighed as she shook her head. "Because I broke my promise of protecting my friends. I have to make things right with them. And I want to find Reika and apologize to her for what I've done to her!" Junko replied. "You apologize to her? She left you on that island to die!" Roland exclaimed. "I should have told her what was going on, but I was too afraid! It's my fault that Darrel and his men hurt her!" Junko argued. Roland didn't understand why she felt that way, but Junko further explained herself.

She sighed sadly as she shook her head. "Look, when I tried to commit suicide, Reika saved my life. But even afterwords, I've been struggling to find a purpose in my life. That's when I found God and tried to be a good person...well, a better person anyway. After working as a teacher at St. Arcadia, I was able to save up enough money to buy my own church. It was a poor old thing, practically a ruin in the middle of nowhere. But I was able to rebuild it and for a while I seemed pretty happy." Junko explained.

Roland nodded his head. "I see." he replied simply. "But now that I think about it, I guess I may have been trying too hard to persuade others to join my church. All I wanted was to try and make things better for everyone. But when I was buried on that island, I realized that I was only trying to escape from my own guilt of my own sinful past. I pushed everyone else too hard to try and follow my own agenda, and now because of me...everyone's either dead or missing." Junko continued sadly.

Roland touched her shoulder gently to comfort her. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We will find your friends, I promise!" Roland said kindly. Junko blushed as he said that. "Thank you. You're such a good man!" Junko said sweetly as she kissed his cheek. Roland blushed at her move, but wasn't at the least offended. "We're almost there. Listen; if you don't want to go in there with me, I understand." Roland began. "No! I've already come this far, I won't back down now. Whatever it takes, I'll do anything to save my friends." Junko boldly stated.

Roland smiled as she said that. "You're a brave woman, Junko. Reika should consider herself lucky to have a friend like you!" Roland said kindly. Junko smiled as he said that. Finally, they arrived at their destination. The front of the hotel was completely blocked by police tape and there were armed officers guarding the entrance. There were also many reporters clamouring about as they tried to get a quote or two from the scene of the crime. "This is it!" Roland announced as they parked by the entrance. "Let's do this!" Junko said bravely.

 ***Song ends!***

As they left the car, Roland and Junko were shocked to see how violent of a crime it was that occured here at this hotel. As they were led inside of the hotel, or whatever was left of it, they were horrified to see how much blood splatters covered the floor and walls. "Damn! What the hell happened here?!" Roland exclaimed. "We don't know, sir. That's what we're hoping you'd figure out!" one of the officers explained. "Is Officer Gardener here?" Roland asked. "Yes, he's up on the roof. That's where they found the first victim." the officer explained as they climbed up the stairs. "Wait, what do you mean the first victim?! Were there others?" Junko exclaimed. "Um, yeah...I'm afraid you're looking at them." the officer said as he pointed to the blood splatters on the floors and walls.

Junko gasped in horror before she crossed herself and prayed for their souls. "Hey, is she even supposed to be here?!" another officer demanded as he pointed to Junko. "Back off, private! She's with me!" Roland snapped. After about 10 minutes worth of climbing up the stairs, Roland and Junko finally made their way up to the roof where Gardener, Miku, Hal, and several other men and women were waiting for them. "Hey, nice to see you made it here Roland! And I see you even brought yourself a new girlfriend. Nice work!" Gardner joked.

Junko blushed in embarassment, while Roland glared at him to shut him up. "Can you just tell me if you've identified the victim?" Roland growled. "Sheesh, all right! Yeah, we identified her all right...or what's left of her, anyway!" Gardner retorted. "I've identified the victim as Reina Morimoto. By the looks of it, she didn't even know what hit her. My best guess is that a sniper hit her from afar. I can't seem to identify who the other victims were, though." Hal explained as he gently removed a tarp from the dead body of Reina Morimoto.

There was a huge hole in Reina's head, exposing quite a lot of her cranial activity and a bit of brain. While most of the others nearly puked at this horrific sight, Roland bent down and examined her fatal wound. "I guess your hunch is correct, Hal. Whoever did this hit her from a good distance. Did you happen to find any bullet casings or any other clues around here?" Roland asked. "Aye, that we did! We found one bullet; a .50 caliber bullet." Hal said as he handed Roland a clear plastic bag.

Inside of the bag was indeed a rather large .50 caliber bullet. "Hmm...well, we at least know what kind of weapon was used to kill this woman. But there's a more important matter at hand. We need to figure out where the killer is and why this woman was killed!" Roland stated after examining the bullet. "Wait, you saying you know who killed her?" Gardner questioned. "Yes! I have a strong feeling that Shelby Diamondback Darrel is the one who killed Reina Morimoto, but I don't understand why he killed her. My best guess is maybe he's tying loose ends! What are you thoughts about this?" Roland replied.

Gardner shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I almost forgot about the case with Darrel. But now that you mention it, we've been arresting more of those Gunhead mercenaries lately. Maybe we should talk to one of them and see what they know!" Gardner suggested. "Good idea, Gardner! Miku, I want you and Gardner to go and interrogate those Gunheads. Hal and I are going to stay here and search for more clues." Roland instructed. "Wait, what about me? What do you want me to do?" Junko asked. "Oh! Ok, I guess you can stay here with me and-" Roland began.

He didn't even get to finish due to a sudden and large explosion taking place in the distance. It wasn't just any kind of explosion, either. The explosion was powerful enough to be categorized as an atomic explosion. "Oh my God!" Junko exclaimed in horror as she nearly lost her balance. "What the fuck was that?!" Gardner shouted. "My God! Is that what I think it is?!" Hal cried out in horror.

Roland stared out in horror as a mushroom cloud was seen in the distance. Much to his dismay, the atomic explosion occured at St. Arcadia. "Son of a bitch! Darrel, you maniac! What the hell are you up to now?! All right, team! New plan! I want you all to get into your combat gear and prepare yourselves; I'm calling in for a chopper!" Roland called out. "Are you insane?! That area is too dangerous for anyone to get close to now!" Gardner exclaimed. "This is my case, Gardner! I'm not about to sit on my ass and let Darrel get away with this!" Roland snapped.

Miku approached him with a worried look. "Sir, I think Gardner is right. This is way out of our hands. Besides, I don't think we even have the proper equpiment to withstand that kind of radiation. Maybe if we allow the military to handle this-" Miku began. "Hey! Where did that lady friend of yours go?!" Gardner exclaimed. "What? Junko?! Damn it! I have to stop her!" Roland exclaimed as he started running.

But by the time he finally made his way down the stairs to the ground floor, Junko was already leaving the scene in Roland's car. "HEY! Get back here, Junko! Are you crazy?!" Roland cried angrily. Junko ignored him and took off at full speed. "That woman is going to get herself killed! What is she thinking?!" Roland growled. "Don't worry, sir! I'll have some of my boys chase after her and bring her back to base!" Miku offered as she saluted. "Okay, you do that. But be careful! And don't hurt her, all right?" Roland replied. Miku nodded her head before she took off. "Come on, buddy. Let's go see if those Gunhead bastards know anything about Darrel. Maybe we'll get a better understanding of what the hell is going on!" Gardner said as he clamped his shoulder. "Ok, good idea. Let's go!" Roland replied with a nod.

Back with Junko, her mind was racing furiously as all she could think about was the safety and wellbeing of her friends. "Oh God, please hear my prayers! Don't let Reika be dead, please!" Junko prayed aloud. But as Junko began driving into a tunnel, something sticky began flying into the car windshield. "Ah! What is this?!" Junko exclaimed as her vision became more difficult.

Suddenly, the car was brought to an immediate halt as something caught it from behind. "AUGH! Come on, damn it! Come on!" Junko cursed as she hit her foot on the accelerator. But it was no use; Junko was stuck. As she tried to get out of the car, more of the strange sticky substance shot onto the doors and trapped her. "AIIEE! What is this?! What's going on here? Somebody help me!" Junko screamed.

As she panicked, a loud noise was heard from up on the roof of the car. "Oh! What's going on? Who's there?!" Junko exclaimed. Suddenly, much to her horror, something began tearing off the roof of the car. "AUGH! No! Get away from me!" Junko screeched in horror a rather large and nasty pair of clawed hands began reaching down for her. Junko screamed in horror as something grabbed her and began dragging her out of the car. Junko was eventually silenced as the sticky substance covered her mouth and she was smothered in something dark and moist. Everything else went black for her at that point.

But while all of this was happening, Miku and her team of police officers caught this at the last minute. "There's Roland's car. Wait...what the hell is that?!" Miku exclaimed in horror. "Oh my God...it can't be real!" one of the police officers cried out. They only caught a glimpse, but it looked like Roland's car was trapped in a giant spider's web. And up on the tunnel's roof, it looked like a giant spider was crawling away. "Oh shit! We're gonna need bigger guns!" another cop gulped nervously. "Um, Roland? We have a serious problem!" Miku said on the radio not taking her wide eyes off the strange scene.


	25. The Enemy Unleashed!

**Chapter 25: The Enemy Unleashed!**

* * *

 ***20 minutes earlier!***

Reika and her comrades were still flying around in their helicarrier, searching for any of their missing friends. "Damn it! We've looked everywhere and we can't find a single sign of anyone out here! Where could they be?!" Yuuto cursed. "Should we turn back?" Takuro asked. "Hell no! We can't give up on our friends! We'll just have to keep looking!" Yuuki snapped. "Everyone take it easy! We'll find them, so you all need to just-" Yuuto began. "Hey! What's that over there?" Reika said as she saw something in the distance. Everyone looked and saw what appeared to be a flare being shot up in the air from a cliff. "Hey! I think that's them; it has to be!" Ruri said excitedly. "Finally!" Yuuki added. "Hold on! Let's not jump the gun just yet; we don't know who they are!" Reika said cautiously. "I'll get in closer and see, just to be safe!" Maiko announced.

As they flew towards the flare, Yuuto took out some binoculars and examined the scene. He was more than thrilled to recognize the girl down below. "Erica! She's alive!" Yuuto exclaimed. "Ha! See, I told you!" Yuuki said as she nudged Reika. "Can you land this thing?" Reika asked Maiko, ignoring Yuuki. "I don't think I can, Kitami. There's an awful lot of wreckage here. Something must have happened before we arrived!" Maiko said as she pointed out the carnage.

Reika and the others were a bit disturbed as they saw what appeared to be an entire convoy of mercenaries...or whatever was left of them. "They look like the bad guys that tried to take us away!" Ruri said seriously. "Yeah, only they're turned into shredded meat! Good riddance, I say!" Yuuki boasted. Reika closed her eyes and sighed as she knew who was responsible. "Well, I guess I do owe you a thank you...Raizo." Reika said to herself. "What was that?" Saeki asked. "Uh, nothing! Do we have something we can use to reach the girl at least?" Reika said quickly to change the subject.

Morikawa looked through a box before she pulled out a rope ladder. "This should work!" she announced. "Ok, good. Get us down there so we can throw this thing to Erica. And hurry; there might be trouble lurking around the corner!" Reika announced. "I'll try my best! Hold on!" Maiko said as she lowered the helicarrier towards Erica's location. "Oh my God! It worked...I'm saved!" Erica wept. "Hold on, Erica. I'm coming!" Yuuto whispered as held onto the rope ladder.

Yuuto finally threw down the rope ladder towards Erica, who in turn grabbed it. "I've got it!" Erica called out. "Ok, now start climbing!" Yuuto called back. As Erica climbed up the rope ladder, one of the bodies of the apparently slain mercenaries began to move. "Huh? What the hell is going on down there?!" Reika muttered. Suddenly, the mercenary began to crawl after Erica. He was apparently still alive. "Oh shit! Erica, move it! Climb faster!" Reika shouted. "I'm trying, Kitami! What's the hurry?" Erica complained. "Just do what I say! Don't look back, just keep going!" Reika urged.

Yuuki gasped as she saw what Reika was freaking out about and grabbed her assault rifle. "No! Wait a minute!" Reika hissed as she grabbed hold of the gun. Yuuki glared at Kitami, but the witch gave her a dark look to make her obey. Erica was about half-way up the ladder, when suddenly something strong grabbed hold of it and startled her. "Oh! What was that?!" Erica exclaimed. "Hey! You...get back here!" the wounded mercenary growled as he tightly held the bottom of the rope ladder.

Erica gasped in horror before she froze. "Damn it! Erica, look at me! Just keep climbing!" Reika instructed. Erica nodded her head before she continued climbing up the ladder. The wounded mercenary began jerking the ladder to try and shake off Erica, but the girl kept on climbing as she focused on her brother and friends. "Come on, Erica! Keep going; you're almost there!" Yuuto cried. "Get back here, you bitch!" the mercenary growled as he began to climb the rope ladder.

Yuuki moved over to try and get a shot at the incoming mercenary, but Reika stopped her before she could get a shot. "No!" Reika said. "Stop it; I have to kill him before that bastard reaches her!" Yuuki snapped. "You'll end up hitting Erica! You can't risk it!" Reika argued. "Both of you stop it! Erica, come on! You're almost there! Reach my hand!" Yuuto cried as he held out his hand. Erica was nearly at the top and was about to reach out to grab her brother's hand, when suddenly a steel grip grabbed her ankle. "AAIIIEEE! Let me go, you son of a bitch! HELP!" Erica screamed.

Yuuki aimed her assault rifle at the mercenary, but Reika grabbed her from behind to stop her. "HEY! I said no!" Reika shouted. "Let go of me, you bitch! I have to save her!" Yuuki shouted back. "I'm not gonna let you hurt her, you brat! Now give me that gun!" Reika snapped as she tried to wrestle the gun from her hands. "Guys, stop it! This isn't helping!" Ruri cried. "You know what? Fuck this! I'm not letting you stop me!" Yuuki snarled as she butted Reika's head. "OW! You little bitch!" Reika cried as she fell on her back.

Yuuki rushed over to the side and aimed her assault rifle at the mercenary before she fired a shot. She seemed satisfied as she saw red mist and the body of the mercenary falling down to the ground, but her satisfaction turned to horror as she realized that she ended up also shooting Erica in the leg. "OW! You shot me!" Erica wailed as blood started pouring down her leg.

Yuuki gasped in horror as she backed away, when Reika roughly pushed her aside and reached out her hand to grab Erica. "Grab my hand! Hurry!" Reika shouted. Erica strained to reach Reika's hand, but she finally grabbed it before Reika used her strength to pull her up. "AUGH! I got you, honey. Come here!" Reika said comfortingly. "Ok, get us out of here Maiko!" Morikawa instructed. "You got it!" Maiko said as she began flying the helicarrier away from the area.

As they flew off, Yuuto and Eria cried as they reunited after what seemed like an eternity."Erica! Oh, thank God you're alive! Are you badly hurt?" Yuuto exclaimed as he embraced his sister. "My leg! It won't stop bleeding!" Erica whimpered. "Get me a first aid kit, now!" Reika commanded. "Ok, Kitami! Hold on!" Saeki replied as she began browsing through the supplies. When Saeki finally found a first aid kit, she handed it to Reika. As Reika began to fix up Erica's leg wound, Yuuki hung her head low in shame. "It's ok, Erica. You're lucky that Yuuki's a terrible shot! It just barely grazed past your leg. I'll get you fixed up in no time!" Reika said as she glared at Yuuki.

After a few minutes of patching up her wound, Erica's leg was bandaged up and good as new. 'There! How do you feel?" Reika asked. "It's a little sore, but I'll be all right. Thanks!" Erica replied with a smile. Reika nodded her head before she sat down next to Yuuki, who looked like she was about to cry. "Reika, I-" Yuuki began. "The next time I tell you to do something, don't you dare argue with me again! You're damn lucky that you didn't end up killing her!" Reika scolded. "I'm sorry, ok?! I didn't mean to-" Yuuki sobbed. "I don't give a flying fuck how good of a fighter you think you are! From now on, you do as I say! Got it?!" Reika shouted.

Yuuto touched her shoulder to calm her down. "Let it go, all right? What's done is done! My sister is alive and that's all that matters!" Yuuto said calmly. Reika appeared to calm down as he said that. Yuuto and Reika helped Erica up to her feet before he sat her down on one of the seats. "Erica? How long have you been there? Where are the others? Did they get separated from you?" Yuuto asked carefully.

Erica looked at all her friends with a deep sadness in her eyes. "They're all dead. I'm the last one!" she said with tears in her eyes. "Oh no!" Saeki gasped. "Those bastards!" Yuuki cried. "They just started killing people without asking any questions! They were going to kill me next when suddenly this monster came out of nowhere and started killing them! I was able to escape when the shooting started and I hid in the woods. I don't know how long I've been out here, but if you hadn't shown up, I'd probably end up dead...or worse!" Erica explained. Reika immediately knew who she was talking about. " _Well, it's nice to know that you do care, Raizo._ " Reika thought.

Yuuto embraced his sister lovingly. "You did what you had to in order to survive. That's all that matters now. You can't even imagine how happy I am to see you again!" Yuuto said happily. Erica smiled sweetly before she kissed him, surprising him and a few of the others. "I missed you too, baby brother!" Erica whispered passionately. Reika smiled as she knew how much they loved each other. "Well, look at you two. You're one happy family again!" Reika said jokingly. Erica laughed as she said that. "You can say that again!" Erica giggled.

Suddenly, a massive explosion took place in the distance. "Huh? What the hell was that?!" Reika cried in shock. "Oh my God!" Saeki screamed in horror. "Oh, shit! Hang on; we've got massive turbulence!" Maiko shouted as the controls went haywire. Everyone screamed as they held on for dear life while the helicarrier swerved out of control and began falling down towards a large open field. "We're gonna crash! Brace yourselves!" Maiko shouted. "Hang on tight!" Takuro cried. As soon as Reika closed her eyes, she felt a massive jolt throughout her entire body before everything went black.

Reika woke up coughing up blood as she felt pain wracking her entire body. "(Cough!) Oh, God...my head! (Cough!) Is everyone all right?" Reika groaned as she coughed violently. "Ugh...I can't feel my legs! I can't feel anything!" Ruri complained. "What the hell just happened?!" Yuuto moaned as he struggled to stand up. Reika rolled over to her side, when she suddenly fell out of the helicarrier. "OW! Fuck...that hurt!" Reika groaned as she struggled to push herself back up to her feet. As she slowly stood back up, Reika was horrified by what she was facing.

An ominously large and dark mushroom cloud was seen in the distance, along with the hellish inferno of the destruction that surrounded it. The sky was pitch black save for some occasional lightning strikes. Ash began to rain down from the ugly skies and all life that once lived in this area was now dead and gone in an instant. There was a horrible groan that filled the air, as if the earth itself had been raped. Reika's bones seemed to shake as she struggled to even move; they had just witnessed a nuclear explosion and were now suffering the horrific aftermath. "Oh my God! Who did this?!" Reika wearily moaned.

She fell back against the wrecked helicarrier, crying out in pain from the impact. "Kids? We've gotta get out of here! Can any of you move?" Reika called out. "I can, Kitami! Come on, you guys! Get up! We have to get moving!" Saeki cried as she helped Morikawa up. "Ow! That hurt!" Morikawa complained. "I know, but we can't just sit here all day! Let's go; grab whatever supplies we have left and let's move!" Saeki instructed. "Ok! Yuuki?" Morikawa announced with a wince. "Yeah?" Yuuki coughed. "You're gonna have to help us each out of this thing before we can move out." Morikawa instructed with a groan. "Ok! Help me up, will you?" Yuuki said as she reached up to grab Kitami.

Kitami helped Yuuki out of the wrecked helicarrier and placed her on her feet. "Ok, you good? Now let's help the others!" Reika said as she grabbed hold of Saeki. To keep a long story short, Reika and the others helped each out of the wrecked helicarrier before they began to slowly hobble away to find help. "Oh, God! I can't feel my legs!" Takuro complained. "I know, honey. But we have to keep moving!" Reika encouraged. "Kitami? Who...who did this? And why?! There hasn't been an atomic explosion here in Japan since World War II!" Maiko asked wearily.

Reika groaned as she rubbed her head. "I don't know, but when I find out...they're going to pay for this!" Reika said weakly. Eventually, the group was able to reach a bridge that led to a town. "This place is abandoned! They must have evacuated before the bomb fell!" Reika said as she observed the quiet town. "Wait...look! Everything looks unspoiled and untouched, but everything on the outside is dead and destroyed! How is that possible?!" Yuuto exclaimed.

Reika suddenly cried out in pain as she fell to her knees. "Reika?! What's wrong?" Erica cried. "I think Yuuto is right! There's...there's a dark magic in this place that's protecting it from the nuclear fallout! But I haven't felt this type of magic since-" Reika exclaimed in pain. "Magic?! But if that's true, then...wait! You don't think-" Saeki began. But as she said that, several mysterious figures were seen walking towards them slowly. "Huh? Hey! There are people still alive here! Maybe they can help us. HEY! OVER HERE!" Yuuki cried as she waved them down. "Yuuki, wait!" Reika exclaimed as she held her hand out.

Suddenly, the roar of gunfire was heard. Yuuki's body was now on the ground, lying in a pool of her own blood. "NOOOO!" Reika shouted. "YUUKI! You killed her, you bastards!" Ruri shouted. More gunfire was heard, and much to Reika's horror, more of her friends were forced on the ground dead, one by one. Reika screamed in horror and rage as her young friends were slain, though she couldn't make out who it was that shot them. Unfortunately, only three others were left alive besides Reika. They were Saeki, Yuuto, and Erica. Everyone else was killed on sight, much to their dismay.

After what seemed like an eternity in slow motion, one of the figures approached Kitami directly. He was a horrifying looking monster; his whole body seemed to be covered in black plated armor which was decorated with skulls, and his face was that of a skull with blood red eyes and small, curved devilish horns growing out from the side. In his hand, he held a powerful looking pistol with a demonic symbol painted on it. The demon appeared to laugh at Kitami as he towered over her, aiming his gun at her. " _Finally! I've got you right where I want you! I've got plans for you, my dear!_ " the demon sneered in a deep, dark and demonic tone.

Reika didn't even have the chance to say a word when the demon stomped on her face. The last thing Reika saw before she blacked out was her screaming friends being forcefully dragged away by heavily armed gunmen, all while an evil sultry woman in a red dress cackled in demonic delight. "No...please...don't!" Reika groaned before she passed out.


	26. The Demon and His Plans!

**Chapter 26: The Demon and His Plans!**

* * *

Reika woke up in a dark room tied to chains. "Ugh...not this again! Damn it!" Reika groaned in annoyance as she tried to move. She looked around her to see if her friends were still alive, but there seemed to be no sign of any other life other than herself within the dark room. "Fuck! I can't be the only one left alive! HEY! Saeki? Yuuto? Erica?! Where are you guys? ANYONE?!" Reika called out. There was no answer, much to her dismay.

Reika sighed as she hung her head low, when she suddenly realized that she was naked. "What the hell?! Where are my clothes? What the hell is going on here?!" Reika exclaimed out loud. " _You sound confused, Miss Kitami!_ " a deep voice said suddenly. Reika gasped as she heard the voice, but she couldn't find out where it was coming from. "Huh? Who's there?! You think this is a game, asshole? Let me go!" Reika shouted angrily. Sinister laughter was heard from the shadows, slightly scaring Reika. " _Oh, I can assure you that this is no game we're playing!_ " the voice sneered.

Reika began panting in fear; she was confused, but she didn't want to show anymore fear to whoever was tormenting her. "What do you want with me? Where are my friends?" Reika demanded. " _Your friends? You mean the ones I didn't kill? They're alive...for now. But this isn't about them. Right now, it's about you...and what you've done to me!_ " the voice replied in an eerily calm tone.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming from the shadows before an ominous figure stood in front of her. It was the same demon that attacked her from before. He was an even more horrifying looking creature now that Reika could get a better look at him. He stood about 8 feet tall, had black armor-like skin with a skull for a head, and blood red eyes. But his voice was probably what scared Reika most of all; he seemed so calm and soothing, despite his true evil nature. "You! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you don't let me out of here, so help me-" Reika threatened.

The demon approached her slowly, holding a sack in his hand. "Wait! What is that? What are you doing?" Reika demanded. The demon emptied the sack into Reika's lap, earning a scream of horror and disgust from the witch's mouth. It was the decapitated heads of her slain friends from earlier. "NOOOOO! You fucking monster! Oh, God! NO!" Reika shrieked as she began thrashing around, causing the heads to roll off. The demon merely laughed at her misery as he began pacing around her. "Why?! Why did you do this to me? They were fucking children for God's sake! They did nothing to you to deserve this; nothing!" Reika sobbed.

The demon knelt down to face her, frightening her even more than before. " _Why don't you ask the men you killed in cold blood, Kitami? You've heard of the saying, eye for an eye. This is a justifiable punishment, don't you agree?_ " the demon growled. "Fuck you, you god damn psychopath!" Reika shouted as she spat at his face. The demon laughed as he wiped the spittle off his face. " _Now that's what I call a hypocrite! It's all right for you to kill my employees, but it's wrong if I kill your friends? Two wrongs don't make a right, Kitami._ " the demon taunted. "Fuck you! Don't you ever lecture me, you piece of shit! I'll have you know that the people I killed deserved to die; they were bad people! Who the fuck are you to judge me?!" Reika snarled.

Suddenly, the demon grabbed her by the throat and began choking her with a steel grip. " _I'm the one who is going to inflict a new level of pain upon your very soul, witch! I am the very thing that you fear most, and I am going to make you pay for all the trouble you've put me through! But you can call me...Skulker!"_ the demon snarled back as he began to squeeze the poor woman's throat. Reika gagged and wheezed as she tried to gasp for air, but Skulker refused to allow her to draw breath. Finally, Skulker let go of her and allowed her to breathe.

Reika gasped loudly for air before she began violently coughing. " _I bet you have questions, Miss Kitami. And I do have the answers you seek. Allow me to show you!_ " Skulker said as he pressed a button on a remote control. Suddenly, a huge screen appeared from the wall and showed a grim picture. All of St. Arcadia was destroyed and turned into a smoldering ruin, and everything within a 2 mile radius was all but destroyed. " _This was St. Arcadia, a step backwards to my plans. All it was a den of whores and lowlife criminals! It was a thorn in my side for far too long, but now that I have removed this obstacle, I shall finally be able to move forward with my next phase of action._ " Skulker began. Skulker pressed another button, showing a picture of Reina Morimoto before he showed a brief video of her brutal assassination from downtown. " _You understand that I couldn't leave any trace behind, right? If I let that whore live, she would have run her mouth and ruined my plans!"_ Skulker said with a laugh.

He pressed another button, showing off pictures of top secret military weapons hidden inside of St. Arcadia's warehouses. " _Oh, yes...I indeed have plans to put these weapons and tools to good use. I will be needing these weapons and tools if I am to lead my army. While it was easy to destroy everything and everyone else before, I'm afraid I am going to need much more than a few hand grenades and men with machine-guns. And before you ask, yes! I am the one who is in charge of these mercenaries you call Gunheads! But I can assure you, these men are just the vanguard. The real deal is still waiting for me down below!_ " Skulker continued as he kept showing pictures of the Gunheads and some ancient runes with demonic symbols.

Skulker pressed another button, causing the wall to open up and reveal what appeared to be a stone table with iron restraints. "What is this? What are you planning on doing to me?!" Reika asked with wide eyes, already beginning to get a good idea of where this was going. " _You ask the obvious, when you already know what your fate is? Surely you must have heard of the Walpurgis Night Ritual?_ " Skulker sneered as he walked towards the table. Reika's face drained of color as he said that. "No! You don't mean-" Reika gasped in horror. " _That is correct, Miss Kitami! The Bible Black; the book of ultimate power is in my possession. And I will need your help to obtain that ultimate power if I am to succeed in ruling my new world order. That, and you still have a debt to pay...am I right?_ " Skulker said as he picked up the large black book.

Reika froze in terror as the demon stood before her with the evil grimoire in his hands; how in the hell did he get into possession of this evil book, she wondered? " _You have been running from this for so long, Miss Kitami. But I'm afraid your days of running are over! You granted the demon of this book your soul, yet you have not fulfilled your end of the bargain. But now that you are here, you will pay for your treachery and you will become the book's greatest sacrifice...whether you want to or not!_ " Skulker said with evil malice in his voice.

Reika wet herself in absolute terror as he said that. "No! No, it cannot be! How did you know?! WHO FUCKING TOLD YOU AND WHY?!" Reika shrieked in horror. Skulker laughed evilly as he turned his head to a dark figure walking towards them. Reika looked up and gasped in horror as she recognized the person; it was Taki Minase! He wore a black robe that concealed his entire body and smiled evilly as he stood by Skulker. "What?! No...Minase?! How...and why?!" Reika sobbed. "You know why, you bitch! But if you must know, Skulker told me everything! He revealed to me the truth of everything that you did to me and my lover, Kurumi Imari! So I made a deal with him; if I would help him find the Bible Black, then I'd get my chance of revenge against you!" Minase sneered.

Reika couldn't believe her ears. "Minase, I-" Reika began. "Shut the fuck up, you cunt! You ruined me; you made me rape and defile my own girlfriend! You made me rape innocent people for your sickening delight, and you made me watch as you raped and murdered Hiroko Takashiro! All these years, you thought that your memory wiping spell would hide the truth, but now I know everything! I swear to God I'm going to enjoy making you suffer!" Minase screamed furiously. Skulker snickered evilly as he pat Minase on the back. " _You may enjoy some quality time with her, my dear boy. I'll give you about 8 hours; that should be more than enough time before the ritual. Just make sure that she's alive and in one piece. I can't sacrifice her if she's dead!_ " Skulker instructed. "Minase, no! Don't do it; please! That demon is only controlling you; please don't do this!" Reika begged.

Skulker snapped his fingers as he remembered something. " _Oh, I almost forgot! I have a little surprise for you!_ " Skulker sneered as he motioned his fingers to one of his thugs. An evil sneering succubus approached Kitami with a nude woman with a sack hood over her head. " _I've been told that you've been dying to save your precious little girlfriend. So now that you're together again, she can watch as we make you suffer!_ " the succubus sneered as she removed the sack hood.

Reika was horrified to see that it was Junko Mochido. "Junko? What the hell have you done to her, you bastards?!" Reika shouted. " _Is this how you thank us for sparing the life of your friend? Perhaps she should watch as we punish you!_ " the succubus snarled. Reika spat at her direction, earning a sharp slap to the face in response. "No! Don't hurt her, please!" Junko sobbed. "Why not? She's going to get everything she deserves and more!" Minase sneered.

Reika glared at Skulker, who in turn glared at her before he began to walk away. " _I'll see you in 8 hours. Goodbye, Miss Kitami!_ " Skulker sneered before he disappeared. As he left, Minase approached Reika with an evil smile on his face. "I'm going to call the boys over and see if they want to join in on the fun. But don't you worry about your little friends; I'll make sure that they enjoy the whole show too!" Minase said as he took out his cell phone. Reika couldn't even say anything at this point, due to being so horrified by what was happening to her. " _What did that demon do to you, boy? Or could it be that you really wanted all of this?!_ " Reika thought with bitter tears in her eyes.

 ***6 and 1/2 hours later!***

Pain. Humiliation. Those two things were all that Reika Kitami could feel at this point. The first few hours were nothing more than Minase beating the living hell out of Kitami in a fit of rage, occasionally taking a break and allowing his group of thugs to hit or kick her. Finally, Minase decided to change things up a bit and allowed his boys to have their way with Reika. The next hour or two was a living hell for Kitami as she was repeatedly gang raped by these filthy thugs. As each hole was filled up, poor Kitami screamed and moaned in agony. Tried as hard as she might, she couldn't fight back and the thugs continued to pleasure themselves with their new fuck toy.

Junko, Saeki, Yuuto, and Erica were enraged as they forced to watch all of this. "Leave her alone you bastards!" Saeki screamed angrily. "You fucking animals!" Erica screeched. "Let her go!" Yuuto shouted. "No. Please, keep going fellas! You're doing great; I'm practically hard just watching you guys!" Minase smirked with an evil smug grin on his face while sitting on a folding chair.

Saeki gave Minase the death glare as he said that. "You fucking asshole! What is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this? Do you even realize what you're doing?! Look at me!" Saeki screamed as she tried to slap him. Minase grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back before he stomped into her chest, knocking the wind out of her. "Quiet, bitch! You're ruining the show! We're about to miss my favorite part; the climax!" Minase snarled.

As one of the thugs kept roughly fucking Kitami from behind, the poor woman looked like she was about to die from asphyxiation as two or three more roughly fucked her face. "Argh! I'm gonna cum!" one of them cried. "Me too, man! Hey, boss? Is it all right if we cum?" another asked. "Go ahead; turn this filthy whore into your own personal cum dumpster!" Minase sneered. "No! You guys are fucking horrible; how can you do this?!" Erica shouted angrily. "What's that? You want to join in on the fun? Well, you're gonna have to wait!" Minase snapped as he savagely backhanded Erica. "Leave my sister alone, you son of a bitch!" Yuuto shouted before an armed thug butted him in the back of the head with his assault rifle.

Finally after another five minutes, the thugs finally reached climax and gave Reika a nasty bukkake. They came all over her entire body, covering her in their thick smelly seed. Her face, tits, ass, stomach, and even pussy were all coated in white goo by the time the thugs finished cumming all over Reika. "Ugh...it's awful! It's so smelly, hot, and thick! You bastards...I'll fucking kill you!" Reika gagged with her mouthful of semen after she practically barfed out a large glob of the thick cream. "Eww! What's wrong you people?! You're disgusting!" Erica shouted as she felt sick to her stomach.

Minase only grinned wickedly as he removed his black robes, revealing his completely nude body. "Nice job, boys! Now it's my turn! You hear me, bitch? I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk!" Minase announced as he roughly grabbed Kitami's wrists. He pinned her to the ground and thrust violently into her wet snatch, making the poor woman cry out in pain from the sudden and rather deep penetration. "AAAAUUGGHH! That hurts! Minase, please stop it! You're hurting me!" Reika screamed. "Shut your god damn mouth, you fucking bitch! I'll make sure you never enjoy sex again!" Minase roared as he grabbed her by the throat and began choking her as he raped her.

Reika gasped and screamed as Minase roughly fucked her, making his group of thugs hard again as they watched. "Whoa! We've been at it for hours, and that bitch is still hot? Damn!" one of the thugs cried. Reika's friends only grew angrier as they were forced to watch this. "Minase, I swear to God I'll fucking kill you!" Saeki shouted. "Like hell you will! Boys, shut her up will ya? I wanna focus on fucking Kitami's brains out!" Minase growled as he grabbed her tits and roughly squeezed them to the point it hurt. "OW! Please stop it, Minase! I can't take anymore! I'm gonna...I'm gonna die!" Reika wailed as Minase roughly flipped her onto her hands and knees before pounding away from behind.

As Minase continued to fuck Reika silly, his thugs began to have their fun with Junko, Saeki and Erica, and even forced Yuuto to join the fun. "AUGH! Get the fuck off of me, you bastards! Don't touch me!" Erica screamed as the thugs began tearing off her clothes. "Let me go!" Saeki screeched as her clothes were ripped off her body. "NO! Leave her alone!" Yuuto shouted angrily before his clothes were torn off. "Ugh...you animals will pay for this!" Saeki groaned in disgust as her now naked body was being roughly groped and fondled.

While Saeki, Erica, and Yuuto were gang raped, Minase was reaching his own climax with Reika. "Grr! I've been wanting to do this for a very long time, you bitch! Hope you're hungry for more cum, because I've gotta big fucking load just for you!" Minase growled as his eyes suddenly turned red. He picked up the pace and fucked Reika's tight pussy as hard and fast as he could, making the witch scream and groan. "Minase! I...I...I can't take it! I'm gonna...OH MY GOD! I'm cumming!" Reika squealed as her eyes widened and flashed with unwanted lust. "GRRAAHHH! FUCKING TAKE IT, YOU BITCH!" Minase roared as he came hard inside of Reika. "Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum too!" a thug cried as he shot his fat load all over Saeki's face.

Everyone screamed loudly as they all came, but Reika's loud screams earned the attention of the others as they watched her squirt a massive geyser of hot cum from her cunt. All while getting another bukkake shower from Minase. "Ahh...aw, yeah! Fuck yeah, that feels good! Take all of my cum, you fucking slut! Take it!" Minase groaned as he continued to milk every last drop of hot jizz all over Kitami. By the time they were finally finished, both Minase and Reika were a hot, sticky, and smelly mess. "Ha! I've still got it!" Minase boasted as he slowly stood back up.

Poor Reika had a fucked stupid look on her face as her tongue held out like a drooling, panting dog, all while she was completely white and sticky with hot cum. "Minase..." Reika mumbled due to her mind being barely coherent. "You fucking asshole! You're gonna pay for this!" Erica shouted angrily. "Don't worry...there will be plenty of fun time left for you when all of this is over, bitch!" Minase sneered as he grabbed a towel and cleaned himself. As he put his robes back on, he ordered his men to take Reika away.

Before he left, Junko gave him a furious glare. "Who do you think you are?" she said angrily. "Just a guy who's going to enjoy getting his revenge, bitch! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Minase snarled. Minase then ordered several more of this thugs to remain behind and watch after them. "Keep an eye on these fools, will you? I'm going to prepare Kitami for the ritual killing...with a little help of course!" Minase said as he glanced at the succubus in the blood red dress. She smirked deviously before she fiercely kissed his lips, sloshing her tongue inside of his mouth. " _Anything for you, my love!_ " the succubus sneered.

Saeki grimaced in anger as she spat at his feet. "You really let yourself go, you son of a bitch!" she snarled. "What was that?!" Minase growled. Suddenly, a rumbling sound was heard from somewhere. "Huh? What's that?" a thug asked. "Sounds like it's coming from over there!" another cried as he pointed towards a wall. Suddenly, a huge explosion shook everyone off balance as a hole was blown into the wall. Much to their surprise, a large and menacing figure was seen emerging from the wall with a machinegun in each hand. It was Spawn, and he was absolutely pissed! " _I've come to take you all to Hell!_ " he growled angrily. Spawn had finally arrived!


	27. Wrath!

**Chapter 27: Wrath!**

* * *

 ***Goatwhore: Apocalyptic Havoc plays!***

The thugs immediately fired their guns at Spawn, but the phantom was able to dodge the bullets at a frightening speed before he retaliated by firing his own guns at them. The thugs screamed as their limbs were torn apart by the bullets and fell to their backs, but Spawn wanted them all to suffer. As he grabbed one of the downed thugs and ripped out his throat, Minase and the succubus fled with a few other remaining thugs. "Call the boys! I want everyone who is able to get their asses here immediately! Don't let that fucking psycho get anywhere near Kitami!" Minase ordered before he escaped through an impenetrable steel door along with the succubus.

As Junko and the other prisoners huddled in a corner for safety, they watched in horror as Spawn began to rip and tear his way through an entire army of armed thugs. Spawn unleashed his demonic fury on the pathetic thugs, ripping out their skulls and tearing off their arms and legs. When several heavy gunners attempted to mow him down, Spawn merely teleported away before he shot them down.

As the dark room was repainted red with the blood of the slain humans, Junko wondered if this monster was going to do the same to them. " _Please, God...have mercy on our souls!_ " she thought as she covered her eyes. "What a monster!" Erica said out loud as she huddled with her brother. "Gah! Fuck this shit; there's nothing that can stop this thing!" a wounded thug screamed as he tried to crawl away. But Spawn wouldn't allow him to escape. He grabbed onto him with his chains and dragged him into a dark corner where he stood, ignoring his screams and cries for mercy. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" the poor man screamed as he was dragged into the darkness.

A horrible crunching sound was heard before Spawn was seen slowly walking out of the shadows, carrying the thug's spine in his hands. " _Who else wants to die?_ " Spawn challenged. Suddenly, loud stomping noises were heard. A heavily armed super soldier appeared and began blasting at Spawn with a minigun. But Spawn was able to dodge every bullet with his speed before he used the freshly ripped out spine as a weapon against the super soldier.

Spawn rammed the spine into the super soldier's back, making him scream out in pain before Spawn wrapped his chains around his neck. " _You will tell me where Darrel is!_ " Spawn snarled. "Fuck you! I ain't telling you shit!" the super soldier spat as he coughed up blood. " _Then you have no further reason to live!_ " Spawn growled as he used his chains to rip off the super soldier's head. As blood erupted everywhere, Spawn began to slither away into the darkness, when suddenly a vicious attack dog armored in steel jumped out of nowhere and tried to maul him.

Spawn merely grabbed the creature by the throat and stabbed a shard of broken metal into its head, killing it instantly before he dropped the beast to the floor. After that happened, several more armed goons arrived with machineguns and shotguns. "Kill him! Don't let him escape!" one of the men shouted as he fired his weapon at Spawn. Spawn growled as he was hit, but the bullets did no harm to him.

Spawn was about to fight back with his guns, when he suddenly realized that he ran out of ammo. He cursed as he took cover behind a corner of a stone wall. "Throw a grenade; smoke him out!" an armed goon shouted. A grenade was thrown towards Spawn, causing the phantom to to leap from his hiding spot before an explosion took place.

Spawn was able to escape before the explosion hit him. He then caught sight of the minigun that was used by the now slain super soldier, giving him an idea. Spawn used his chains to grab onto the massive weapon before he laughed evilly. " _Now you're going to be sorry!"_ Spawn sneered before he unleashed a storm of bullets on the armed thugs.

They all screamed as they were torn apart by the bullets, satisfying the Hellspawn as he watched them turn into red mist. But suddenly, the bloody and ripped corpses reanimated into horrible shadow demons! They all snarled viciously at Spawn as they attempted to swarm him. Spawn cried out fiercely as he fired a large ball of Necroplasm at the shadow demons, reducing them all to bloody gibs. " _Nobody is going to get in my way!_ " Spawn proclaimed victoriously.

 ***Song ends!***

By the time it was all over, the entire room was littered with bloody corpses and gruesome gibs of gore. Junko and the others were speechless, though Spawn didn't even seem to care or let alone notice their terrified expressions. He just stood there leaning against the wall, staring at them with a non expressive glare on his face. "Wow! That was...a pretty amazing display!" Yuuto managed to say at last as he stood up. "Yuuto, what are you doing?! We don't know if that thing is even on our side!" Erica exclaimed. "After slaughtering those assholes who took turns defiling our bodies, I'd say he is on our side!" Yuuto argued.

Saeki shook her head as she was helped up by Yuuto. "I'm not so sure about that. Maybe we should just stay away from him." Saeki said carefully. "What is with you people?! Are you all blind to the fact that he just saved our lives?" Yuuto exclaimed. "If you think so, then why don't you ask him yourself?!" Erica snapped. "Stop it! All of you! There's no time to argue about this. We should find a way out of here while we still can." Junko cried as she stood up to her feet.

As she approached a pile of corpses, Junko began looking through them to find some clothes. "What are you doing?!" Erica exclaimed in disgust. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find some clothes!" Junko snapped before she finally found a pair that weren't totally ruined. As she dressed herself, Junko motioned for the others to do the same. "Well, they won't be needing them anymore!" Yuuto said out loud.

After scrounging around for a while, everyone was able to find some clothes and dressed themselves to conceal their nudity. "Great! I smell like a meat locker!" Erica complained. "Knock it off, Erica!" Saeki scolded. "What do we do now?" Yuuto asked Junko. Junko ignored him and approached Spawn, much to the other's dismay. "Junko, wait!" Saeki cried. "It's ok; I know what I'm doing!" Junko reassured.

As she approached Spawn, Junko calmed herself despite the horrific situation she and the others were in. She took a deep breath and sighed before she spoke up to Spawn. "Thank you. That was a really brave thing you did; saving our lives like that." Junko began. Spawn just glared at her as he folded his arms across his chest. "Listen, I don't know how you got here or why you came here, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad that you're on our side." Junko said calmly.

Spawn unfolded his arms slowly as she said that. " _Stop it! Just stop kidding yourself, you fool! You people mean nothing to me!_ " Spawn snarled. Junko and the others were very hurt by his cruel comment. "Asshole!" Yuuto muttered angrily. "Yuuto!" Erica hissed. "Hmph! You know something, you talk and act like a real jerk! But you did save our lives, whether you wanted to or not. But now that's out of the way, we do need your help. We need to find out where Kitami was taken and we need to save her before we try to make our escape. Would you be willing to help us out? It would mean so much to us...and it would personally mean a lot to me!" Junko explained with blush.

Spawn turned his back on her as he began reloading his weapons. " _No. I have enough of my own problems to deal with right now._ " Spawn simply replied. "What?! Are you kidding me? You're just going to leave us like this?!" Yuuto exclaimed angrily. "I knew we couldn't trust this demon!" Saeki added bitterly. "Wait! Can't you at least think about it? Kitami needs our help; we need your help! Please...we need you! I need you! Kitami is the only true friend that I have left, and if she dies...then I won't be able to live with myself. Please, you've gotta help us!" Junko begged.

Spawn turned around and glared at her before he gave his answer. " _She can die for all I care! What's one less whore mean to me or this world?_ " Spawn cruelly snarled. Junko felt his words pierce her heart, and as such reacted rightfully in anger. "You son of a bitch! I...I can't believe you just said that! You are a cold, cruel, and heartless bastard! If you really feel that way, then you better get out of here right now! Please, just leave before even my patience reaches its limits!" Junko shouted furiously.

Spawn finally slithered away into the shadows, not even saying a word. As he left, Junko was approached by the others. "Well, that ended well! Next time, why don't we just call the Bat Cave?" Yuuto said sarcastically. "You know what, Yuuto? Why don't you just shut the hell up for once?! I swear, you seem to care more about acting and sounding like a smart mouthed jackass than you do about the person who has to put up with it!" Erica shouted.

Yuuto looked like he was going to hit Erica. "You know what, Erica? Fuck you! You weren't the one who had to live as an underground rebel for several years! So why don't you just shut your mouth and stay out of my way for once?!" Yuuto shouted back. "How dare you speak that way to me! And to think, I'd spent all this time trying to find you and rescue you!" Erica cried bitterly. "Rescue me?! Whoever said I needed your help to begin with? You're nothing but a nuisance to me; you always have been ever since mom died!" Yuuto snarled. That statement alone made Erica snap; how dare her brother say such a horrible thing like that after all they went through. "SHUT UP! You ungrateful asshole!" Erica screamed as she slapped him.

Saeki stepped in and separated them. "Knock it off you two! Look, we don't need that monster's help anyway! Let's just find out where Minase took off to, get him to tell us where Reika is, and then get the hell out of here! All right?" Saeki said. "She's right! We need to focus and stay together! We're going to find Reika and we're going to escape; one way or another!" Junko stated boldly.

Meanwhile; Reika woke up tied to a stone table. She gasped and screamed in pain and exasperation as the sensation of being viciously gang raped kicked in. "Minase! You son of a bitch...how could you do this to me?! I would have helped you!" Reika sobbed angrily. Suddenly, the sound of a door was heard opening. Reika gasped as she saw a hooded figure approach her. "Hello, Kitami. Nice to see that you're finally awake! Let's get started with the preparations for the ritual, shall we?" Minase sneered.

Reika glared at him as she clenched her fists. "What the hell has happened to you, boy? If I had known that this is the path you'd willingly choose to walk down, I'd never have felt such pity or remorse for all that I've done to you!" Reika growled angrily. "Oh, spare me that bullshit! You're the one who started all of this to begin with, remember?! You're the one who wanted to kill my girlfriend and you made me your bitch!" Minase snapped. "I told you, that I didn't have a choice! I was dying, and there was no other way I could have-" Reika began.

Minase slapped her face before she could finish. "You ruined me, you filthy demonic whore! You made me do all those terrible things and you fucking enjoyed it! So I don't even wanna hear any lectures from you!" Minase shouted furiously. Reika glared furiously at him as she felt her anger build up. "You know something, boy? You're right...I did do all of those terrible things. I made you do all of those bad things, and I did enjoy being bad myself. But unlike you, I've changed my ways! I tried to be a better person and I tried to help people!" Reika began.

Minase scoffed at her as he walked away to get some torture tools. "Don't you turn your back on me, boy! If I remember correctly, you're the one who found the fucking book to begin with! You are the one who used that book to hypnotize those girls to have your way with them and you were the one raped your own cousin! You let your own damn lust get the better of you, you stupid horny little asshole!" Reika shouted furiously.

Minase quivered with fury as she pointed out those painful memories. "How dare you!" Minase snarled viciously. "You had every chance in the world to turn around and walk away from all of this, but you chose to keep going down the path of darkness. Well, I have news for you boy! You may think that you're in control of your fate, but in the end...you've just sealed it! You think you know what pain is, you little bastard? You think you know what hell is?! You will know every bit of pain and suffering that I've gone through, and I won't be there to save your sorry ass! Now let me out of here!" Reika screamed.

Minase went wild with anger as he grabbed a bullwhip and began beating Kitami. "SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Minase roared. As Minase beat and whipped Kitami, her magic powers began to build up. "I'll make you suffer, you worthless disgusting piece of-" Minase snarled as he kept beating her. "You know what? Fuck you!" Reika seethed as her eyes suddenly shined bright purple.

She burst free of the stone table with a powerful dark magic coursing through her body, filling her with rage. " _It's my turn to make you suffer, you little bitch!_ " Reika thundered in a demonic tone. She grabbed Minase with dark magic before she began choking him, causing him to gasp for breath. "Let me go, you old hag! I'll kill you!" Minase choked. " _No! Not this time, you fool! I was too easy on you last time, but now I'll show you just what I can really do!_ " Reika cackled demonically as she began violently torturing him with black lightning.

Reika cackled maniacally as she electrocuted the boy, making him suffer for raping and defiling her body earlier. " _You think you're better than me?! You think you can judge me for what I've done? You brought this upon yourself, you foolish little boy! Nobody defiles my body and gets away with it! NO ONE!_ " Reika roared as she grabbed his throat and began to squeeze the life out of him.

As Reika choked him, she felt her inner demons get the better of her. But at this point, she didn't care. All she wanted was to kill him and make him pay for hurting her. As Minase found himself on his back and Reika on top of him, he felt his life leaving his body. Tried as he might, he couldn't seem to fight back. "Reika...I-" Minase gasped. " _Silence, stupid boy! Now it's time for you to pay!_ " Reika snarled as she grabbed a knife.

As Reika held the knife above his face, Minase felt sheer terror run through his heart, mind, and soul. "Reika...wait! Please, don't-" Minase struggled to say due to Reika's steel grip choking him. " _Prepare to die, you worthless sack of shit! Ah-ha-ha-ha!_ " Reika cackled as she began stabbing him to death in a fit of rage. As she stabbed Minase, Reika's soul became more corrupt. But just as she was about to deliver the final blow, Minase was able to stop her with the last bit of strength he had in him.

Reika growled as she tried to ram the knife into his throat, but Minase was strong enough to hold her back. As Minase looked up at Reika, tears swelled in his eyes. At first Reika didn't seem to care, considering all that he did to her hours ago. But as she kept looking at his face, she noticed that there was something different about his face. He looked scared, sad, and confused all at once.

That's when it hit Kitami like a load of bricks; Minase had been possessed by a lesser demon this entire time, and now the demon had left his soul. The look on his face said it all; he was going to die and he was afraid because of that. Reika's eyes stopped glowing purple and turned to normal, gazing into the boy's terrified expression. "Minase? Oh my God...what have I done?!" Reika exclaimed.

She dropped the knife and gently scooped Minase into her arms. "Oh God, what have I done?! Minase! Please...don't go! I didn't mean to-" Reika exclaimed with sorrow. Suddenly, Minase reached his hand up to her face. As he gently caressed her face, Minase managed to let out a weak smile. "It's ok, Kitami. I'm free of his control now...you should go. Find the others and get out of here while you still have the chance!" Minase groaned. "No! I'm not gonna leave you here, boy! You're coming with me!" Reika proclaimed.

Minase shook his head as stroked Kitami's hair. "It's too late for me, Kitami. I let this all happen because of my lust and anger. But you still have a chance to redeem yourself. You need to find that wretched book! You need to find it and destroy it! Only then...will this world truly be saved!" Minase instructed as he coughed violently. Reika began to cry as she held the dying boy in her arms. "Oh, Minase...I'm so sorry! Please forgive me; I don't want you to die! Please...give me another chance!" Reika sobbed as she wept bitterly into his chest.

Minase rubbed the back of her head to comfort her, though it did very little to ease her guilt. "Reika...I need you to do something for me." Minase groaned in pain. "What is it? What do you want? Tell me, Minase! I'll do anything for you!" Reika replied with a sniffle. "Tell Kurumi Imari...that I'm...that I'm sorry for hurting her. Tell her...I always loved her. Will you do that for me? I don't want to die knowing that she doesn't know how I truly feel about her!" Minase said with a cough.

Reika smiled weakly as she caressed his face. "Yes! I'll do that for you, baby. I promise!" Reika whispered. "Thank you. Now please, go! Leave me...save your friends...and find that book. Destroy it now before that demon Skulker uses it to destroy our world!" Minase said before he took his last breath. As Minase died in Reika's arms, the witch sobbed miserably with heavy sorrow and regret in her heart. "NOOOO! Minase, please don't go! I'm sorry!" Reika wailed.

Suddenly, screaming was heard from the distance. "Help us! Somebody please help us!" Erica's voice screamed. Reika wiped her eyes dry before she gently placed Minase down on the ground. She then grabbed his hands and knelt down, holding them against her head. "I'll find that fucking book, and I will put an end to all this. I will fix this! And I'll find Imari, and tell her everything. I promise!" Reika vowed before she kissed his lips gently.

She then got up and grabbed a nearby lab-coat, concealing her nudity before she began making her way towards the source of her screaming friends. This time, things were going to be different. Reika Kitami was going to unleash her wrath on her true enemies, and she was going to redeem herself even if it killed her!


	28. A Bitter Reunion!

**Chapter 28: A Bitter Reunion!**

* * *

Reika Kitami fought her way through the dark halls of the underground maze, killing off several of Skulker's heavily armed thugs. "Get out of my way! I'm coming through!" Reika shouted angrily as she used violent bursts of dark magic against her enemies. "Gah! This is hopeless; the bitch is too strong!" a thug screamed as he was sent flying into a wall. Reika cried out as a storm of bullets flew her way, but she was able to use her magic to shield herself from damage before marching her way through her enemies.

With explosive fury, Reika cried out as she punched right through the armed thugs. She shattered their skulls and cracked their limbs with unbelievable strength, sending sheer terror into the remaining survivors' hearts and minds. "Fuck this, man! I'm outta here!" one of the thugs shouted as he took off running. "Hey, wait for me!" another cried. "Cowards! Get back here and finish the job!" a third snarled. Reika silenced him by grabbing a steel pipe and rammed it into his skull.

After what seemed like an eternity killing off an army of armed goons with nothing but a steel pipe and dark magic, Kitami finally made her way into a large open area. It was dark and seemingly empty, but the air reeked of death and the ground was sticky. "Ugh...what the hell?" Reika groaned in disgust before she created an orb of light. But as she brought light into the place, she almost fainted in pure terror.

Everywhere she looked, there were giant spider webs and dissected corpses bound in massive cobwebs. "Oh my God! Seriously?! Giant...fucking...spiders? I hate spiders!" Reika muttered. She cried out as she felt something drip on his face. She wiped it off and observed it, groaning in disgust as she saw that it was blood. But as Kitami looked up, she was absolutely horrified to see several bodies hanging in web cocoons. Among the bodies were Junko, Saeki, Erica, and Yuuto. "NO!" Reika shouted.

Reika saw that there was a way to reach the cocoons by a tunnel, and thankfully there was solid ground above that served as a second floor. It was apparently a built in cave within this underground lair. But as Reika closely observed this strange sight, she realized in horror that tunnel leading to the lair was littered with the remains of the giant spider's previous victims. "Oh, God...hang on you guys, I'm coming!" Reika said out loud as she began climbing into the tunnel.

Reika was quite squeamish as she slowly crawled her way through the tunnel. "Eww...I can handle blood, but spiders? Ugh! I'm gonna have to take a really long shower after this!" Reika complained. When she finally made her way up to the caved in lair, Reika cried out in disgust as she brushed herself clean of cobwebs. "Augh! That is fucking gross! But I can't bitch out, now. My friends need me!" Reika said out loud.

She approached one of the giant cocoons and began to cut her friends loose with the sharp edge of her steel pipe. "Gah! It's so strong, I can barely cut through this shit!" Reika cursed as she struggled to cut through the sticky webbing. When her tool broke, Reika cried out in anger. "Fuck! God damn it, now what?" Reika shouted. She thought for a moment and then got an idea. "Ok, girl...easy...you don't want to hurt them!" Reika whispered as she used her magic to light her hands on fire.

She gently placed both her hands on the cocoon and held them there, burning the webbing away. When she had burned enough of the webbing, Reika was able to grab onto the imprisoned victim and pulled them out. It was Junko, and the poor woman was pale as a ghost and apparently knocked out cold. "Oh, God! Junko...wake up!" Reika cried out as she shook her. Reika slapped her face a little to try and wake up Junko, but the woman wouldn't move or make a sound.

Reika cursed as she began to give her CPR. "God damn you, girl! Wake up! Give me a sign! A heartbeat, a breath; anything!" Reika shouted angrily as she began pounding on her chest. After a few minutes of CPR, Junko suddenly gasped out loudly before coughing violently. "Junko! It's ok, sweetie! That's it, breathe...there you go!" Reika exclaimed in both joy and concern. "Oh my God! Kitami...is that you?! It was horrible! I couldn't believe it when I saw it! It was-" Junko panicked. "Hey! Take it easy, all right? It's all right; I'm here for you now! I promise you that I'll never abandon you ever again! Please forgive me!" Reika exclaimed with tears as she embraced her friend. "Oh, Reika! Don't cry; it's all right! I forgive you! I just hope you can forgive me!" Junko sobbed.

Reika and Junko both cried as they held each other in reunion, unaware that something was watching them from the shadows. "Junko? I need your help getting the others out of these cocoons. Can you do that?" Reika said carefully. Junko nodded her head before she was helped up by Kitami. Roughly 10 minutes later, Reika and Junko had rescued the others from their cocoons and revived them. "Oh my God! I can't breathe! I can't-" Erica panicked. "Easy, there! It's all right; you're safe now!" Reika said calmly as she comforted her. "No, no, no! You don't understand; when she comes back, she'll kill us all!" Erica sobbed. "Who? You remember what happened? Tell me!" Reika urged. "It...it...it was...a giant spider demon! I've never been so afraid in all my life!" Erica stuttered in fear.

Suddenly, the sounds of gravel falling were heard by everyone, highly alerting them. "Oh, shit...she's back! She's gonna kill us!" Erica whimpered. "Shh! Don't worry, I'm going to get us out of here! I promise!" Reika whispered. Reika stood up, charging her fists with electric energy. "Who's there?! Come on out and face me! Don't make me come over there and kill you!" Reika challenged.

But much to her surprise, it was Spawn who appeared from the shadows. Reika's eyes narrowed in anger as she stared at him. Where the hell was Spawn all this time, she wondered? "You! What are you doing here?" Reika announced with bitterness in her voice. At first, Spawn didn't respond. "Oh, so you're going for the silent treatment now, is that it? What the hell do you want?!" Reika cried angrily. " _Quiet, you fool! We're not alone here!_ " Spawn growled as his cape slowly turned into his Agony Axe.

Reika suddenly looked all around her, wondering if she was being watched the whole time. When there appeared to be nothing, Reika returned her focus to Spawn. "So why are you here? Did you follow me here?" Reika demanded. Spawn ignored her as he slowly approached the edge of the caved in lair, looking out beyond the death filled abyss below. Reika was growing angry with Spawn due to him ignoring her. "Answer me, goddammit! Why are you following me?!" Reika snarled as she grabbed his shoulder.

Suddenly, Spawn grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. " _Look here, you obnoxious bitch! I'm only going to say this to you once; you and I are not friends! We have nothing in common here! The only reason I brought you all the way here was to get my revenge against the men who betrayed me and murdered me! So let this be a friendly little reminder: Back off, or else I'll kill you here myself and leave you to rot!_ " Spawn snarled viciously.

As he let go of Kitami, she coughed violently before she managed to stand back up and glare at him. "Have you already forgotten the deal we made, Raizo?! You promised me that you would help me save the others if I helped you! But now, you're just going to abandon me when I need you the most?!" Reika snarled. "Reika...don't even bother with him! He's made it quite clear to me that he's not interested in helping you or anyone else!" Junko said as she approached her friend.

Reika stared at her friend in disbelief as she said that. "What are you talking about, Junko? What did he tell you?" Reika demanded. "What do you think? He said, and I quote, _you can die for all I care!_ Weren't those your exact words, Hellspawn?" Junko said bitterly. Reika grew furious as Junko recited those cold words. "Is that true, Raizo? Did you say that?!" Reika growled.

Spawn finally turned around and faced her. " _Woman...I've had enough of you and your little friends. I'm done babysitting your ass and I'm tired of getting involved with your petty bullshit! From this point on, you're on your own!_ " Spawn growled before he began to walk away. Absolute rage filled Kitami as Spawn's words began to sink in. "No. After everything that I've done for you...after everything we've been through...you're just going to leave me like this?! You...you...YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Reika screamed with fury. Reika's eyes flashed bright purple as she charged towards Spawn.

She tackled the phantom to the ground and began beating him with her fists. " _You lied to me all this time?! I'll make you suffer for this, you traitor!_ " Reika shouted. Spawn growled as he kicked Reika away from him. " _You want to die? Then I'll gladly help you out with that!_ " Spawn roared as he swung his Agony Axe at Reika. Reika and Spawn engaged in a brief but brutal duel, with neither of them able to best the other. Reika used her magic to create a sword to combat against Spawn, but Spawn was more experienced with combat. However, Reika had more powerful magic abilities and was able to even herself out as she fought against the phantom.

Both fighters were worn out as they stood apart from each other, but they didn't take their glaring eyes off of each other. " _I have to admit it, woman. You're not as weak as I thought after all...perhaps you do enjoy getting blood on your hands! Tell me...did they suffer? The ones who hurt you before?_ " Spawn taunted. " _You'll find out soon enough, you son of a bitch!_ " Reika snarled.

Finally, Junko stepped in and stopped therm both. "ENOUGH! Both of you, just stop it! This isn't helping anyone! Whether we like it or not, we're stuck together! If we're going to get out of this place, we need to work together! Once we get out, then we can go our separate ways! All right?!" Junko shouted now losing her patience. Reika's eyes stopped glowing, but she was still furious with Spawn as she glared at him. "Fine! But when this is all done and over, I never want to see you again! You hear me? I'm done putting up with your shit!" Reika shouted. " _Hmph! I couldn't have said that any better myself!_ " Spawn growled as he slung his Agony Axe over his shoulders.

As Spawn, Reika, and the others began travelling their way out of the lair, there was a certain bitterness in the air. Reika was full of different emotions as they wandered through the dark caves. She felt angry and betrayed by Spawn's behavior, but at the same time felt sad and hurt, wondering if she did something to set him off like this. "Just what is wrong with you, Raizo?" Reika wondered out loud. Spawn himself was frustrated with Reika due to all the trouble she caused him, but at the same time wondered if he went too far with what he said and did to her. He didn't say anything of course, due to his pride.

Finally, there appeared to be a light at the end of the dark tunnel everyone was in. "Hey! There's a light; I think that might be the way out of here!" Erica cried. "Oh, thank God!" Junko exclaimed happily. As they approached the light, everyone was relieved to finally step out and enjoy the fresh night air...everyone except Spawn, who stayed inside of the cave. " _There! You happy? Now you can go!_ " Spawn announced snappishly.

Reika just glared at him before she shook her head. When she finally began to walk away, Spawn began trekking back into the darkness."Hey, wait!" Reika called out as she suddenly stopped. Spawn stopped and turned to face Reika. Reika took a deep breath before she finally spoke up. "I hope you find your peace one day." she said.

Spawn nodded his head before he walked back into the dark cave. Reika sighed as he disappeared from sight. "Don't worry about him, Kitami! He can handle himself." Junko said as she touched her shoulder. "I know, it's just that...oh, never mind. Come on, let's get moving." Reika replied. And with that, they were off.


	29. Enter the Special Forces!

**Chapter 29: Enter the Special Forces!**

* * *

As Reika and the others wearily traveled to find a safe place to hide, they were all astounded by the amount of destruction caused by the nuke Skulker used to destroy St. Arcadia earlier. "Be careful you guys! Come on, let's get to higher ground before this radiation eats us up!" Reika announced as she helped Erica up a dirt mound. As everyone climbed up a hill, they were careful to avoid the wreckage and fallen debris caused by the destructive force of the nuke.

As everyone made it up to the top of the hill, they turned back and sadly stared at the ugly scene that laid before them. "That bastard destroyed everything!" Erica exclaimed angrily. "This place used to be so beautiful, but now look at it! Everything is dead!" Saeki added sadly. "Come on, standing here feeling sorry for ourselves won't help! We gotta go!" Reika urged. "Go where?! There's nothing left!" Yuuto snapped. "Yuuto!" Erica scolded. "We'll keep going until we find a safe place to lie low. After that, I think we'll need to go our separate ways." Reika explained.

Everyone stared at her as she said that. "What?" Reika demanded. "Go our separate ways? Kitami...where can we go? Even if we manage to find safer ground, who will protect us? Who will protect the children?" Junko pointed out. Reika sighed as she shook her head. "I...I don't know, okay? All I know, is that it's not safe here anymore. And the longer I stay with you guys, the more I'm endangering you!" Reika said after a moment of silence. Erica approached her and hugged her, surprising the witch. "I don't want you to leave, Kitami. You're the closest thing I have to a mother. I don't know what I'll do if you go!" Erica whimpered.

Reika grew misty eyed as she said that. "Oh, honey...I'm flattered that you'd think that. But I told you once before, that I'm not the kind of a person you'd want as a mother." Reika whispered. "What? But why not?" Erica asked. But before Reika could answer, a rumbling noise was heard. "What the hell is that?!" Yuuto exclaimed. "Wait...look! Are those trucks and tanks?" Saeki pointed out.

She was right; an entire convoy of tanks and trucks were heading their way. "We gotta hide, quickly!" Junko cried. "No, wait...those symbols on the trucks...they're the army!" Erica said as she looked closer. "If we can flag them down, maybe they can take us away someplace safe!" Saeki suggested. "I got it! Everyone stand back!" Reika said as she fired a bright ball of light into the air.

The convoy noticed the light and started heading their way, much to the delight of the others. "Hey! Over here; we need help!" Junko cried. "We're saved!" Erica wept. As the convoy approached them, several heavily armed marines stepped out of the trucks and surrounded them. "Easy...let me do the talking, all right?" Reika said calmly. A marine officer approached Kitami with a stern look on his face. "Who are you, and why are you out here? This area is strictly off limits to civilians!" the officer snarled.

Reika took a deep breath before she spoke up. "My name is Reika Kitami. These are my friends. We've been trapped out here for days, and we need help. Is there a shelter you could possibly take us too?" Reika said carefully. The marine officer looked genuinely surprised as she said that. "My God...you're that woman that detective was talking about earlier. You're still alive?! You must be the luckiest woman in the world to have survived that nuclear blast! Are you all that's left?" the officer asked with grave concern in his voice.

Reika nodded her head. "Damn it! All right; we're gonna have to take you to a decontamination area before we escort you to the nuclear fallout shelter. Just follow our instructions and you'll be all right." the officer instructed. "Thank you, sir!" Reika replied happily with a bow. As the marines led Kitami and the others into a truck, they were all unaware that a nasty pair of eyes were watching them from afar. " _You won't escape from me so easily, my prey!_ " a vicious voice sneered.

A few hours later, Reika and the others arrived at a military zone and were escorted towards the decontamination zone. "Step in here, ma'am. That's it; now hold real still!" a man in a hazmat suit instructed as he led Kitami into a pod of some sort. "I'm afraid you're going to have to remove your clothing, mum. Otherwise it will interfere with our scanners!" a doctor instructed.

Reika sighed heavily and impatiently, but she did as she was told. But as she removed her clothes, a few onlookers were shocked to see her scars. "My God...it's a miracle you're even still alive! How did you do it?" a doctor asked in amazement. "Do what?" Reika snarled as she covered her unmentionables. "How did you survive? A normal human being would've been dead by now!" the doctor explained. Reika smirked as she gave her answer. "Well, when you kill enough people, sooner or later you're bound to become immortal!" she jokingly replied.

As soon as the decontamination pod sealed Reika inside, a cold mist filled the inside. "OH! Oh my God, that's cold!" Reika yelped. A few seconds passed and the decontamination pod opened up, with a freezing Kitami slowly stepping out as she shivered. "Jesus! I can't feel anything! It's so freezing!" poor Kitami shivered. "That's good. It means your vital signs are still healthy and you haven't lost your senses in your nerves." another doctor said as he escorted Kitami into a medical bay. As Kitami was covered up in a blanket, she was relieved to see her friends were still ok.

They were seen sitting or laying in bed with doctors and nurses inspecting them. "Here; drink this. It'll cleanse your system and help warm you up." a nurse said as he gave Kitami a large bottle of blue liquid. Reika took it and drank the beverage; it was surprisingly refreshing and soothing. "Ah! Much better...I can feel my fingers and toes now!" Reika sighed. "That's good; you're recovering at an astonishing rate, young lady. I must say, not many other people would have made it this far...how did you manage to escape before the nuclear detonation?" another doctor asked.

Reika sighed as she laid back against a pillow on her medical bed. "Look! I'm exhausted, all right? I haven't gotten any sleep in God knows how long...just please let me sleep, all right?" Reika said with a yawn. "Oh! My apologies; of course! You have been through so much, I can only imagine. Please; get some rest, you'll need it!" the doctor said as he shifted his glasses.

As the makeshift curtains were closed, Reika fell into a deep sleep. But as she slept, she began to have flashbacks. She began having flashbacks of being gang raped by Skulker's thugs, as well as the horrific ordeal of a demon possessed Taki Minase raping her before being forced to kill him. " _Die, you stupid whore! This is what you get for what you did to me and Imari!_ " a possessed Minase snarled. " _Fuck you! I'll kill you for this, you little shit! Nobody defiles my body and lives!_ " Reika roared as her inner demons took control. " _You have a debt to pay, am I correct? You will pay...one way or another!_ " Skulker sneered. " _You can die for all I care, you foolish whore!_ " Spawn coldly snarled. " _Just go! I don't need you anyway! I hate you!_ " Reika shouted furiously.

Reika woke up screaming in both anger and fear, panting feverishly as she was drenched in sweat. "No...goddammit, not again! Why do I keep having these fucking nightmares?!" Reika wept as she buried her hands in her face. But as she wept, her curtains opened. "Ah! What do you want?!" Reika exclaimed as she covered herself. "Kitami? It's me...Junko. I heard you crying out; are you all right?" Junko said softly.

Reika looked up at her with tears flowing down her face. "No...no, I'm not all right Junko! I'm so fucked up right now!" Reika blurted out before she burst into uncontrollable sobbing. Junko sat on the bed and shushed Kitami gently as she comforted her. "Shh...it's all right, Kitami. I'm here now. Everything will be all right. I promise!" Junko whispered passionately as she hugged Kitami. "How do you know that?" Reika sobbed as she buried her face in Junko's lap. "I don't! But I trust that God will provide us the protection we need. After all, it's no coincidence that these army men came to our aide, right?" Junko said as she stroked Kitami's hair.

Reika sniffled as she wiped her eyes dry. "Maybe you're right. But...but I don't know if-" Reika stuttered. "Reika! Look at me, hon. I know we've all been through so much...but we're alive, and that's all that really matters, isn't it? Hey...you helped us to get this far. You made a promise that you'd help us, and you did! Now, these children are safe because of you! You should be proud of yourself for what you've done, Reika Kitami. Because I'm proud of you!" Junko said with a warm smile on her face.

Reika finally stopped crying and began to realize what Junko was saying was right. She did make a promise that she'd protect these young people and she fought tooth and nail to keep that promise. "You know something? You're right! I did do it, didn't I?" Reika said now a bit more cheerful. "Yes, you did! And I know that you will continue to keep doing good things. You know why? Because you are a good person at heart, Reika Kitami! I know it; I've seen it and I've felt it. You are an amazing woman, Kitami. Don't you ever forget that!" Junko said sweetly.

Reika smiled warmly as she leaned her head against Junko's. "Thank you so much, Junko. For everything! I wouldn't have been able to make it this far without your help. I...I...I love you." Reika said with a blush on her face. This surprised Junko, causing her to blush. "You...you love me?" Junko exclaimed. "Yes, I do. But I love you like a sister. Listen...no matter what happens, I promise you that I will never hurt you or betray you ever again. I swear upon my grave, I'll always be there to protect you. Always!" Reika vowed as she leaned forward and gently kissed Junko on the lips.

Junko blushed bright red as Reika kissed her, but she didn't push her away or resist. If anything, she actually appreciated it and enjoyed it. "Thank you, Reika Kitami. I love you too. You know...I've always really looked at you as a sister as well." Junko admitted as she nervously rubbed her hair. "I know, hon. Now come on; let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Reika said as she stood up from her bed.

As Reika dressed herself, she smiled as she felt more calm and at peace than she ever had felt in years. But deep down, she wondered if she could somehow feel the same with Raizo. " _Maybe once he's finished fighting his demons, Raizo could find his peace with me._ " Reika thought. As Reika finally finished dressing up in a modest white dress, she walked with Junko towards the mess hall.

To her delight, Erica and Yuuto were sitting together laughing as they ate, while Saeki ate alone in peace. "You go join those two; I wanna talk with Saeki." Reika said. "Ok, Kitami." Junko replied. As Reika grabbed a tray full of hot food, she walked towards Saeki and smiled. The young woman smiled back before she resumed eating her hot soup. As Reika sat down next to Saeki, she bowed her head and thanked God for her safety before she ate.

As Reika ate a sandwich, she observed the military base from an outside window. "What branch of army are these people?" Reika asked with her mouthful. "I overheard a couple of them say they're from the Special Forces. I think they might know a thing or two about these shadow demons, too!" Saeki said. "Really?" Reika asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. If you ask me, I think they're gonna try to find out where those monsters are coming from and fight back!" Saeki said as she took a bite out of a cookie.

Reika finished gulping down her milk before she began to think. "What are you thinking about, Kitami?" Saeki asked. Reika looked at her with a serious expression, causing Saeki to to become upset. "What?! You wanna go back there? Are you crazy?!" Saeki exclaimed. "And let Skulker have his way? You better believe it!" Reika replied. "But why?! After all that we went through? After what that asshole Minase did to you?! Why on God's earth would you even think of going back there?! Are you suicidal?!" Saeki exclaimed.

Reika glared at her to shut her up, making Saeki regret her outburst. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't know why you would even consider going back to that hell! We're perfectly safe up here, so why go back?" Saeki said more calmly. Reika sighed as she touched Saeki's hand, making the girl blush. "Because before Minase died, he told me that Skulker plans to unleash the power of the Bible Black on the world. He'll destroy everything if we don't stop him! I made a promise to Minase that I would find that cursed book and destroy it, and I intend to keep that promise!" Reika explained.

Saeki nodded her head as she began to understand. "Ok...I understand now. So this book is the cause of all this chaos and madness! So, do you know where it is?" Saeki asked. "No...but we need to go back there and find it and then destroy it! It's the only way we can defeat Skulker and his army of shadow demons!" Reika continued. "I see. Well...I've gone this far, so I won't back down now. If you want, I'll be more than happy to accompany you." Saeki offered.

Reika smiled as she said that. "I appreciate that...but this is something I need to do on my own. I hope you understand." Reika said. "Oh! Ok, sure...I understand. So, uh, what do we tell the others?" Saeki asked as she pointed to her friends. Reika sighed as she shook her head. "They've been through more than enough, sweetheart. This is something I have to do alone. Maybe you could help me by keeping your eyes on them?" Reika suggested. "Well, if you say so. I'd like to go with you, but if you really feel this is something you have to do alone...I won't stop you. Just be careful, all right?" Saeki replied. "I always am!" Reika smiled.

Later, Reika Kitami approached the office of the Special Forces Commander. "Excuse me? Do you have a moment? I need to speak with you; it's important!" Reika announced. A chair spun around and revealed the commander of the Special Forces unit. She was in her mid 40s, had long blonde hair in a ponytail with braids, was fair skinned and muscular, and the fierce expression of a warrior. Her name was Sonya Blade. "What do you want? You don't have clearance to be in here. Get out before I call security!" Sonya snarled.

Reika gritted her teeth, but had to be very careful not to lose her temper. "Well, unless you don't want to find out the cause of these shadow demons appearing here on Earth, I'm not going anywhere!" Reika snapped back. Sonya immediately changed her mood. "What?! You know what's going on? Well don't just stand there; explain yourself! Tell me what you know!" Sonya demanded with widened eyes. "Can I sit down? I've got a lot to talk to you about!" Reika replied a bit more politely.

Sonya nodded her head, and Kitami sat in the chair in front of Sonya's desk. "Ok...start from the beginning." Sonya instructed. Reika nodded her head before she explained her entire story. As Reika explained herself, Sonya was perplexed by what she was told. On the one hand, she couldn't help but respect Kitami and admire her for all that she had been through and all she did to protect her friends. But on the other-hand, she was quite disturbed by her dark past and wondered if she could even be trusted to even be here. But what Sonya was most shocked about was what Skulker had done to her and what plans he had in store for Earth with the power of the Bible Black.

When Kitami was finished, Sonya was left speechless. "So you see? That damn book is the source of this Hellspawn's power! We need to find it and destroy it before it's too late. And with your permission, I'd like to accompany you and your team to go back there." Reika concluded. Sonya didn't respond at first, frustrating Kitami. But when she finally stood up, Kitami was a bit surprised by her answer. "I'm terribly sorry about all of that. Really, I am! If I knew that you'd been through all of that, I wouldn't have treated you the way I did. I hope you can forgive me!" Sonya said mournfully.

Reika closed her eyes and sighed. "Hon, I appreciate that...I really do. But honestly, I care more about finding that damn occult book and destroying it right now. Look, I know that I've been through hell, but I can't let that stop me from doing what is right. Now are you going to help me or not?" Reika said as she stood up from her seat. After a moment of silence, Sonya turned around to face Kitami with a smirk on her face. "Let's go find that bastard and give him hell!" Sonya said. Reika smirked back as she said that. "I think that this might be the beginning of a new and beautiful friendship!" Reika replied.

 ***Quick note: I am aware that Sonya Blade is a part of the Mortal Kombat franchise. And I am also including a few other surprise guests as well in some later chapters, so keep your eyes open!***


	30. Attack of the Spider Demon!

**Chapter 30: Attack of the Spider Demon!**

* * *

Sonya Blade brought Reika Kitami over towards the barracks, where her team was waiting. "Jax! We have the information that we need in order to carry out our mission. You can thank our informant here for that!" Sonya announced. A large black man with metal arms stopped doing pull-ups before he approached Kitami. "So, you're the one who knows where these monsters are coming from?" Jax said crossly as he lit up a cigar. "Um, yeah...that's me. May I ask you something?" Reika replied with a raised eyebrow. Jax blew smoke before he crushed out his cigar. "If it's about my arms, then forget about it. That ain't important! What's important is whether or not I should trust you." Jax retorted. "At ease, soldier! This woman has been through hell and back to provide us with this crucial information. So cut her some slack, will you?" Sonya reprimanded. "Hmph...my mistake!" Jax sneered as he crossed his arms.

Reika turned red, but Sonya clapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Don't worry about him; he's a good man once you get to know him. He just takes his job a little too seriously!" Sonya said. "Ha! Now I know that's a lie, coming from you!" Jax laughed. "Watch yourself, soldier! All right, listen up! Here is the mission: The source of these strange monsters is coming from an occult book. We need to find that book and destroy it by any means necessary! Now this woman here, Reika Kitami, knows about this book. She's going to lead us to where this book is. Your job is to protect her and provide cover for her while she finds that book and destroys it! If her life is lost, then all of Earthrealm is lost! Is that understood?" Sonya instructed.

Her entire group of Special Forces agents responded in unison, earning a smile from Sonya. "All right, we move out in 5 minutes. Get your gear and let's move!" Sonya ordered. Reika was then brought over towards a weapons cache, where she got to have a one on one conversation with Jax. "EarthRealm, huh? I take it you've had your fair share of dealing with otherworldly threats before?" Reika commented. "That's what the Special Forces are for, lady! We deal with threats from other dimensions day in and day out." Jax replied snappishly. "So I see! You gotta problem with me, buddy?" Reika said as she noticed Jax's hostility. "Problem? No, not yet...but if I find out that you're one of them monsters or if you double cross us, I'll put you down myself. Is that understood?" Jax warned.

Reika was already tired enough from all the previous shit she dealt with, so the last thing she needed to put up with was someone with an attitude. "Let's make one thing straight, asshole! You don't like me? Fine! I can take that...but don't you ever mistake me for one of those loathsome beasts ever again! So why don't you cut the tough guy crap and back off? Otherwise, you and me will have a real problem! Got it?!" Reika snapped now losing her patience. "Is that a threat, lady? Because I don't take threats lightly!" Jax growled. "No, I'm just politely telling you to watch your attitude. Because the last time somebody pissed me off, they ended up a samurai sword in their head!" Reika sneered.

Jax suddenly got in her face, intimidating her. "With balls like yours, you belong here in the Special Forces. But just watch yourself while you're out there, because the last time somebody pissed me off, they ended up in the ground!" Jax growled. "That's enough! Both of you, get a grip! We're leaving and we're going to put a stop to these monsters! If you can't get along, then you can remain here at the base!" Sonya suddenly barked as she entered the weapons cache. "There's no problem, honey. We were just getting to know each other, that's all." Reika replied with a smirk before she walked off with a sassy sway of her hips.

Jax growled in irritation as he grabbed his gear. "You sure that bringing her along is a good idea, Sonya? I don't trust her...she's got NetherRealm written all over her!" Jax said while he loaded up his guns. "Even if she is from the NetherRealm, she's our only hope of putting a stop to these invading monsters." Sonya pointed out. "Look, I don't know what it is she said to you, but I'd keep my eye on her if I were you. You remember the last time we trusted someone from the NetherRealm, don't you?" Jax replied. "This again?! We talked about this already, Jackson Briggs! If you aren't in the right frame of mind, then you can remain here on base and I'll find someone else who can follow orders. Is that understood?!" Sonya snapped.

Jax sighed as he shook his head. "All right, I'm sorry. It's just that-" Jax began. "I don't care what you think of her, all right? Look...I know she doesn't have the cleanest hands, but neither do we! But this isn't about judging others over what they may or may not have done; this is about the safety of the world as we know it. If she isn't getting in our way or taking up arms against us, she's not our enemy! You understand what I'm saying to you, soldier?" Sonya scolded. Jax sighed in defeat as he nodded his head. "Yes, commander! I understand you perfectly clear." Jax responded. "Good! Now let's go; time is wasting!" Sonya replied as she grabbed an assault rifle.

 ***A few hours later!***

Reika led the Special Forces team towards the cave from which she and her friends escaped from before. "This is it! This is where we were held prisoner and tortured. This is where the Bible Black is located, I'm sure of it!" Reika announced. "Damn! It's a pretty big cave if I ever saw one!" a Special Forces agent exclaimed. "I wonder how deep and far it goes!" another added. "Get yourselves together, team! We're going in! Lead the way, Kitami!" Sonya ordered. Reika nodded her head before she created a ball of light and used it to light the way.

As they ventured deeper into the dark caves, there was an unsettling feeling that permeated the air. "I don't know about this, Sonya. Something don't feel right about this!" Jax said out loud. "You think we're wandering into a trap?" Sonya asked. "Doesn't it always end up that way?" Jax retorted. Sonya glared at him before she approached Reika. "You sure this is the right way, hon?" she whispered. "I'm sure of it! This is exactly where me and my friends were held prisoner." Reika replied. She suddenly stopped as she caught sight of something. "Wait! Stay here...I think I see something." Reika whispered.

Sonya motioned for her team to stay put while Reika crept up ahead. She used her magic to create a bound sword before she knelt to the ground. "We're not alone here." Reika announced softly. "All right. Get ready, team...there's trouble ahead!" Sonya whispered as she drew out her assault rifle. Jax whipped out his rocket launcher and snickered. "Wait until they get a load of this." he smirked.

As Reika carefully crept her way up, she grew wide eyed as she saw massive cocoons. She could tell where this would lead. "No!" she whispered. "What is it? Do you see anything?" a Special Forces agent whispered. Reika looked around to see if there was anything watching them, but she couldn't see anything. Though she could definitely feel a certain presence. "What's taking so damn long?" Jax growled. "Guys...do as I say. Walk very slowly and keep your weapons out of sight." Reika whispered. "What? The hell does that mean?!" Jax demanded. "Shh! Do as she says...she knows what she's doing! (I hope!)" Sonya hissed.

Reika sheathed her bound sword and slowly stood up before she walked slowly, careful not to make a sound. The others soon followed her example and moved slowly after her. Eventually, everyone wound up inside of a large open area that was completely covered in spider webs and cocoons. "It looks like some kind of spider's nest!" a Special Forces agent shuddered. "Spiders? Great! We might as well have brought some bug spray with us!" Jax smirked. "I don't know, Jax...I've gotta bad feeling about this one!" Sonya said as she cringed at the sight of several dissected bodies mummified in webbing.

But just before they could take another step, evil feminine laughter was heard from the shadows. " _My, my, my! Look at what we have here; some brand new, tasty looking victims. And they're all for me!_ " the voice giggled with evil delight. Reika clenched her fists as her eyes began to glow white. "Where are you? Show yourself this instant!" Reika called out. " _No, no, no! That's not how this works...you're in my lair, you play by my rules!_ " the evil voice sneered. "I know you're here somewhere, now reveal yourself! We'll burn this place to the ground if we have to!" Reika challenged. " _Is that so? Well how do you propose to do that...if you're all alone?_ " the voice cackled.

Suddenly, a large tendril of some sort shot out of the dark and impaled one of the Special Forces agents. He screamed in howling agony as he was stabbed from behind and lifted up into the air. "AAAIIEEE! Help me; somebody!" the poor man shrieked before another tendril shot into his neck and ripped him apart. "Fuck! Open fire!" another agent shouted as he began blasting his rifle. "No, wait!" Sonya exclaimed.

The Special Forces agents began blasting away with their assault rifles and machineguns, but they all ended up hitting nothing. "Stop shooting! There's nothing here!" Reika shouted. "Bitch, what are you talking about? Of course there's something here! One of our men just got killed!" Jax shouted. " _Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! How adorable; you're all so confused, just the way I like my prey!_ " the evil woman's voice cackled. "Damn you! Where are you hiding?!" Reika shouted as she lit her fist on fire. " _I could be anywhere, my dear pet. You'll never find me, because you're right where I want you to be!_ " the voice howled with evil laughter.

Suddenly, several large spikes were shot out of the darkness and impaled the remaining Special Forces agents to the wall. They all screamed and wailed as they tried to break free, but their strength left their bodies as they almost immediately decomposed and became withered husks of their formal selves. "NO! Where the fuck are you, you bitch?! Come on out; I'll bust you up good for this!" Jax screamed as he fired his rocket launcher. "Jax, stop it!" Sonya cried.

Jax blew a good part of the spider's lair, but the evil laughter of the unseen threat still filled the air. " _Ha-ha-ha-ha! How pathetic; your little toys are no match against me! Now watch as I rip your comrades' corpses into tiny bite sized pieces!_ " the voice sneered. The husks of the slain Special Forces agents were suddenly snagged up by large streams of webbing before they were dragged up into the darkness above. A few seconds later, several body parts rained down on top of the startled fighters. "No!" Jax cried. "Stop; it's too late for them. There's nothing we can do!" Sonya said as she restrained him. Jax gave Reika the evil eye as he shrugged off Sonya. "You! This is all your fault; you led us straight into this mess!" Jax shouted. "I didn't know that we'd be expected, all right?! Just back off!" Reika shouted back.

Suddenly, a strange noise was heard. "Wait...what was that?!" Reika exclaimed. "It's coming from up there!" Sonya pointed out as she aimed her assault rifle. It sounded like footsteps, though they sounded completely inhuman. "Come get some!" Jax shouted as he aimed his MP5 submachine gun. Reika drew out her bound sword with her right hand and lit up her left hand with lightning.

But just as the footsteps had grown louder, they suddenly stopped. "What? Where are you now?!" Reika hissed. Suddenly, a very hideous pair of hands grabbed her from behind and made Reika gasp in horror. _"I'm right here, my lovely!_ " a wicked grinning face sneered. Sonya and Jax cried out in shock at the sudden appearance of the Spider Demon, but Reika was absolutely horrified as she violently squirmed away in disgust.

This monstrosity was unlike anything Reika, Sonya, or Jax had ever seen before. The Spider Demon stood over 20 feet tall, had dead and rotten grayish purple skin, eight massive spider-like legs, a torso with hideous tendrils poking out, a large bulbous rear with a nasty stinger at the end, and a pair of long slender arms with savage claws at the end of her fingertips. The face of this ghastly being was the stuff of nightmares; she had blood red eyes, no nose or eyebrows, and a mouthful of teeth. Her hair was long, black, and withered.

The Spider Demon had finally revealed herself in her true form, and was ready to tear apart her newfound prey. " _Reika Kitami...I have waited for this moment for a long time! You killed my precious lover Taki Minase, but now you're finally going to pay with your blood!_ " the loathsome creature hissed in a raspy, demonic tone. "Fuck you, you ugly bitch! He wasn't your lover, he was just another victim to you. You and Skulker made him your slave, but now that I freed him...I shall free this world of you and the Bible Black!" Reika boldly cried.

The Spider Demon howled with demonic laughter as she said that. " _Is that so? Well, I hate to break it to you my love...but if you were looking for my master or the Bible Black, then I'm afraid you're too late! He left hours ago, and you'll never find him or that book._ " the Spider Demon sneered. "What?! Well where did they go? Tell me now or I'll kill you!" Reika shouted in anger. The Spider Demon cackled in demonic delight. " _I suppose my master was right after all; you are a persistent one. I'd like to think that you could have been useful to me...if you hadn't grown so softhearted and weak! But do answer me this...did you enjoy killing my dear boy Minase? Because by the looks of it, you seem to enjoy getting your hands dirty! And I'm not just talking about you killing my lover. You enjoyed having your holes filled by my master's men, didn't you?_ " the Spider Demon taunted.

Reika clenched her fists as her eyes glowed bright purple with rage as she reminded her of that horrific incident. "I'm going to make you suffer, you demon!" Reika shouted as she fired a streak of lightning at the Spider Demon. The monster cried out in pain as she was shocked, and Reika rushed towards her screaming with fury as she began wildly slashing with her bound sword.

The Spider Demon snarled viciously as she slashed at Reika with her clawed hands before grabbing her with with a pair tendrils fired from her chest. "GAH! Get off of me, you bitch!" Reika shouted as she tried to cut herself free. " _I'll suck the fluids from your body dry!_ " the Spider Demon snarled. Suddenly, the demon screeched in agony as several bullets pierced the tendrils and freed Kitami. "You want her? You gonna have to take her from us, you monster!" Jax shouted as he blasted away with his MP5. " _How dare you?! You'll pay for that, you fucking human scum!_ " the Spider Demon snarled as she attempted to stomp him flat with her feet.

Jax rolled away to safety before he fired his gun again, while Sonya helped Reika up to her feet. "Come on, get up! We need your help to defeat this thing!" Sonya encouraged. "Don't need to tell me twice!" Reika retorted as she lit both her fists on fire. Reika fired several balls of flames at the Spider Demon, making her scream out in pain as she was burned. Sonya and Jax added in on the damage as they fired their weapons at the beast. But the pain only made the Spider Demon angrier, and thus made her more powerful. " _I'll rip your corpses into such tiny pieces, nobody will ever find you!_ " the Spider Demon roared as she fired her stinger.

The large spikes fired from her stinger hit Jax and pinned him to the wall, much to Sonya's dismay. "Jax, no!" Sonya screamed as she ran towards her partner. "Get this thing off of me!" Jax groaned as he tried to remove the stinger. As Sonya tried to help Jax, Reika engaged in bloody duel against the Spider Demon. "You won't be hurting anyone, anymore! You hear me?! After I kill you, I'll burn this fucking place to the ground!" Reika shouted as she kept slashing at the Spider Demon with her bound sword. " _You know nothing, foolish whore! You've already lost! Once my master unleashes Hell's army here on Earth, you are all doomed to a fate worse than death!_ " the Spider Demon snarled as she slashed back at Kitami.

Eventually, the Spider Demon overpowered Kitami by spitting acid into her face. "AAAUGGHH! You fucking bitch! That hurt!" Reika screamed as she fell to her back writhing in pain. " _You think that is pain you are feeling, whore?! Let me show you real pain!_ " the Spider Demon snarled as she grabbed Kitami by the throat and lifted her into the air. She latched onto Kitami's legs with a long, nasty, and rather sticky tongue before she hung her upside down. " _Now you will regret ever being brought up into this world, foolish whore!_ " the Spider Demon sneered as she began slashing viciously at Reika with her clawed hands.

Reika's screams and howls of pain were heard from Sonya and Jax. "Gah! Come on, hurry up! We gotta save her!" Jax groaned as he used a burst of strength to force the stinger out of his chest before the venom kicked in. "HEY! Let her go, you bitch!" Sonya shouted as she threw a grenade right underneath of the Spider Demon. The monster screeched as she unwillingly let go of Kitami, who fell into Jax's arms. "Gotcha! You all right, lady?" Jax cried as he helped her to stand up. "I'll be all right. But let's focus on killing this bitch!" Reika replied with a groan.

All three fighters teamed up to try and overpower the Spider Demon, but the loathsome monstrosity was far too crafty and quick for them to defeat. Jax threw several massive punches at the Spider Demon, but she just got back up and savagely retaliated with vicious claw strikes. One of her vicious claw attacks was struck at Jax's face, causing him to scream as he was forced away before he was restrained by a ball of webbing fired from the demon's rear.

Sonya tried to jump onto the monster's back and try to hit a weak spot, but the monster bucked her off before she stomped one of her legs into her chest. Sonya screamed in pain from the demon's dirty move, but the monster showed no mercy and threw her against the wall right next to Jax where was webbed. The Spider Demon trapped Sonya in a ball of webbing and cackled evilly as she began to move towards her prey, when suddenly Reika slashed off one of her legs with her bound sword. " _AAAAAAHHHH! You'll pay for that with your life, you whore!_ " the Spider Demon roared in pain.

Reika shouted angrily as she tried to cut off the demon's head, but she missed and only ended up slashing her face. The Spider Demon screeched as she felt one of her eyes cut out, with blood oozing out everywhere as a result. " _I'll fucking kill you, witch! You hear me?! You will DIE!_ " the Spider Demon screamed furiously as she formed a nasty blade from her left arm. She stabbed Kitami in the chest and lifted her up into the air, glaring into her eyes as she drew her near. Kitami glared back at the monster despite the intense pain she felt; if she was going to die, then she would be damn sure to take this bitch with her. " _My children shall enjoy feasting on your corpse, you filthy whore! And whatever is left shall burn in the depths of Hell! This I can assure you!_ " the Spider Demon snarled as she got in Reika's face.

Reika spat blood in her face in defiance. "Fuck you! If I'm going to Hell, then you're going with me!" Reika snarled as her eyes began glowing bright purple. But before another thing could happen, a chain grabbed the Spider Demon by the neck from behind. The Spider Demon choked and gasped as she felt her neck being tightly strangled by the chain, forcing her to drop Kitami to the ground. " _Take your filthy hands off of her, you bitch! You and the rest of your kind are done!_ " an angry voice cried. " _GAUGH! What?! No...it can't be...you?!_ " the Spider Demon gasped as she felt the life being choked out of her.

Reika was able to look up and see what was going on. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Spawn had once again appeared to save her life. "Raizo?" Reika weakly gasped. Spawn was strangling the Spider Demon from behind as he tightly held onto her, not letting go no matter how hard the monster tried to shake him off. " _Whatever it is you were hoping to accomplish will never happen, demon. Because guess what? As far as I'm concerned, you and I are already dead. Which means...I'm waiting for your sorry ass in the afterlife!_ " Spawn snarled before he twisted the Spider Demon's neck with his chains.

As he snapped her neck, the Spider Demon fell to the ground assumingly dead and Spawn leaped off of her before he landed in front of Reika. "Raizo? Is that you? You...you came back for me!" Reika weakly groaned. " _It's all right, Kitami. I'm here for you now. Come on; let's get you out of here!_ " Spawn said as he gently scooped Reika up into his arms. "But what about my friends? We have to save them!" Reika said as she pointed towards Jax and Sonya. " _We have no time! We must go!_ " Spawn urged before he teleported them both away from the caves.


	31. An Unexpected Savior!

**Chapter 31: An Unexpected Savior!**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Special Forces HQ, a man named Johnny Cage was waiting impatiently for Sonya and Jax to return. "Where the hell are those guys?! They should be back by now!" Johnny muttered. He approached one of the Special Forces agents in the navigation room. "Any luck on finding them?" he asked the agent. "No, sir. It's been over 6 hours since their departure. Should we send in a rescue squad?" the agent replied. "Well, I'm certainly not gonna sit on my ass all day! Let's get going!" Johnny retorted. "Uh, roger that. Let's move out people!" the agent said as he saluted his commanding officer. "Hold up! We're not going anywhere for awhile, folks!" a scientist announced.

This made Johnny angry as he approached him. "And why not?" he demanded. "Because there's a powerful radiation storm heading our way. The nuke that went off at St. Arcadia has done a lot of damage to this entire area, but we didn't expect things to be this bad. See these charts? The nuclear devastation is having a tremendous effect on the weather patterns. We can expect this radiation to cause some massive storms for the next several hours. I'm sorry, but we'll have to wait it out until the storms pass." the scientist explained as he showed off some papers.

Johnny angrily punched a wall as he heard this. "Damn it! I can't just sit here and do nothing! That's my wife that's out there!" Johnny cried. "Sir, I understand that. I really do, but we barely had any luck setting up our base of operations here to begin with. It will be nearly impossible for us to withstand the storm without any decent shelter or protection. Now there could be a slight chance that the storm might not pass through our area, but even still, we need to remain here on base. I want to be able to help the others as much as you do, but we can't just rush out there. We're running low on supplies as it is." the scientist continued. "I get it, all right?! I just...I just hope that Sonya will be all right, that's all." Johnny snapped.

As Johnny Cage impatiently waited with his team, another group of people were beginning to wonder about a missing person of their own. "Hey, Junko? Have you seen Kitami anywhere? Yuuto and I can't find her anywhere." Erica announced as she approached her friend. "No, I haven't seen her. I've been looking for her as well, and can't find her anywhere!" Junko responded.

Just as she said that, Saeki wandered into the same room. "Hey, guys. What's wrong?" she asked. "It's Reika! She's gone missing. You wouldn't happen to know where she went, would you?" Junko explained. As she said that, Saeki turned red. She remembered that Reika promised her to keep quiet about her leaving the group. "Uh, I can't say that I have. Sorry!" Saeki lied. "Are you sure? When was the last time you've seen her?" Erica urged as she approached her. "Uh, last I saw her...she was eating at the mess hall. Excuse me, I gotta go." Saeki said quickly.

But before she could leave, Erica grabbed her arm. "Hey! Where are you going in such a hurry? Are you hiding something?!" Erica demanded. "Let go of me, Erica!" Saeki snapped as she jerked her arm away. "Saeki! If you know something that we don't, then you better tell us what you know! We care about Reika and if she's in trouble-" Junko began. "I said I don't know anything, all right?! Now leave me alone!" Saeki shouted before she stomped off in a huff.

Erica glared at her as she left. "She knows something! I can tell by her looks." Erica said as she crossed her arms. "Don't be so pushy, Erica. Using force isn't always the best way to get our answers!" Junko scolded. "Well I don't think that we have much of a choice, Junko! Look, I'm going to go out and see if I can find out where Kitami went. You can join me if you like!" Erica snapped. "I don't think that's a good idea, Erica. I overheard some scientists saying that there's some kind of radiation storm heading our way. Let's just wait a little while longer, ok? If we don't hear anything by nightfall, then we can see about getting some help. Just have some patience!" Junko suggested.

Erica pouted, but she finally agreed that was the best course of action. "Fine! But I'm telling you, Saeki is up to something. She must know where Reika is!" Erica pointed out. Junko didn't say anything, but she did have a feeling that she was right. "Oh, Reika. Wherever you are, I hope you're safe!" Junko whispered. As she said that, Yuuto approached the two. "Hey, guys. I've got some bad news. There's some kind of storm approaching our direction. We won't be going anywhere for awhile!" Yuuto announced.

This made Erica angry. "Damn it all! I'm tired of just sitting around on my ass doing nothing!" Erica cried impatiently. "Whoa, sis! Calm down; maybe it'll just go right past us. Then maybe we could-" Yuuto began. "I don't want to lose her, all right?! I already lost one mom, I don't want to lose another!" Erica blurted out before she began sobbing. Yuuto was surprised to hear that, but he comforted his sister nonetheless. "It'll be all right, Erica. I promise; I won't leave you. Not ever again!" Yuuto said calmly as he hugged her. "I'm sorry, Yuuto. I just miss her so much!" Erica wept. "All we can do now is pray that this storm will be over soon." Junko said sadly as she sat down on her bed.

Meanwhile, back in an underground cave, Sonya and Jax woke up gasping for breath. "Gah! What the hell?! Where am I?" Sonya gasped. "Hey, they're awake!" a feminine voice cried. "What? Who's there?!" Jax growled as he attempted to stand up. "Hey! Take it easy, tough guy! There's still some venom in your system; let the medicine do it's job!" another voice said calmly as she placed her hands on his chest. "Who are you people? Why can't I see anything?" Jax demanded. "Like I said; the venom from that giant stinger we found in your chest took a lot out of you. You're extremely lucky that we found you when we did. But I guess it's safe to say that body armor you wore gave you some decent protection from that stinger as well!" the female voice explained.

As Jax rested his head on a pillow, his vision began to finally clear up. As he looked up, he was surprised to see a beautiful red haired woman. "Who are you people? And how did you find us?" Jax asked. "My name is Ichinose. This is my friend, Morikawa. I took shelter here in these caves before the nuke destroyed St. Arcadia. I found Morikawa wounded several miles away from the blast and tended to her wounds. We stayed here in these caves until then. Just relax; the medicine I gave you will wear off in another hour or so. Just rest." Ichinose explained.

Jax finally nodded his head as he laid down and rested, but Sonya suddenly started to catch a fever. "Johnny!" she mumbled as she began coughing. "Damn it! She's getting a fever, Ichinose! What do I do?" Morikawa exclaimed. "Calm down, I'm coming!" Ichinose replied. Ichinose then wet a rag before she began wiping Sonya's face and then grabbed her medkit. "Hold still, honey. This might sting a little!" Ichinose warned as she pulled out a needle. Sonya cried out as Ichinose injected some Med-X into her shoulder. "There we go. This Med-X should fight off that venom that's inside of you and kill off some more of the pain." Ichinose said soothingly.

Morikawa suddenly giggled, earning a look from Ichinose. "What?" the red head demanded. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that...it sure was pretty lucky that you found all that medicine when you found this cave." Morikawa said with a laugh. "I think it's a blessing, actually. I do feel bad about that group of people who didn't make it out in time, though. Oh, well. There's plenty more of this medicine to last us for months, if we use it wisely." Ichinose replied with a shrug.

2 hours later, Sonya and Jax woke up feeling refreshed. "Oh, man...I haven't slept like that in weeks!" Jax muttered. "Um, listen...thanks! For helping us out like that. I appreciate it." Sonya said as she stood up. "Of course! I was more than happy to help you out. You looked like you really needed it." Ichinose replied with a smile as she approached with a hot bowl of soup. "So, I take it you're a nurse?" Sonya said as she was handed the soup. "Oh! Actually, that was the first time I've ever done anything like that...well, counting Morikawa of course. I'm an art teacher believe it or not!" Ichinose laughed in embarrassment.

Sonya looked at her funny before she rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, guess it's a good time as any to learn." Sonya said finally before she gulped down the soup. Ichinose laughed as she said that. "Right. So, uh...what exactly were you guys doing here in the first place? Did you get lost after the nuke went off?" Ichinose asked. "No, we were actually on a mission to find the source of where these monsters were coming from." Sonya explained as her mind became more clear. "Wait, you know about these strange beasts?" Morikawa exclaimed.

Sonya nodded her head as she grabbed a water bottle. "That's right; we're Special Forces. It's our job to find otherworldly threats and stop them by any means. "Really? That's so cool! Are you guys accepting volunteers by any chance?" Morikawa said with a nervous laugh. "Morikawa!" Ichinose hissed. Sonya laughed at her enthusiasm. "I like your enthusiasm, sweetheart. Tell you what; if you help us find a way out of these caves, I'll see about getting you into our Special Forces Training Program. You have my word on that!" Sonya said. "You really mean it? Yes!" Morikawa cheered. "If we can find our way out of these caves; this place is like a damn maze!" Jax said.

Ichinose blushed as he said that. "I've been here for quite some time, but I rarely leave the caves." Ichinose said. "Why's that?" Jax asked as he lit up a cigar. "Because of the radiation storms that hit this area. Well, rather up above in the surface, I mean!" Ichinose explained. "We kinda don't have the option of just sitting here, sweetheart. Is there anyway you can show us the way out of here? We've still gotta job to do!" Jax said as he smoked.

Ichinose sighed as she nodded her head. "I had a feeling you'd say that. All right, I'll help you. But you need to do something for me first. I need to know if my friends made it out alive before the nuke went off. If you promise to help me find them when we leave this place-" Ichinose began. "Actually, there are some civilians we did rescue earlier. What was her name again? Kitami, I think was her name." Sonya said. "Reika?! She's still alive? Oh, thank God! Wait, what about Yuuto and Erica? Are they still alive?!" Morikawa cried in excitement. "If we make it back to base, then you can look for them yourself. But what about all these medical supplies? You don't suppose we could take some of these back to base with us?" Sonya asked as she looked at the crates full of supplies.

Ichinose smiled as she said that. "Of course! Please, help yourself! I'd hate for all of this to go to waste!" Ichinose said happily. "Well, what are you waiting for? Grab as much as you can carry and let's move out. If we're lucky, we just might be able to beat the next radiation storm!" Jax ordered. "You got it!" Morikawa said with a salute. Jax smirked as he came to like Morikawa's perky attitude. "You'll make a fine Special Forces agent, hon!" Jax said as he crushed his cigar out with his metal hand.

After gearing up, everyone began to make their way out of the caves. "Watch yourselves; it's really narrow in here." Ichinose said as she led the way with a flashlight in hand. "Thanks. So, you haven't noticed anything else out of the ordinary, have you?" Sonya asked. "You mean about those monsters you mentioned earlier? No, I haven't seen anything else...well, maybe other than some rough looking men who were scrambling about in the upper levels of these caves earlier, but that's about it. Why?" Ichinose explained.

Sonya suddenly grew grim as she said that. "Sonya, you don't think-" Jax began. "Maybe, but I'm not so sure just yet." Sonya replied. "What? What is it?" Morikawa asked. "You didn't hear the name the Black Dragon, did you?" Sonya asked. "Uh, no. I overheard some of those goons talking about a big black book, though. Does that help?" Morikawa explained. Sonya and Jax grew wide eyed as she said that. "What?" Morikawa asked. "Maybe that witch wasn't lying after all, Sonya!" Jax exclaimed. "Did they say where this book was, sweetheart? This is important! Try to remember anything else that was said." Sonya urged.

Morikawa sighed as she shook her head. "They didn't say anything about the book's whereabouts, but they did say something about a time limit for a ritual. That and something about a sacrifice! That's all I know, honest!" Morikawa answered. "I knew it; this has black magic written all over it! If we can't do anything to stop this, then perhaps Raiden might be our only hope!" Sonya muttered. "Morikawa! Have you been sneaking up to the upper levels again? I told you to not do that!" Ichinose scolded. "What? I got bored of just sitting around on my ass!" Morikawa snapped.

Suddenly, voices were heard from the distance. "Quiet! We're not alone; get down and keep quiet!" Ichinose hissed. Everyone took cover behind some rocks before they slowly moved their way up. Ichinose motioned for Sonya to follow her while Jax and Morikawa remained behind. Sonya and Ichinose took a peek from their cover to see what was going on. They were shocked to see a Hellspawn with a skull face and blood red eyes speaking to the Spider Demon, who was still somehow alive. But with them appeared to be an army of heavily armed mercenaries. "What the hell is going on?" Sonya whispered. "I'm not sure. Should we take a closer look?" Ichinose whispered back. "No, wait. I have an idea!" Sonya replied as she grabbed out a pair of special binoculars.

Sonya pressed a button on the binoculars and was able to hear what they were saying from their hidden location. " _What do you mean they escaped?! Do you realize what you have done, you fool?! Where did they go? Answer me!_ " the Hellspawn snarled. " _Skulker, it wasn't my fault! That foolish witch was in my hands, I swear it. But then this other Hellspawn came from nowhere and he attacked me! You have to believe me!_ " the Spider Demon whined. " _I don't care for your excuses, you worthless wench! I told you to stop playing around with every foolish mortal you come into contact with and to remain focused on our plan! Why can't you understand that?! You know we haven't the luxury of_ _time, and I can't keep reviving you every time you mess up!_ " Skulker shouted as he savagely backhanded the Spider Demon.

The Spider Demon whimpered as her master hit her. _"I'm sorry, master! Give me another chance, please! I'll find that whore and I'll bring her back here in one piece, I promise! Just don't send me back to the Necropolis, please!_ " the Spider Demon whined. " _SILENCE! This is your last chance, fool! Either you bring back Reika Kitami so I can commence with the Walpurgis Night Ritual, or I will make damn sure that your torment and suffering in the Necropolis will be a pleasant memory compared to what I will do to you! Now get going; we're running out of time!_ " Skulker shouted angrily. " _Yes, master. I promise that I will not fail you this time!_ " the Spider Demon said sadly as she lowered her head in defeat.

As Skulker ordered the mercenaries to follow the Spider Demon, Sonya and Ichinose hid back behind their rock. "Did you hear that? Reika Kitami is in danger!" Ichinose gasped. "I think we're all going to be in trouble if we don't find that book and destroy it soon!" Sonya replied in just as much shock. "We gotta find Kitami before it's too late! Where could she be?!" Ichinose exclaimed. "Relax! We'll find her, but we can't do it alone. I've gotta get back to base and let our troops know what we're up against. Get us out of these caves so we can get to base and then we'll decide what to do next." Sonya instructed. "All right. But I just hope we can find her on time!" Ichinose said sadly. "I do too, hon. I do too!" Sonya muttered.


	32. Raizo's Confession!

**Chapter 32: Raizo's Confession!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Reika Kitami woke up in a makeshift bed in a dark room somewhere. "Ugh...my head hurts. Where am I?" Reika muttered as she rubbed her head. As she sat up in the bed, she looked around and began to wonder how she even got here. Then she remembered Spawn saving her life from the wicked Spider Demon. "Oh, that's right. Raizo saved my life. Speaking of which, where is he?" Reika wondered out loud as she stood up from her bed. As she began walking towards a door, she heard some strange noises from the other side.

Reika clenched her fist in defense as she opened the door. To her surprise, she found herself stepping outside on a rooftop of an abandoned church. Even more surprising was the fact that Spawn was cleaning some powerful looking guns; assault rifles and machineguns to be precise. "Raizo? What are you doing out here? What is this place?" Reika asked.

Spawn stared at her without saying a word before he resumed cleaning his guns. "Hey, I asked you a question!" Reika snapped. Spawn ignored her and continued to clean his guns, further angering the witch. "You know what? Fine! Don't answer me! I gotta get back to the others anyway and-" Reika began. Spawn suddenly grabbed her arm and stopped her, putting the witch on high alert. " _You won't be going anywhere for awhile, Kitami. You're staying here with me!_ " Spawn growled. "The hell I am! Let go of me!" Reika demanded. " _No. I can't let you go; not yet. He's still out there with his minions, looking for you! You're safe here._ " Spawn insisted.

Reika finally wrenched herself away from Spawn before she glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Who? Who is after me, Raizo? I demand answers from you!" she said angrily. " _Who do you think, fool?! Darrel and his little army of Shadow Demons! You're extremely lucky that I even found you to begin with, so don't make this anymore difficult than it already is!_ " Spawn growled. Reika glared furiously as she felt a square set form on her jaw. "Damn you, Raizo! I've been through hell and back to try to save my friends. I think I'm capable of handling myself just fine!" Reika snarled. " _That Spider Demon would have killed you and used your body for God knows what! You should be grateful that I even helped you!_ " Spawn cried. "HELP?! I could have used your help DAYS ago, you bastard! You know something else that I don't and I'm tired of you leaving me in the dark on it. Now either you tell me what the fuck is going on or so help me-" Reika shouted.

Spawn suddenly rushed towards Kitami and got in her face. " _You don't need to know anything more, you fool! You know enough; you've endured it and seen it with your own eyes!_ " Spawn seethed. "You think I don't know that?! Of course I know about the fucking ritual; the Bible Black is needed to complete the Walpurgis Night Ritual. But there's more to it than that! Tell me that I'm wrong!" Reika challenged.

Spawn growled impatiently as he turned his back on Kitami, making her angrier. " _I already told you why, you fool! I'm here for my revenge! That's all I ever wanted! Why can't you understand that?!_ " Spawn replied with bitterness in his voice. "I know that this is about revenge, Raizo. You've made that perfectly clear...but I have a right to know why! What is it that this Darrel has done to you that he absolutely must die?" Reika asked.

Spawn chose to ignore her and went back to cleaning his guns. Reika folded her arms across her chest as she continued to glare at him. "You know what? I take back everything I ever said about you! You are such a selfish, cold-hearted asshole! I've been more than straight and true with you, so you have no excuse to shut me out!" Reika snapped. Spawn still ignored her, much to Reika's anger. "You know what? Fuck you! To think that I actually had feelings for you! To think that you and I could have a chance of having a real relationship-" Reika began.

Suddenly, Reika found herself pinned to a wall by Spawn's steel grip. " _CHANCE?! WHAT CHANCE HAVE I GOT LEFT?! THAT TREACHEROUS PIECE OF SHIT TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!_ " Spawn screamed hysterically. Reika feared for her life as Spawn began to tighten his grip on her shoulders. "Raizo, I didn't mean-" Reika began. " _You want to know why I want my revenge, you fool?! I'll tell you. No, better yet...let me show you!_ " Spawn growled as he suddenly placed his hand on her forehead.

Suddenly, Reika screamed as Spawn surged Necroplasm through her body. As an intense sensation of pain surged throughout her body, Reika began to see ghastly images of hellish horrors that not even the strongest or toughest man could possibly imagine or dream of. Reika saw brief but horrific images of someone begin shot up to pieces before being burned to death. The poor unfortunate soul was then seen falling down an endless abyss of roaring hellfire, all while screaming in agony and terror.

Then she saw it; the face of a demon so horrific and evil that not even Dante's Inferno could compare to it's evil. Then Reika witnessed the poor soul's body being ripped and torn apart by savage beasts and demonic spirits before being rebuilt into a horrible abomination. One last scream was heard before Spawn removed his hand from Reika's head. Reika gasped and fell to her knees, trying desperately to catch her breath.

Of all the evil Reika Kitami had witnessed, of all the pain and suffering she endured...it didn't compare to what she just witnessed. Spawn slowly stepped back, allowing Reika to stand up again. "Oh my God! Raizo...I had no idea-" Reika finally said after a moment of silence. " _Do you get it, now? He betrayed me! My only true friend, the one man I could trust! I was such a fool to think that I could befriend him. Of all the things I've seen...of all the things I've done...of all the things I regret. Darrel must pay for what he did to me. I swore that I would do anything to get my revenge, even at the cost of my own soul! Don't you see? I have to do this, Kitami! It's the only way I can ever find my peace!_ " Spawn explained.

Reika was silent for a while after he said that. She knew how he felt, more than anything. But she also knew of the consequences of such desire for vengeance. "Raizo...just hear me out, all right? I understand your reasons for wanting revenge. More than you will ever know! I told you why I wanted my revenge against those who betrayed me and hurt me...and look at where that's gotten me in life! Even if you do fulfill your revenge, what will you do next? Where does your road take you then? Do you really want to spend the rest of eternity as this...this...this monster? This tool of destruction for this demon's evil purposes and deeds? Is that really the kind of a life you want for yourself?" Reika questioned.

Spawn sighed heavily as he shook his head. " _I am aware of the consequences for my actions, Kitami. But I have no other choice; I already gave my word that I'd do anything to get my revenge. This is just the way it has to be!_ " Spawn replied sadly. Reika frowned as he said that. "I knew it! Raizo...I've already been where you're at, and I can tell you that it's not worth it!" Reika said forlornly. " _Reika...it's too late for me to change. I've already sealed my fate. There's nothing that you can say or do to change that!_ " Spawn said bitterly.

Reika stared at him with bitter tears in her eyes as he said that. "I know! And that's all the more reason why I fear for you! Once you go down this path, there's no going back." Reika said. " _I know that! Trust me...this is something that I must do on my own. I...I don't want you to suffer anymore because of me. I'm not asking you to forgive me, Kitami. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry that I brought you into all of this._ " Spawn explained with bitterness in his voice.

Reika closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Deep down, she knew that this is why Raizo involved her in all of this. But at the same time, she also knew that she couldn't blame him. She knew exactly how it was, because she did the same thing herself. "Raizo...I don't want you to think that I hate you for this. Because I don't!" Reika said at last. Spawn looked very surprised to hear her say that. " _What?! Why not? After all that you went through because of me, how can you say that?!_ " Spawn exclaimed. "Because what good would that do for any of us?! It'd be too easy for me to hate you, and it's be too damn easy for me to give in to my emotions! In fact, I already have...and I'm tired of it! I don't want to hate you, Raizo! I don't want to fight with you and I don't want us to be enemies!" Reika cried. " _Why not?!_ " Spawn demanded.

Reika glared at him as he said that. "Because...because that's what friends do, goddammit! They forgive each other and they move on!" Reika shouted with angry tears flowing down her face. Spawn didn't know how to react to that. He used Kitami for his own needs, and yet she forgave him for all that he put her through. " _I'll never understand you, woman. You're a fool to believe that we could ever have a relationship like that. Do yourself a favor and just stay here, away from me! You'll live much longer!_ " Spawn said at last as he walked back to his weapons cache.

Reika stood there quivering with anger and sadness before she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "Why?! Why do you hate me so much, Raizo?! What's so wrong with me that you keep pushing me away like this?" Reika sobbed. Spawn tried to ignore her, but eventually turned around and faced her due to feeling a bit guilty. He stared at Kitami and saw how hurt she was, and slowly began to realize that he made a terrible mistake. " _Reika? Please...don't cry!_ " Spawn said softly as he stood up.

Reika continued to weep as she buried her head in her hands. "Am I so ugly that you can't bear the sight of me, Raizo? Why do you hate me so much? I liked you! I really, really liked you!" Reika wept. Spawn approached her gently before he touched her shoulder. " _Reika!_ " Spawn whispered. Reika didn't hear him at first due to her sobbing. Spawn took a deep breath and sighed before he slowly transformed into his human form.

Reika wept for another minute or two, until she suddenly felt a soft hand caress her face. "Reika? Come on, stop it! Please, stop crying. I'm...I'm sorry! Really, I am!" Raizo said softly. Reika shook him away and turned her back on him before she cried even harder. "Go away! You really hurt me, Raizo! I don't think I'll ever forgive you for this!" Reika sobbed. "Honey, please! Don't be this way! I never said that I hated you!" Raizo began. "Bullshit! You think I'm ugly and you want nothing to do with me anymore now that I've outlived my usefulness. Just...just leave me alone!" Reika snapped.

There was an awful silence that filled the air for several minutes. As Raizo stared at Kitami, he knew that a lot of what she said was right. He had spent so much time focusing his hatred on Darrel, that he took his anger out on someone who actually did care for him. Perhaps he did deserve to suffer for all he did. Raizo took a deep breath and sighed before he spoke up. "You know what? You're right. I'm sorry! I really am just an angry, bitter psychopath who's got nothing left to lose. But don't you dare think for one second that I hate you...because I don't. I never did hate you to begin with! The truth is...you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life. But that's what confuses me. You like me despite all that I've done to you and put you through!" Raizo confessed.

Reika stopped crying as he said that. "What? Do...do you really mean that, Raizo?" Reika asked in surprise. "Hon, you're the only woman that I've ever met in my life that actually feels something for me. But there are millions of other people out there in this world you could have, yet you've chosen me? Why me, of all people?! Of all the men and women that are out there in this world, you like a worthless deadbeat like me. You could have taken your pick!" Raizo exclaimed.

Reika dried her eyes and stood up to face Raizo as he said that. "Because...what you did for me back there at that diner...what you did for me back at that hotel...the fact that you gave me a job! That meant something to me, Raizo! Maybe you don't feel like it means anything to you, but it really means something to me! All my life people have treated me like shit; like I was nothing more than their own personal fuck toy. But you...you treated me like a human being. You actually showed me that you cared for me. And that's something that I will never forget. That's why I liked you...and why I still do. Because you ARE more human than you give yourself credit for. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life!" Reika said gravely.

Raizo became misty eyed as she said that. Deep down, he actually did feel a bit of the same way towards her. But due to his pride, he didn't want to admit it. "Reika, I-" Raizo began. But before he could say another word, a loud crashing noise was heard. "Huh? Oh, fuck! They've broken through! They're here!" Raizo cursed. " _I smell you, Kitami! Come out and face me...I promise to make you suffer even more than last time!_ " the voice of the Spider Demon cried. "Bitch! You want another go? Fine by me! Raizo...shall we?" Reika said with a vengeful tone. Raizo nodded his head before he transformed into his Hellspawn form. " _Let's clean out the trash!_ " Spawn said as he grabbed a pair of assault rifles. "Couldn't have said it better myself, babe!" Reika smirked as her eyes began to glow white.


	33. The Spider Demon Strikes Back!

**Chapter 33: The Spider Demon Strikes Back!**

* * *

 ***Nemesis by Arch Enemy plays!***

The Spider Demon crashed through the wall of the church, roaring ferociously as she charged towards Spawn and Reika. Reika only smirked as she used her magic to create a bound sword. "Ready for round two, bitch? Let's go!" Reika challenged. " _You won't be laughing when I'm through with you, you treacherous whore!_ " the loathsome beast snarled as she swiped her claws at the witch. Reika dodged her attack and retaliated by slashing at her side, making the demon scream in agony.

While Kitami battled against the Spider Demon, Spawn fought off an endless wave of Shadow Demons. He fired his assault rifles at their limbs, crippling the beasts before he finished them off by cutting off their heads with his Agony Axe. " _Back to hell with you!_ " Spawn cried as he finished off another Shadow Demon. " _We'll swallow your soul!_ " one of the Shadow Demons snarled. " _Swallow this!_ " Spawn shouted as he blasted off the demon's head with his assault rifle.

Both Spawn and Reika fought valiantly against the evil Spider Demon and her horde of Shadow Demons, but it was clear that both sides weren't going to give up so easily. As Spawn and Reika kept gaining the upperhand, the Spider Demon and her minions decided to play dirty. The Spider Demon leaped up onto the ceiling and cackled as she began attacking Kitami by shooting her barbed stingers from a distance. "AUGH! You cheating bitch! Get back here!" Reika shouted as she was barely hit by one of the projectiles.

Reika fired a bolt of lightning at the Spider Demon, but the crafty creature lunged towards a wall before she could be hit. The Spider Demon kept bouncing around from wall to wall, dodging Reika's projectile attacks, cackling as she frustrated the witch. "Damn you! Hold still so I can kill you!" Reika shouted impatiently. " _Not on your life, bitch! Take this!_ " the Spider Demon snarled as she grabbed Kitami with a pair of tendrils.

Reika cried out as she was grabbed and the Spider Demon took the time to slash and claw Kitami savagely, catching Spawn's attention as he heard her screams. " _Kitami, no!_ " Spawn cried out as he kicked a Shadow Demon away before rushing towards Kitami's direction. But before he could reach her, a Shadow Demon suddenly wrapped its tentacles around Spawn from behind and trapped him.

As Spawn was trapped, he dropped his guns and struggled to break free. " _You cannot stop us, foolish boy! We have already won!_ " the Shadow Demon sneered. As Spawn was trapped, another horde of the hideous monsters swarmed him and took turns attacking him. Spawn cried out in pain as he was viciously attacked, and Kitami could hear him. "Raizo!" Reika called out before she finally broke free of the Spider Demon's grip. She slashed off the tendrils with her bound sword, causing the monster to scream in pain.

Reika then charged her way towards Spawn, killing the Shadow Demons with controlled bursts of dark magic. "Raizo! Are you all right? Raizo!" Reika cried as she helped him up. Suddenly, Reika found herself slammed against the wall and trapped in a ball of webbing. " _Silence! You'll get your turn to die soon enough, but first...allow me to take my revenge against this boy!_ " the Spider Demon cackled.

The Spider Demon towered over Spawn as she licked her lips. " _You made a fool of me, boy! Nobody makes a fool of me and lives! I'll be sure to make you suffer for what you did to me, and I'll do it right in front of your little whore girlfriend, too!_ " the Spider Demon cackled demonically as she grabbed Spawn by the legs with a pair of tendrils. As the Spider Demon viciously tortured Spawn, Reika's eyes began to glow bright purple with rage. "You fucking bitch! Leave him alone!" Reika roared as she used dark magic to burn herself free of the spider webs.

Reika cried out fiercely as attacked the Spider Demon with a powerful burst of fire magic, making the monster scream in pain as she was scorched. She unfortunately dropped Spawn due to being attacked, but Reika continued to relentlessly attack the Spider Demon. "You won't be hurting anyone, anymore! It's time to put an end to this!" Reika thundered as she began surging with great power.

Her entire body began to glow dark purple as she created a large pentagram on the ground, trapping the Spider Demon inside. " _Wait! What are you doing?! STOP IT, YOU BITCH!_ " the Spider Demon screeched. Reika began chanting a spell, causing the pentagram to suddenly surge with a powerful aura of dark energy. " _Per vires autem ad inferos, ego iudicabo te uri! Tenebris vos conflavit igne moriemini! Malignum daemonem effugare! (By the powers of Hell, I sentence you to burn! By darkness you were forged, by fire you shall die! Evil demon, begone!)_ " Reika chanted in a thunderous voice.

Suddenly, the Spider Demon screamed in howling agony as her entire body was engulfed in flaming hellfire. The flames slowly ate away the body of the Spider Demon, causing her to writhe and squirm in pain. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, a massive bolt of lightning struck the burning Spider Demon. " _NOOOOOO!_ " the Spider Demon shrieked before she was reduced to a pile of ash and killed her.

 ***Song ends!***

Reika's eyes stopped glowing and she smirked in triumph as she approached the pile of ash that was once her enemy. "Burn in hell, you fucking bitch!" Reika sneered before she spat on the ground. She turned around to see a crowd of Shadow Demons cowering in fear from the awesome display of Reika Kitami's might. "Crawl back to whatever hellhole you cretins came from! Never come back unless you want to suffer the same fate as this bitch!" Reika hollered. " _Let's get out of here!_ " a Shadow Demon screeched. " _To hell with this!_ " another agreed. " _This ain't over!_ " a third boldly claimed before he fled with the others.

Reika smirked as she approached Spawn, but her smirk disappeared as she saw that he was hurt. "Raizo! Are you all right? Talk to me!" Reika cried out as she knelt down and held him in her arms. Spawn groaned weakly as moved his head to look up at Reika. " _Reika?_ " Spawn weakly grumbled. "Yes, babe. It's me. I'm right here!" Reika whispered. " _You...you are one tough woman, you know that? I'm glad to have fought by your side._ " Spawn said with a cough. Reika smiled as he said that. "I'm glad to hear it. But we don't have time to just sit here. We need to get you to a doctor before-" Reika began.

She didn't get to finish, due to Spawn's wounds suddenly healing themselves through the power of his Necroplasm. "Oh my God! That's incredible, Raizo!" Reika exclaimed. " _I'll be all right, Kitami. You need to get back to the others and then leave this place. Now that Darrel's best fighter is dead, he won't stop at anything to make you or your friends suffer._ " Spawn explained as he slowly stood back up. "What?! I can't just leave, Raizo! We have to find the Bible Black and destroy it before Darrel uses it to-" Reika argued. " _You've already done enough, Kitami! Besides, it's not your fight anymore! Leave Darrel to me; you deserve a better life than this!_ " Spawn insisted.

Reika sighed as she shook her head. "Honey, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me. I really do! But I made a promise that I would make things right, and I won't be able to forgive myself if I leave now. Kill Darrel if you must, but I have to find that damn book and destroy it! It's the only way I can ever find my redemption, Raizo. Please let me do this!" Reika said gravely.

Spawn closed his eyes and sighed heavily, but he at last nodded his head. " _Very well, Reika. If you feel so strongly about this, then I will not stop you. I just...I just don't want Darrel to hurt you, that's all!_ " Spawn admitted. Reika grinned as she heard him say that. "Honey, I can handle myself! Besides; I've been tortured, maimed, and humiliated by his little thugs and monsters! If I can handle that, then I'm pretty sure that I can handle him!" Reika said with a wry smirk. Spawn couldn't help but chuckle at her attitude. " _I knew there was a reason why I liked you!_ " he muttered.

Reika giggled as he said that and then wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Come on, Raizo. Let's go find Darrel and destroy the Bible Black! It's time to put an end to this nightmare once and for all!" Reika said boldly. " _With you by my side, I don't doubt that we'll succeed!_ " Spawn replied. "We might need some more help, Raizo. I know some of my friends will be more than willing to help us if we can get back to them." Reika began.

Spawn suddenly stopped as she said that. "What?" Reika asked as she looked at him. " _I don't think it's wise to involve your friends in this battle, Reika._ " Spawn warned. "Raizo, come on! They've already made it this far; give them a chance!" Reika urged. " _Reika, I don't think that it's a good idea to get them involved in this!_ " Spawn said sternly. "Honey, they're already involved in this. If it's Darrel that you're so worried about, then forget about it! They just want the Bible Black destroyed, so you don't have to worry about them getting in the way!" Reika pointed out.

Spawn sighed as he reluctantly nodded his head. " _Fine! There's no point in arguing with you on this, anyway!_ " Spawn growled. "That's right! And besides...you might be surprised to know that they can handle themselves pretty well too. It wouldn't hurt to have an extra gun by your side, you know!" Reika playfully teased. " _We'll see about that! Now where are these friends of yours?_ " Spawn grunted impatiently. "The base is this way. Follow me!" Reika said after a moment of thought.


	34. A New Plan of Action!

**Chapter 34: A New Plan of Action!**

* * *

Back at the base, Erica was getting impatient as she kept pacing around in the lounge area. "I can't take it anymore! How much longer until Kitami and the others get back? Where did they get off to?" Erica said out loud. She saw Saeki coming into the room and finally decided that she had enough waiting. "Hey! Saeki, I need to talk to you!" Erica called out. "Ok, what is it?" Saeki replied. "I know that you know something about Kitami's whereabouts, so stop lying to me and just give it to me straight. Where the heck is she?!" Erica demanded as she got in her face.

Saeki knew that she couldn't keep it up with the act anymore, but she also remembered the promise she made to Reika earlier. "I don't know where she is, Erica." Saeki lied. Erica's face turned red with anger. "God damn it, I said not to lie to me! Just tell me where she is; I need to know!" Erica shouted. "Don't yell at me! I already told you that I have no idea where she is!" Saeki yelled back. "You're lying! I know you are, so stop hiding the truth from me and just tell me where she is!" Erica demanded as she clenched her fists. "How many times do I have to say it to you? I do not know where Reika Kitami is!" Saeki snapped as she enunciated the last sentence.

Suddenly, Erica slapped her in the face. Saeki cried out in pain from Erica's forceful hit. "You're gonna tell me right now where Reika Kitami is! And if you lie to me one more time, so help me I'll-" Erica shouted. "Erica! What the hell are you doing?!" Yuuto exclaimed as he walked in on them. Erica looked at her brother with both anger and sadness on her face before she turned to face Saeki, who was trying her best to hold back tears. "She's hiding something, Yuuto! She knows where Reika is, but she won't tell me! Now I'm not going to ask you again, goddammit! Where is she?!" Erica screamed. "I can't tell you, all right?! Reika made me promise not to tell you guys anything!" Saeki screamed back.

This made Erica even angrier. "Why?! Why would she do that to me?" Erica cried. "It's not just about you, you idiot! She's concerned about all of us! She told me that she put you guys through enough and that she didn't want to be a burden on you any longer!" Saeki blurted out. "What?! She...she thinks that she's a burden to us? But...but...but why?" Erica exclaimed. Saeki cursed as she palmed her face. "You know what? To hell with this; I'm tired of putting up with your bullshit! You want to go out there and get yourself killed? Fine, but that's all on you! I'm going to bed!" Saeki growled before she pushed Erica out of the way and left the room.

Yuuto glared at Erica as he approached her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped. "What? What did I do?!" Erica retorted. "You're kidding, right? You think maybe there's a reason why that woman left us? And you've got the nerve to tell me that I've got an oedipus complex!" Yuuto growled. "How dare you!" Erica shouted. "You know it's the truth! I know it's the truth, because I see it in you! You're pissed off that mom is gone and now that this strange woman appears, you don't want to let her go! You ever think that maybe she doesn't want to be our new mother, Erica?!" Yuuto challenged.

Erica wanted to snap at him, but she couldn't help but think that he was somehow right. Deep down, Erica had a feeling that Reika was somehow pushing her away. But she didn't want to admit it. "Yuuto, I-" Erica began. "You know what? Just shut up, all right?! You need to learn to control your temper!" Yuuto snarled before he walked off. Erica was left speechless as she stood there alone. " _Kitami? Why? Why do you keep pushing me away? Don't you love me? Don't you want to be a part of our family?_ " Erica thought with bitter tears.

Meanwhile; Sonya Blade, Jax, Ichinose, and Morikawa were traveling their way through a large chasm. "Damn it! I think we made a wrong turn, Sonya!" Jax cursed. "I knew we should've taken a right. Are you sure this is the right way?" Sonya demanded as she approached Ichinose. "I don't know, that's what Morikawa said!" Ichinose snapped. "Everyone be quiet and let me think, all right? Now I do know that there is a strange rock formation around here somewhere; it's got a face of some sort. Now where is it?" Morikawa said out loud.

Sonya groaned as she sat on a rock and tried to get her radio to work. "Come on, you piece of shit! Work!" Sonya cursed as she banged her fist on the radio. "Forget it, Sonya. I've been trying to get that damn thing to work, and I just can't seem to get a signal. We're too far underground to even-" Jax began. "AHA! I found it; there it is!" Morikawa shouted as she pointed.

Everyone rushed over to where she was pointing and they were surprised to see that there was a tall rock-like pillar with a strange face formed on it. It stuck out from the ground like a stalagmite, but there was something strange about the rock formation itself. There were strange markings all over the body of the pillar, as if they were carved purposely. "That's...weird. To say the least!" Sonya said out loud. "Wait a minute! I think I recognize those symbols!" Ichinose said as she approached the stone. "You do? Well, what about them? Do you know what they say?" Jax asked. "I'm not sure...but I could have sworn I saw symbols like these a long time ago. I was reading a book about ancient runes and symbols, and I saw a picture that looked just like these. I wonder if-" Ichinose explained as she observed the stone pillar.

But as she placed her hand on the face, she gasped as she found herself pressing down on it. The face lit up with a blood red aura before a bright red light began creating a path that led towards a wall. "What did you just do?!" Morikawa exclaimed. "I don't know!" Ichinose replied shakily. The red light reached the wall and began to crawl up all over the wall, creating strange symbols and runes.

Everyone ran towards the wall and gasped and stared in awe at the strange occurrence. "Oh! That's amazing; it's almost like...I pressed a button and now-" Ichinose gasped. "It's a map! Look; I recognize that! That's the spider catacombs; see those pods?" Morikawa exclaimed as she pointed. "And that path through the catacombs...it looks like it leads the way out!" Sonya pointed out. "Finally! Some good news for once! Now let's see if we can find our way out of this damn place!" Jax cried. "Wait! What's that? That giant symbol in that temple there? What is that?" Sonya asked as she pointed it out.

Everyone looked at it and wondered what it was. "I don't know, but it doesn't look good to me!" Morikawa said. "Wait...there's something awfully familiar about that. I think I've seen it somewhere before." Jax announced. "What? Where?! Where did you see something like this?" Sonya demanded. Jax observed the strange symbol and closed his eyes. He gasped in horror as he finally remembered something. "What? What is it? Jax?!" Sonya exclaimed. "Sonya...we've gotta find that place and shut it down now!" Jax said gravely. "Why? What is it? Wait...are you saying what I think you're saying?!" Sonya said in shock.

Jax nodded his head, making Sonya gasp. "Oh God...it can't be! It was right here all along and we didn't even notice it?! Fuck!" Sonya cursed. "What's wrong?" Ichinose asked as she saw how upset they became. "Hope you don't mind getting your hands dirty...cuz we've got a new plan of action!" Jax said as he lit a cigar. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Morikawa demanded. "We'll explain along the way. But let's hurry! We may not have much time left!" Sonya answered as she prepared some of her combat gear. "Ok, if you say so!" Morikawa said in confusion. "Come on; it's this way!" Jax said as he led the way. And with that said, they were all off.

Back with Spawn and Kitami, both of them were wandering through the vast wasteland to try and reach the base. Spawn was starting to get impatient due to the feeling that both he and Kitami were lost. " _Stop! We've been through here before! We're lost!_ " Spawn growled. "We're not lost, ok? I swear I remember that my friends and I walked through here!" Reika snapped. " _You don't even know where the hell we're going, do you?!_ " Spawn snarled. "Don't get fresh with me! Now let me think-" Reika snapped.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise was heard from the distance. "What the hell is that?" Reika wondered. Spawn growled as he turned around, his eyes glowing bright green. " _Darrel! I can sense his evil presence from here!_ " Spawn said to himself. "Raizo, wait! What about the others?" Reika pointed out. " _To hell with them! Darrel is the one that I want!_ " Spawn snapped. "Hey! That's not part of the deal we made, remember?!" Reika shouted. " _I've come this far to get my revenge, woman! I'm not about to let him escape from my grasp!_ " Spawn cried before he took off. "HEY! Get your ass back here, Raizo!" Reika screamed angrily.

Spawn took off flying into the air, much to Reika's dismay. Spawn used his chains to grapple his way across some spiky rocks before he snagged onto a rocky pillar that overlooked a deep chasm. "Damn you, Raizo! You're such a pain in the ass!" Reika muttered as she teleported her way up towards Spawn's location. "All right, Raizo! Cut the shit; what's going on?!" Reika demanded. Spawn looked at her with a grave expression on his face, slowly changing the witch's attitude. "What? What is it?" Reika demanded. " _See for yourself!_ " Spawn said grimly as he pointed down at the chasm below.

Reika gasped in horror at what she saw; it was a large, yet cleverly hidden fortress of some sort. Built within large caves and rocky crevices, there laid very large artillery cannons, tanks, and massive amounts of explosive shells, bombs, and crates full of guns. And in the center of this fortress, there was a strange roofless stone temple with a pentagram painted on the ground in blood. "Oh my God! How the hell did anyone not notice this?!" Reika exclaimed. _"It looks like that temple has been there for quite some time, but those weapons look like they've been newly acquired. It's likely that Darrel must have stolen as much of St. Arcadia's weapons as he could before he nuked the place._ " Spawn explained as he pointed to the weapons.

Reika nodded her head in agreement. "You're right! He's got enough of guns to lead an entire army! But what's with that temple?" Reika asked. " _I think we already know the answer to that, Reika. It might have to do with that ritual involving that book!_ " Spawn pointed out. "No...there's something completely different about that temple. I haven't seen anything like that before. Wait...do you think maybe-" Reika began before she gasped in horror. " _What now?_ " Spawn growled. "Raizo...we need to destroy that temple now! Do you know what that is?! It's a portal of some sort!" Reika explained with a heavy voice. "W _hat?! Oh God...Darrel, you crazy son of a bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea what it is you're about to unleash?!_ " Spawn said halfway to himself.

Spawn and Reika looked at each other before they looked back down at the fortress. " _You're right, Reika! We need to destroy that portal before Darrel uses it!_ " Spawn said. "Yeah, no kidding! But how do we get there without being noticed?" Reika added. " _I don't think we can. We'll have to strike them fast and hard with everything we've got!_ " Spawn answered. "That's awfully risky, honey...but I don't think we've got much of a choice right now. All right; you lead the way. I'm right behind you!" Reika replied. Spawn nodded his head before grabbed hold of Kitami and they teleported away from the rocky pillar.

They teleported their way into the deep chasm, right behind a giant boulder that was a few hundred feet away from a giant iron gate that served as the entrance to this fortress of evil. "Let's do this, Raizo!" Reika said with fierce determination. Spawn nodded his head in response before he drew out his Agony Axe. Things were about to get really violent!


	35. Invading the Fortress of Evil!

**Chapter 35: Invading the Fortress of Evil!**

* * *

Spawn and Reika rushed towards the iron gate. As Spawn used his Necroplasm to melt through the iron gate, Reika began to groan as she held her head. "Argh...I can feel it. The evil of this place; it's everywhere!" Reika groaned. " _If you lack the stomach to do this, then walk away right now while you still have that chance!_ " Spawn growled as he finished melting his way through the iron gate. Reika gave him a dark look as he said that. "I can handle myself just fine, Raizo! I'm just saying that we need to be careful, that's all!" Reika snapped. " _There's no going back, Kitami. We either do this or we don't; it's that simple! Now let's get moving, and for fuck's sake, don't get yourself killed!_ " Spawn growled as he began making his inside.

Reika sighed as she shook her head. "I said that I can handle myself, asshole! What's wrong with you?" Reika muttered. As they ventured into the fortress, they soon found out that they weren't the only ones infiltrating the place. 20 minutes later, Spawn and Reika climbed up a platform to get a better look of the place, when Spawn caught sight of a small group of people. " _Shit! That's just great!_ " Spawn cursed. "What? What's wrong now?" Reika asked snappishly. Spawn pointed to the direction he saw the people. "Oh no! What are those fools doing here?! They're gonna get themselves killed!" Reika gasped.

As it turns out, Sonya and Jax were sneaking through a weapons cache with Morikawa and Ichinose. "Damn! Look at all these guns; there's enough here to prepare an entire army!" Jax exclaimed. "This would give Kano a run for his money!" Sonya muttered. Morikawa nervously looked around, wondering what sort of evil was lurking in the shadows. "Hey, aren't you worried about what will happen to us next?" Morikawa asked.

Ichinose smiled at her in a comforting manner. "There's nothing to worry about, child. Everything is going to be all right!" Ichinose said simply. "Um, ok...if you say so!" Morikawa said with a sigh. Suddenly, Sonya stopped the group and motioned for Jax to come forward. "Hey, you see that bogey up there by that gate? He's blocking our only; we need to get rid of him quickly and quietly. I'll take the flank, you get behind him! Wait for my command!" Sonya instructed as she pointed towards the strange figure in black robes. "Roger that, Commander!" Jax replied.

As they got in position, Spawn and Reika watched what was going on in the distance. "Hey! Look there, Raizo. What are they doing?" Reika pointed out. " _I don't know, but I think we're about to find out!_ " Spawn replied. "You say that like it's a bad thing, honey." Reika stated as she noticed how grim Spawn became. Back with Jax and Sonya, they were in position ready to strike. Sonya nodded her head, giving the ok to attack. Jax smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "It's showtime, baby!" Jax muttered.

But just as Jax laid his hand on the figure's shoulder, he was given the fright of a lifetime. The figure turned sharply around and revealed itself as a demon unlike anything Jax had seen before. It had pale white skin, black lifeless eyes, and wore hideous corpse paint on its face. But that wasn't the worst of it. The demon glared at Jax intensely before he unleashed a terrible demonic shriek, filled with pure malice and hate.

The noise this demon made was so unbearable, that it physically hurt everyone who heard it. "AUGH! What the hell are you?" Jax exclaimed as he was forced on his back. "Jax! Get away from there now!" Sonya exclaimed through wincing pain. "OW! My ears hurt; make it stop!" Morikawa whimpered as she clamped her ears shut. "GAH! Damn it, what the hell is that thing?! That horrible noise...I can't take it!" Ichinose shouted through tears of pain.

The demon continued to shriek as it grabbed Jax by the throat with a cold steel grip. "ARGH! Get off of me, you son of a bitch!" Jax shouted as he tried to break free. But no matter how hard he tried to fight back, the demon's grip was far too powerful. "Jax!" Sonya exclaimed as she tried to move forward. Reika watched in horror from the platform above. "My god! Raizo...what the hell is that thing? Is that a shadow demon?" Reika exclaimed. " _No. It's something much worse!_ " Spawn said grimly. "What?! Then what the hell is it?" Reika demanded. " _A true native of Hell itself; something filled with pure cold, bitter hatred and evil. A shell of what once was human, but now gone forever into the darkness. It is a Tormented Ghoul!_ " Spawn explained.

The demon continued to shriek as he kept choking Jax, until finally Sonya grabbed onto its neck with a garrote from behind. "Run Jax! RUN!" Sonya shouted as she used all her strength to force the demon away from Jax. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Morikawa cried as she began running out to help Jax. "What the hell are you doing? Get back here! It's too dangerous!" Ichinose exclaimed.

Morikawa ignored her and eventually reached Jax. As she helped him up and began dragging him away, Sonya was struggling to survive against the Tormented Ghoul. The horrid demon shrieked as he broke free of Sonya's grip and attempted to strangle her. Sonya was able to escape from his grasp, but her enemy was not showing any signs of slowing down. "Come on, you bastard! Come on!" Sonya shouted. The Tormented Ghoul shrieked loudly as he rose his arms in the air.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "Oh! What's going on now?!" Ichinose exclaimed. "Whoa! Hang on, Mr. Briggs!" Morikawa cried as she placed Jax on a rock. The ground finally stopped shaking, but only for the next horrifying event to occur in its place. Several hideous corpses began rising from the ground, snarling and groaning with savage rage. The Tormented Ghoul had summoned a horde of undead zombies to feast upon the flesh and blood of his enemies. "Oh my God! What do we do now?!" Morikawa cried. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm ok now. So let me show you exactly what we're gonna do now!" Jax said as he got back up on his feet.

Jax pounded his fist on the ground, creating a shockwave that sent the zombies flying up into the air. But before the zombies could pick themselves back up, Jax fired his rocket launcher at them and blew them up to smithereens. "Come get some!" Jax cried. The Tormented Ghoul shrieked loudly, summoning more zombies. This time, some of these zombies were armed with swords, clubs, and axes. "Aw yeah, now that's more like it! Bring it on!" Jax boasted as he pumped his fists.

As Jax and Sonya began fighting off the zombies, Morikawa decided now was the time to prove herself. "I'm afraid I won't make it back home to the others...but I can't just stand here and watch these good people get hurt. I must fight against these monsters with them! HANG ON, YOU GUYS! LET ME GIVE YOU A HAND!" Morikawa cried as she rushed towards a zombie and punched it in the face.

Reika grew more determined than ever to help her friends out. "Come on, Raizo! We can't just sit here and let those bastards have their way with them. We need to help them, so let's go!" Reika cried. But just as she was about to take off, Spawn stopped her. " _It's useless to fight that horde of undead, Kitami. As long as that Tormented Ghoul still lives, he'll keep summoning more of those things until there's nothing left of your little friends for them to chew on. Let it go!_ " Spawn said sternly.

This made Reika angry. "You're fucking with me, right? I'm not just gonna stand here and let my friends die; they need our help!" Reika snapped. " _They're not our problem, Kitami! Besides, we've got our own battles to win. And we're not going to win them by playing boy scout every time some fool gets involved with something they shouldn't!_ " Spawn snapped back. "You unbelievable bastard! How dare you say such things! Are you really going to just abandon those people when they need you most? They're going to die if we don't help them right now!" Reika shouted. " _Then let them die! That's a lot less baggage for me to put up with! The only thing that matters is killing Darrel and shutting down his little portal!_ " Spawn roared.

Reika's jaw tightened as she heard him say that. But much to Spawn's surprise, she didn't burst into tears or argue with him. She turned around and began running towards the battle, much to Spawn's dismay. " _GRR! Damn you woman! Get back here!_ " Spawn snarled as he chased after her. Reika ignored him and charged her fists with powerful magic before she charged towards a group of zombies, sending them flying back. "Whoa! What the hell?" Jax exclaimed. "Oh my God! It's Reika; she's alive!" Morikawa cried out in shock and joy.

Reika cried out fiercely as she began slashing wildly at the zombies with a bound sword. She cut off their limbs and sliced off their heads, one by one. "Get back in the grave, you vile corpse bags!" Reika shouted defiantly. This caught the attention of the Tormented Ghoul, angering him. The demon began to shriek, when suddenly a chain wrapped around his neck and began choking him. " _GRR! Come here, you anorexic freak!_ " Spawn snarled as he began punching the demon with brutal blows.

As Reika helped Jax and Sonya kill off the last of the zombies, Spawn finished off the Tormented Ghoul in a gruesome fashion. He wrapped his chains around the demon's arms and legs before he yanked them off, causing the Tormented Ghoul to howl in agony. But being the violent Hellspawn he was, Spawn wanted to make him suffer. He grabbed hold of the demon's neck and pinned him to a wall, glaring into his eyes. " _Go back to Hell, you piece of shit!_ " Spawn snarled before he ripped the Tormented Ghoul's throat out.

To make sure that this demon stayed dead, Spawn fired a streak of Necroplasm at the Tormented Ghoul's body, completely destroying it in a fiery and acidic explosion. As Spawn stepped back, he turned to face the others staring at him. Spawn growled as he glared back at them, not caring for whatever it was they thought of him. "My God! You...you're one of them, aren't you?" Sonya said at last. "He's not going to hurt us, is he?" Morikawa asked with a nervous gulp. "It's all right, you guys. He won't hurt you; he's my friend. He might look like one of them, but he's not. He's still got his humanity, just like the rest of us!" Reika reassured.

Reika turned to face Spawn and smiled at him. "See? I told you could help them, Raizo. Now they can help us!" Reika said. Spawn approached her angrily, making a couple of the others nervous. "Uh, Raizo? What are you doing? You're not giving our friends the best impression by looking at me like that!" Reika began. Suddenly, Spawn grabbed hold of Reika and teleported them both away. "Oh! They're gone!" Morikawa exclaimed. "Where did they go?" Sonya cried. "It doesn't matter, all right? We gotta get moving! With all these explosives around, we could use them to destroy this portal. Well, come on! We haven't got much time left before more of those things show up!" Jax said after a minute of deep thought. Sonya nodded her head in agreement. "You're right, Jax. Come on; let's get to it!" Sonya replied. "But what about Kitami?" Morikawa asked. "If we can, we'll try to find them before we blow this place to hell!" Sonya assured. "Ok. I just hope that she's safe!" Morikawa replied sadly.

Meanwhile; Spawn and Reika teleported into a dark room. Spawn pinned her to a wall, glaring into her eyes.. "GAH! What the fuck are you doing?!" Reika exclaimed. " _What the hell were you thinking?! I told you to not waste your time, and you deliberately disobeyed me! You could have gotten yourself killed! Don't you ever run out on me like that again!_ " Spawn snarled.

Reika was able to push herself free of Spawn's grip before she stood back up on her feet. "What the hell is wrong with you? I can handle myself just fine!" Reika said as she glared at Spawn. " _You keep running off like this, and I'm not going to be there to save your sorry ass!_ " Spawn growled. "This isn't just about you, Raizo! You said you wanted my help, didn't you? Well you're gonna have to learn to trust me more!" Reika cried. " _Trust you for what? Getting yourself captured again? Or killed?! I already lost you once-_ " Spawn began. "I'm not yours to lose, asshole!" Reika shouted furiously.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as she said that. Reika didn't mean to say it, but she was losing her patience. Spawn and Reika stared at each other for a few more minutes until they finally spoke. " _Reika, I-_ " Spawn began. "Just stop it, ok?! I don't want you to look at me like some damsel in distress! I can take care of myself just fine! I've been doing it for years. You know, you can't just keep fighting alone! You need friends; you need me! Why can't you see that, Raizo?!" Reika said angrily. " _Is that what you told yourself before Takashiro hurt you?_ " Spawn snarled.

Reika's eyes narrowed in fury as he said that. "How dare you!" she snarled. " _You of all people should know that nobody can be trusted, Kitami! I know it because the same happened to me; my only true friend betrayed me and murdered me in cold blood. This Takashiro of yours did the same to you, and what did you do? You did exactly what I've been trying to do to Darrel for years; you got your revenge!_ " Spawn said coldly.

Reika scoffed at him as she shook her head. Despite all that they went through, Spawn still refused to let go of his pride. "You know what, Raizo? You're right...I did get my revenge against Takashiro for what she did to me. And you know what? I regret what I've done; because all it's done is bring me more pain, misery, and unhappiness. What do you expect to happen if and when you do get your revenge, Raizo? Will it satisfy you? Will it ever calm your angry, bitter soul? Or are you just going to keep killing everything that stands in your way?" Reika challenged.

Spawn said nothing in response. "You know something, Raizo? I take back what I said about your humanity! It doesn't matter how human you try to make yourself look...you're still a monster! You always have been and always will be!" Reika said coldly. Reika expected Spawn to flip out or to attack her, but he said and did next forever changed her views on him. Spawn sighed sadly as he removed his mask, showing his true self. " _You're right, Kitami. I am a monster. I am a murderer and a psychopath. Every time I try to do good, I only end up doing more bad. But that's exactly why it's better for me to be alone!_ " Spawn said sadly.

Reika gasped as he said that, immediately feeling terrible for what she said to him. "Raizo...I-" Reika began. Spawn but his mask back on and began to walk. " _We should keep moving!_ " Spawn said. As he led the way, Reika shed a remorseful tear. "I'm sorry, Raizo!" Reika said softly.


	36. The Portal of Hell!

**Chapter 36: The Portal of Hell!**

* * *

As Spawn and Reika continued their way through the fortress, they both noticed that there was a drastic change in the environment around them. "Hey, Raizo? Is it me, or is there something wrong with this place? There's something different, but I can't quite put my finger on it." Reika announced as she observed the strange change in scenery. Spawn growled softly as he observed his surroundings. " _We're getting closer to the Hell Portal; I can feel it! There's a strong demonic presence here, so watch your back!_ " Spawn warned as he drew out his Agony Axe. "Ok, got it! Hey, do you think the others will be ok?" Reika replied as she drew out a bound sword. " _Let's just focus on our own wellbeing, Kitami!_ " Spawn snapped. "Ok, sorry for asking!" Reika snapped back.

Spawn sighed impatiently as he turned to face her. " _Look, I know that you care for those humans. But we need to stay focused on our mission. If we can, we can try to save them before we destroy the Hell Portal. Will that make you feel any better?_ " Spawn said after a moment of thought. Reika smiled as he said that. "Yeah, actually. It does!" Reika said with a nod. " _Ok, let's get moving. And watch out; I have a feeling we're not alone!_ " Spawn warned.

But just as they left the room, they were unaware of a large unseen figure following them from the shadows. As they continued to wander through the dark halls of the fortress, Reika kept wondering about Spawn's past. "Hey, Raizo? Do you have a second? I need to talk to you about something." Reika finally asked as they stopped. " _What is it?_ " Spawn demanded. "Do you really like being alone all the time? I mean, how can you stand living like that? I've lived my entire life alone and it's made me completely miserable. How can you stand being so alone?" Reika wondered. " _Why do you even care, Kitami? Why bring this up now?_ " Spawn growled.

Reika sighed impatiently due to Spawn's attitude. "Because I don't like being alone, Raizo! If there's one thing that scares me more than anything in this world, it's being alone! When I'm alone, no matter how hard I try to think of any good memories, all I can remember are the bad things that happened in my life. All I can ever remember are the evil things that I've done! But when I'm with you, I feel different. I feel happy! Don't you feel the same way?" Reika explained trying her best not to lose control of her emotions.

Spawn sighed heavily as she said that. " _I wish I could say the same, Kitami. But I can't!_ " Spawn replied. This hurt Reika greatly as he said that. "What?! Why not?" Reika exclaimed. " _Grr...just forget it, all right?! That's not important to me right now!_ " Spawn snapped. Reika grew frustrated. "Well, do you at least have an good memories that help you cope with your loneliness? There must be something that reminds you of your humanity! Any friends, family, or past lovers? What about your parents?" Reika pressed on.

Spawn turned to face her, alerting Reika. At first, she thought that he would yell at her. But the answer he gave her was much more shocking. " _I have absolutely no memory of my mother or father. I never knew them; I grew up alone._ " he said grimly. Reika gasped as he said that. "Oh my God! You poor thing...I'm so sorry; it's no wonder you're so miserable all the time." Reika said sadly. " _It doesn't bother me. There's no point of me getting angry over it, so why do you care?_ " Spawn snapped. "Raizo, I was just trying to help you! Why won't you let me?!" Reika exclaimed. " _ENOUGH! We have no time for this shit, so just shut up and do as I say!_ " Spawn roared as he lost patience.

Reika glared at him as she sighed in defeat. "You know something, Raizo? I used to feel the exact same way as you do...and look at how well things ended up for me! All I want is to move on from my dark past...why can't you do the same?" Reika said gravely after a moment of silence. " _Because it's just the way it has to be! Whether I like it or not!_ " Spawn replied. "No! It doesn't have to be like this!" Reika objected. Spawn just stared at her, further angering the witch. "Argh! You know what?! Forget it! Just forget that I even said anything! Let's just keep going!" Reika shouted as she finally lost her patience. But as they moved on, Spawn couldn't help but think about the last thing she said.

Eventually, Spawn and Reika made their way towards the temple. It was a lot larger and more intimidating up front. The gigantic pentagram painted on the ground was glowing ominously red, emitting a strange hissing noise. But that wasn't the worst of it. "That pentagram seems to be made of blood, Raizo. How many people do you think were murdered to make this thing?" Reika wondered. Spawn didn't answer her at first, due to the fact he kept hearing something. "Uh, are you all right? What's wrong?" Reika asked. " _I hear something...get ready!_ " Spawn warned.

Spawn and Reika turned around to prepare themselves for combat as they heard footsteps. "They're coming!" Reika cried. " _Stand your grand, woman! We can take them!_ " Spawn encouraged. But as the footsteps grew louder, Reika realized that there were multiple assailants heading their way. "Shit! It sounds like there's a small group heading our way!" Reika announced.

But when the figures stepped out of the darkness, Spawn and Reika were surprised to find Sonya, Jax, Morikawa, and Ichinose were approaching them. "Guys! Look, it's Reika and her friend! They're still alive!" Morikawa cried. Spawn cursed in frustration as he lowered his weapons. " _Damn it, fools! What the hell do you think you're doing here?!_ " Spawn growled. "What's it look like? We're gonna destroy this portal with explosives!" Jax retorted. "What? I don't think that's a good idea, hon! It's already engraved into the ground by black magic; I don't think it can be destroyed!" Reika warned. "Well, how else do you propose to get rid of this portal?" Sonya questioned. "You don't get it, do you? There is no way to destroy this place; it's being shielded by powerful black magic. You could drop a nuke on this temple and it wouldn't so much as leave a scratch. The only way we could possibly disable this portal is if we find that book; the Bible Black!" Reika explained.

Sonya and Jax looked quite upset as she said that. "Damn it! This is a waste of my time!" Jax cursed as he pounded the ground. "Whoa, easy there soldier! All's not lost. Maybe if Reika and her friend could help us find this book, then maybe we might still have a chance to shut this place down!" Sonya suggested. " _Look, whatever it is you're thinking, just forget it! Darrel must have already taken that damn book with him. For all I know, he might have used this damn portal to escape!_ " Spawn growled. "Damn it, stop it with the doom and gloom, Raizo! We'll find a way!" Reika shouted as she lost patience. " _Well, what the hell did you have in mind woman?! We're stuck here!_ " Spawn roared. "I have an idea! Maybe we could somehow activate this portal?" Morikawa suggested.

Everyone looked at her as she said that. "Well, it's not like we have a lot of options left!" Morikawa exclaimed. "It's a suicide mission!" Ichinose cried. "Unless you have any better ideas, I think this may be our only chance!" Morikawa argued. "All right, enough! (sighs) Look, Morikawa is right. This might be the only way that we can put an end to all this. Jax? I want you to set those explosives around this area as a barricade." Sonya instructed. "You got it, Sonya!" Jax replied with a salute. "Ichinose? You and Morikawa are with me; we'll provide cover for Kitami and Spawn while they try to operate this portal!" Sonya explained. "I really don't know how to feel about this!" Ichinose complained. "Stop complaining! We'll be fine; besides, there hasn't been a peep from anyone or anything for awhile!" Morikawa snapped. " _Don't be too cocky, kid. They might be preparing for an attack on us when we least expect it, so don't let your guard down!_ " Spawn warned.

As Jax placed the explosives around the portal, he couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being watched. "Something ain't right here! It's far too quiet; that's never a good thing!" Jax mumbled as he placed the explosives on the ground. Reika Kitami didn't seem to have much luck either as she kept trying out different spells and incantations to try and activate the portal. "Damn it! Nothing is working here! Maybe I need to try a different dialect or a completely different language?" Reika cursed. "Hey, wait a minute! Maybe there's a switch that we need to activate. It worked before, didn't it?" Ichinose suggested. "Good idea! Let's see if there's a hidden switch around here somewhere!" Reika replied.

As they women looked around for a switch or button, Spawn felt his Necroplasm senses alert him of nearby danger. " _Shit! Something's coming...and it's getting close!_ " Spawn growled as he reached for his assault rifle. "See anything useful?" Sonya called out as she looked around some rocks. "No, nothing but dirt and rocks!" Morikawa replied. "Hey, I think I found something over here. It looks like a button of some sort!" Ichinose cried out as she saw a bright orange light in a dark corner. Spawn suddenly grew very alert as his Necroplasm senses alerted him of nearby danger. " _NO! Get away from there you fool!_ " Spawn shouted as he rushed towards her direction. "Wait, Raizo! What's wrong?" Reika exclaimed.

Suddenly, a loud snarling noise was heard before the sounds of screams filled the air. Ichinose had unwittingly run into a large, nasty looking demon that had been hiding in the darkness this whole time. "AAIIIEEE! What the hell is that thing? Somebody help me!" Ichinose shrieked in horror as she ran away. The demon came lumbering out of the darkness, snarling and growling with primitive fury. It stood over 20 feet tall, was disgustingly obese, and a massive set of jaws with razor sharp teeth. But perhaps the strangest thing of all was that this monster had some kind of device attached to its back, as well as some strange looking metal armor attached to it's arms, legs, and chest.

The hideous beast roared with quivering fury, causing the place to shake. "My God! What the hell is that thing, Raizo?" Reika exclaimed. " _Fuck! It's a Mancubus! It was waiting for us here this whole time; we were led into a trap!_ " Spawn shouted. As he said that, the portal began to glow ominously bright red. "The portal! It's opening...but how?!" Sonya exclaimed. "I think Raizo is right...something is coming from the other side!" Reika cried out. "Oh, God!" Sonya gasped.

To their horror, a small army of smaller but equally vicious demons appeared from the portal. These demons were man sized monsters called imps. They had tough leathery brownish orange skin, bright yellow eyes, nasty claws and teeth that could shred a man to pieces in seconds, and moved extremely fast. The Mancubus roared at the imps, as if commanding them to attack. " _Get ready; it's about to get bloody here!_ " Spawn shouted as he loaded up his assault rifle.

 ***Chimaira: Resurrection plays!***

Spawn fired his assault rifle at a group of imps, blowing their heads clean off. But as he killed them, more appeared by teleporting behind him. They snarled viciously as they clawed at Spawn, but the enraged phantom was able to force them away by kicking them.

As Spawn struggled against the horde of imps, Jax and the others struggled to fight against the Mancubus. Jax pounded furiously against the morbid beast, but it's blubbery fat protected him from his attacks. The Mancubus growled as he swatted his massive arm at Jax, sending him flying away. Sonya attempted to attack the beast from the side, but that didn't go over well either.

The Mancubus snarled as punched Sonya away, roaring as he shook its head in fury. "Damn it! Our tactics aren't working! We need to try a different approach!" Sonya cried as she was helped back up by Jax. "I have an idea! Let's try attacking it from the back!" Reika said as she quickly darted behind the beast.

Reika fired a bolt of lightning at the Mancubus, making it cry out as it was struck. But even that didn't seem to be enough to slow it down. The Mancubus twirled around and attempted to ram over her, but the witch was able to teleport away before she retaliated with a fireball. "Come on, you piece of shit! Is that all you've got?!" Reika shouted as she kept throwing fireballs.

The Mancubus roared angrily as it held both arms in front of him. "Wait, what's he doing?" Morikawa wondered. Suddenly, the Mancubus fired a large stream of flames from its hands. "Shit! That thing's got flamethrowers?!" Jax exclaimed as he rolled away to avoid getting burnt. "Fuck! Now what?!" Sonya cried as she hid behind a rock.

Back with Spawn, he ran out of ammo and resorted to using his Agony Axe to hack and slash the never-ending horde of imps. But the longer he kept fighting, the more he realized that there would be no end to this battle. As he decapitated another imp, he looked over at the others struggling against the Mancubus. They weren't doing so well on their part, due to the Mancubus continuously spreading flames everywhere.

Suddenly, a high pitched shriek filled the air and caught everyone's attention. "What the hell was that?" Jax cried. "Look! It's another demon; up there!" Reika pointed out. She was right; a ghastly looking creature was seen hovering above the temple pillars with it's arms spread out wide.

The creature had grey skin, a strangely hammer shaped head, a large pair of wings on its back, and long slender arms and legs. Spawn looked up at the demon and made a shocking realization; this demon somehow had control over the others that they were fighting. And as long as it still lived, more demons would keep coming.

Spawn kicked an imp against the wall and curb stomped it before rushing towards Kitami. " _Reika! We need to kill that demon up there, otherwise those damn imps will keep coming!_ " Spawn cried. "Ok, but what about lard ass over there?" Reika pointed out. " _Damn it! Ok, I'll handle the Mancubus...you take care of that Summoner!_ " Spawn said before he charged towards the Mancubus. "Wait! Damn it...ok, fine. You go that way, I'll go this way!" Reika muttered before she looked up at the hovering Summoner demon.

As Reika teleported up towards the Summoner, the evil demon appeared to cackle as it pointed towards her. It seemed to challenge Reika. "This one is a lot smarter than those other demons. Well if it wants a fight, I'll give it a fight it won't soon forget!" Reika said out loud as she drew out a bound sword.

Back with Spawn, he brawled viciously against the Mancubus. " _Hold still, you fat bastard!_ " Spawn snarled as he kept throwing balls of Necroplasm at the beast. The Mancubus snarled viciously as he fired a huge streak of flames at Spawn, but the experienced phantom used his Necro-Teleport attack to dodge the flames before kicking the beast from behind.

Spawn climbed up on the Mancubus' back and grabbed hold of its head before he began pummeling the beast with his Necro-Punches. Though the attacks hurt the monster, it still wasn't enough to slow him down. The goliath grabbed Spawn from his neck and began to smash him around like a rag doll. "Hey! Over here, tubby!" Jax cried as he fired a submachinegun at the beast.

The Mancubus roared as he threw Spawn at Jax. But despite the brutality Spawn endured, he refused to back down. " _GRR! That fat piece of shit is really starting to piss me off!_ " Spawn growled. "Well, then let's do something about it instead of complaining!" Jax sneered as he pumped his fists together.

Jax charged towards the Mancubus and rammed his fist into the beast's eye, making it scream out in pain as it reeled back. Jax grunted in satisfaction as he pumped his fists again, ready to finish off his foe. As the enraged Mancubus charged towards Jax, Jax moved aside at the last second before he rammed his fist into the beast's side, tearing out some of it's internal organs.

The Mancubus groaned in pain as it finally slowed down, giving both Spawn and Jax the chance to finish it off. "Now's our chance! Help me finish it off!" Jax cried. " _I thought you'd never ask!_ " Spawn smirked. Spawn grabbed the Mancubus with his chains, choking him with a tight grip. As Spawn surged Necroplasm into the beast, it screamed in howling agony as its body began to burn. " _That's right, fool! Feel the burn!_ " Spawn growled.

Jax finally finished off the Mancubus by grabbing a grenade and forcing it down the monster's throat. "Eat that, motherfucker!" Jax sneered. The Mancubus made terrible choking noises before it finally exploded into a nasty bloody mess, its guts flying everywhere. "UGH! What a nasty smell; what the hell you been eating?" Jax groaned as an awful smell filled the air.

Spawn approached Jax, getting the soldier suspicious. " _Hey! I need to tell you something._ " Spawn growled. "Yeah, what is it?" Jax replied cautiously. Spawn suddenly held out his arm, as if to shake his hand. " _I won't forget what you did for me back there. Thank you!_ " Spawn said more calmly. Jax looked at him in confusion, but he nonetheless shook his hand. "Yeah, sure...don't mention it. But you do owe me!" Jax said half-jokingly.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "What the hell is that? An earthquake?!" Jax cried. " _No...it's something else! It must be-_ " Spawn began. "The portal! There's some kind of energy emitting from it; that's what caused the explosives to go off!" Sonya pointed out.

She was right; the large pentagram on the ground began to glow ominously red and the energy glowing from it caused the explosives placed around it to go off. "Hey, where's Kitami? Is she all right?!" Morikawa exclaimed she kicked an imp away. Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard.

Everyone looked up to see that Kitami had finally defeated the Summoner. Kitami has stabbed her bound sword into its chest before she grabbed it by the head and snapped its neck. "HA! Finally got you, you son of a bitch!" Reika yelled triumphantly as kicked the dead demon off the edge of the temple roof.

As soon as the Summoner was killed, Spawn and the others took the initiative to finish off the last of the demons. " _Crawl back to Hell, you little fledgelings!_ " Spawn roared as he cut several imps down with his Agony Axe. "It's game over for you!" Morikawa bravely cried out as she punched an imp. Finally, after killing off the last imp, the heroes stood tall and proud as they had won the battle.

 ***Song ends!***

As Kitami teleported back with the others, she smiled at them. "Well...that takes care of that!" she panted. " _It's not over yet, Reika. In fact; that was nothing compared to what lays ahead!_ " Spawn warned. "Wait...you mean-" Reika began. Spawn nodded his head grimly. "I see! Well, I guess this is it then." Reika said. "Wait, wait, wait! You're not seriously thinking about going in there, are you?" Ichinose panicked as she finally popped out of her hiding place. "There you are! Where the hell have you been this whole time!?" Morikawa cried angrily. "You should have been fighting alongside with us!" Sonya added with anger in her voice.

Ichinose blushed as she said that. "I know...I...I panicked, ok? I didn't want to die!" Ichinose admitted with tears in her eyes. "It's all right Sonya. You can't expect every civilian to fight. But maybe there is another way you can help us!" Jax said as he approached her. "Ok, what do you want me to do?" Ichinose replied nervously. "You can help us find a way out of this damn place and help us contact HQ!" Jax said as he handed her the radio. "Wait, what about Reika and...uh, her friend?" Morikawa wondered.

Reika sighed as she touched her shoulder. "Don't worry about us, sweetie. We'll be all right. Chances are, we'll probably find a way to teleport ourselves back to Earth. You just focus on staying alive and making it back with the others, ok?" Reika said kindly. Morikawa nodded her head in silence before she embraced the witch. "You be careful, ok? I want you to come back safe and sound...and I know the others do too; especially Erica!" Morikawa whispered.

Reika smiled as she fought back some tears. " _You finished? We need to get moving before the portal closes!_ " Spawn growled. Reika then followed Spawn towards the portal, but not before looking back at the others and bidding them farewell. "Be careful you guys!" Reika called out. "You too, Kitami. See you soon!" Sonya called back.

As Spawn and Reika finally approached the portal, they both stopped for a brief moment as they looked at each other. " _Reika...there's something I need to tell you._ " Spawn said seriously. "What is it?" Reika wondered. " _If I don't make it back, I want you to know that I...I, uh..._ " Spawn began. "What?" Reika urged. Spawn sighed as he shook his head. " _I just wanted to say...thank you. For, uh...staying with me. I'm glad that you're by my side!_ " Spawn said. Reika smiled warmly as he said that. "I'm glad you're with me too, Raizo." Reika said with a smile.

And with that said, they both stepped onto the portal and vanished into the unknown.


	37. Into the Fires of Hell!

**Chapter 37: Into the Fires of Hell!**

* * *

As soon as Spawn and Reika stepped into the Hell Portal, they almost immediately found themselves standing in a vast, dark, and barren landscape of hellfire and brimstone. they realized that even the air that they were breathing reeked of death and evil. They approached an enormous demonic skull shaped figure with its jaws wide open, leading down into a deep, dark, and endless abyss. They had been teleported to the gates of Hell. " **They are here!** " a deep demonic voice announced.

Spawn cracked his knuckles while Reika took a deep breath. "Well, there's no going back now. Let's go!" Reika said after an awkward moment of silence. Spawn only nodded his head before he jumped down the hole. Reika soon followed and fell down for what seemed like forever, until she finally landed on her feet with a forceful impact. Though she wasn't hurt, she was shocked due to the fact that she was knee deep in blood. "Augh! Fuck...so much blood! What is this place?!" Reika exclaimed.

Spawn silenced her as he grabbed her and had them both hide in a corner as several hideous demons came stomping towards their direction. " _Keep quiet and let them pass; we won't be able to take them all out at once!_ " Spawn whispered as he held Reika tightly. Reika couldn't help but blush as she was held by Spawn. "Mmm...he's so warm!" Reika whispered with a pervy grin on her face.

Suddenly, a loud snarling noise was heard. Reika gasped before Spawn clamped her mouth shut and used his cape to cover them both up. Just as they both turned invisible, a large horned demon that had an enormous set of jaws and a thick muscular body stomped right past them. The demon snarled and snuffled loudly as it reared and rolled its fat ugly head around, when another creature of the same kind bumped into it. Both demons then started to butt heads and snarl at each other, until a larger and more powerful demon made them stop by punching them both.

After the short squabble, all demons seemed to stop as the air suddenly grew thick with an ominous aura of demonic energy of some sort. " **Find the intruders! They must not reach the Book!** " the same deep demonic voice announced. And with that said, all the demons scrambled off to find the intruders.

Spawn turned both him and Reika visible again before they approached a huge set of stairs that led up to a different level of Hell. " _Shit! That was too close! Ok, listen to me Kitami! We need to get up those steps; I'm sure that Darrel is up there somewhere with that Bible Black. So stick with me, stay quiet, and do everything that I say. Got it?_ " Spawn instructed. "Ok, I got it. Raizo...is it me, or have things changed here since we've last been here?" Reika said.

Spawn looked at her with total confusion and shock as she said that. " _What the hell are you talking about, woman?_ " Spawn snapped. "Think about it! We're both practically demons, aren't we? We were born here! I mean...I honestly don't remember much about this place. I mean, all I remember was waking up in a place that was pitch black and I was all alone. I just wasn't expecting this place to be...you know, so bloody and full of these monsters! Do you get what I'm saying?" Reika explained.

Spawn shook his head. " _I'm sorry, but I don't have a clue what you're going on about! All I know is that this is Hell we're in, and as soon as I kill Darrel, I want out!_ " Spawn retorted. Reika sighed impatiently as she shook her own head. "You know what? Forget that I said anything! Let's just go and find that damn book before God knows what else comes after us!" Reika said snappishly.

As Spawn and Reika climbed the steps, the horrific wails of agony from the souls of the damned filled the air. There were also creepy whispering voices that flittered about like bats, as well as the roar of flames that was seen consuming the landscape they were traveling through. Thousands, if not millions, of rotting corpses littered the ground, as well as gallons of blood, guts, and dusty bones and skulls. Some of the corpses were even stuck to the walls. There were also demonic symbols painted to the walls with the blood of the dead.

Finally, Spawn and Reika made their way up to higher ground. The sky they looked up and saw was blood red, and lit by fires illuminating in the distant mountains. " _Is this more of what you had in mind, Kitami?_ " Spawn said sarcastically as he looked around. "Oh! That's not what I meant earlier! I meant...oh, never mind! You're such an ass!" Reika exclaimed. Reika walked towards a stone bridge and gasped as she saw that far down below them was an endless abyss of flaming brimstone and boiling lava. "Shit! That's a long way down! Watch your footing around here, ok?" Reika warned.

As Reika and Spawn crossed the stone bridge, they looked ahead of them and saw another large gate made from the remains of a gigantic demonic being of some sort. "Huh! At this rate, we'll be home just in time for dinner! This is easy!" Reika joked. " _Be careful, all right? I don't want to lose you!_ " Spawn began before he realized what he just said. "Aww, nice to see that you actually do care for once!" Reika teased. " _Don't push your luck, woman!_ " Spawn growled.

When they finally arrived at the large demonic gate, Spawn began to feel really uneasy all of a sudden. " _Reika...I have a bad feeling about this!_ " Spawn announced. "Why, what's wrong?" Reika wondered. " _I think we're walking into a trap. So get ready for anything!_ " Spawn instructed as he drew out his Agony Axe. Reika nodded her head as she stepped into the mouth of the gate, when suddenly the floor collapsed and created a huge gap. Reika took a step too soon and unfortunately fell down into the hole in the ground, much to her dismay. "AIIIEEEE! RAIZO, HELP!" Reika screamed as she fell. " _REIKA!_ " Spawn shouted.

But as that happened, a menacing growl was heard from behind him. Spawn slowly turned around and saw not one, not two...but three Barons of Hell facing him! These monsters were the toughest soldiers of Hell; they stood over 20 feet tall, had tough muscular blood red skin, goat-like legs, blazing green eyes, and large bull-like horns on their heads. The Hell Barons snarled viciously at Spawn, challenging him to combat. " _Shit! Reika, whatever it is you're gonna do, do it fast!_ " Spawn growled as he swung his Agony Axe, ready to accept the demons' challenge.

Meanwhile; Reika groaned as she woke up in a deep, dark, slimy pit. "Ugh...great fucking job, girl! Falling down a fucking hole like that! Of all the fucking things to do in Hell...Argh!" Reika groaned in both pain and self-disgust. As Reika forced herself back up, she nearly puked at the putrid smell of the place. "AUGH! What's that awful smell?!" Reika exclaimed before she stepped in something squishy. "Eww! What is this? Where am I?!" Reika cried out in disgust.

She created an orb of light and was greeted with the pleasant sight of bubbling pools of green acid and ooze. "Shit! What is this stuff?" Reika said as she observed it. She smelled it, but couldn't pick up a scent. "Well, if that's not where the smell is coming from-" Reika began before she heard the sounds of thunderous footsteps.

Reika gasped as she took cover in a small cave as an obese demon of some sort stomped right past her. He was over 12 feet tall, was morbidly obese, and had a strange device strapped to his back that had tubes running into his fat flabby arms. It was a Mancubus, but unlike the other creature Reika and her friends fought back in the surface world, this Mancubus was tougher and smarter due to having more armor and more powerful weapons attached to his arms. Instead of a flamethrower, this disgusting monstrosity had plasma cannons and could also spit corrosive bile from its mouth.

But that wasn't what scared Reika. What scared her, was what she saw this loathsome filthy beast do next. The Cyber-Mancubus approached a cage and opened it up, yanking out what appeared to be a screaming naked young woman. Reika gasped in horror as she saw the poor woman being squeezed by the blubbery behemoth's steel grip. "Oh my God! No...that poor girl!" Reika gasped.

The Cyber-Mancubus opened it's jaws, showing off its teeth despite the screams of the poor woman. "AAAIIEE! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the poor young woman screamed in horror. The demon ignored her screams and chomped down on her head, ripping it clean off her body and spilling blood everywhere. As the demon loudly gobbled up the poor woman, Reika choked back her tears of rage. "God damn it...I'm gonna kill you, you fat ugly piece of-" Reika seethed before she threw up at the sight of the demon slurping the blood from the woman's ripped torso.

When the Cyber-Mancubus finished eating the poor woman, he decided to eat another one of his captured victims. As he reached inside and grabbed another human, Reika gasped in horror as she recognized who the human was. It was a young man she was all too familiar with, one she thought that she had lost forever back up on the surface world. "No...it can't be! Minase?!" Reika exclaimed.

The young man cursed and screamed as he tried to break free of the monster's grip, but it was no use. "ARGH! Let me go, you fucking lard ass!" Minase shouted as he tried to break free. The Cyber-Mancubus just licked its lips as its jaws opened wide. Reika couldn't take anymore; she had to act now.

She leapt out of her hiding spot with a bound sword in one hand and crackling lightning in the other. "HEY! GET YOUR FAT, SLIMY FINGERS OFF OF MY FRIEND YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!" Reika shouted furiously. The monster dropped Minase as he was caught off guard, but Minase was just as surprised as he recognized the woman. "What?! Kitami! It...it can't be!" Minase exclaimed.

Back with Spawn, he was able to kill off one of the Hell Barons by sliding underneath of it before climbing up it's back and chopping off it's head. But the other two weren't about to go down as easily. They began to overpower Spawn with their speed, agility, and brute strength. " _Grr...come on, you assholes! I ain't got all day!_ " Spawn taunted.

One of the Hell Barons snarled at Spawn as he shook his fist before throwing a ball of green hell energy at him. Spawn was able to dodge the attack before he retaliated with some attacks with his chains. But the other Hell Baron grew wise and grabbed Spawn's chains before he began smashing him around like a rag doll. " _Argh! Grr...you're really starting to piss me off!_ " Spawn snarled as his fists began powering up with Necroplasm.

A Hell Baron charged towards him to try and finish him off, but Spawn teleported away before he could be touched. Just as Spawn teleported away, he quickly reappeared and began slashing his Agony Axe at the demon's feet before lunged towards the Hell Baron and began attacking him with his Necro-Punches.

Eventually, the Hell Baron grabbed hold of Spawn's fist and tried to force the phantom warrior away. Spawn groaned in pain as the Hell Baron began to overpower him. Seeking an opportunity, the other Hell Baron snickered evilly as it lunged forward with its claws powered up with hell energy. But just before Spawn could even be touched, the phantom quickly teleported away and the Hell Baron ended killing his own comrade.

Enraged, the surviving Hell Baron roared furiously as he tried to kill Spawn with several balls of hell energy thrown wildly from his hands. Spawn dodged all his attacks and eventually subdued the demon by snatching his legs with his chains and tripped him onto his back.

Not even done, Spawn lunged towards the Hell Baron and hacked off the demon's arms, preventing it from trying to fight back. Finally, Spawn grabbed hold of the Hell Baron's left horn and tore it off his head before he smashed it against his face, killing him.

Spawn cried out fiercely in triumph, though he felt weary from the battle. " _Damn! That took a lot out of me...come on, Reika! Hurry up; I can't wait for you here forever! Who knows how many more of these damn things will show up?_ " Spawn growled. He immediately regretted saying that, as hordes of imps and horned demons teleported to his location and swarmed him. " _FUCK! Me and my big damn mouth!_ " Spawn cursed as he began surging with Necroplasm.

Back with Reika, the battle between her and the Cyber-Mancubus was growing more intense. "Come on, lard cake! Put up a real fight!" Reika shouted furiously as she zapped the beast with lightning. The Cyber-Mancubus bellowed angrily as it swatted its massive fist at Reika, sending her flying away into a wall. "Argh! Is that all you've got, fatass?!" Reika shouted as she broke herself free from the wall.

The monster then fired several shots of plasma at Reika, though the witch was able to avoid getting hit before she retaliated by shooting balls of fire. However, the armor the beast wore protected him from all of Reika's attacks, further angering the witch. "Shit! There has to be a way that I can either remove that armor or find a weak spot!" Reika cursed as she dodged another blast of plasma. "Reika? Destroy the monster's power core!" Minase shouted. "What?" Reika asked before she barely dodged the monster's giant fist. "Destroy that thing that's on his back! That will stop him!" a girl with a familiar voice said.

Reika gasped as she looked up and saw the face of the girl who spoke; it was Yuuki! "What? Yuuki, you're alive?! But how?!" Reika exclaimed. "We'll talk about that later; right now, you need to focus on killing that monster! Otherwise, he'll just make you his next meal...and then eat us!" Yuuki snapped. Reika nodded her head before she chanted a spell and paralyzed the Cyber-Mancubus.

As the beast was stuck, Reika sprinted towards the back of the monster and rammed her fist into the power core. Reika screamed as she tore it out of the monster's back, causing it to screech in pain. "You still hungry for more? Well, here you go! Eat this and die, motherfucker!" Reika shouted as she shoved the power core into the beast's mouth.

The Cyber-Mancubus made an awful choking noise before exploded into bite-sized pieces, earning a cheer from the surviving humans in the cage. "Hooray! We're saved!" a young girl cried out happily. "Way to go, Kitami!" Yuuki cheered. As Reika approached the cage, she was shocked to find out that these young people were her friends she thought that she had lost.

Yuuki, Maiko, Ruri, and Minase; they were all still here! "How? How is this is even possible?!" Reika demanded as she stood there shaking with both joy and outrage. "I don't really know, Kitami. All I know is that after we died, we woke up here in Hell." Minase explained with deep sorrow and regret in his voice. "I guess that means we've been bad, huh?" Yuuki said sadly. "No! You're not bad, ok?! You know why? Because you are going to come with me! We're leaving this place...but not before I put an end to all of this!" Reika said bravely.

Minase stopped her, much to her dismay. "Kitami...it's too late! Skulker has absorbed the power of the Bible Black; he's invincible! Nothing can stop him now that he's in control of the demons of Hell. In fact; he's in total control of all the power in this level of Hell!" Minase explained. "What?! No...that's not possible! He can't have that kind of power, not unless he's completed the Walpurgis Night Ritual!" Reika objected. "He's found another way to gain the power from that book, Kitami. I saw it with my own eyes!" Minase said gravely.

Reika sighed as placed her hands on his shoulders. "Honey...I know things look bad, but we can't give up. Besides; I made a promise to you that I was going to bring you back to Imari, and I intend to keep that promise!" Reika said kindly. "Huh? No, I said that I wanted you to tell her that I said that I loved her and I was sorry for-" Minase began. "You will tell her yourself, boy! You have to tell her how you really feel!" Reika argued. "Kitami, I-" Minase began.

Reika suddenly slammed Minase against the cage, shocking the girls. "Goddammit, boy! Just stop it! Stop it with the fucking self pity, all right?! There are more important things going on here than your own petty bullshit! Now you are going to help me find this bastard and stop him! And then you and I going home with the rest of the others, and you are going to tell that girl you love her! You have to, or I'll never forgive you! You understand me?!" Reika screamed hysterically.

Reika then burst into tears as she sobbed into Minase's chest. "Oh, God...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Minase, I-" Reika wept. "No, Kitami! You're right...if I don't tell her how I really feel about her, then I'll never be able to move on from my past. And I'll never forgive myself for what I've done." Minase said gravely. "Oh, Minase!" Reika cried as she embraced the young man. "Um, guys...I don't mean to rush you or ruin your moment, but uh...I thought we were in a hurry!" Yuuki snapped. "Oh, right! Sorry...hold on, ok? I'll get you out of there!" Reika said before she used her magic to cut through the gate and freed the others.

As Reika embraced her friends, she suddenly realized that they were all naked. "Oh! You poor things! Come on, let's go find you some clothes! I can't have you help me save the world in nothing but your skin!" Reika said half-jokingly. "I think I saw a place where there were some supplies leftover by some of Skulker's mercenaries. Come on, this way!" Minase announced. "Hold on, Raizo...I'm coming, honey!" Reika said out loud.


	38. A Bold Sacrifice!

**Chapter 38: A Bold Sacrifice!**

* * *

As Reika and her friends finally found the weapons cache and geared up, they made some pretty disturbing discoveries revolving around Skulker's plans for total global annihilation, as well as how he gained his powers. "Well, here it is. Let's find some clothes and then grab whatever we can use to defend ourselves with!" Reika announced. "Don't need to tell us twice! I'm freezing!" Yuuki complained as she shivered.

As everyone got dressed in some clothes left behind from the mercenaries, one of the girls approached a computer and noticed something strange. "Hey, guys! Check this out; it looks like some kind of a recording!" Ruri announced. "Well, see if you can get it to play. It might give us something useful!" Maiko suggested. As Ruri clicked on the recording, she gasped in horror as she saw what was playing. "What's wrong?" Minase asked as he approached her. "It's that scary skull demon, and it looks like he's speaking to someone. Look!" Ruri pointed out.

She was right; in the recording, Skulker was seen looking up and speaking to someone...or something, due to the fact it spoke in a deep demonic voice. " **I am losing my patience with you, Skulker! You promised me and my children a bountiful feast of mortal souls, yet we still remain here! Perhaps giving you access to my Hell Energy was a mistake!** " the deep demonic voice growled. " _Don't give me that crap! It's not my fault that your demons are useless against a group of fucking human stragglers. Things got out of hand, and I'm doing my best to try to fix the fucking situation!_ " Skulker snarled. " **You dare to insult me and my children? After all that I've given you?! Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you torn apart by my Hell Guardians!** " the deep voice roared. " _I told you, it's not my fault! It's that fucking witch, Reika Kitami! Her and those fucking human friends of hers! They're the ones who are ruining my plans!_ " Skulker shouted.

Suddenly, there was hideous laughter heard from the recording. " **Well, perhaps there is more to this witch than meets the eye. If she was able to escape from your clutches and cause us this much trouble, then perhaps she could be of more use to me than you!** " the demonic voice sneered. " _You think I'm gonna let some dumb bitch witch take my place?! I spent years trying to acquire that fucking book and I'll be damned if I'm going to allow her or anyone else take that power away from me! When I find Reika Kitami, I will make sure that she understands true suffering! You'll see; you'll all see! After I make an example of her, then you and all the demons of Hell can rise up and take the world. You have my word on that!_ " Skulker cried angrily. " **We shall see! Don't fail me again, Skulker...or I will show _you_ real suffering!**" the demonic voice threatened.

After that was said and done, the recording ended. Reika and the others looked very worried. "My God! You were right, Minase! That fucking psycho did find another way to gain all that power!" Reika exclaimed. "Then we better find that book and destroy it before he finds us!" Minase replied. "Wait a minute! What if we-" Yuuki began before she fell silent. "What? What were you going to say, hon?" Reika asked. "Nothing, forget it." Yuuki mumbled. "Hey! We don't have time for that shit; if you got something to say, then say it!" Reika snapped.

Yuuki sighed as she shook her head. "Well, I was gonna say that maybe we could...I don't know, somehow use this book against him. What do you think?" Yuuki said. Reika looked at her strangely as she said that. "I honestly don't think that's possible, sweetheart. Trust me...I should know!" Reika said seriously. "Hold it, Kitami! Maybe she's onto something; maybe we can use the Bible Black against this guy!" Minase cried. "What?! Boy, you're insane! You know that book is too powerful for any of us to control; you of all people should know that!" Reika scolded. "But that's just it! Skulker doesn't understand the nature of that book, but we do! If we could somehow find a spell in the book and use it against him-" Minase began.

Reika stopped him from speaking as she touched his shoulder. "Hon, I know what you're thinking. But it's not worth it; it won't work!" Reika said grimly. "Well, do you have any other suggestions, Kitami?! Because sitting here on our asses isn't going to help us! I'm not saying we need to perform any...any of _those_ rituals! All I'm saying is that there might be a spell we could use to weaken that demon!" Minase shouted.

Reika would have gotten angry at him, but she realized that he was right. Truth be told, even Kitami didn't know too much of the Bible Black's power. Even when she used it's powers to get her revenge against Takashiro, Reika somehow knew that there was more to its awesome powers than it seemed. "Well, I guess there's only one way to find out for sure. We need to find that book before he does. But if this plan of yours fails, we are going to destroy it!" Reika finally said after a moment of silence. "Of course; we can't risk letting anyone fall victim to it's powers. Not ever again!" Minase replied. "Ok, great! So...what do we do?" Yuuki asked growing impatient. "Follow me; I think I remember where he placed that book!" Minase announced.

Meanwhile, back up on the surface world, Ichinose and the others finally made their way out of the caves. "We made it; thank God!" Ichinose gasped. "Easy there, soldier! We're not home free just yet! Jax, you got that radio working yet?" Sonya said. "Yeah; I finally got a signal now that we're up above ground!" Jax replied. "Finally! Give it here and I'll call for some air support to take us back to base!" Sonya said.

As Jax handed the radio to Sonya, Morikawa smiled in relief as she sat next to Ichinose, who was leaning back against a rock. "I think we're finally getting somewhere!" Morikawa said cheerfully. "Yeah...I'll say! I sure hope that the others are all right...we've been gone for so long, I'm sure that they must be really worried about us!" Ichinose replied. "Yeah...I hope Erica is doing all right. This has been tough on her, you know!" Morikawa said. "I think it's been tough on all of us, sweetheart." Ichinose pointed out.

As Sonya kept trying to contact HQ on the radio, Jax observed their surroundings. "It's far too quiet! Something ain't right here!" Jax muttered. "HQ, this Commander Blade! Repeat, this is Commander Blade requesting for air support! Come in, HQ!" Sonya impatiently said on the radio. "Goddammit! Why don't they answer?!" Sonya cursed. "Sonya? I think we should get moving!" Jax said seriously. "Why?" Sonya asked. "Because I think we're being watched...and I think that somebody's been following us for the past 20 minutes!" Jax answered as he looked over at a small cliff above them.

Sonya nodded her head as she got the idea. "All right, let's move out! We'll try to find higher ground so that we can get a better signal." Sonya announced. "Ok, you got it. Let's go!" Morikawa said as she helped Ichinose up. "Wait, what about Kitami?" Ichinose said. "She'll find her way back to us! I'm sure of it!" Sonya replied. "I hope you're right!" Ichinose said sadly.

20 minutes later, Sonya and the others reached higher ground and stopped to take a rest. "Ok, we've got five minutes. Jax give me that radio; I'm going to try and contact HQ again!" Sonya instructed. "You got it; I'll keep my eye out for trouble!" Jax replied. As Sonya attempted to make contact, Morikawa sat next to Jax. "Hey...so, uh...how long have you known Sonya?" Morikawa asked trying to strike up a conversation. "Oh, I've known Sonya for years. We were partners in the Special Forces for a long time." Jax began. "I see! So, uh...how did you two meet?" Morikawa pressed on.

Jax suddenly started chuckling, confusing Morikawa. "What? What's so funny?" Morikawa asked. "I know what you're gonna ask, so forget it. Sonya and I have a professional relationship; it's been that way for a long time." Jax said as he lit up a cigar. "Oh! So you two aren't-" Morikawa began. "No, it's nothing like that at all. She's married and got a kid of her own." Jax explained. "Oh, I see. So...you're just friends?" Morikawa asked. "Yeah, something like that!" Jax chuckled.

Finally, after struggling to get a signal, Sonya cursed as she threw the radio to the ground. "Fuck! I can't believe this; there's still no signal!" Sonya shouted. "Well, I guess that's it then. We're on our own until they find us!" Jax said as he threw out his cigar. "Wait, so that's it? After all that, we're just gonna give up?!" Morikawa exclaimed. "I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice but to wait it out, sweetheart. Look, as long as we don't run into anymore trouble, I think we should be fine!" Jax said calmly. "Well...I guess you're right. Maybe that will give Kitami more time to try and find us...hopefully!" Morikawa said sadly.

Back with Kitami and the gang, they got lost in the Necropolis. "I knew we should have taken a left back there. Are you sure that this is the right way, boy?!" Reika snapped. "I don't know, ok? Last time I saw Skulker, he was around here somewhere! He had the book with him!" Minase snapped back. "Wait a minute...I've definitely seen this skull shaped rock before! We've been going around in circles, you idiot!" Reika exclaimed. "So you're saying we're lost?! Well that's just great!" Yuuki cried angrily. "Everyone shut up! I need to think for a second!" Minase shouted.

Suddenly, a noise was heard. "What was that?!" Ruri cried. "Shit! We've got company...everyone get behind me!" Reika ordered. Reika lit up her fists with fire, prepared to take on whatever threat was coming their way. "Everyone listen to me. When I say go, you run. You got that?" Reika instructed firmly. "We're not going anywhere without you!" Yuuki objected. "That wasn't a suggestion, girl! You need to do as I say!" Reika snapped.

But before anyone else could argue, a familiar Hellspawn emerged from the shadows. "Oh! Damn it, you scared us Raizo! I thought that you were one of the others!" Reika exclaimed in both relief and anger. " _What the hell took you so damn long? I've been looking all over for you!_ " Spawn growled. "Well, I guess it's nice to see you too! We were looking for the Bible Black, in case you wanted to know!" Reika replied sarcastically. " _Well you're wasting time! I looked all over this damn place and can't find shit! Let's just get up to the higher levels and see if we can find a way out of here!_ " Spawn replied firmly.

Reika became upset as he said that. "You think that Skulker made his way back to the surface world?" Reika asked with deep concern. " _It wouldn't surprise me if he did! Maybe he was aware of our presence all along and took off the minute we stepped in this place._ " Spawn suggested. "That...or maybe we're walking into a trap!" Reika pointed. " _Maybe! Just stick with me and maybe we'll-_ " Spawn began. He didn't even get to finish when a deep rumbling noise was heard. "What the hell is that?!" Reika exclaimed. "Look! The floor...it's moving!" Ruri pointed.

She was right; a pillar was slowly emerging from the ground and forced Spawn and the others to find a safer distance. "Shit! That was close; any idea what's going on?" Minase exclaimed. "I don't know, but we're about to find out!" Reika cried. The pillar stopped moving after it reached the ceiling, and then the pillar opened up and revealed a large mechanical creature of some sort. Spawn grew wide eyed as he saw it. " _Shit! Everyone get back; we've got ourselves a hell of a battle coming up!_ " Spawn warned as he drew out his Agony Axe. "Wait, what is that? Some kind of robot?" Reika asked.

Suddenly, the mechanized creature stepped out of the pillar and showed itself off. It stood over 12 feet tall, had a strange ebony colored metal structure, a demonic mask with blood red eyes and goat-like horns, and had a glowing orb of Hell Energy in the center of it's chest. On one hand, it had a hammer. And on the other, it had a flaming sword. " _It's a Hell Guardian! One of the most powerful demonic creatures that dwell down here!_ " Spawn warned. "Great! So what now, Raizo?" Reika muttered. " _Now...we fight! Or we die!_ " Spawn retorted. "Works for me! You kids stay out of the way; we'll handle this!" Reika said as she drew out a bound sword.

 ***Slayer: Kill Again plays!***

The Hell Guardian was the first to strike. He lunged forward and slashed his flaming sword, causing a streak of flames to come flying towards his prey. Spawn and the others jumped out of the way before the flames hit them, and then they retaliated. As Minase and the others provided covering fire with their assault rifles, Spawn and Reika darted towards the mechanized abomination.

Spawn hammered the Hell Guardian with his Agony Axe, while Reika attempted to slash at its sides with her bound sword. Their attacks did little to damage the beast, and as such were sent flying away with its massive war hammer. "Ouch! That bastard is tough! How are we going to beat him?" Reika cried as she was helped back up. "I don't know; ask him! He seems to be the expert on these monsters!" Minase retorted.

Spawn was seen parrying with the Hell Guardian, but with great struggle. " _Come on, you bastard! Is that all you've got? I could do this all day!_ " Spawn taunted as he was caught in a blade lock with the monstrous demon. The Hell Guardian hissed menacingly at Spawn as he continued to push Spawn away.

Reika growled as she pushed the others aside and fired a streak of lightning at the Hell Guardian. While it caught its attention, Spawn escaped from the blade lock and slid underneath the monster. "Over here, asshole! Come and get me!" Reika challenged as she powered up her fists with electric energy.

As Reika kept zapping the Hell Guardian with lightning bolts, Spawn tried to find a weakness on the monster's body. " _Hmm...there doesn't seem to be any weak spot on this damn thing. Unless-_ " Spawn muttered. He then caught sight of the glowing aura of energy on its chest, while Reika was continuously bombarding it with her magic attacks. " _Of course! That hell energy core is it's weak spot! REIKA! Get those friends of yours to cover me; we'll move in for the kill! Just follow my lead!_ " Spawn shouted. "You got it! Go on, guys! Give this thing hell!" Reika shouted as she pointed.

Minase and the others cried out in agreement as they fired their guns at the mechanized beast, earning its attention. Spawn charged towards the beast from behind before he used his chains to trap it. As the chains wrapped around its neck and trapped it, Reika began slashing wildly at the monster in an attempt to weaken it further. " _Reika! Tear out it's power core! That's the weak spot!_ " Spawn shouted as he struggled to hold down the Hell Guardian.

Reika grunted as she nodded her head. As she climbed up the Hell Guardian's chest, she surged her fist with flames before she rammed it into the power core. Reika screamed as she used her strength to tear out the power core, due to the intense pain she felt as she touched the pure Hell Energy. "AAAAAHHHH! Die you fucking piece of shit! DIE!" Reika screamed as she finally ripped out the power core and smashed it to the ground.

As Reika and Spawn jumped away to safety, the Hell Guardian came crashing down with a loud thud. It seemed as if the massive monster was finally dead as a loud hiss of steam emerged from its body. "Ha! That's all? I thought you said these things were tough, Raizo!" Reika boasted. "Wait...what's that?!" Yuuki exclaimed as she pointed.

Suddenly, something burst out of the head of the mechanical corpse of the Hell Guardian. Reika and the others cried out in shock as a demonic worm screeched angrily as it came slithering towards them at full speed. " _Reika! Don't let that thing touch you! Get away!_ " Spawn shouted.

But by the time Spawn said that, it was too late. The worm darted towards Reika and lunged at her, earning a scream from the woman. The worm crawled up her leg and made Reika gasp in shock and disgust as the ghastly creature's cold, slimy body touched her warm flesh. "Oh! Oh my God...what...what's happening to me? I can't move!" Reika gasped as she felt her body stiffen and grow cold.

 ***Song ends!***

Suddenly, to everyone's horror, Reika's clothes ripped apart and revealed her nude body. But that wasn't what scared everyone. What really gave everyone a fright was the massive and rather grotesque worm that had emerged from Reika's body and entangled her. "Oh my God! Reika!" Minase screamed. Spawn's eyes widened in both horror and fury as he saw the state Reika was in. " _No! Damn you, you filthy beast! Let her go!_ " Spawn snarled as he lit his hands up with Necroplasm. "I'll kill you!" Yuuki shouted as she aimed her assault rifle at the monster. "No, wait! If you attack now, you might hit Reika!" Maiko exclaimed as she stopped her.

Reika was heard moaning as the worm constricted her body. "Ugh...let me go...you fucker! I'll...I'll kill you!" Reika muttered angrily. The worm's head moved over towards Reika's face and hissed menacingly before it opened its mouth, sticking out its massive tongue.

Suddenly, the worm stuck its tongue into Reika's mouth. Reika cried out in shock and disgust as the worm began to roughly fuck her throat. This enraged Spawn and the others greatly. " _NO! Get away from her you piece of shit! I'll fucking kill you!_ " Spawn roared as he snatched an assault rifle away from Minase's grip. "Stop! If you attack now, you'll end up killing her!" Maiko objected.

As the worm raped Kitami, a strange aura of energy began to glow from her body. The worm screeched in agony as he felt its body burn up, and this caused great confusion to the others. "What the hell?!" Minase exclaimed. Reika was finally able to speak, though she was quite weak after the worm had ravaged her. "Raizo...you...you and the others have to escape while you still can. I...I can't hold out much longer! Please...just go and get the children to safety!" Reika weakly gasped. " _No! Reika...I can't leave you here like this! I need you!_ " Spawn cried. "No...if I go, I'll only slow you down. Just...just go, please! Go now while you still have the chance! Go now...before it's too late!" Reika moaned hoarsely as her body began glowing bright purple with a strange energy.

Spawn wanted to argue, but he knew that she was right. " _Reika...it was an honor to fight alongside with you!_ " Spawn said sadly as he bowed his head. But as Spawn started to leave, an enraged Yuuki refused to follow them. "That's it?! You're just gonna leave her here to die?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Yuuki screamed. "Yuuki, it's time to go! We have to leave now!" Maiko urged as she grabbed her. "NOOOO! Reika, please don't do this! Don't make us leave you! REIKA!" Yuuki screamed hysterically.

As the others dragged a screaming Yuuki away, Reika's body was no longer seen due to the bright light that blinded everyone. Suddenly, an explosion took place and the worm's bloody remains were seen splattered all over the place. As that happened, Spawn felt deep remorse and regret for the way he treated her lately. But he also knew that he had a score to settle with an old enemy. " _Mark my words, Darrel! If it's the last thing that I do, I will make you suffer for what you've done! I...will...destroy you!_ " Spawn snarled as his eyes turned red.


	39. The Final Face-off!

**Chapter 39: The Final Face-off!**

* * *

With a mighty roar, Spawn took off to find Skulker to finish him off. Minase wanted to go after him, but something told him that he should remain with the others. "Minase? Aren't you going to stop him?" Yuuki demanded. "No. I will not stop him. If he wants to go after that bastard and get himself killed, then let him. Right now, I just want us to get the hell out of here!" Minase replied. "But where do we go from here? Where's the way out?" Ruri asked. "I know where there's a portal. I've seen demons travelling in and out of it. Come on; it's this way!" Minase answered. "But what about Kitami?" Yuuki sobbed. "Forget Kitami, all right?! She sacrificed herself so that we can live; let's not put that sacrifice to waste! Now get up and let's go!" Minase shouted.

Yuuki hung her head low and cried, until Minase approached her and helped her up. "Look, I'm upset that she's gone too. I really am; but we can't stay here! We've gotta get back to the others. They're counting on you; I'm counting on you!" Minase said more calmly. Yuuki lifted her head up and sniffled as Minase wiped her tears away. "I'm scared, Minase. I'm so scared that we won't make it!" Yuuki whimpered. "I'm scared too, Yuuki. But we can't let fear hold us back anymore. Hey...I'm right here for you ok?" Minase said compassionately. "We're all here for each other, Yuuki. Don't forget that, ok?" Maiko said sweetly. Yuuki nodded her head as she felt more confident in herself. "Ok, you're right. Let's go!" Yuuki said bravely.

Meanwhile; Spawn was busy rampaging his way through the flaming wastelands of Hell in search for Skulker. After losing Kitami, Spawn felt more desperate than ever to try and atone for his sins. And the only way he could do that was to kill the one who betrayed him. Spawn eventually reached the edge of a bottomless chasm, growling in frustration as he appeared to reach a dead end. " _Damn it, a dead end! Now what do I do?_ " Spawn growled as he kicked the ground in frustration. As he wondered what his next move would be, a loud snarling noise came from the chasm.

Spawn reached for his Agony Axe, when suddenly a large and nasty tendril snagged onto his legs and began dragging him into the pit. _"No! NO!_ " Spawn cried as he vainly tried to break free. But no matter how hard he tried to fight back, the tendril would not let go. Spawn screamed as he was dragged into a deeper, darker level of Hell. Everything else after that soon went blank.

Spawn woke up, groaning in pain as he struggled to stand back up. " _Grr...what the hell happened? Where am I?_ " Spawn growled. As he came to, he observed his surroundings and was horrified to see the bloody remains of what appeared to be a mass satanic ritual gone horribly wrong. There was a gigantic pentagram painted in blood on the ground, and dozens of ripped corpses littered the place. In front of the satanic symbol were three inverted crosses, surrounded by decapitated heads on wooden pikes. " _Damn...I don't like the looks of this!_ " Spawn muttered.

As Spawn ventured deeper into the bottom of the black abyss, he began to hear faint chanting in the distance. " _What now?_ " Spawn grumbled as he tightened his fists. He picked up the pace as he began descending down some stairs, and there the chanting grew louder. " _Shit! It must be some sort of ritual; it must be because of that Bible Black. I need to find it and destroy it! And then...Darrel will pay!_ " Spawn said to himself.

Spawn finally snuck his way into a dark room where the chanting was heard, and he was horrified by what he saw. A large stone table sat in the center of the darkened room, with a bloody pentagram painted around it. Dozens of dimly lit candles surrounded the pentagram and table, as well as several ominous figures in black hooded robes chanting an evil language best forgotten.

But what shocked Spawn most of all was that Reika Kitami, somehow still alive, was tied down to the stone table with her wrists and ankles cut to the point she was bleeding out to death. "N-n-no! Please...stop...w-wh-why me? P-p-ple-please...let me go!" Reika weakly mumbled due to a severe loss of blood. Evil laughter was heard from the shadows. " _Ah! It looks like we have a guest. Welcome!_ " a deep, sinister voice sneered.

As the figure who spoke stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself, Spawn growled with furious anger. " _You!_ " Spawn snarled. " _You talk to me like I'm supposed to know who you are. Well, it doesn't matter. I guess congratulations are in order since you've made it this far._ " Skulker began. " _No! No more bullshit! Today, you will die for what you've done!_ " Spawn shouted. " _Oh really? And what exactly have I done to earn such a bold accusation from you, stranger?_ " Skulker demanded. " _You telling me that you don't remember me? Well I remember you quite vividly...Darrel!_ " Spawn snarled.

Skulker's eyes widened as he said that. " _What did you just call me? No one calls me that name anymore! Who the hell do you think you are?!_ " Skulker shouted angrily. Spawn slowly stepped forward as he removed his mask, revealing his disfigured face. " _I was your partner, Darrel. I stood by your side and fought alongside with you in the Special Forces for years. And then, when I tried to retire and live out the rest of my days in peace...you know what you did? Do you know what you did to me?! You took my wife and daughter from me! It wasn't enough that you murdered me in cold blood, but you murdered them before me!_ " Spawn said with seething rage.

For the first time in a long time, Skulker felt fear running through his body. " _No...it can't be you! It's fucking impossible! I did kill you; shot you to fucking pieces and burned your corpse! How the hell are you still alive?!_ " Skulker exclaimed. " _I came crawling out of my grave to plant you into yours, Darrel. But before I kill you...I need to know just one thing: Why did you do it? Why didn't you just kill me and leave them alone?!_ " Spawn demanded with quivering fury.

Skulker stared at him with malice in his eyes before he finally began to laugh with evil glee. " _Why do you think, fool? I've always been this way; I like it! It's who I am and who I'll always be...and nothing will stop me, not even you!_ " Skulker sneered. " _Don't be so sure, Darrel! You couldn't kill me before, but I'll be damned if I'll allow you to kill anyone else._ " Spawn growled. " _Well, then. It seems we've reached an impasse! All right, boy...you really want this?_ " Skulker taunted. " _I've been waiting for this moment for too long!_ " Spawn retorted. " _All right, then. Let's do it! Are you ready?_ " Skulker challenged. Spawn chuckled lightly as he reached for his Agony Axe. " _You know, in a hundred years from now, when I finally die...I only hope to end up back in Hell just so I can kill you all over again you piece of shit!_ " Spawn sneered.

 ***Napalm Death: Twist the Knife (Slowly) plays!***

Skulker roared with fury as he charged towards Spawn with a demonic sword. Spawn deflected the blow with his Agony Axe and violently kicked Skulker away, but the evil Hellspawn was not about to back down anytime soon. He threw an orb of dark energy at Spawn, causing him to cry out in pain as he was forced away.

Skulker then charged towards Spawn and slashed at him several times before he attempted to stab him in the head, but Spawn was able to quickly teleport away before he kicked Skulker from behind. He repeatedly hacked Skulker with his Agony Axe before he finally knocked the sword out of his hands. Furious, Skulker surged with demonic energy and began pummeling Spawn with flaming fists.

Despite the pain he felt, Spawn was not going to back down. He surged with Necroplasm before he began fiercely retaliating with punches of his own, making Skulker cry out in pain from his brutal blows. Both Hellspawns brawled against each other for what seemed like hours, though neither one could seem to best the other.

Eventually, Spawn and Skulker found themselves in a clash. As Spawn charged towards Skulker in an attempt to ram him, Skulker caught his arm and began to push. As Spawn pushed back, they both glared at each other with pure hatred and malice. " _You haven't changed a bit, boy! You're still softhearted and weak!_ " Skulker taunted. _"Fuck you, Darrel!_ " Spawn spat. Both monsters growled as they began pushing each other like butting rams. " _You should've seen the looks on their faces when I shot them, boy. Priceless!_ " Skulker sneered with evil laughter. " _GRR! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!_ " Spawn roared as his rage gave him the boost of energy he needed.

He finally won the clash by grabbing Skulker by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Spawn roared as he punched Skulker with brutal blows of quivering fury; all the years of pain and suffering he endured finally seemed to pay off as he unleashed his rage against his sworn nemesis. " _You will never kill anyone ever again, Darrel! You are finished, you hear me?! FINISHED!_ " Spawn roared as he continued to beat Skulker. " _You know nothing, fool!_ " Skulker spat as he tried to retaliate.

Spawn growled ferociously as he grabbed Skulker's neck and began to choke him. " _Of all the people I've murdered in my life, I had to let you live!_ " Spawn snarled as he tightened his grip. " _You say that like I'm supposed to fucking care! What, you kept count or something?_ " Skulker taunted despite being choked. Spawn growled furiously as he drew his face closer to his own. " _I never stopped counting, fool!_ " Spawn snarled.

Skulker laughed evilly as he said that. " _I know...and that's what I've always liked about you!_ " Skulker sneered as he suddenly butted his head and forced him away with a kick. Spawn cried out as he was forced away, allowing Skulker to draw out an ugly looking knife. Skulker swiped the blade at Spawn several times, though Spawn was able to dodge the attacks. " _This is it, boy! The moment we've all been waiting for; who is truly the strongest killer of all?_ " Skulker announced with demonic laughter.

Spawn threw some punches at Skulker, but the crafty demon dodged his attacks before he tackled Spawn to the ground. " _Oh, come on! Don't tell me that you're getting tired already? You really have gotten old, haven't you boy?_ " Skulker sneered as he held the knife above Spawn's throat. Spawn strained as he tried to resist Skulker, but he felt his strength leaving him as the knife began to touch his neck. " _You call yourself a hardboiled killer? You're nothing of the sort; you're fucking pathetic and weak...just like that stupid bitch, Kitami!_ " Skulker snarled menacingly.

Spawn growled with rage as he heard Reika's name. With a final burst of strength, Spawn rammed his fingers into Skulker's eyes. Skulker screamed in howling agony as he felt his eyes being gouged out, forcing him away from Spawn and dropping his knife as he reeled back in agony. Spawn then grabbed the knife, tackled Skulker to the wall, and furiously stabbed him in the throat. " _Fuck you!_ " Spawn snarled as he leaned towards his face.

Spawn then tore out the knife from Skulker's throat and caused blood to spray everywhere before Skulker slowly slid to the ground, leaving a massive streak of blood on the wall. " _I'll...get you...for this...you motherfucker! Just...you...wait and see!_ " Skulker gasped before he breathed his last. " _Tell your boss who sent you...because his ass is next if he dares to show his face around in my turf!_ " Spawn sneered before he spat at Skulker's lifeless corpse.

 ***Song ends***

After Spawn killed Skulker, the hooded figures that surrounded Kitami screamed in horror as they fled. Spawn slowly approached Kitami and sighed heavily as he sadly shook his head. " _Reika, I'm so sorry about this. This is all my fault! I promise to get you out of here in one piece, just hold on for a little while longer!_ " Spawn said out loud as he helped Reika out of her bonds and scooped her into his arms. As Spawn carried Reika in his arms, she softly whimpered in pain. "Mmm...Raizo? Where are you?" Reika mumbled weakly. " _I'm right here, Kitami. Don't you worry...we're getting out of this place. It's all over now!_ " Spawn replied softly. "Mmm...where are Minase and the others?" Reika groaned. " _I don't know. Hopefully those kids got out all right!_ " Spawn said to himself half-way.

After 10 minutes of wandering around, Spawn finally found a portal that led to the surface world of Earth. " _There it is! It's about fucking time! Hold on, Kitami...we're nearly there!_ " Spawn cried out excitedly. As Spawn finally reached the portal, there seemed to be a bit of relief on his part. After all these long, hard years of fighting...everything seemed to be over at long last. Or so he thought!


	40. A Bittersweet Ending!

**Chapter 40: A Bittersweet Ending!**

* * *

Reika woke up in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, and chest. She was very groggy due to the drugs that she was given to kill the pain during her surgical reparations. As she opened her eyes, she was pleasantly surprised to see her friends surrounding her. Junko Mochido, Kaori Saeki, Erica and Yuuto Todou, and even Morikawa and Ichinose were all there. "Hey, she's finally awake. Kitami, how are you?" Junko asked sweetly as she caressed her face. At first, Reika didn't answer her due to feeling so tired from all the shit she went through. "You've been through so much, you poor thing!" Ichinose said carefully. "Are you hungry? I made you some soup." Erica offered.

Reika slowly sat up, groaning softly as she did so. "Kitami, take it easy! There's no need for you to rush; you need to rest." Saeki said calmly as she held her shoulder. Reika ignored her as she gently pushed her away and slowly stood up from her bed. Everyone was shocked when Kitami showed that she had healed from her injuries so quickly. "My God! It's incredible; you're still up and kicking after all that you went through?!" Morikawa exclaimed. "Well, she is a witch after all. It'll take more than a couple of monsters, demons, and psychopaths to slow you down. Right, Kitami?" Yuuto joked.

Reika smirked at his joke, but still remained silent as she started rummaging through some cabinets in search for some booze. She finally found some whiskey and poured herself a glass before gulping it down. "Kitami? Are you sure you're all right? How do you feel?" Erica asked with worry. After another gulp of whiskey, Reika finally spoke up. "How do you think I feel, girl?! I feel like hammered shit!" Kitami snapped. Erica looked hurt at Kitami's angry reaction. "Yeah, well you ought to see how you look!" Yuuto playfully jabbed. "Yuuto!" Erica snapped angrily. "What? I'm just saying; she's a tough lady. She can take it!" Yuuto said defiantly. "That's enough! Look, Kitami isn't feeling well, so let's all just give her some space." Ichinose scolded.

After her third drink, Kitami turned to face them with a serious look on her face. "Where's Raizo?" she asked plainly. At first nobody responded. "I asked you a question; where the hell is Raizo?!" Reika demanded. Finally, Junko approached her and spoke up. "Reika...we found you at the entrance of this camp. You lying on the ground bleeding out. There was no one else with you!" Junko explained carefully.

Reika grew grim as she said that. "Hmph! Is that so? Figures he'd just leave me like that!" Reika grumbled angrily. "Honey...when they took you to the infirmary, there were reports that you stopped breathing. The doctors and nurses all thought you were dead. I thought you were dead! And it honestly scared the hell out of me. I thought that I had lost you!" Junko continued with tears in her eyes.

Reika softened up as she said that; at least there was still one person in this world who still cared for her. "Oh, Junko! Don't cry; it's all right now. I'm here!" Reika whispered passionately as she hugged her best friend. "You really scared me! It was bad enough that you left me once...I couldn't ever live with myself if you left me again!" Junko sobbed. "Stop it! I made a promise that I'd never leave you and I intend to keep it as long as I can! I won't break that promise, I swear it!" Kitami cried as she felt tears of her own flow down her cheeks.

As the two friends held each other and cried, the others couldn't help but feel emotional. "Oh, Kitami! I thought that I'd never get to see you again! Please; don't ever leave me again!" Erica whimpered as she rushed towards Kitami and joined in on the hug. "Oh! Erica, I-" Kitami began. "It scared us all when they said that you weren't breathing. I'm so glad that you're still here with us, Kitami. Really, I am!" Saeki added sadly before she hugged Kitami as well.

Reika smiled warmly as tears flooded her face; it felt so good to know that there were people who cared about her. "Thank you all so much! You have no idea what this means to me!" Reika whispered passionately. As Reika Kitami reunited with her group, she was unaware that Raizo/Spawn was watching them from a distant hilltop. " _I'm sorry Kitami! But it's best this way. I hope you have a good life. Goodbye!_ " Spawn said out loud before he crept away into the night.

Meanwhile at a large office building in downtown Tokyo, a man in his late 40s was sitting at his desk. He had short black hair, grey eyes, fair white skin, and a cold, ruthless attitude. It was Michael Hartman, owner of the Hartman Steel Industries. At first glance this man seemed like an ordinary business man, but in reality he was a terrible and wicked person. Some say he was a gangster who started off at the bottom and lied, cheated, and killed his way to the top. Others say that he was a Special Forces agent who retired early and made a name for himself. Both of those statements may be true, but one thing is for certain. If he wanted something, he'd kill to get it. And by kill, I mean he would pay only the most ruthless mercenaries and assassins to kill off his competition.

Yes; this man was responsible for Raizo's death. True, Darrel was the one who physically killed Raizo and his family, but Michael was the one who ordered their deaths. And all these years later, Hartman thought that he had gotten away with yet another murder. But tonight was going to be his rude awakening. Many innocent lives were lost in the hands of this ruthless man, but those lives would soon be avenged.

As Hartman picked up the phone to make a call, he heard a gentle swooshing noise. "What? Who's there?!" Hartman cried as he reached for a pistol from his desk. At first there was no response, making Hartman nervous. This wasn't the first time Hartman had feared for his life, due to several attempts on his life from several of his rivals. "Look, whatever it is they're paying you...I'll double it! You hear me?! I'll give you whatever it is you want, just name it!" Hartman shouted.

When there was no answer, Hartman lowered his gun and reached for the phone. But just as he grabbed the phone, something grabbed hold of his arm and lifted him in the air before he felt the life being choked from him by a steel grip. A menacing pair of green eyes glared into Hartman's soul, making the man nearly soil himself. " _I want to take your soul to Hell!_ " Spawn snarled as he tightened his grip. "Gah! No...please, let me go!" Hartman gasped as vainly tried to break himself free of Spawn's grip.

After choking him for a few more seconds, Spawn threw Hartman back down into his chair and allowed him to gasp for breath. "Who...the hell...do you think you are?!" Hartman snarled as he finally caught his breath. "You don't remember me, do you? Well it's funny you should say that, because your little buddy Darrel seemed to forget who I was too!" Spawn sneered as towered over Hartman. Hartman's eyes widened as he said that. "What? Wait a minute...how do you know who Darrel is? Who are you?!" Hartman demanded.

Spawn snickered evilly as he used his Necroplasm to transform himself into his human form. At first, Hartman was speechless. The man he murdered so many years ago was still alive, standing in front of him. But as he stared at Raizo, Raizo just stared back with a smug grin on his face. Finally, Hartman smirked back as he got the picture. Raizo had some things he wanted to talk about. "Hmm...I see! Well don't just stand there; please, sit down!" Hartman said with a sneer.

Raizo grabbed a chair and sat in front of Hartman, who reached for a bottle of bourbon and poured some glasses for them both. "It's imported; some of the finest stuff you'll ever get!" Hartman said before he gulped down his drink. As Raizo drank his shot, he sighed. "You look like you've been doing well for yourself, Hartman. You even have your own company now, I see!" Raizo began casually. "Why, yes. I do! In fact; I've got several of my own steel companies all around the world, three of them in America. But you? You look like you've been doing the same thing since I first brought you in; wandering aimlessly like a lost dog!" Hartman said as he practically spat out the last sentence.

Raizo nodded his head before his smile faded into a frown. "Why did you do it, Hartman? After all that I've done for you...why did you betray me like this?" Raizo asked seriously. "Me? Betray you?!" Hartman snapped as he pounded his fist on his desk. Raizo just stared at him in response. Hartman took a deep breath before he spoke up again. "In case you have forgotten, boy...I need to explain to you a simple fact of life. If there is something that I want, I get it. And when you are a rich, powerful man...you have rich, powerful enemies. And the only way to survive in this world is to remove those who stand in your way." Hartman began.

Raizo said nothing, allowing Hartman to continue. "And if that means you have to get your hands dirty and cross some lines, then so be it. I ordered you to do me one little favor and you did the one thing that we agreed that you wouldn't do; you said no!" Hartman continued. "You know that I only kill those who deserve it, Hartman! I don't kill innocent civilians!" Raizo stated. "Those people were MY enemies! And thanks to you, I lost my one chance of ever being able to build my company headquarters in Vietnam!" Hartman shouted. "There were innocent people in those villages! Innocent women and children, for God's sake! And your little skinhead thugs massacred them all! I wasn't going to become party to something like that! I stand by my decision of refusing your orders, and I have no regrets killing those bastards who pleasured themselves to murdering those innocent people!" Raizo shouted back.

Hartman glared at him as he said that before he poured himself another glass of bourbon. After gulping the booze down, Hartman spoke up again. "Well, then. It seems none of that even matters anymore, does it? Thanks to you, I've lost my chance in Vietnam. So I decided to move on after your little incident, and I made more friends from different places; including the Morimoto Sisters here in Japan! But I think we know what happened to them, don't we?" Hartman said a bit more calmly.

Raizo smirked as he said that. "Yeah, I guess we do!" Raizo replied. "And I bet you are aware that they were some of my biggest customers, weren't you? You knew that if you shut St. Arcadia down that it would deliver a massive blow to my business! Didn't you?" Hartman seethed. Raizo shook his head. "Honestly, I couldn't care less about those loathsome whores or their own little private affairs. But I do care about getting back at the ones who fucked me over; you and Darrel!" Raizo explained.

Hartman snorted as he took another shot of bourbon. "Ok, so Darrel was out of control! Even I admit that, ok?! So you want revenge, is that it? Then by all means; you can have the bastard for all I care! But you have no right to interfere with me and my business!" Hartman ranted. "You really don't get it, do you? Darrel isn't the problem...not anymore!" Raizo smirked. "What are you...oh, I see! Of course; the bastard is dead, isn't he? How did he die?" Hartman sneered. "Not well, if that's what you mean!" Raizo answered after a pause. "So there you go! You got your revenge, you've won! There's no need for us to be enemies anymore!" Hartman began.

Raizo stood up, making Hartman cautious. "You really think that I'm just going to let you get away with what you did to me, Hartman? Darrel may have been the trigger, but you were the one who pulled it! You ordered their deaths when you could've just taken me alone! You will pay for what you've done!" Raizo growled. "Now wait just a minute!" Hartman began as he stood up. "Why should I? There's nobody here; I could rip you to fucking pieces right here, right now!" Raizo snarled as his eyes started to glow green. "Raizo, stop it! You think that killing me will bring your precious little family back? You think killing me will stop me from becoming the most powerful business man in the world? Because I'm warning you, I've got powerful friends and allies!" Hartman cried as began backing up against a large window. " _Yeah, well guess what? They're fucking dead too! But you are going to die worse than they did!_ " Raizo snarled in a demonic voice.

Raizo roared as he transformed into Spawn and charged towards Hartman, causing them both to crash through the window and land onto a balcony that overlooked the entire city. As Spawn grabbed Hartman and held him over the edge of the balcony, he began choking the life out of him. " _Nothing will stop me from killing you, Hartman!_ " Spawn growled. "You don't get it, do you?! Killing me will achieve nothing! You kill me and my friends will only make your life even more of a living hell for you!" Hartman gasped. " _I don't give a damn! You are going to die for all the years of suffering you put me through!_ " Spawn defiantly cried. "Kill me and I promise you that you will regret it!" Hartman warned. " _I already regret it; ever working for you, that is! Be sure to tell Darrel who sent you!_ " Spawn sneered as he began to loosen his grip. "Raizo! NO!" Hartman shouted before Spawn let him go.

Hartman screamed loudly as he fell several hundred feet down below to his death, satisfying Spawn as he stood there watching his enemy fall. Finally, after so many years of pain and anguish, his revenge was finally complete. But as Spawn began moving away from the scene of the crime, he began to feel something different. Even though he got his revenge against Darrel and Hartman, Spawn still felt empty inside. " _What is this?! I've finally gotten my revenge! After all these years, I've finally killed the men responsible for everything they put me through...so why do I feel like this?_ " Spawn said out loud.

As he continued through the night, this strange empty feeling kept nagging him until he finally figured it out. He was alone. Now that he had gotten his revenge, he had nothing else. He was all alone. " _No! That can't be it! Surely there must be something else...surely-_ " Spawn began before it hit him like a load of bricks. " _Reika? God damn it, what have I done?! Of all the things...she wanted me, but I kept pushing her away! Maybe, I might still have a chance with her. I...I...I have to find her and apologize to her; hopefully she'll forgive me!_ " Spawn said out loud.

 ***The next day!***

Reika Kitami was ready to leave the Special Forces HQ in Japan, when she was stopped by Sonya Blade. "Hey, where are you going?" Sonya asked as she caught sight of her. Reika turned to face her and sighed. "I've had enough of all this fighting! I'm going to find my friends and I'm going to move away from this place. I'll find a place somewhere in America and I'll settle down for the rest of my life. It's time I move on!" Reika explained. Sonya shook her head in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? We haven't even found that damn book of yours yet, so how could you just walk away from this? You need to see this through! We need you; I need you!" Sonya exclaimed bitterly.

Reika approached her and embraced her, surprising the woman. "I'm sorry, but my mind is set. My duty is to protect those that I love, and I won't be able to do that fighting demons for the rest of my life. Besides; you don't need my help anymore! Now that Minase, Yuuki, Ruri, Maiko, Morikawa, and Saeki have joined the Special Forces, you're in good hands." Reika explained. "Reika, I-" Sonya began. Suddenly, Jax approached them. "Hey, Sonya? The General is waiting for you!" Jax announced. "Ok, Briggs. Give me a minute!" Sonya replied.

As Reika began to walk away, Sonya stopped her one last time. "Reika? I have something I need to tell you." Sonya began. "Well, what is it?" Reika replied. "I, uh...I just wanted to say that it was an honor fighting alongside with you. And I hope that you find your peace one day. There, I said it!" Sonya said with a blush on her face. "Thank you, Sonya. I hope your next fight brings you victory. Goodbye!" Reika said kindly as she bowed her head. Sonya nodded her head before she saluted her, a solitary tear running down her face.

As Reika walked off, Jax chuckled as he approached Sonya. "You gonna be ok there, Commander?" Jax teased. "What? Yes, I'm fine! Go back to your station, soldier!" Sonya snapped as she wiped her eyes. "Hey! She's a tough lady, she'll be fine! Besides...I have a feeling we'll see her again." Jax said as he lit up a cigar. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Well, come on...let's get back to work!" Sonya said as she calmed down.

As Reika began making her way towards a train station, a man followed her. At first, Reika didn't notice him due to the large crowds of people around the station. But just as she was about to board a train, the man called out her name. "REIKA!" the man shouted. "What? Raizo?!" Reika exclaimed in shock. As Raizo approached her, the conductor made an announcement. "Last call for the train to Osaka! Last call!" he shouted.

 ***Berlin: Take my Breath Away plays!***

For what seemed like an eternity, Raizo and Reika stared at each other in silence. They didn't know what to say to each other, especially after all they went through. But finally, Reika was the first to speak. "Raizo, what are you doing here? What is it that you want with me this time?!" Reika snapped. "Reika...listen to me. There's something I have to tell you; something that I've been meaning to say to you for a long time." Raizo began. "No! I gave you more than enough chances and you kept pushing me away! I don't want to have to listen to your bullshit lies anymore! I'm done with you!" Reika said angrily. "Reika! Please, honey I know you're mad at me! And you have every right to be, but I need you to listen to me now!" Raizo begged.

Reika slapped his face hard in response. "You left me there to die, you piece of shit! You left me there and took off! You don't care about me at all, even though I did everything I could to help you! So why the fuck should I even be listening to you right now?!" Reika said with bitter tears. "Reika...I fucked up, ok? I admit that! I'm an asshole, a psychopath, and a loser deadbeat! But...but I need you more than ever now!" Raizo said sadly. "No! Just go away and leave me alone, Raizo! I don't ever want to see you again; I hate you!" Reika snarled as she stormed off into the train.

But Raizo wasn't about to give up anytime soon. He grabbed hold of Reika and pinned her to a brick wall, making her cry out in shock. "What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go, you asshole!" Reika shouted. "No! I will never let you go; not ever again!" Raizo proclaimed. Reika struggled to break herself free, but Raizo would not let go. "Reika? I'm sorry...so very sorry about everything! I know that I don't deserve you, especially after all that I've done. But the truth is...I'm all alone. And I'm tired of it! I want to be with you! Please...give me a chance to make it up to you; I'll do anything! Anything you want, I promise! Just don't go!" Raizo said with heavy emotion in his voice.

Reika was shocked by this display of emotion from Raizo. A part of her wanted to scream for help, but another part of her couldn't help but believe what this man was saying. "Well, if I did say yes...what would you do for me?" Reika demanded after a minute of silence. "Like I said, honey. Anything! Just tell me what you want and it's yours!" Raizo vowed. Reika sighed heavily as he said that. "Anything at all you say? Well, would you promise me that you'd never turn into that ugly Hellspawn ever again? Would you promise me that you'd never fight or kill anyone ever again?" Reika challenged.

Raizo knew that Reika would suggest something like that, but for the sake of being with her, he was more than willing to make that promise. Sure, it'd be nearly impossible, but it would be worth it just to be with this lovely woman. "Reika Kitami...I promise that you never have to worry about Spawn ever again! He's done! I...er, _he_ got what he wanted. And now I think I've finally found what I've always wanted." Raizo said carefully. "And what's that?" Reika asked. "It was you! All this time...it was always you!" Raizo said seriously.

Reika grew misty eyed as he said that. "Do you really mean that?" Reika asked. "Yes, I mean it. I love you, Reika Kitami!" Raizo said passionately. "Oh! Oh, Raizo...I've waited so long to hear those words come out of your mouth! I love you too!" Reika passionately cried before she embraced Raizo and drew him into a deep, passionate kiss. Time seemed to slow down as the two hungrily devoured each other's lips with such feverish love and passion. Finally, after all the years of pain and suffering they both felt, they had something good. And they damn well meant to keep it!

 ***Song ends!***

"ALL ABORD, THE OSAKA EXPRESS!" the conductor announced. "Come with me, Raizo! You and I are going to have a new life together. Oh, I can't wait to introduce you to the others! We're going to pick them up from Osaka and then find a plane to America." Reika said with excitement. "Sounds like you have a plan. By the way...I still owe you dinner, don't I?" Raizo joked. Reika giggled at his joke as they boarded the train together.

But as they left, they were unaware that an ominous figure watched them from above in a shadowy corner. He appeared to be a skinny blue skinned demon with red eyes, short brown hair, and wore a black suit and tie. He was a Hellspawn named Frenzy. "What the fuck?! You assholes...that wasn't in the goddamned script! I don't think you know what's at stake here!" Frenzy snarled angrily. " **Let them go, my child! They are of no importance to me! What I really want is my book back! It's still out there and my plans will be ruined unless I have that book!** " a deep, demonic voice growled. "Oh, don't you worry boss man! I'll get your little book back...and I'll even get some help!" Frenzy proclaimed. " **You see to it that you do! My time is running short!** " the voice snarled. "Oh, I'll get that book all right! But that's not gonna stop me from having some fun along the way!" Frenzy sneered with evil laughter.

 ***Whew! I never thought that I'd finish this bad boy, but...I did! Will I make a sequel to this? Most likely...but not for a while! I hope you all liked this! If not, too bad! This is Spawnzilla signing off!* :)**


End file.
